PATRON
by jeonseolbaozi
Summary: Kim Minseok, iktisat okumasına rağmen iş bulamadığında(?) asistanlık yapmak zorunda kalmıştı. Başının etini yiyen annesi, deli dolu arkadaşları, sorumsuz ve aklı havada geçen yılların sonunda bunu kabul etmek ona cennetin kapılarını açmıştı. KİM ŞİRKETLER GRUBU'nun CV dosyasını doldurur doldurmaz işe başlayan Minseok, geçirdiği iki ay sonunda hayatının en güzel hediyesini almıştı.
1. GİRİŞ

Benim adım Minseok. Kim Minseok. Ancak ben kesinlikle 007 gibi bir ajan değilim. Asla onun kadar disiplinli, katı ya da güçlü olamam.

Başımda çenesi asla kapanmayan bir anne, sinema-televizyon okumak için didinen bir kız kardeş ve dünyanın en garip arkadaşları varken ajanlık yapmam imkansızdı. Ki olsam bile annem hemen komşulara haber salar, kardeşim de arkadaşlarına hava atacağım derken kimliğimi deşifre ederdi. Hayat cidden çok zordu.

Ama bütün bu olumsuz yaşam koşullarının ardında güzel bir haber de vardı. İşe başlayacaktım! Hem de yarın.

Ve bütün hayatım birkaç hafta içerisinde tepetaklak olacaktı.


	2. 1: benim hikayem neydi peki

"Abi!" Kız kardeşim sinir bozucu sesiyle çığlık attığında göz devirdim. İzlediğim animenin ortasına dalmıştı zilli.

"Ne var be? Kes sesini."

"Ya, benim göz kalemim nerede?" Başıma geçirdiğim ancak tam olarak giymediğim hoodie'mi elimin yağlı olmayan tersi ile düzelttim. Patlamış mısırlarım "beni ye, onu boşver" dercesine bakıyordu aşağıdan.

"Söyle haydi."

"Ya, bilmiyorum, aptal. Banane senin göz kaleminden?"

"Yalan söyleme!" Yeniden bağırdığında sinirlenip tabağı sehpaya koydum. Canım mısırlarım etrafa saçılmıştı.

"Salak salak konuşma, çık önümden. Sikmişim göz kalemini. Yalan borcum var sanki sana." Diye çemkirdiğim sırada annem içeri girdi. O kadar yorgun görünüyordu ki bir an için bizi boşverip yumuşak yatacığına koşacağını zannettim. Ancak bir an için, zira hemen ertesinde benim masaya dağıttığım aburcubur paketlerini ve siyah zemini yağlatan patlamış mısırlarımı fark etmişti. Gollum misali koşarak yanıma geldi. Gözlerindeki dehşete düşmüş ifadeden korkup kız kardeşimin arkasına geçtim.

"Canın çıkmasın Minseok! Canın çıkmasın evladım! Daha yeni sildim buraları ben, ne kalktığın yeri onarırsın ne yediğin masayı! Evde kal da gör, bir de seninle uğraşayım, istediğin bu mu?" Diye bağırdığında sırıtıp kardeşimi önüne itekledim.

"Şu camışa baksana anne, bütün ülkenin temizliğini de aşını da yapar bu kızın. Tosun gibi, tosun! Ben neden tatlı canımı yorayım?"

"Yah! Senin canın tatlı da benimki patlıcan mı? Erkekler de temizlik yapar." Kaşlarımı kaldırıp alayla yüzüne baktım.

"Yapıyorum zaten gerizekalı, bugün istisna-"

O sırada annem varlığını belli etmek istercesine terliğini çıkardı. Ben önümdeki tosuncuğu ona itip kaçmaya yeltenirken baldırıma inen ufak darbeden sıyrılamadım, acıyla yüzümü buruşturup merdivenlere atıldım.

"Siz beni hasta ettiniz. Siz ettiniz siz! Çık kız gözümün önünden, süslü! Sen de bir işe yaramazsın! Çık!"

Odamın kapısını ayağımla kapatırken gülüyordum. Zavallı kız kardeşim Mincha da günlük nasibini almış, bulamadığı göz kaleminin yasını tutmak için kederli kederli odasına sürünmüştü. Ona kızdığım için birazcık, çok azıcık, iğne ucu kadar bir pişmanlık hissettim. Ardından aklıma onun, benim Kaptan Amerika'lı, official ürün olan tişörtümü nasıl da siyahlara karıştırdığı geldi, daha da sinirlendim. Yine de ağabeydim ben, yüreğim dayanmamış olacak ki iki saniye sonra kapısını tıklatıp "gir" komutunu duyunca içeri daldım.

Benimkinin aksine darmadağın olan odası çeşit çeşit sinema-tiyatro objesi ile doluydu. Penceresi olmayan odanın rengi saçma derecede göz yoran bir pembeydi. Duvarda aynı renk, Monroe'nun bir film setinde, üşümemek için giydiği pembe şalın çakması asılıydı. Geri kalan yerlerde de Mincha ile çekildiğimiz polaroid fotoğraflar, babamın -ölmeden önce çektiği- bizimle olan sayılı fotoğraflarından iki tanesi ve milyonlarca büyüklü küçüklü film afişleri yer alıyordu. Enine uzun olan kitaplığı da senaryolarını biriktirdiği saklama kutuları ve action figürleri ile, ayrıca da oradan buradan hatıra diye biriktirdiği boş boş çöplerle doluydu.

Hatta bir rafında yeni aldığı BigBang sticker setinin parçalanmış kabı duruyordu.

"Lan, pasaklı..."

"Uğraşma benimle abi. Mutsuzum." Yanına gittim ve odasına uğramadan önce yıkadığım elimle başından tutup onu omzuma çektim. Bağdaş kurarak oturduğu yatağında dengesini usta bir manevra ile sağladı.

"Kızım sen de amma inatsın! Bende değil diyorum. Ha, bak şöyle de acayip bir avantajın var ki, senin dünya dışı güzellikteki ağabeyin göz kalemi kullanıyor. Hem de inanır mısın, bu mükemmel insan senin onun göz kalemini kullanmana izin verecek kadar da iyi ve temiz kalpli. Ne diyorsun?" Düşünür gibi yaptı. Onun ucuzluk ve yeni damıtılmış petrol gibi kokan kozmetik ürünlerine karşın benimkiler birer cennet çiçeğini andırdığı için karar vermesi çok da zor olmadı. Hevesle başını sallarken ben de bir koşu odama uğrayıp açık mavi, küçük makyaj çekmecelerimden ikincisini getirdim. Büyülenmişçesine her birinde parmaklarını gezdirdi. Onun bu görmemiş tavrına gülüp ayaklandım.

"Sen istediğini seç, ben bir bardak su içip geleyim, susadım." Dedim ve Mincha transa geçmişken üst kattaki ikimize ait olan mutfağa girdim.

Birkaç bardak suyu boğazımdan aşağı gönderirken, şişen midemden rahatsız olup teras kapısına baktım. Az da olsa diğer evler görünüyordu. Yaşadığımız yer oldukça sakin bir tepede yer alıyordu ancak tepe dediysem de şehrin merkezine en fazla yarım saatlik bir mesafemiz vardı. Hem de yürüyerek. Neyse ki ev bizimdi de kira ödemiyorduk. Her şey ateş pahasıydı!

"Abi! Seçtim!" Bardağı çalkayıp yerine koydum, yeniden kız kardeşimin odasına geçtiğimde kapıyı açık bıraktım. Holden sızan ışık, ortamın o boğucu pembe havasını daha katlanılabilir bir hale sokuyordu çünkü.

"Hangisi? Oha gidip de en pahalısını mı seçtin Süslü? Uf, neyse al madem. Ama bak bir daha zırlama boktan makyaj zımbırtıların için." Gülümsedim. Yanağına koca bir öpücük kondurup işaret parmağımla kendi yanağımı gösterdiğimde o da aynısını yaptı.

Küçük çekmecemi de alıp odama kapandım. Masanın başına geçerek laptopumu açtım ve mail'imi kontrol ettim.

Bundan iki sene önce Anam'daki üniversitemde, işletme dalında yüksek lisans eğitimi almış, Kore'nin en iyi yüksek okulu olan bu kutsal yerden mezun olduğumda dahi iş bulamamıştım. Kısmi olarak benim iş hayatına atılmak için henüz çok genç olduğumu düşünmem de buna gözdağı vermiş olabilir tabi...

Sınavımı açıklamam gerekirse; toplamda 240 üniteden oluşan, dil/okuma, matematik, ingilizce, seçmeli olaraksa sosyal ve fizik bilimi, yabancı dil (Çince) ya da Çin klasikleri ve karakterleri testinden (ki her üniteye beş ders saati düşüyordu) 238 üniteyi tamamlayarak %2'lik insandışı varlıkların arasına girebilmiştim. Kodung Hakkyo Choeupchang (Lise Bitirme Sertifikası) aldığımda uzunca bir süre depresyondan çıkamadığımı, saatin üçünde uykumdan kalkıp boş bir kafayla dakikalarca ağladığımı çok net hatırlarım. O iki senenin temposu zihnimi o kadar yormuş ve ritüellerimi öylesine değiştirmişti ki buhrana girdiğim o kasvetli senede tek istediğim, bütün üniversiteleri dinamit ile patlatmak olmuştu.

Korkunçtu.

Sonrasında işletme araştırmaları ve sosyal bilimler okuyup lisansımı almış, yüksek lisans için 4.0 ortalama yaparak Kore Üniversitesi'ne girmeyi başarmıştım. Bahar dönemi biraz sarsıntılı geçse de güz döneminde yeniden uçuşa geçen derslerim ve bitirme tezim ile Anam'ın gururu olan asırlık üniversiteden birincilikle ayrılmıştım.

Şimdiyse elimde olan tek şey ekranı kırık bir Vaio marka laptop ve çekmecemi kapatırken zorlanmama neden olan aburcubur barımdı.

Bu durumdan sıkılmıştım.

Mincha henüz lise ikideydi, yaşamın rekabetini o kadar iyi kavrayamamıştı belki ancak matematik öğretmeni olan annemin aldığı maaş da bir yere kadardı. Bize hayli hayli yetse bile kendi yolumuza gitmemiz şarttı. Annem rahat bir emeklilil yaşamalı, Mincha da yapabildiğinin en iyisini yapıp hayallerinin üniversitesi olan Yonsei'yi kazanmalı ve bize okul ücreti ödetmeyecek sağlam bir burs kazanmalıydı. Zira on bir bin dolar gibi uçarı bir meblayı ödeyemezdik.

İşte bu nedenle önüme gelen bütün şirketlere CV yollamış,geri dönüşleri kontrol etmek için en uygun zamanın da 12 Şubat olduğuna kanaat getirmiştim.

Soğuktan beyazlamış ellerim, yarısını bitirdiğim sütlü kahvem ve kızarmış burnumun en yakın arkadaşları olan peçete dağım ile öylece oturuyordum. Cesaretimi toplamam uzun sürmüştü. Akşama kadar çeşit çeşit boş işle uğraşıp kendimi rahatlatmayı denemiştim en azından.

Anime izlemiş, temizlil yapmış, annemin yazılı kağıtlarını okumasına yardım etmiş ve birkaç dakika öncesine kadar Friends'in nostalji şakalar kokan bir diğer bölümü daha bitirmiştim.

O andaydım. O kafese kapatılma, otuz sene sonra benden ileride yürüyen göbeğimi de alıp, romatizmalı dizlerimde battaniye ile eski moda bir pembe dizi izlemeye başlamama sebep olacak o ana sürükleniyordum.

Derin bir nefes alıp son kez üşümüş burnumu çektim. Uyuşan parmaklarımı kıtlatıp yeni pencerede şifre girilmeyi bekleyen Gmail hesabıma baktım kısa süre. Eğer o uzunun da uzunu, saçma şifremi girersem hayatım değişecekti.

Bir daha asla rahat kafa ile günde iki kitap bitiremeyecek, Vogue ya da Garzia alıp arka sayfasında ara sıra yayınlanan burç ve ilişki testlerini çözemeyecek, anneme ya da kardeşime eskisi gibi yardımcı olamayacaktım. Ancak iyi tarafından bakarsam Mincha'ya daha kaliteli bir dershane bulabilir, özel ders aldırabilir ve harçlığına azıcık zam yapabilirdik. Eğer maaşım yerinde olursa.. Asıl o zaman annem için endişelenmeyi kesip rahat rahat paramı yiyebilirdim. Yani en azından öyle umuyordum.

Bütün bu iç karartıcı düşünceleri askıya atıp, anlık gelen özgüvenim ile şifremi girdiğimde geri dönüş için geç olduğunu biliyordum.

Önceliklilere girdim. Yaklaşık on köklü şirketin sekizi geri dönüş yapmıştı. Bunun verdiği heyecan dalgası ile midem bulandı, gözlerim 'sayın' diye başlayan maillerde gezinirken dudaklarımı yalayıp asıl görmeyi beklediğim ismi aradım.

Kim Şirketler Grubu... Güney Kore Cumhuriyeti'nin yükselen güneşi... Nerdeyse yirmi dala yayılan imalat çeşitliliği, döviz indeksi ve göz korkutan disiplini ile hayallerimin şirketi, holding'i, İsa'nın kurtarıcı elinin dünyadaki gölgesi...

İş başvurusunun bir nüshası yatağımın hemen karşısındaki mantar panoma asılıydı. A4 kağıdında şunlar yazıyordu:

Kim Şirketler Grubu hedef ve ilkelerinden yola çıkarak, doğru pozisyona doğru adayları yerleştirebilmek için yıl boyunca çalışmalar sürer. Kim's Lust Grubu olarak, işe alım süreçlerimizde en çok önem verdiğimiz kriterlerden birini yetkinlikler oluşturur. Hangi departman için değerlendirilirse değerlendirilsin, adaylarımızın aşağıdaki dokuz ana yetkinliğe sahip olması önemlidir.

Kim Holding Yetkinlikleri:

• Yön Belirleme

• Takım Çalışması

• İletişim

• İşbirliği Geliştirme

• Sonuç Odaklılık

• Yaratıcılık ve Girişimcilik

• Kendini ve Çalışma Arkadaşlarını Geliştirme

• Farklılıklara Uyum ve Yönetme

• Müşteri Duyarlılığı

Yeni mezun ve deneyimli adaylarımızın uygunluğunun değerlendirilmesinde pozisyonun gerekliliklerine uygun olarak aşağıdaki değerlendirme araçlarının tümü ya da bir bölümü uygulanır:

• Yetkinlik Bazlı Mülakat

• Mesleki Kişilik Envanteri

• İngilizce Seviye Tespit Sınavı

• Değerlendirme Merkezi Uygulamaları - Adaylarımızın yetkinlikleri, kendilerine verilen vaka çalışmaları üzerinde gerçekleştirdikleri grup çalışmasına ve bireysel egzersizlere göre değerlendirilir.

Tüm bu değerlendirmeler neticesinde uygun bulunan adaylarımıza ilgili Kim's Lust alt şirketimiz tarafından iş teklifi yapılır ve pozisyona uygun bulunan aday çalışmaya başlar. Burada amacımız, kişilerin bilgi, beceri ve yetkinliklerini sorgulayarak, niteliklerine uygun bir departmana yerleştirilmelerini sağlamaktır.

İşte bütün umutlarım ve hayallerim bu köklü alt departman ilanına bağlıydı. Kim's Lust.. Yeniler için bir coezyum.

Mail'i açmam ile göz kapaklarımın sonuna kadar aralanması eş zamanlı oldu.

Bana dönüt yollamışlardı.

Hızlı hızlı okudum. Hatta üst üste dört beş defa tekrar ettim. Siteyi, temcit pilavı gibi, yenileyip yenileyip okuyordum. Belki de onuncu sefere geldiğimde kanı çekilen dudaklarımı aralayıp bir çığlık koparıverdim.

Aniden ayağa kalktığım için sandalyem devrilmişti.

Merdivenleri aceleyle çıkan ayakların sahibi ve kapısını hışımla açıp koridora seğirten kız kardeşim hızla odama daldıklarında onlara döndüm. Annem sinir ve endişeyle karışık bir üslupla kızdı.

"Minseok, ödüm patladı oğlum!"

"Evet abi ya! Kendini intihar ettin sandım."

"Sus kız, o nasıl laf?" İkisinin manâsız tartışmasını sonlandıran yine benim çığlığım oldu. Annem elini kalbine götürüp olduğu yerde sıçradı.

"GİRDİM! ADAMLAR BENİ KABUL ETMİŞ!"

"N-"

"İş başvurum onaylanmış anne! Mincha, Kim Holding'de çalışacağım lan!"

Hepimiz şoku atlatıp olağanüstü bir gürültüyle bağırışıp sarıldık. Annem yaşlı gözlerle benim başarıma mutlu olurken Süslü, daha fazla para ve ona sözünü verdiğim film kamerasının sevinciyle boğuyordu beni. İkisinin vantuzlarından zar zor kurtulup sıcak basan yüzümü avuçlarım arasına aldım.

"Rüyaysa eğer uyandığımda kendimi keserim. Rüya değil, öyle değil mi?" Annem yanaklarımı sesli bir şekilde öpüp burnumu sıktı.

"Benim minik sincabım büyümüş de zengin mi olacakmış? Annesine daire, kendine de araba mı alacakmış? Oy, yerim ben onu, yer!" Göz devirip güldüm.

Göğüs kafesim artık ciğerlerimi sıkıştırmıyordu. İşe alınmanın sağladığı güvence ve rahatlık kanıma yayılırken anında başımı eğip ellerimi birleştirdim.

"Tanrım, emeklerimin karşılığını verdiğin için sana teşekkür ederim. Biliyorsun, pek dindar bir kul değilim ve yine biliyorsun ki Amerikan Pastası'nı kendi isteğim ile izlemedim. Ihm.. Demem o ki.. Sen bir harikasın! Lütfen bu iş sonsuza kadar benim olsun, lütfen!"

Gözlerimi açıp aileme baktığımda annem kısık sesle dua mırıldandı.

Mincha gözlerini kısıp dibime girdi ve annemi süzüp yeniden bana döndüğünde tehditkâr bir sesle fısıldadı.

_Küçük iblis..._

"Amerikan Pastası'nı mı izledin?!"


	3. 2: onunla nasıl tanıştım

O gün, heyecandan mıdır bilinmez, her zamanki saatimden çok önce kalkmıştım. Güzelce duşumu alıp kış gününde soğuktan titreye titreye giyinmiş, teyzemin düğününde bile özenmediğim kadar özenip mükemmel bir makyaj yapmıştım.

Göt donması yaşıyordum. Evet.

Soğuk iliklerime kadar işlemişti ve resmen eklemlerimi buz saçaklarına çevirmek istercesine varlığını hissettiriyordu. İçimden, keşke formu yazın gönderseydim, diye söylendim. En sevdiğim ayın kış olması, bir eskimo alışkanlıklarına ve habitatına sahip olduğum anlamına gelmiyordu maalesef ki.

Kimseyi uyandırmadan havalandırdığım yatağımı düzelttim, kurutma makinasını da geniş çekmecelerimden birine bırakıp askılıktan montumu aldım.

Gideceğim şirket oldukça disiplinli ve kusursuz olduğu için dün akşam geç saatlere kadar bütün ütüyü kendi ellerimle yapmış, üstüne üstlük de annemden nasihat dinlemiştim. Acı vericiydi.

Yine de bütün bu challenge'ların üstesinden gelip hepsini ustalıkla geçiştirmiş, arkadaşım Baekhyun'un basket çantasına atsanız bile kırışmayacak jilet gibi bir gömlek çıkarmıştım ortaya. Bu kadarını demeye hakkım ve cesaretim var çünkü bir saatimi yalnızca bu aptal beyaz gömleğe harcamıştım. Onun bana yaptığı ise düğme patlatmak olmuştu. Kol düğmesi bulacağım derken fazlaca gecikmiş, hareket ettiğim anda bileğime bir mızrak misali saplanan iğneyi geçici olarak manşetlerime iliştirmiştim.

Taksiye para vermeden koşar adımlarla metro durağına yetişmiştim neyse ki. Kartımı okutup içerideki posları da geçtiğimde asıl rahatsızlığım kendisini somut bir biçimde belli etti.

Karnım gurul guruldu.

Aceleden kahvaltı edememiş, bir koala gibi öğlen ikiye kadar uyuyan mukaddes ailemi de sıcacık yataklarından kaldırmak istemediğim için aç kalmıştım. İstesem krallara layık bir sofra kurardım ancak stresim ve fazlaca salgılanan heyecan hormonlarım tek lokma yutmama bile izin vermezdi.

Bu nedenle metroya gidene kadar yol üstünden aldığım bir patetes çubuğu ve pilav tabağı ile geçiştirmiştim ilk öğünümü. Genelde sokaktan yemek almazdım hijyenik olmadığı için ancak bu sefer durum çok farklıydı.

İşe başlıyordum yahu! Ben, Kim Minseok, işe başlayacaktım.

O çok hayran olduğum(!) koşuşturmacaya ben de atılacaktım demek...

Vay be, dedim içimden. "Zaman ne çabuk geçiyor."

Bir sonraki durağa kadar aklımda binbir türlü fantazi. binbir türlü kötü amel vardı ancak Tokyo'tooth geldiğinden beri gergindim.

Ayaküstü bir şeyler daha atıştırıp bana verilen adrese gittim.

Şirket tahminimden çok daha güzeldi. İşlek bir cadde yerine daha sakin, etrafı muazzam çiçeklerle ve taşsız topraksız yaya yoluyla çevrili lüks yapı, ağzımın beş karış açılmasına sebep oldu. Göründüğünden daha ihtişamlı daha muazzamdı.

Nefesimi tutup ileri geri salladım.

"İşte buradasın Min.. Hak ettiğin yer burası. Git ve en iyinin de iyisini yap."

Kendimi yine kendim gaza getiriyordum.

Özgüveni tam, ne yaptığını bilen adımlarla binaya doğru yürüdüm. Girişteki dijital güvenlik sistemi de bir hayli hoşuma gitti.

İçeri girmeden önce arkamdan kahkaha sesleri duydum, ben öylece dikilirken yalnızca şaşkınlığıma gülüyordum.

"Vay canına! Eminim masraf en az 2 milyon lan!

İçeri girip halkla ilişkiler kısmından -neyse ki birim girişteydi- gerekli belgelerimi aldım. Vergi takibi dosyam da elimde sallanırken hızla asansöre bindim.

Kafamı kaldırdığım sırada üst üste yutkunmamı sağlayan o herifle göz göze geleceğimi hesaba katmamıştım.

Kendinden emin, dik duruşu, üçgen vücudu ve geniş omuzları -ceketinin üstünden enfes bir seyirlik sunuyordu- dengemi sarsmıştı. Adamın koyunun da koyusu saçları, benden birkaç santim anca uzun boyu vardı ama üzerimdeki etkisi yeter de artardı.

Derin bir nefes verdiğimde elini cebinden çıkarmadan kafasını hafifçe yana eğdi.

Tanrım, resmen adamın ensesine üfledim!

Fark etmemesi için dualar ettiğim sırada tam tersini yapıp o güzel yüzünü yavaş yavaş bana çevirdi. Ah, bir de kaşları çatık olmasaydı..

Asansörün ucuna doğru kaçıp bakışlarımı yere sabitledim. Hiçbir şey bilmiyormuş gibi yapmak her zaman en iyisiydi ne de olsa.

Adam uzunca bir süre beni süzdü. Bunu fark etmek için başımı kaldırmama gerek yoktu, yapılı gövdesi hâlâ bana dönüktü ve ben rahatsız hissediyordum. En ufak bir harekette bulunmadan yalnızca gözlerimi yukarı çevirdim.

Ne hissettiğimi mi söylemeliyim?

Gözlerine yansıyan o aptal derecede romantik parıltılar, kendimi bakmaktan alıkoyamadığım dudakları, yıldızsız bir gece gibi alnına dökülen saçları ile beni mest etmişti doğrusu. Hem de öyle bir mest olmuştum ki eğer demir tutacak olmasaydı çoktan dizlerimin üstünde olurdum.

Bana bakmaya devam edip gözlerini kıstı. Sanki ne tür bir varoluş biçimi olduğumu anlamaya çalışır gibiydi. Sanki uzaylı sıçmığıydım..

"N..ne bakıyorsun?" Diye söylendim dayanamayıp. Kaşları daha da çatıldı, yanındaki adam da arkasını döndüğünde geri bastım. Topu topu üç kişiydik geniş asansörde. Ölmezdim değil mi?

O zaman neden sanki katilmiş gibi bakıyor ki?

"Pardon, beyefendi yeni çalışan mısınız?" Gözlerimi katilimden çekmeden yalı kazığına cevap yetiştirdim.

"Evet. Siz de mafya falansınız herhalde. Şuna bak... Bu ne? Nasıl bakıyorsun?" Sonlara doğru kısılan sesime aldırmadan önüne döndü. Ben de umursamamaya çalışıp yalı kazığına odaklandım. O daha insaflı duruyordu.

"Ah, onun kusuruna bakmayın lütfen. Biraz.. Soğuk nevaledir." Bakışlarım katile döndü. Bir an için o da bana baktığında acele acele başımı yere eğdim.

Neyse ki bu tatsız muhabbet de açılan asansör kapısıyla son bulmuştu. O, bizi beklemeden, elleri cebinde dışarı çıkarken diğeri kendisini tanıtma nezaketinde bulundu.

"Ben Park Chanyeol, genel müdür yardımcısıyım. Bir sorunun olursa bana gel, olur mu?" Acele acele o da indiğinde dikilip durdum. Ne yaşadığımı hazmedemediğim için olsa gerek yeniden hareket eden aptal makineyi bile fark edememiş, boş yere ikinci seferi yapmıştım.

En sonunda bana söylenen koridora geldiğimde içerisinin görkemi gözlerimi kamaştırdı. Koskoca, kocaman, koca koca kocaman bir ofisti burası. İnsanlar selam verip yaka kartımı başımdan geçirdim. Birkaçı işlerine gömüldüğünde diğerleri yanıma gelip masamı gösterdi, benimle ilgilenip saç rengim hakkında binlerce soru sordular. Gittiğim üniversiteyi, ailemin olup olmadığını, hatta hepsinden önce yaşımı.. Beni stajyer zannetmişlerdi. Lisans almak için bu şirket koridorlarında sürttüğümü sandılar.

"Hayır, lens değil.

Evet, birinciydim.

Buralara yakın oturuyorum.

Ne? Patron mu? Ah, görmedim henüz." Bitmez dediğim soruları bitti. Derin nefesler alıp kendimi sakinleştirdim ve döner koltuğuma çöktüm. Mutluluğum uzun vadeli değildi çünkü o, herkesin içine korku salan patron, beni odasına emretmişti. Teşrif etmesem ayıp olurdu, değil mi?

Adının Nano olduğunu öğrendiğim göçmen arkadaşım bana odaya kadar eşlik etti.

Cehennem kapısıydı o. Vallahi de cehennem kapısıydı.. Zebanim o kapıları aralarken öylesine kötü bir enerji seziyordum ki, ayaklarım anında yere sabitlenmiş, bir iş makinesiyle anca hareket ettirilebilecek hale gelmiştim. Dengem sarsılmıştı sanırım çünkü açılan kapının ardında patronum değil de katilim duruyordu.

Gece saçlı, yakışıklı katilimdi bu işte!

"Sen!" Dedi hayretle öne atılıp.

"Ne? Ne ben? Ben kim- Dur orada-" Üstüme yürüdüğünde geri çekilip ortamı terk etmek istesem de benden aceleci davranıp elini sol yanağımın biraz ilerisine vurdu. Gözlerimi korkuyla kapatıp karnıma saplanacak bıçağı bekledim. Ancak öyle olmadı. Yalnızca kapıyı kapatmıştı kaçmayayım diye. Hoş nereye kaçacaksam.. Şirket senin yiğidim..

Tek gözümü açıp bana oldukça yakın olan yüzüne baktım. Ancak onun dikkati yaka kartımdaydı.

"Kim Minseok.. Demek yeni sekreterim sensin.."

"NE?" Şaşkınlıkla sıçrayıp kolunun altından süzülerek arkasına geçtim. Sabır dilercesine bana yöneldi. Temkinli olmakta fayda vardı yani..

"Ne yapıyorsun? Kaçma."

"Neden kaçayım ki? Sadece.." Diye kekelediğimde alayla yüzüme baktı. Açık açık dalga geçiyordu benimle piç kurusu... Ama ben de Kim Minseok isem o hesap makinelerini kafasında kırar, pekmezini akıtır, beni öldürmeyi planladığı kesici aletlerini de teker teker üstünde dener, akşama da CEO'lu kimbap yapar-

"Sana diyorum.. Ah, cidden.. Senin gibi bir alık mı sekreter olacak? Çık."

"N-ne?"

"Çık dedim. Kovuldun." Beynim bütün işlevini durdurdu. Sarsak bir şekilde ayakta dururken duran beynimin yanı sıra hormonlarım revajdaydı. Hele ki bir atlıyla binmiş gibi bütün damarlarımı hızla kat eden sinirim yok mu...

"Ne? Ne demek kovuldun? Şaka mı bu be?" Burun deliklerimi bile buz kestiren derince bir nefes alıp işaret parmağımı ona uzattım.

"Ben bu işi alnımın akıyla aldım, tamam mı? Öyle iki arada bir derede konuşup da beni kovamazsın.. Burada kalacağım."

"Ne dediğini zannediyorsun sen?" Onunla resmi dilde konuşmadığım için, bir süredir soğukkanlılıkla benden sakladığı hiddetini gün yüzüne çıkardı. İşte şimdi keyiflenmiştim.

"Duydun. Buradayım, hiçbir yere de gitmiyorum. Kovacak mısın? Tazminat davası açarım. Hem de, iliklerine kadar alacaksam eğer, Kore'nin en iyi avukatını bile tutarım. Kibirli canavar.." Ayağımı yere urup ne zamandır sıktığım yumruklarımı gevşettim ve hafifçe gülümseyip eğildim.

"İyi günler efendim." Kapıyı sözlerimin aksine tatlı bir uysallıkla kapattım. Aşağı inerken o sevimli gülümseme iyice pisleşti..

Kömüş.. Asıl katil-kurban oyunumuz şimdi başlıyor... Daha ne eziyetler çekeceksin, hele dur...

"Ah! Bir de bu kadar yakışıklı olmak zorunda mısın ki?"

***_Kömüş: Manda_**


	4. 3: avarel ile kömüş

Bir şey soracağım, dikkate alınır umarım:

Sohbet muhabbet edebileceğimiz bir kipat yayınlamak istiyorum. Size yararı dokunabilecek bir kitap... Dünya üzerindeki her şey hakkında konuşabiliriz bence.

Fikirlerinizi söyleyin bana, olur mu? Yapalım mı yoksa yapmayalım mı? Bir kişi olsa bile yapacağım ben

Medya Minseok'un fikteki hali.

Kim Jongdae, kusursuzlar prensi; belki de Güney Kore'nin en başarılı şirketinin imparatoru, benim karşımda mağlup olmuştu. Uzaktan bakıldığında bu olay gayet havalı duruyor olabilirdi ancak içten içe korkudan geberiyordum.

Cesaretliydim. Aptal değil.

Ve bu andan sonra daha dikkatli olmam gerektiğini, o anki mevkimi kaybetmemek için ciddi bir şekilde çalışmam gerektiğini biliyordum.

Gelin görün ki karşımda televizyonun yandan yemişi misali dikilen kocaman Apple marka bilgisayar ekranında, binbir zorlukla açtığım Goblin'i izliyordum. Salya akıta akıta.. Azrail'e kurban olmak istiyordum. Ya da dudaklarına, emin değilim. Adamın içine çektiği oksijen bile olurdum. Ama ilk önce çalışmam gerekiyordu.

Karşı masada tırnaklarını törpüleyen hanımefendiye seslendiğimde baygın bakışlarını müthiş bir tembellikle bana çevirdi. Bütün sorgulama isteğim götüme kaçmıştı. Mecbur olmasam sormazdım da.

"Şey, benim tam olarak ne yapmam gerekiyor? Elime dosyalar geçmedi henüz.." Dedim sakince. Dikkat çekmek istemiyorsam yumuşak başlı olmalıydım hele ki yukarıdaki küçük çaplı şovumdan sonra! Görünmez olsam yeriydi..

"Ha.. Öyle mi... Bilmem." Bence kadıncağızın uykusu vardı.

"T-tamam. Teşekkürler."

Ayağa kalkıp gerindim. Ceketimin cebinden küçük not defterimi ve kalemimi çıkartıp asansörde tanıştığım centilmen bey ile görüşmek için merdivenlere yöneldiğimde keyfim yerine gelir gibiydi. O herifte saçma bir aura vardı ve doğrusu hoşuma gidiyordu.

Yine de bu, aklımın güzel katilimde olduğu gerçeğini değiştirmiyordu.

Hayatımın bütün dönemlerinde dobra bir insan olmuştum, her konuda. Ancak sıra aşka ya da hoşlantıya geldiğinde kıçımı devirip her şeyi görmezden geliyordum. Nedeni gayet basitti. Büyülü bir aşk istiyordum. Beni olduğum gibi sevecek, Heirs izlediğim o sonu gelmez tekrarlı anlarda burnuma peçete, başıma omuz olabilecek bir insan istiyordum. Ya da ottan boktan salladığım el ve kahve fallarını sabırla dinleyecek biri olmalıydı.

Bakıyordum da... Etrafta bu kriterlere uygun hiçkimse yoktu. Yalı kazığı tipim değildi, şirketten biriyle tanışıp da kaynaşmam da imkansızdı (hepsi nevaleydi çünkü)...

Ha, patronum mu? Aman işte, katilim.. O farklıydı. Yemin ederim ki hayatım boyunca onun kadar karizmatik bir insana rastlamamıştım. İnternetteki şu kaslı maslı, baklavası kilo kilo olan andavallar mı? Hepsini siktir edelim. Kim Jongdae, aldığı nefesine kadar asalet ve afrodizyak kokuyordu. Onunla ilk göz göze geldiğimde bakışlarındaki sertlikten bile bu kadar etkilendiysem onun sekreteri olma görevini nasıl layığıyla yerine getirebilirdim bilmiyorum. Beynimden vurulmuşa dönmüştüm zira. Kalp atışlarım düzensizleşmiş, daha önce anca televizyonda gördüğüm saçma peri masallarını izlerken hissettiğim o sancılı duygu kaplamıştı bedenimi bir anda.

Korkutucu.

Kendimi saçma düşüncelerden vaftiz etmek için koridordaki sebilden bir bardak soğuk su içtim, ardından yanaklarımı tokatlayıp Park Chanyeol - Genel Müdür Yardımcısı yazan kapıyı tıklattım. Neyse ki içerideydi.

"Gir."

"Merhaba." Kafamı kapıdan içeri uzatıp hafifçe eğildim. Gülümseyip içeri geçmemi söyledi. Endişelerim ufaktan ufaktan azalırken, o olmasaydı bu cehennemde nasıl hayatta kalırdım diye düşünmüştüm. Can yeleğim olmalıydı. Ama o da çok ahjusshi ruhluydu be! Biraz eğlenceli olsaydı bari..

"Rahatsız etmiyorum değil mi?" Bilgisayarını kapatıp elindeki dosyayı da bir kenara koydu. Beni dinlemek için hazırlanırken elini uzatıp koltuğu işaret etti.

"Hayır, ben de tam çıkıyordum. İçecek?"

"Teşekkürler, almayayım. Zaten fazla durmayacağım. Ben şimdi işe başladım başlamasına da.. Ne yapacağım ki? Belirli bir görev verilmedi."

"Telefonlara bakacaksın, Jongdae ile toplantılara katılıp gerekli notlar tutacaksın. Adın neydi?"

"Minseok. Kim Minseok."

"Minseok, sen şu andan itibaren patronun sağ kolusun. Ya da sol. Fark etmez, yeri geldiğinde iki kolu birden olacaksın. İşini düzgün yap ve Jongdae'yi iyi takip et. Biraz fevridir. Biraz da dengesiz. Azıcık da-"

"Anladım anladım. Zebani gibi bir şey, mahlukat, ne olacak." Son cümlemi kısık sesle söylesem de duymuş olacak ki sesli bir biçimde güldü. Kızarıp yanağımı ısırdım.

"Mesela onun yanında böyle dersen kovulursun."

"Bir kere kovdu zaten. Daha ne kadar kovacak, gözü doysun."

"Ne?" Şaşkınlıkla öne eğildi ve kollarını masaya dayayıp oldukça keyifli bir yüz ifadesiyle, pişmiş kelle gibi sırıtan bana baktı.

"Bir kere kovdu. Az önce. Ya olay neydi biliyor musunuz, ben patron beyciğimizi görünce biraz korkmuş olabilirim.. Yani asansördeki tanışmamızdan dolayı. Sonra pat diye "sekreterimsin" dedi. Demez olaydı! Öyle aniden denir mi tanrı aşkına?" Yeniden gülüp arkasına yaslandı.

"Cidden, inanılmazsın. İlk günden onu sinirlendirmeyi nasıl başardığını hâlâ anlamış değilim ama madem buradasın.. Bir dahaki sefere dikkatli ol derim."

"Olacağım. Bugünün planlarını alabilir miyim? Tabletimde yok da."

"Ah, doğru. O tableti çöpe at. Yak falan hatta. Senden önceki asistan biraz kafadan kontaktı da.."

"Ne kadar süre görevde kaldı?"

"İki gün." O eğilip çekmecesinden bir şeyler çıkartırken ben korkuyla yutkunup durumun ciddiyetini kavradım. Tazminat adamın umrunda olmazdı, istese beni iki saniye sonra bile kapı dışarı ederdi yani.. Ama neden böyle bir şey yapmamıştı?

"Al." Hafifçe titreyip kendime geldim. Park Chanyeol Bey bana en az benim kadar olan bir tablet uzatıyordu. Sanırım tabletten ziyade bir bilgisayarın dokunmatik ekranıydı.

"Ah, teşekkürler ama bunu taşırken zorlanmaz mıyım?"

"İşte bu yüzden mücadeleci ruhlara ihtiyacımız var." Ayaklandı. Ben de onunla beraber kalktım. Kapıya gidene kadar bana eşlik etti.

"Peki yanlışlıkla altında falan kalırsam? Sigortamı en kısa zamanda yaptıracaksınız değil mi?" Bu sefer de koca bir kahkaha atıp kapıyı açmıştı ki eş zamanlı olarak kulpa uzanmış olan Kim Jongdae, karşı tarafımızdan bize baktı.

Gözleri bir bana bir de Bay Park'a gidip geldiğinde o şüpheci parıltıları gayet net seçmiştim. Yanlış anlamış olabilir miydi bir ihtimal?

"Sen-"

"Evet, ben de tam gayretle çabaladığım işimin başına dönüyordum efendim. Çay, kahve, espresso, americano, latte? Ne istersiniz?" Hızlı hızlı konuşup soluna kaçtım ve elimdeki ekranı sanki yavrummuşçasına göğsüme bastırıp gülümsedim. Gözleri dudaklarıma kaydıktan sonra yeniden yukarılara tırmandı.

"Kaybolmanı istiyorum." Bay Park gülüp elini patronumun omzuna attı.

"Çocuğu rahat bırak Jongdae. Sen masana dönebilirsin, bir şey olursa bildirim gelecektir zaten."

"Sağolun, kolay gelsin," yeniden yakışıklı katilime dönüp sırıttım "size de kolay gelsin Bay Kim.." Eğilip yanlarından ayrıldığımda kıs kıs gülmekle meşguldüm. Kesinlikle bana gıcık oluyordu ve kurtarıcı meleğim Park Chanyeol, durumu gayet iyi idare ederek beni korkunç bir ızdıraptan kurtarmıştı.

Ona içimden dua edip masama koşturdum. Ama yine rahat yoktu. Daha kıçım sandalyeye değmeden gayet tatlı görünen bir kız yanıma gelip eğildi.

"Minseok Bey'di değil mi?"

"Evet? Ne oldu?"

"Masanız taşındı efendim. Bir üst kat, Bay Kim'in odasının hemen çaprazında. İnsan kaynaklarındaki kız size yardımcı olacaktır. İyi günler." Yeniden eğilip koştura koştura kayboldu. Ben de sudan çıkmış balık gibi etrafımda bir tur dönüp saçlarımı geri savurdum.

"Masanızı da, patronunuzu da, işinizi de.." Edeceğim küfürleri yutup yutup doydum.

Bu nedenle de öğle yemeği yemeyip yeni masamı düzenledim. Tüm bu süreç boyunca patronum ne şirkete ne de şirketin yakınlarına uğramıştı. Bu benim için iyi miydi yoksa kötü müydü bilmiyorum. Garip bir şekilde onu çıldırtmak hoşuma gidiyor, bakışlarındaki gizem de bir hayli keyiflendiriyordu beni. Kedinin fareyle oynadığı gibi oynuyordum onunla. Kuduruyordu.

"Sen daha dur.. Neler neler yapacağım sana.. Ama kovma." Gülüp ekranımı önüme koydum. Siyah ekran birden açıldığında şifresi olmadığı için minnettar olmuştum doğrusu. Tekrardan alt kademedeki çalışanlarla muhatap olmak istemiyordum.

Avarel* lakabını taktığım centilmen bey ile iş birliği içerisindeydim. Gizliden gizliden Jongdae'yi kışkırtıyorduk ve ikimize de eğlence çıkıyordu.

İlk günüm acısız ve keyifli geçerken eve girdiğim anda soru yağmuruna tutulmam bir oldu. İşte yorulmadığım kadar evde yoruluyordum kahretsin ki. Haydi Mincha'yı geçtim, anneme ne oluyordu yahu?

"Birilerini gözüne kestirdin mi oğluşum? Tatlı çocuklar var mı? Bence aradığını bulamazsan kızlardan git. Patronun nasıl, iyi mi?"

"Anne oyuncak mı bu ya?! Kızlardan git, ne demek? Tövbe tövbe.." Mincha elindeki havucu ısırıp kütür kütür yerken göz devirdi.

"Hayır yani ne bu merak? Beni evden ıslah etmek falan mı istiyorsunuz?" Sarıldığım battaniyeme biraz daha gömülüp yana devrildim. Televizyon yamuk görülürken hayattan çabuk bıkmış bir kapsülü andırıyordum.

"Abi saçmalama. Sen bizim evin para kaynaklarından birisin. Ekonominin temel direkleri sarsılırsa ne olur?"

"Ne olur Süslü?"

"Bana harçlık yetmez. Eve ekmek girmez."

"Bunları düşünsen çene çalmak yerine gidip ders çalışırsın. Yürü git ders çalış. Yürü!" Oflaya puflaya yol aldı. Tabi ki de havucunu bir puro misali ağzına koyup öyle terk etmişti bizi, havuçtan asla vazgeçmezdi o. Yine de gözleri bozuktu aptalın. Hep o bilgisayara, telefona bakmaktan..

"Nasıl, zor mu?" Dedi annem sakince. Yanıma gelip başımı kaldırdı, yeniden indirdiğinde eski günlerdeki gibi eli saçlarımda geziniyordu. Dizinde yatmayı özlemiştim sanırım.

"Bilmem ki. Henüz başlamış sayılmam. Ama Avarel'in dediğine göre zor olacak. Canım çıkacak."

"Avarel?"

"Ya bizim zırt pırt yardımcısı. Kıdemlilerden."

"Ha.. Minseok.. Eğer çok sıkılırsan bırak, olur mu? Çalışmak zorunda değilsin. Benim maaşım-"

"Anne nasıl söz ya o? O kadar sene boşuna mı it gibi ders çalıştım. Eve on ikide geldiğim günleri çabuk unuttun bakıyorum?" Gülüp alnımı öptü. Ben yavaş yavaş gözlerimi kapatırken o konuşmasına devam ediyordu.

"Seninle hep gurur duydum. Beni her zaman dik yürüttün oğlum. Sakın çizgini bozma, tamam? Ne derlerse desinler, ne teklif ederlerse etsinler -hele ki para için- asla ama asla çizgini bozma. Söz ver bana şimdi." Uykulu uykulu elimi yukarı kaldırıp serçe parmağımı büktüm.

"Söz anneciğim. İşten bol bol kaytaracağım." Gülüp parmaklarımızı kenetledi. Kısa ama etkili sözümüz mühürlenirken dizlerinde uyuyup kaldım.

Bir kez daha ailem için var olduğumu hissederek kapattım gözlerimi.

Avarel: Dalton Kardeşler'in en uzunu. Her zaman aç gezer. Küçükken Red Kit izlerdim sürekli ve Dalton Kardeşler hep ilgimi çekmişti. Daha doğrusu aptallıkları ve.. Sürü halinde gezmeleri falan. Avarel de tam Chanyeol'e uyuyor :') Zavallı mahlukat :')


	5. 4: cünüp star, göt dudak, rintintin

ARA BÖLÜMLERİ SEVİN. ARA BÖLÜMLER OROSPU ÇOCUĞU MU?

Bütün dünyanın kabul ettiği şeyler vardı. E=mc2, Newton Yasası, 2. Dünya Savaşı'nın seyrini değiştiren Enigma.. Ve milyonlarca madde daha..

Ama şöyle bir gerçek de vardı ki oturma odama kurulmuş üç aptal, dünyanın en gerzek, en laftan anlamaz, en uçarı tipleriydi. Bunda hemfikiriz. Beni üzen durum bu değildi. Beni üzen, bu üç aptalın da IQlarının 150'nin altında olmamasıydı. Resmen SAT öğrencilerine bir hakaretti bu.

Baekhyun, Luhan ve Kyungsoo ile lise yıllarında tanışmıştık. Luhan Kore Üniversitesi'ne giderken Kyungsoo iki sene boyunca Çek Cumhuriyeti'nde eğitim almış, ardından Güney Kore'ye geri dönüp bitirme tezini vererek bizden daha erken mezun olmuştu. Benim iki üniversiteyi aynı anda okuyup bitirdiğimi hesaba katarsak onun başı fazlasıyla rahattı. Okulunun ardından iyi bir holdingde mütercimanlığa başlamış ve Kim Jongin denilen o serseri herifle sevgili olmuşlardı. Neydi bizim şu patronlardan çektiğimiz bilmiyordum doğrusu. Ama benimkiyle Jongin'i karşılaştırdığım zaman Zenci herif adeta meleğe dönüyordu.

Baekhyun desen tasma bağlasan durmaz bir tipti. Gördüğü bütün yakışıklılara sulanır, eğlence klüplerinden çıkmaz, benim cipslerimi çalıp birkaç hafta sonra da sırf sivilceleri yeşermesin diye litre litre suyla komaya girerdi. Bu eğlence tutkusu ve azgınlığı yüzünden topluca ona Cünüp Star diyorduk. Kızıl saçları ve muhteşem güzellikteki elleriyle sahiden de Afrodit'in oğlunu andırıyordu.

Luhan ile ikisi..

Luhan da tam bir Afrodit oğluydu. Mavi saçları, parıl parıl gözleri ve tatlı dudakları ile sevimli bir geyiği andırıyordu. Ayrıca Luhan'ın lakabının Rintintin olmasının sebebi de harika bir dost ve harika bir yaşam koçu olmasından kaynaklanıyordu. Hâlâ okuyordu. Son bir senesi kalmıştı ama şimdiden kendi özel tedavi merkezini açmıştı bile. Aramızdaki tek para içinde yüzen avare oydu. Sürekli mantıklı konuşur, dertlerimizle ilgilenir ve bize abilik yapardı. Ona hayrandık.

Baekhyun kafama yastık fırlattığında onların hakkında düşünmeyi kesip doğruldum.

"Ne istiyorsun?"

"Cipsi at." Göz devirip, ağzı açık olan pakedi fırlatmak yerine, sakin sakin ayağa kalkıp yanına kadar gittim. Eğer yere dökecek olsaydım annem ağzıma sıçardı çünkü. Bunu kaldıracak kadar cesaretli ya da manyak değildim.

"Yani zengin mi oldun şimdi?" Dedi geriye yaslanıp.

"Uf, aptal saptal konuşma Baek. Daha ortada iş yok maaş yok. Hem ilk haftam." Geri dönerken kıçıma vurdu, ona kötü kötü baktım.

"Ellerini çek üstümden, Cünüp Star."

"Baek'in üstüne gitme Min." Bu sefer de diğer andavala dönüp ateş saçan bakışlarımı ona yönlendirdim. Kızmıştım işte.

"Yah! Neden anlamak istemiyorsunuz ki? Başımda zaten büsbüyük belalar var, bir de siz geliyorsunuz üstüme! Cevap vermek isterdim ama ben bile bilmiyorum cevapları! NEDEN YOK OLMUYORSUNUZ?" Diye bağırıp çağırdığımda Baekhyun Kyungsoo'nun arkasına saklandı. Luhan ise hâlâ mangalarımdan birini okuyup sırıtıyordu. Ona da sinir oldum. Her şeye sinir oldum. Dünyaya, kapitalist sisteme, susuz ülkelere, açlıktan ölen çocukların durumuna, Kim's Lust'a.. Ama en çok da Kim Jongdae'ye.

"Aishh! Beni deli ediyor. Onu boğacağım diye korkuyorum biliyor musunuz?" Yere oturdum, üçü de gelip başıma üşüştü. Baekhyun cipsini kenara koymuş, Kyungsoo elindeki stres topunu bir kenara fırlatmış, Luhan da her zamanki mahmur bakışlarıyla olayları kavramaya çalışmıştı. Sanırım dengesiz halim onları ürkütüyordu.

"Anlat bize haydi. Kim domalttı seni?"

"Seni varya!" Tam Baekhyun'a bir yumruk geçireceğim sırada Kyungsoo engelledi.

"Baekhyun rahat dur. Senin kalkanın mıyım ben?"

"Evet Göt Dudaklım.. Koru beni şu canavardan. Eiy, şu yüze bak! Resmen adam öldüresi gelmiş bunun be." Gözlerimi sinirle kapatıp açtım ve yeniden bağırdım.

"KES ÇENENİ! Rintintin, sen mantıklı herifsin. Patronumu öldürmemem için ne yapmam gerekiyor? Bir yerde okumuştum da herifin teki sadece kağıt bulunan bir odada yüze yakın öldürme tekniği buluyormuş. Aydınlat beni." Dedim sıkıntıyla.

"Deli deli konuşma be! Ne kağıdı ne öldürmesi? Bir ihtimal ergenliğini özleyip o saçma yıllara dönmek istemiş olabilir misin?" Dedi Luhan sinirle. Omuz silkip Baekhyun'un baldırına uzandım ve uyarımı yapmaktan da kaçınmadım.

"O yağlı ellerini yaklaştırma bana Cünüp."

"Ellerim de sana yaklaşmak istiyordu zaten!"

"Az önce kıçımı ellerken iyiydi?"

Biz yine tartışırken bu sefer araya giren Kyungsoo oldu. Göt Dudaklı iyiydi hoştu ama sinirlendiğinde beni bile korkutuyordu şerefsiz.

"Siz ikiniz kavga etmeyi kesin hemen. Sorunumuz Minseok'un patronu. Anlat, Kedi.."

"Bakın şimdi.. Ben işe başladım ya, asansör denen o aptal alette patronumla karşılaştım. Sonra ben her zamanki gibi sıkıldım, ofladım pufladım. Adam huylandı. Ay, öyle bir baktı ki ebem sikildi sandım. Neyse. Sonra işte bu herif beni odada kıstırdı-"

"DOMALTTI MI?" Baek'e olabildiğince sert bir yumruk atıp acı dolu sızlanmalarını mutlulukla karşıladım. Angut herif..

"Seni şimdi bir dom- Aa!" Aklıma gelen sinsi fikirle gülüp doğruldum. Herkes sanki delirmişim gibi beni izliyordu o sırada.

"Baekkie, biliyor musun müdür yardımcım tam senin tipinde. Boy var, endam var, yapılı da bir şey."

"Dalga mı geçiyorsun?" Heyecanla ellerini sallayıp ıslak mendil aradı etrafta. Sağ tarafımdaki komodine uzanıp bir paket çıkardım ve önüne attım. Yüzümdeki o aptal gülüş hala silinmemişti.

"Ne dalga geçeceğim be? İzdivaç istiyorum ben belki? Sana herif buldum diyorum!" Cünüp Star'ımız koca bir çığlık atıp bana sarıldı ve hemencecik yanıma sokulup soru sormaya başladı. Diğerlerinden ses çıkmadığına göre konuyu Baekhyun'un azgınlığına çevirmiş olmamdan onlar da memnundu. Bu tip bir konuyu emin olmadan onlara açmak istemiyordum, onlar da ben rahatlamadığım sürece dinlemek istemiyordu çünkü.

"Sen dünyanın en iyisisin Minnie! Sen efsanesin. Çocuğumun adını Minseok koyacağım."

"Çüş, ufak at."

"Tamam, Minseok olmasa da senin istediğin bir isim olur işte."

"Ama bak, adamın manitası var mı yok mu bilmiyorum."

"Ayırırız, hiç dert değil. Yarın seninle geleceğim. Bana o cengaveri göstereceksin, söz mü?"

"Söz. Yılışma bana. Çekil." Dediğimde mutlu mutlu yanağımı yaladı. Dalga geçmiyorum, yaladı. Baekhyun'un garip huylarından biriydi bu. Ya boynumuzu yalıyordu ya da yanağımızı. Ama her zaman değil, o an olduğu gibi, çok keyiflendiği zamanlarda.

"Senin manita nasıl gidiyor Göt Dudişlim?"

"Çok iyi. Sanırım ay sonunda nişan falan var."

Boş boş Kyungsoo'ya baktık. IQ'muz bile kabullenememişti durumun vahimliğini.

"Ne?"

"Ne?"

"Ne?" Hepimiz aynı anda sorduk.

"Jongin daha fazla beklemek istemediğini söyledi. İlkbaharda nişan yapacağız, yazın da düğün."

"OHA! Ya Kyungsoo!" Ben, Baekhyun ve Luhan toplaşıp minnak penguenimize sıkı sıkı sarıldık. Hepimiz çok mutlu olmuştuk onun adına. Hangimiz şahit olacaktık acaba?

"Kyungie, hangimizi şahit seçeceksin?"

"Hiçbirinizi." Geri çekildik. Ben onun omzuna vurduğumda tatlı tatlı güldü ve yanakları tombullaştı.

Kyungsoo ciddi anlamda tatlı bir çocuktu. Kocaman gözleri, dolgun dudakları ve en az bizimki kadar hatta bizden de beyaz bir tene sahipti. Gerçi ara sıra o tende mor bombalar yakalıyorduk ama neyse.. Ayrıca dehşet bir götü vardı. Jongin ile geçen sene tanışmış, mutlu bir flört dönemi ve mutlu bir seneden sonra da evlenmeye karar vermişlerdi işte. Onun için gerçekten de mutluydum. Ayrıca nişana hazırlanmamız gerekiyordu.

"Kyungsoo, seni hazırlamamız lazım. Şu pijama takımı ile çıkmayacaksın kayınvalidenin karşısına, değil mi?"

"Ya ne gerek var-"

"Kes çeneni." Dedim yapay bir sinnirle ve hemen göt cebimden telefonumu çıkardım.

"Tommy, Louis, Chanel, Gucci, Supreme? Hangi marka istiyorsun söyle, alacağım." Dedim. Baekhyun ve Luhan "Woaah," derken Kyungsoo utanıp başını eğdi.

"Söylesene lan!"

"İstemiyorum." Mırıl mırıl kem küm ettiğinde çenesinden tutup kaldırdım ve yanağına koca bir öpücük kondurdum. "Maaşım yüksek olacak pipisiz, istediğin şeyi alacağım sana. Sadece bir dilek dile ve olacakları gör."

"Uf, ne kadar inatsın ya!"

"Sus, kes. Ben bu hafta sana kıyafet bakarım. Bir ay çok kısa bir süre. Baekhyun sen de Luhan'la beraber makyaj-saç işini halledersiniz olur mu? Bu beceremez." Kyungsoo sızlanırken diğer ikisi selam verdi. Hepimiz birdenbire mutlak kankası için işçi karıncaya dönüşüvermiştik.

"Ay az kalsın unutuyordum. Sana seksili gecelik de bakalım."

"Lan karı mıyım ben?" Baekhyun dilini şaklattı.

"Benim geceliklerim karı geceliğimi? Sana da onlardan alacağız."

"Jongin kalpten gitsin yani? Aman istemez."

"Sen istemezsin ama o ister. Bana sor bu işleri. Hem ne kadar seksi olursan karşındaki de bir o kadar azıyor falan. Bence bir seneye kalmadan bebiş gelir."

"YAH, BAEKHYUN!" Kyungsoo mosmor bir suratla ayağa kalktı ve yeniden bize dönüp çığırdı.

"Gidiyorum ben! Hepiniz kudurmuşsunuz! Of, çok utandım." Söylene söylene üstündeki pijamalarla beraber çıkıp gitti. Biz de onu umursamayıp telefon ve bilgisayarın başına çöktük.

Baekhyun bekarlığa veda partisini ayarlama görevini üstlendi, ben kıyafetleri, Luhan da misafir listesini ve de organizasyonu...

Do Kyungsoo'yu muhteşem bir damat yapacaktık.


	6. 5: saint-petersburg'a gidiş göründü

Günlerden salıydı. Aylardan Şubat. Şubat'ın bitmesine az bir süre kalmıştı ve ben kredi kartımı krize sokup yeni kıyafetler almalıydım. Bahar yaklaşıyordu sonuçta. Bir de Kyungsoo'cum vardı tabi. Ona almamazlık gibi bir şey etmeyecektim çünkü ayağımı yorganıma göre uzatmıştım. Göt Dudaklı'ma istediği giysileri alabilecek kadar birikimim vardı ve Kyungsoo'nun yuvadan uçup gitmesi demek temel direklerimizden birinin gürültüyle yıkılması demekti. Elimizden geldiğince gönlünü hoş tutup bekarken nasılsa, evliyken de o şekilde yaşayıp gitmesini sağlamalıydık.

Kafamı birtakım önemli dosyalardan kaldırıp etrafa bakındığımda karşı lobinin boş olduğunu fark ettim. Sanırım öğle yemeği saati geldiği için şirket bu denli sessizdi. Ancak ben her zamanki gibi yemeğe inmeyip dosyaları düzelttim, bilgisayarda yazmam gereken raporları hazırlayıp günlük planları da kontrol ettikten sonra anca huzura kavuşup çalan telefonuma cevap verebildim.

"Alo?"

"Alona alo. Minnoşum ben şirketine geleceğim. Konum atsana."

"Bunu mesajla yazamaz mıydın Baekhyun?"

"Sesini duymak istedim paçoz. İyi, bir daha aramam." Telefon suratıma kapandığında göz devirip Kakaotalk'a girdim. Milyon tane mesajın en üstünde onun adı yazıyordu.

Ona gerekli sövüşlerimi dizip adresi attım. Kendime çekidüzen vermek için lavoboların olduğu kısma giderken sıkıntıdan patlamak üzereydim. Eğer bütün iş hayatım böyle geçecektiyse.. Bence çalışmamalıydım.

Kapıyı açıp içeri girdim, neyse ki lavoboda pek fazla kişi yoktu. Yüzümü yıkayıp kağıt havluyla kuruladım, en sonunda da arka cebimden göz kalemimi çıkartıp süslendiğimde anca çıkabilmiştim. Makyaj yapmayı pek sevmezdim. Ama göz kalemi kullanma alışkanlığını Baekhyun yüzünden "mecburen" edinmiştim. Bir yerden sonra su içmek kadar normal geliyordu.

Bütün işim bittiğinde yine eskisi gibi oflaya puflaya masamın başına geçtim. Gözlerim etrafta dolanıp eğlence arıyordu.

Eğlencem de fazla bekletmeden geldi zaten. Cünüp Star'ım bir mesajla kapıda olduğunu, kimliğini güvenlik görevlisine verip asansöre bineceğini yazmıştı. Doğal olarak da hangi katta olduğumu soruyordu. Dört, diye kısaca bir cevap yazıp asansörün önüne gittim. Bir dakika sonra da Baekhyun ışıl ışıl gülümsemesiyle kollarını iki yana açıp bana sarıldı.

"Dur şimdi boğulacağım."

"Nerede o tatlı şey?"

"Adam meşgul mü değil mi onu bile bilmiyoruz." Derken onu Bay Park'ın odasına götürüyordum. Çünkü biliyordum ki ben işimin başına geçmeye kalksam Baekhyun bütün odaları tek tek gezer ve bensiz içeri daldığında adamcağızın üstüne atlardı.

"Burası-"

Koluma sıkı sıkı tutunup odaya birdenbire daldığında şaşkınlıkla ona baktım.

"Ne yapıyorsun?"

"İzle." Kızıl saçlarını geri atıp oyuncu bir gülümseme ile müdürüme baktı.

"Ah, merhaba! Ben Byun Baekhyun, Minseok'un en yakın arkadaşıyım. Onu görmek için gelmiştim de.. Müdürü ile de tanışmak istedim." Kolunu cimirdim, yine de bozuntuya vermedi.

Bay Park garip garip mal arkadaşım Baekhyun'a bakıyordu ve bunu nereye çekmem gerektiğini bilmiyordum. Şu filmlerde gördüğümüz kutsal anlardan birini yaşıyorduk sanırım. Acaba arkamızda beyaz ışık var mıydı?

"Merhaba." Müdürüm koltuğundan kalkıp bize doğru yürüdü. Baekhyun fazla heyecan yapmıştı sanırım çünkü elleri tir tir titriyordu. Korkup yüzüne baktığımda dudaklarında gerçek bir gülümseme görmenin etkisiyle gözlerim kocaman açıldı. Baekhyun'u daha önce böyle görmemiştim. Fazla etkilenmiş olmalıydı.

İtiraf edeyim, onun hata vereceğini biliyordum. Çünkü hayallerindeki erkek Bay Park'tan başkası olamazdı. Onu elde edeceği için sabırsızlanıyor olmalıydı.

İşin ürkütücü kısmı ise aynı heyecanın Bay Park'ta da olmasıydı. Saklamaya çalıştığı gülümsemesi ve ışıl ışıl gözleri ile birdenbire küçülmüş, en sevdiği dondurmaya bakan bir çocuğa dönüşmüştü.

Beni de gerçek hayata döndüren Baekhyun'un koluma sapladığı pençeleri oldu. Kulağına eğildim.

"Bıraksana artık çüksüz!" Kısık sesle konuşmaya çalışsam da, talihsiz bir biçimde Bay Park duydu.

"Çüksüz?" Kaşı alayla kalktı ve kıs kıs güldü. Bu sırada mal arkadaşım da kendini kurtarmak iiçn beni yabana attı.

"Ay, siz ona bakmayın. Kendisiyle karıştırdı beni."

"Yoo, bende ç-"

"Sidik mi yarıştıracağız?" Dedi uyarır tonda ancak ben bir kere uyuz olmuştum. Kimse benim pipime küçük diyemezdi.

"Biliyor musunuz Bay Park, vitamin Baek o kadar küçük ki görülmüyor bile." Baekhyun ürkütücü bir sakinlikle gülümseyip, kıkırdayan Park Chanyeol'ün koluna dokundu. Müdürüm susup onun hareketlerini ziledi. Baek'in yüzündeki o şuh bakışla, ne diyeceğini az çok tahmin edebilmiştim.

"Siz bu densizi takmayın. Ben size doğruyu gösteririm. İsterseniz." Göz de kırptığında ağzım beş karış, ona baktım.

Yeniden sinsi sinsi güldü. Beni de tutup dışarı çıkarken eğilmeyi unutmadı.

"Sizinle tanışmak büyük bir zevkti Bay Park. Umarım yeniden görüşürüz."

Elimdeki tableti bir kenara koyup başımı ovuşturdum. Baekhyun gideli en az yirmi dakika oluyordu ve yediğim onca tehditten sonra işe odaklanabilmem on dakikamı almıştı. Ama yine dikkatim dağılmıştı tabi.

Çok tuhaf hissediyordum.

Jongdae, iş seyahati yüzünden üç gündür Kore'de değildi, onu gıcık edemiyordum. Yüreciğim sıkışıyordu. O fazla uzaktaydı ve ben onunla tartışmayı özlemiştim. Jongdae yokken tek yaptığım telefonlara cevap vermek ve diğer elemanlarla dedikodu yapıp çene çalmaktı. Mutsuzdum, hem de çok. ARGE birim başkanı olan Oh Sehun ara sıra yanıma uğruyordu. Evet, yakışıklıydı ama miladım olan o bakışları aklımdan atamıyordum. Gözlerimi kapattığım anda çikolataya bulanmış hareleri beliriyordu önümde. Güzel dudakları ve tanrının insanoğluna lütfu olan gür, siyah saçları.. O saçlara dokunmak istiyordum. İlk defa birine karşı bu tip duygular hissediyordum ve korkmak yerine meraklanıyordum. Sonunu merak ediyordum en çok da. Acaba üç dört gün sonra kovulacak mıydım? Ya da Jongdae benimle iyi geçinecek miydi?

İki durumda da ben onun karşısına geçtiğimde yine tutulup kalacak, onun tatlı çehresine bakarken yeniden hayal alemlerine dalıp gidecektim.

Jongdae'den hoşlanıyordum. Bu bir gerçekti.

Ama kırılacağım bir işe başlamak istemiyordum. Eğer sonunda üzüleceksem.. Ah, bunu söylemek bile o kadar zordu ki! Ölecek olsam bile sonunu görmek istiyordum..

Tanrı ile aram hiçbir zaman çok iyi olmamıştı, ben de ona pek meraklı sayılmazdım. Ama o an gerçekleşen olaydan çıkarmam gereken sonuç şuydu sanırım: tanrı gerçekten var ve senin isteklerini biliyor..

Çünkü.. Kim Jongdae asansör kapısının açılmasıyla hole adımını atmış, yorgunluktan çöken omuzlarıyla oflayıp ileri hareket etmişti. Benim olduğum yöne.

Acele acele ayağa kalkıp üstümü başımı düzelttim, saçımı geri atıp boğazımı temizledikten sonra eğildim ve masadan tabletimi kapıp peşine takıldım.

"H-hoş geldiniz efendim." Kafasını bana çevirdi. Uykusunun geldiği o kadar belliydi ki uğraşmamaya karar verdim. Asistan olarak davranacaktım, mahalle karısı olarak değil.

"Vazgeçmiyorsun.."

"Ne?"

"Yok bir şey. Önemli kişiler aradı mı?"

"Önemli olup olmadığına siz karar vereceksiniz efendim. Pazartesi günü Bay Taemin aradı. Sizinle konuşması gereken önemli bir mevzu varmış. Şirketle ilgili değil sanırım. Ayrıca babanız aradı-"

"Ne dedi?" Şaşırıp duraksadım. Sabırsızlıkla yüzüme baktığında kendime geldim ve sorusunu cevapladım.

"Haftaya bir iş gezisine daha çıkmanız gerekiyormuş. Sanırım.." Tabletimi açtım. "Saint-Petersburg." Onun Rusya gibi uzak bir ülkeye gittiğine inanamıyordum. Acaba Rusça biliyor muydu?

"Evet."

"Hım?"

"Biliyorum." Ben ona yine mal mal bakacakken ne demek istediğini anlayıp gözlerimi açtım. Sesli düşünmüş olamazdım değil mi? O kadar aptal olamazdım? Ah, cidden...

"Eee, şey.. Gideyim ben." Yanaklarım yanarken bu bunaltıcı ortamdan kurtulmak isteyerek kapıya yöneldim. Utancım beni öyle şiddetli sarsıyordu ki düz yolda bile yalpalıyordum.

"Minseok, buraya gel." İsmim dudaklarından döküldüğünde geri döndüm. Eğdiğim kafamı, çenemden tutup kaldırdı.

"Sana kızdığım için mi benden korkuyorsun?" Gözlerine baktım uzunca bir süre. Kalbim yerinden çıkacakmış gibi atarken dikkatim dağıldı. Tabletimi düşürmemek için parmaklarımı sıktım. Sanırım hislerimi fazla belli ediyordum ancak bunu engelleyecek kadar kontrol sahibi bir insan değildim.

"H-hayır, sizden korkmuyorum." Dudaklarıma baktı. Bayılacak gibi olmuştum. O bana bu kadar güzel bakarken, dudakları bu kadar yakınımdayken karışık hissediyordum. Tam kontrolü elime alıp uzaklaşacaktım ki önce davranıp beni itti.

"İyi, görünen o ki daha fazla kızacağım." Şaşkınlıkla aralanan dudaklarımı yalayıp sinirle güldüm.

"Siz cidden..."

"Ben cidden ne? Hakarete de mi başladın yoksa, ne ayıp."

"Yorgun falan değil misiniz siz, uyusanıza kenarda köşede bir yerde!" Sinirim onu eğlendirmiş olacak ki sırıtıp gerindi. Ceketini de çıkartıp sehpaya attığında kızarmış yanaklarım iyice morarmaya doğru yol aldı.

Ondaki vücut kimsede yoktu... Tanrı, Jongdae'yi benim için yaratmıştı. Ama aptal herif benimle oyun oynuyordu! Ah, kahrolası!

"Gidiyorum ben." Burun diktim.

"Tamam." Dedi ve manşet düğmelerini de çözmeye başladı.

"Gidiyoruum.." Bıkkınlıkla bana döndü.

"Ne istiyorsun Minseok?" Hafifçe gülümsedim ve yerimde sallandım.

"Orası neresi?" Sorarken elimi uzatıp çaprazımızdaki kapıyı işaret ettim.

"Seni ilgilendirme-"

"Kurbanlarınızı oraya mı dizdiniz yoksa!?"

"Ne saçmalıyorsun-"

"Kesin orası mezbahane gibi bir yer!" Tongaya düşüyordu.. Biraz daha saf sarışın rolünü oynarsam avcuma alırdım onu.

"Aptal! Mezbahane ne demek biliyor musun?"

"Evet, hayvanların kesilip konduğu çok çok soğuk bir oda."

"BEN HAYVAN MI KESİYORUM?"

"İnsan kesiyorsun işte!" Sinirle elini saçlarına daldırdı ve kolumdan tutup beni kendisine çekti. Kapıya doğru sürüklenirken gülmemek için zor duruyordum.

Kulpu çevirdi, beni bir poşet gibi içeri attığında şaşırmadan edemedim.

"Vay canına.." Hayranlıkla izledim içerisini.. Camdan süzen ışık yere fazlasıyla yakın olan gri-beyaz örtülü çift kişilik yatağa vuruyordu. Arkaplanda duvarı kaplayan koyu gri, ahşap detaylı bir dolap ve yatağın hemen kenarında da aynı duvara monte edilmiş ince, uzun bir ayna vardı. Aynanın dibinde de silikonlanmış gibi duran tek çekmeceli minnacık bir komodin.. Oda tam olarak Jongdae'nin tipindeydi.

"Ofisinde neden oda var?"

"İstediğim zaman uyuyabilmem için?"

"Kendine o iyiliği yapar mısın?" Dönüp cevapladım. Bir süre gözlerime baktığında anlayışla gülümsedim ve odayı gezmeye başladım. Küçük değildi ancak çok da büyük sayılmazdı. Birazcık da renk katılsaydı tam benlik olurdu.

"Gece mesaiye kaldığım zamanlarda işime yarıyor." Dedi adam akıllı yanıtlayarak. Kafamı salladım ve yumuşak görünen yastıklara dokundum.

"Özür dilerim." Kaşlarını çatıp bana baktı.

"Ne için?"

"Seni delirttiğim için.. Bazen ne kadar meşgul olduğunu unutuyorum. Bencilliğime ve toyluğuma ver." Dedim dudağımı endişeyle ısırıp. Yastığı yerine koydum ve komodine bıraktığım tabletimi alıp yanına gittim. Eli hala kapı kulbundaydı. Kafamı kaldırıp gözlerine baktım ve elimi elinin üstüne koyup sıktığı parmaklarını çözdüm. Bakışları birleşen ellerimize kaydı. Dudaklarım titrekçe yukarı kıvrıldı.

"Lütfen dinlen.. Ben hallederim." Dedikten sonra onu ardımda bırakarak ofisten çıktım. Kalbim ağzımdaydı. Nefes nefese holü geçip koltuğuma çöktüğümde gözlüğümü düzeltip elimi göğsüme koydum.

"Tanrım! Bana neden bunu yapıyorsun ki? Neden bu kadar etkiliyor beni? Bırak da işimi yapayım!" Gözümden bir damla yaş düştüğünde hayretle yanağımı sildim. Elimi indirirken ona değen parmaklarıma baktım.

Güzel, sıcak tenine değen parmaklarıma..

"Tanrım, lütfen yardım et de bu saçmalık oluruna varsın..."

Yoksa kafayı yiyeceğim..

HASBİNALLAH... RAMAZAN RAMAZAN..

https//jeonseolbaozi Bu da benim kapaklarımı yapıp toplaştırdığım yer. Profilimden linkine ulaşabilünüz.


	7. 6: umut, insanoğlunun en büyük yanılgısı

Evde geçirdiğim zamanlardan tiksineceğimi hiç düşünmemiştim. Ya da televizyonumun karşısında Molang seyredip, kendime, kilo aldıracak binlerce abur cubur ile eziyet ettikten sonra, bütün yaptıklarımdan soğuyacağımı da düşünmezdim. Kısacası hayatımın tepetaklak olacağını hesaba katamamıştım.

Canım sürekli şirkete gitmek istiyor, Jongdae'yle konuşup zaman öldürmek istiyordum.

Ve bomba haber: onunla uğraşmaktan vazgeçmiştim. Babası ile arasında ne vardı bilmiyorum ancak ona hesap verdiğim sırada gözlerindeki hiddeti görebilmiştim. Ondan nefret ediyor olmalıydı. Çünkü ben lisede oturduğum sıraya boya döken kıza bile bu kadar pis bakmamıştım. Onu daha fazla sıkıntıya sokmak istemiyordum.Bütün planlarım çöpe gitmişti.

Kapım tıklatıldığında başımı yorganımın altından çıkardım ve gelene baktım. Mincha'ydı.

"Abi? Soru soracaktım.."

"Gel." Doğruldum ve kuş yuvasına dönmüş saçlarımı karıştırıp hafifçe esnedim. Mincha test kitabıyla yatağıma çıktı ve benim ona açtığım yere sırnaşıp sorusunu sormadan önce yanağımdan öptü.

"Seni uyandırdım mı? Özür dilerim abi." Yorganı, üşümesin diye bacaklarının üstüne örttüm ve gülümsedim.

"Hayır ya ne bölmesi. Düşünüyordum."

"Ne hakkında?"

"Sanane be? Sorunu sor, ergen." Deyip güldüm ve kitabını çekiştirip önüme koydum. Dudak büktü.

"Hangisi?"

"Yirmi altı."

Soruya baktım.. Saçma bir şekilde Mincha en kolay sorularda yanlış yapıyordu ve bu seferkinde de, incelediğime göre, işlem hatası yapmıştı. Bin kere silmiş, bin kere karalamıştı sayfayı ancak sırf eksi yerine artı yazdığı için sonucu bulamamıştı aptal. Çıldırmış olmalıydı.

"Kızım sen mal mısın? Daha dört işlem yapamıyorsun, sınava girme bence."

"Ne?"

"Ay, algılamıyor da beyni çalışmaktan.. İŞLEM HATASI!" Bağırdığımda geri çekildi ve test kitabını yeniden önüne çekip çılgınlar gibi incelemeye başladı.

"Nası' ya? Ya hayır ya! Ben yarım saatimi verdim buna!"

"Ya çık git odamdan, plankton seni! Çık!" Onu ittirdim, yataktan düştüğünde kahkahalarıma engel olamamıştım. Kötü abi rolüne geçmem işte bu kadar kolaydı.

"Abi.. Aşık mı oldun?"

"Ne?"

"Ne bu tavırlar?"

"Tanrı aşkına bu tavırdan nasıl aşık olduğum anlamını çıkardın?" Dedim hayretle.

"Çünkü dönemi gelmiş kızlar gibisin. Değişken bi' ruh halin var." Kısa saçlarını düzeltip ofladı. Ona şaşkın şaşkın baktım sadece. Ardından bağıra çağıra kovdum odamdan.

"LAN ÇIK GİT, GERİZEKALI! AŞIKMIŞ! AŞIK FALAN DEĞİLİM BEN!"

"Aşıksııın!"

O kahkahalar atarak kendi odasına giderken annem seslendi.

"Minseok! Engelleme kardeşini, bırak ders çalışsın."

"Ne?" NE? Çıldıracaktım!

Dolabıma gidip adam akıllı kıyafetler seçtim. Hava soğuk olduğu için beni resmi olarak kutup ayısına çeviren beyaz, yumuş yumuş bir mont ve siyah kot pantolon seçmiştim.

Sinirimi gram azaltmadan ve etrafa öfke kusarak dışarı çıktığımdan, hafiften yağmaya başlamış kar bile mutlu etmiyordu beni. Oysa bayılırdım. Ayrıca eldiven almayı unutmuştum ve ellerim de kısa süre sonra buz kesmişti, sağolsunlar.

Bulduğum ilk kafeye gireceğime dair kendime sözler verdim ama hiçbir söz tutulmadı. Çünkü dışarısı soğuk olsa bile çok güzeldi. Seul'ü seviyordum. Seul'ün kalabalık ve sürekli meşgul olan caddelerini, insanlarını da seviyordum. Sevmediğim tek şey yalnız oluşumdu.

Yanımda biri olsaydı mesela, elimi tutsaydı... İstediğim zaman şımarabilsem, istediğim zaman ciddi olabilsem onunlayken.. Çok fazla şey mi istiyordum? Koskoca tanrısın tanrım, neden şu bedbaht kulunu mutlu etmiyorsun ki?

Sap ölmek istemiyordum.

"Ühü."

Baekhyun Chanyeol'e göz koyduğuna göre o da yakında bekarlıktan çıkacaktı. Çünkü o eline gelen avı asla kaçırmazdı ve Chanyeol'ü bırakacağını sanmıyordum. Resmen hayatının aşkıyla tanıştırmıştım Cünüp Star'ı.. Kyungsoo desen evleniyordu, oh maşallah... Keyfine diyecek yoktu çünkü deli gibi seviştiği -yanlış anlaşılmasın, karşılıklı sevgiden bahsediyorum- bir adamla nişanlanacaktı.

Luhan'a gelirsek.. Yaşam koçluğu yapacak olmasına rağmen aşka inanmayan soğuk nevalenin tekiydi. Onu mutlu eden tek şey mangalar ve tarih sorularıydı. Psikopat herif ara sıra sıkılınca tarih test kitapları alıp çözüyordu.

Geriye bir tek ben kalıyordum. Benim özelliğim neydi ki? Ne istiyordum?

Ah, ben dış görünüşe diğerleri kadar önem vermezdim. Mesela Baekhyun boy ve omuz severdi. Kyungsoo seksi auralardan hoşlanırdı. Ay, Luhan dibine kadar saptı..

Ya ben?

Açıkçası ben çocuk ruhluydum bayağı. Pembeye bayılırdım ve açık renkli bir sürü kıyafetim vardı. Lolitaları andırırdım bazen. Ancak bizde de Harajuku gibi bir cadde olduğundan istediğim gibi özgürce gezebiliyordum.

Erkeklere gelirsek.. Sanırım erkeklerden hoşlandığımı ilkokul ikinci sınıftayken anlamıştım. Kızlarla daha iyi anlaşıyordum ve diğer erkeklerin yaptığı edepsiz konuşmalardan tiksiniyordum. Yani... İlkokul ikinci sınıftasın sen, bu neyin kafası?

Ayrıca o sıralar tatlı şeylere karşı ilgim vardı. Baekhyun'un da.. Baekhyun benden beterdi ve annesi onu doktora bile götürmeyi denemişti. Bu yüzden anasıgil ile arası bozuktu.

Kore eskisi gibi değildi, transeksüeller bile kabul görüyordu artık ve bizim de gizlemek gibi bir zorunluluğumuz yoktu.

Ben de işte bu rahatlıkla erkekleri süzüp iç çekebiliyordum. Gerçi ben yalnızca Jongdae'yi düşündüğümde iç geçiriyordum. Diğerleri sadece gözüme çarpıp gidiyordu.

Ay, tanrım.. O adamı neden über karizmatik yarattın? Biliyorum biliyorum beni umursamıyorsun şu an ama ölüverdiğimde hepsini soracağım.

Tövbe.

Kim Jongdae'nin yakışıklı yüzü, o sikik gömlekten fazlasıyla belli olan kasları ve takıntı haline getirdiğim saçları beni iblisliğe itiyordu. Gerçekten de bunu yaşıyordum. Utanmasam Baekkie'ye dönüşüp seksi pozlar vererek onu ayartmaya- !!!

Yo hayır. Yapmayacağım.

Yapmayacağım. Olmaz.. Ben o tür bir sapık değilim.

Yapsam mı?

Yok yok...

En iyisi bunları boşverip, donan kıçımı sıcaklatmak için bir kafeye dalmaktı.

Noelden kalma süslerin parlattığı ağaçların hemen ötesinde tatlı mı tatlı bir kafe vardı. Çok sık uğrardım oraya ve baristası ile aram iyiydi. Oraya gitmek için ileri atılmıştım ki bir el, kolumdan tutup beni geri çekti. Sendelerken küçük bir çığlık attım.

"Ne oluyor be?" Kafamı kaldırdığımda gördüğüm tanıdık sima ile yutkundum.

"Bay Kim?"

"Telefonlarına neden cevap vermiyorsun kahrolası!?" Bağırdığında irkilip kolumu ondan kurtarmaya çalıştım. Ancak öyle sıkı tutuyordu ki canımın acısından sadece kudurmuş köpekler gibi debelenebiliyordum.

"Bırak!" Dediğimi yapıp beni çöpmüşüm gibi öne ittiğinde atabildiğim en kötü ve kırgın bakışı attım ona. Kömüş..

"Sessizdedir herhalde, ondan duymamışımdır."

"Sen beni deli mi edeceksin-"

"Ay! Alt tarafı cevap vermedim telefonuna! Görünce geri arardım." Diye mızıldandığımda elini saçlarına daldırıp güzel tutamları çekiştirdi.

"Asistanımsın Minseok, arkadaşım değil. O telefon yedi yirmi dört açık olacak. Olmak zorunda." Bu sefer sakin sakin bana emir verdiğinde kafamı sallayıp cebimden kafam kadar olan telefonumu çıkardım. Montumun kolları biraz uzun olduğu için parmaklarım tam olarak telefonu kavrayamıyordu ama buna rağmen sesini açabildim. Kafamı yeniden Jongdae'ye çevirdiğimde dikkatle beni izliyordu.

"Ne?" Aklıma aniden bir fikir geldiğinde heyecanla gülümsedim.

"Bay Kim, Bay Kim! Benimle kahve içer misiniz?"

"Ne diyorsun yine?" Mızmız çocuklar gibi burun kıvırdığında kolundan tutup, zorlukla çekiştirdim koca vücudunu.

"Kahve! Kahve sevmez misiniz? Ben çok severim, hava da buz gibi. Bence içimizi ısıtacak bir şeyler içip sakin sakin konuşabiliriz. Böylelikle sizin programlarınızdan ve işle ilgili bütün o saçma salak şeylerden bahsedebiliriz.." Koşar adım kafenin kapısına ilerledim. Jongdae de bana zorluk çıkarmamak için kendini geri çekmeyi bırakmıştı.

"Burası neresi?" Gözleri şirin kafenin içinde gezindi. Soğuk havanın ardından içeri girer girmez bizi tatlı bir sıcaklık sarmaladı, yüzüm git gide ısınmaya başladığında montumu çıkartıp askılığa astım. O yalnızca siyah bir ceketle duruyordu.

"Üşümüyor musun sen öyle?"

"Hayır."

"Emin misin?"

"Evet." Garip bakışlarla etrafı süzdüğünde, yine tutup kolundan oturttum.

"Merak etme, kafe dönüşüp seni yemeyecek. İçeride et yiyen karınca ordusu da yok." Göz devirdiğimde bana soğuk bir bakış attı ve kolunu benim patilerimden kurtarıp tatlı koltuğa yayıldı iyice. Ben gülümseyerek onu izlediğim sırada sıcaklamış olacak ki siyah ceketini çıkartıp kenara attı. Ardından garsona eliyle "gel" işareti verdi. Beyaz gömleği ve o gömleğin altındaki her şey dikkatimi dağıtmaya yetecek kadar cömertçe sunuluyordu gözlerimin önüne. Yanaklarımın alev alev yanması ve elimde olmadan dudaklarımı yalamam da bundan kaynaklanıyordu.

"Ne istiyorsun Minseok?" Dedi bana bakıp. Yanağımı ısırıp bir süre düşündüm. Genelde buraya fazla sık gelirdim çünkü diğer resmi mekanlarının aksine sadece yeşil ve krem rengi ile kalmamış, işin içine eğlence de katmışlardı. Camların kenarlarında Rilakkuma ve Molanglar diziliydi. Evet, burayı sevmemdeki birincil sebep, mekanda Molang olmasıydı ama bunu geçelim.

"Ben bir Ristretto Bianco alayım lütfen." Dedim sakince ve koltuktaki telefonumu alıp masanın üstüne koydum. Bildirim gelirse görmek istiyordum.

"Filtre." Dedi kısa bir cevapla. Genç adam hızlıca not alıp yanımızdan ayrıldı. Masadaki menülerin alınmasıyla ortaya oldukça geniş bir alan çıkmıştı. Yine de daralıyordum çünkü bir sanat eseriymişim gibi dikkatle inceliyordu beni.

"Neden böyle bakıyorsun?" Dedim utana sıkıla. Hafifçe sırıtıp kolunu koltuğun sırtına attı. Açılan yakasından tenini görebiliyordum.

"Sana bakmayı seviyorum." Kafamı kaldırıp ona baktım. Kalbim hızla atmaya başlamış, yanaklarım da sanki Kenya'nın arsız çöllerinde dolanıyormuşum gibi birden alev almıştı. Bu bir itiraf mıydı? Yani.. Beni güzel mi buluyordu? Ya da imkânsız bir şekilde yakışıklı? Ben hiçbir zaman yakışıklı hissetmemiş ya da olmamıştım. Kendimi tanımlayacak tek bir kelime biliyordum o da "tatlı".

"Ne dedin?"

"Yüzün çok tombul, bakmadan edemiyorum." Gülüp başımı iki yana salladım.

"Sen var ya.. Cidden.." Keyiflenip etrafını inceledi. Gördüğü her şeye kriptonit taşıymış gibi bakıyordu. Bu hali o kadar tatlıydı ki sırıtıp elimi çeneme yaslayarak onu izledim bir süre. Kahvelerimiz geldi. Tüten buhara bakarken düşündüm..

Acaba hiç oyun oynama şansı yakalamış mıydı küçükken? Bu tip CEO'ları iyi bilirdim. Doğduklarından beri bir veliaht olarak büyütülür, soyut ve somut bilimlerle yoğrularak kusursuz robotlar haline getirildikten sonra anca topluma sunulurlardı. Jongdae'nin böyle bir çocukluk geçirmiş olması beni endişelendirmişti doğrusu. Acaba herhangi bir şekilde, çocuk olduğunu hissedebilmiş miydi ki?

Herkes geçmişinden nefret ediyordu ancak kimse acınası bir umut verdiği için geleceğe kızmaya yeltenmiyordu. Umut bizi köreltiyordu, yıpratıyordu. Buna rağmen insanlar umut edebilmek için geçmişlerinden, şimdilerinden vazgeçebiliyordu.

Bu nedenle nefret ediyordum ucu açık sorulardan, davranışlardan... Bir şeyleri ummak ve sonunda hüsrana uğramak dünya üzerindeki en acılı şeydi.

Jongdae'den uzak durma isteğim buradan kaynaklanıyordu. Başarılı mıydım? Hayır. Kesinlikle hayır. O karşımda oturmuş, kahvesini yudumlarken ben de yorgun gözlerine bakıp üzülmekle meşguldüm. Büyük bir sorunu vardı, buna adım kadar emindim.

Gözlerim inip kalkan âdem elmasına takıldığında yutkundum ve hafifçe öksürüp dikkatini çektim.

"Neden mutsuzsun Jongdae?" Dedim kısık çıkan sesimle. Konuşacak enerjim dahi yoktu. Kaşları çatıldı, omuzları gerilirken kaçmak için yol aradığını sezebildim ama buna izin vermeyi düşünmüyordum.

"Bak, bana güvenemediğini biliyorum ama... Seni böyle görmek istemiyorum." Rahatsız olup geri yaslandı.

"Vazifen olmayan işlere burnunu sokma." Diye homurdandığında gülümsedim, seviye farkını kullanmaya çalışıyordu demek...

"Vazifem olmayan mı? Benim vazifem sensin. Arkanı toplama görevi de bende, işlerini düzene sokma görevi de bende. Bunu nasıl söylersin?"

"Sınırlarını bil Minseok." Masanın üzerinden bana doğru eğildiğinde geri adım atmayıp ben de ona eğildim. Kahve bardaklarımızdan suratımıza vuran sıcak buharı hissedemiyordum bile. Tek odak noktam, yaşanmış çok fazla ânın misafir olduğu buğulanmış gözleriydi. İçine hapsetmeye çalıştığı yanını görüyordum. Bir şeylerden korkuyordu ve ben bu korkunun ne olduğunu bulana kadar üstüne gitmeye devam edecektim.

"Konu sen olduğunda herhangi bir sınırım yok. Senin mutlu olman için istediğini yaparım." Dememle göz bebekleri titreşti, çenesi kasılırken küfredecek zannettim. Yine de beni şaşırtarak sakin kaldı.

"Ne istersem mi?"

"Evet," diye düşünmeden yanıtladım.

"O zaman benimle gel. Saint-Petersburg'a.." Geri çekildim ve omuzlarımı düşürdüm.

"Dalga geçilecek bir kon-"

"Dalga geçmiyorum. Hem, asistan olarak zaten geleceksin. Bu bir istek bile değil."

Kısa süreli de olsa düşündüm. Yarından sonraki gün uçağı kalkıyordu ve ben valiz hazırlamak için geç kalmıştım.

"Hiç hazır değilim ben, olma-" Bininci defa sözümü balla kesti.

"Hazır mısın, diye sormadım zaten. Geliyorsun. Bitti. Kahveni iç de kalkalım."

Yeniden soğuk nevale moduna girdiğinde gözlerimi kısıp kötü bir bakış attım ona. Yine de içim kıpır kıpırdı. İlk defa yurt dışına çıkmasam da bu bi' farklıydı yani. Sonuçta Jongdae ile gidecektim. Acaba Bussiness'ta mı gidecektik? Tanrım, Baekhyun ve Kyungsoo buna delirecekti.

"Vizem?"

"Vize yok." Şaşkınlıkla gözlerimi belerttim.

"İki güncük kaldı ama?"

"Sadece Eliza Testi yapacaksın, biz evrakları hallettik. Kahveni iç de halledelim Minseok, konuşma." Şaşkınlığımı yutup kahvemi aldım. Kupayı dudaklarıma götürürken beynim bir çeşit enfeksiyon kapmış gibi isterikli biçimde sızlıyor, anın şokuyla kahvenin dilimi yakmasını bile umursamıyordum. Dibinde biraz bırakınca kupayı masaya koydum. Jongdae fazla beklemeden ayaklandı ve kasaya ilerledi. Ben de montumu alıp giydim. Önümü kapatmamıştım bu sefer. İçimde zaten koyu pembe, kalın bir hoodie vardı.

"Gel." Kapıyı açıp geçmem için müsaade etti. Onun bu nazik tavrına gülüp şizofren gibi onun tam tersi yönüne diktim bakışlarımı. Arabasına doğru gidiyorduk ve kalbim yerinden çıkacak gibiydi.

"Jongdae, ben bavul hazırlamadım." Her zaman yaptığım gibi, heyecanlandığımda sizli bizli konuşmayı kestim. Buna anlayış göserip krizlerime çözüm aradı.

"Bavula ihtiyacın yok, iki gün kalacağız." Kırmızı bir spor arabanın önüne geldiğimizde ağzım beş karış açıldı.

"Şaka yapıyorsun."

"Ne?" Kapıyı açacak olan eli duraksadı. Ben arabaya* hayran hayran bakarken Jongdae şaşkınlığımın sebebini anlamış olacak ki sırıtıp kapıyı açtı. Binmem için elini hafifçe belime bastırdı. İrkilip yüzüne baktığımdaysa yüzündeki o keyifli ifadenin bir nebze olsun silinmediğini fark etmiş oldum.

Tesla Roadster:

Tanrım, lütfen ölmeyeyim. Ölmek istemiyorum. Evet, spor bir arabanın haşırt diye yamulması kadar zengin bir ölüm sebebi yoktu benim hayatımda belki ancak Jongdae ile geçireceğim günlerden kısmak istemiyorum.

Tövbe.

"Jongdae, lütfen yavaş kullan."

"Bu arabayı? Yavaş? Sen en iyisi kemerini taktığına emin ol." Der demez aceleyce emniyet kemerini taktım.

"Sen de taksana!"

"Rahatsız ediyor."

"Ölürken de böyle dersin... Ay, şeytan kulağına gitmesin!"

"Kemerini bağladın, değil mi?"

"Evet."

"İyi." Neden bu soruyu sorduğunu gayet iyi anlamıştım saniyeler sonra. Araba öyle bir ivmeyle kalkmıştı ki, kemiklerime kadar sızladığımı hissedebilmiştim. Ve yol boyunca bildiğim ne kadar dua varsa hepsini okumuştum..

"Seninle bir daha yola çıkarsam ne olayım, KİM JONGDAE!"

Eliza Testi'nin ürkünçlüğü, yolda ağlamayayım diye bana alınan çikolata ve Jongdae'nin nazik tavırları sayesinde öğleden sonram çok güzel geçmişti. Saat sekize geliyordu ve Jongdae beni evimin önüne bırakmış, ricam üzerine birkaç sokak ötede indirmişti. Yine de yanımda gelmesini engelleyememiştim. Bundan gayet de memnundum.

"Burada mı yaşıyorsun?"

"Hıhım.. Bak, işte şu ev bizim." Hemen çaprazımızdaki iki katlı, müstakil bir binayı işaret ettim tatlı tatlı sırıtıp. Kapısında mavi renkli bir posta kutusu duruyordu ve cam pervazları annemin otsu bitkileri ile doluydu. Saksılar rengârenkti. Sanırım bu boyaları Mincha yedi yaşındayken yapmıştık.

"Şirinmiş." Dedi tek kelimelik bir tepkiyle. Gülümseyip ona döndüm ve salonumuzdan vuran ışığın loş gölgesinde, yakışıklı yüzüne baktım.

"Teşekkür ederim." Mırıldanmama rağmen beni duydu. Bir koca adımda, dibimde bitiverdiğinde heyecanla gözlerine baktım. İçim içime sığmıyordu. Ona âşık olmuş olabilir miydim?

Ah, hayır. Sadece hoşlanıyordum.

"Bugün için kusura bakma, olur mu?" Dedi güzel sesiyle. Konuşma yetimi kaybettim. Ne hareket edebiliyordum ne de ağzımı açabiliyordum.

"Bazı şeyleri bilmen gerekmiyor Minseok. Bırak da kendime kalayım.." Dedi. Yerimde sallandım. Düşecek, kara deliklerden kara deliklere savrulacak gibi hissediyordum. Midem bulanmaya başlamıştı çoktan.

Elini yavaşça kaldırıp çenemi tuttu. Ben, içten içe duyduğum o sırnaşma arzusu ile savaşırken Jongdae dengeleri bozup biraz daha yaklaştı. Başparmağı yanağımı okşadığında gözlerimi kapattım ve kendimi dokunuşuna teslim ettim.

Beni sarhoş etmişti iki dakika içerisinde. İnlememek için sıktığım dişlerimi gevşetip de dudaklarımı araladığımda bütün bunların rüya olduğunu zannediyordum. Ancak gerçek olabilme ihtimaline karşın, cesur hareketler sergileyemiyordum. Büyük bir karamsarlık bulutunun içinde, boğazımı sıkan ellere rağmen nefes almaya çalışıyordum resmen..

"Güzelce uyu." Dedi yumuşak bir tonda. Gözlerimi açıp onun kuzguni bakışlarına sabitledim benimkileri. Samimi bir gülüş sunup kafamı sallarken, kızaran yanaklarımın o karanlıkta bile fark edildiğine emindim.

"Sen de.. Şey.. Yarın görüşürüz."

"Evet." Ondan ayrılıp merdivenlere doğru ilerledim. Birkaç tanesini çıkmıştım ki arkamı dönüp patronuma baktım yeniden. Oracıkta dikilp benim içeri geçmemi bekliyordu karizmatik herifim. Tamam, ne ara sahiplendim ben de bilmiyorum ama şu anlık benimdi o.

El sallayıp hızlıca geri kalan basamakları da tırmandım. Cebimden çıkardığım anahtarla neyse ki zorlanmadan kapıyı da açtıktan sonra suratımda aptal bir gülümseme, hızla atan bir kalp ile sırtımı kapattığım kapıya yasladım. Derin nefesler alıp erirken ellerim titriyordu.

"Ay, ay fena oluyorum." Montumu acele acele çıkartıp hemen yandaki küçük, uzunlamasına dikdörtgen pencereye gittim ve tülünü araladım. Jongdae arkasını dönmüş, havalı bir biçimde arabasına ilerliyordu. Bir an için durdu.

Aniden bu tarafa döndüğünde göz göze geldik ve ben acele acele perdeyi kapayıp yere çöktüm. Sinirlerim boşaldı ve ben oracıkta oturup içeri seslendim.

"Anne! Gelip beni kaldırır mısın? Yürüyemiyorum!"


	8. 7: seviyorum

Bölümü Ksenia'ya ithaf ediyorum. İyi ki bana o mesajı atmış ve iyi ki dost olmuşuz. Saint-Petersburg'da yaşıyor ve ben bütün bu Rusya macerasını ona adıyorum. O, bana yaşadığı şehri mükemmel bir biçimde anlatmasaydı bu kısımları hayal edip yazamayacaktım çünkü..

Mamamoo – Starry Night

Momoland – Bboom Bboom

İki günün nasıl geçtiğini anlamamıştım bile. Küçük bir çanta hazırlamış, Rusya'nın keskin soğuğundan korunmak adına en kalın hoodielerimi ve kazaklarımı, pijama takımımı, Goblin'e taktığım sıralarda aldığım kırmızı atkımı ve birkaç parça yüz bakım malzemesini o çantaya gayet başarılı bir biçimde sığdırmıştım. Göt Dudaklım'a henüz söylememiştim yurt dışına çıkacağımı ve bu nedenle biraz suçlu hissediyordum. Yine de nefes almaya bile vaktimin olmadığı toparlanma ve birkaç imza faslından sonra bunu düşünecek kadar bile halim kalmadığından, bunu dert etmedim.

"Ne zaman kalkıyor uçak? Abi, lütfen bissürü hediye al oradan!"

"Birazdan gelir sanırım. Güzel bir şeyler bulursam alırım. Kapat şimdi, acelem var. Annemi benim yerime kocaman öp, olur mu?" Omzumla yanağım arasında sıkışan telefonu sol elimle alıp kapattım. Birkaç dakika sonra da asansöre binip, garaja indiğimde heyecandan düşme tehlikeleri atlatmıştım. Neyse ki hâlâ tek parçaydım.

Jongdae biraz ötede, siyah jeep'ine yaslanmış beni bekliyordu. Gülümseyip ona yaklaştım, kavuşturduğu kollarını çözüp ellerini cebine soktu.

"Hazır mısın?"

"Evet. Ama şey.. Ben birazcık korkarım uçaktan. Yani o ilk kalkış anı ödümü kopartıyor. Onun dışında sorun yok." Dedim ve bavulumu önüme alıp sallandım.

"Dert değil. Bin." Deyip kapıyı açtı, ben her zamanki gibi etkilenirken onun dünyadan haberi yoktu tabi. Bu adamla ne yapacaktım hiç bilmiyorum..

Kendimi yanlış masallara yakıştırdığım için suçluyordum beni. Yine de uymadığım, rahat edemediğim bir hikâyenin içinde debelenmek yerine, olmak istediğim o büyülü karakteri hayal etmek daha keyifliydi. İçinde Jongdae'nin olduğu bütün masallar çok güzeldi.

Rusya benim masalımın gelişme kısmıydı sanki. Asistan olarak patronumla gitmem gerekiyordu. Benim Rusya'da olmayışım demek, çoğu şeyin aksaması demekti. Yine de bu yolculuğun iş gezisinden çok, iki sevgilinin kaçamağı gibi hayal etmek sıcacıktı.

Açık sarı bantlara doğru ilerlerken stresten tırnaklarımı bile kemirebilirdim. Sakin kalmaya çalışıp küçük adımlar ata ata camekânın arkasından oldukça ters bakan kadının önünde durdum.

"Purpose of visit?"

"Tourism." Diye yanıtladım ve stresim yavaş yavaş azalırken, pasaportum ile vizemi çıkartıp önüne koydum. Kadın iyice kontrol ettikten sonra yeniden sordu.

"How many days do you intend to stay?" Jongdae yalnızca iki güncük kalacağımızı söylediği için ben de cevabımı ona göre verdim. İki gün bence çok kısa bir süreydi. İki günde Jongdae'yi kendime aşık edemezdim ki? Ah, tanrım.. Saçmalamaya başladım.

"Just two days, for job." Artık bitsin diye yalvardığım sırada Jongdae destek olurcasına kolumu sıvazladı. Dokunuşu içimi titretirken yutkundum ve yeniden keskin bakışlarla bizi süzen hanımefendiye döndüm. Neyse ki İngilizce anlaşabiliyorduk kadınla. Aksini düşünmek bile tüylerimin diken diken olmasına yetiyordu.

"Do you have a consignee or are you going to go private?" Belli bir kafileyle gidip gitmediğimi soruyordu. Ben de şahsi olarak gittiğimizi, yalnızca iki kişi olduğumuzu söyledim.

Kadın en sonunda pasaportumu ve vizemi geri verip sıradaki için arkama baktığında rahat bir nefes alıp koruma bandını geçtim. Bütün sıkıcı işlemler bittikten sonra Jongdae de bantları geçip, onu beklediğim yere geldi. Hafifçe sırıtıp önden geçmem için elini uzattığında gülümseyip paravanda ilerledim. Koltuk numaralarımız yan yanaydı zaten, bu nedenle endişelenmiyordum. Eğer bir sorunum olursa ona rahatlıkla söylerdim.

"Of, çok heyecanlıyım ben." Koltuğa oturup kafasını geri yasladı ve gözlerini de kapattı. Bakışlarım âdemelmasına kayarken aptal aptal gülüyordum. Ancak o sanki haftanın beş günü de Rusya'ya gidermiş gibi sakindi.

"Bir şey soracağım, orası ne kadar soğuk olur? Yani çok mu, orta mı? Kutuplara yakın olduğu için biraz korktum. Acaba hasta olur muyuz-"

"Olmazsın. Sandığın kadar soğuk değil."

"Daha önce gittin mi?" Şaşkınlıkla gözlerimi açtım ve cevabını dinlemeye koyuldum.

"Birkaç kere."

"Üf, ne kadar soğuksun.. Uyuyacağım ben, bir şey olursa ses çıkarmadan öl." Sırtımı hafifçe yan dönüp gerçekten de yorgunlukla esnedim. Ondan çevap gelmemişti. Bir süre gözlerimi kısıp kapalı pencereye baktım. Ancak vicdan azabı kanımı dondururken geriye dönmekten başka çarem kalmamıştı.

"Şey, öyle değil. Bir şey olursa söyle lütfen. Ölme de sakın." Yüzüne baktım. Bakışlarını bana çevirdiğinde suçlulukla kafamı çevirdim ve yeniden pencereye bakıp bu rahatsız histen kurtulmayı denedim. Olmuyordu. Yine de içimdeki huzursuzlukla uyuyakaldım.

Beni uyandıran, sert bir sesti. Kim Jongdae'nin öfkeli sesi..

"Uyan Minseok, bir şeyler ye." Gözlerimi araladığımda ilk önce afalladım. Kendimi evimde bulmayı beklerken loş ışıklar içerisinde, bir uçakta olmam beni karıştırmıştı. Ayrıca kafam neden Jongdae'nin omzundaydı?

Jongdae'nin omzu?

Kafamı hızla kaldırdığımda burun buruna geldik. Bakışları anında dudaklarıma kaydığında yutkundum ve geri çekildim. Konuşamıyordum çünkü dilim tutulmuştu, gerçek anlamda. O kadar güzel görünüyordu ki, uykudan yeni sıyrılmış buğulu gözlerim bile onun ışıltısından nemalanabilmişti.

"Ö-özür dilerim. Ben-"

"Sorun değil. Ne istiyorsun?" Sakince sordu ve kaşlarını çatmayı kesip hostesi işaret etti kafasıyla. Kadın yeniden saydı menüyü. Yalnızca bir su istedim ve geri yaslanıp gözlerimi kapattım.

Tek istediğim gözden uzakta, bir yerlere tıkışıp asla ortaya çıkmamaktı. Dengem her geçen gün Jongdae yüzünden biraz daha bozuluyordu ve kontrolümün, paslanmış demirler gibi kırılgan bir hale gelmesinden delicesine korkuyordum. Evet, onun gözlerine baktığımda müthiş bir heyecan ve utanç hissediyordum. Kirpiklerim aralandığında onu hayal ediyordum her gecenin sabahında.. Kendime sürekli "Bu aşk değil, yalnızca hoşlanıyorsun. Bu kadar kısa sürede birine aşık olamazsın." Diyordum.

Kimi kandırıyordum ki? Ben Jongdae'yi, o aptal asansörde karşılaştığım ilk anda sevmeye başlamıştım. Beni istemsizce kendisine çeken dolgun dudakları, parmak uçlarımın dokunabilmek arzusuyla sızladığı çıkık elmacık kemikleri ve kollarımı sıkı sıkı dolamak istediğim bedeni ile tam benim tipimdi.

Şimdiyse ondan delicesine çekiniyor ve işimi kaybetmemek adına ona soğuk davranmaya çalışıyordum. Bütün bu masallar, 'masallar diyarında' olurdu. Bizse dünyadaydık.

"Programa göz gezdirmeliyiz sanırım." Yerdeki sırt çantasına eğilip orta boylu bir tablet çıkardım. Kafasını sallayıp beni dinlemeye başladı.

Yapılacaklar listesini saydığım o gereksiz on dakikanın ardından birkaç not almamı söyledi ve gideceğimiz otel dışında herhangi bir yere gitmemi istemediğini, gözünün önünde ve ulaşabileceği kadar uzakta durmamı istediğini söyledi. Birazcık kırılsam da yalnızca peki, deyip geçtim. Mücadele edemeyecek kadar üşengeç ve bezgindim zira.

"Siz uyudunuz mu?" Diye sorduğumda hafifçe bana döndü ve kaşlarını çattı.

"Ne yaptığını sanıyorsun?" Sorusuyla apışıp kaldım. Ne cevap vermem gerekirdi bilmiyordum.

"Anlamadım?"

"İstediğin zaman sizli bizli konuşup istediğin zaman arkadaşınmışım gibi takılıyorsun. Sana yerini hatırlatmam mı gerekiyor?" Diye çıkıştığında yutkundum kafamı eğdim ve dolan gözlerimi birkaç kere kırpıştırdım. Ona herhangi bir yanıt vermeyecektim çünkü haklıydı.

"Özür dilerim. Bundan sonra size saygısızlık etmeyeceğim." Sesimin titremesine içten içe sövüp bakışlarımı kaçırdım. Hıçkırmamak için zor duruyordum.. Neden bu kadar kırıcı olmak zorundaydı ki? İlk defa işe başlamıştım ve ilk defa onun kadar dengesiz, dakikası dakikasına uymayan bir adamla beraberdim.. Biraz olsun anlayış gösterip kendini iyileştirmeye çalışamaz mıydı?

Yanlışlıkla hıçkırdığımda üzerime dönen bakışları hissettim. İnsanları rahatsız etmemek için tuvalete gideceğim sırada Jongdae kolumdan tutup çekti.

Düşecekken ön koltuğa tutundum ancak dizine oturmaktan kaçamamıştım. Kafamı ona çevirdim, bir damla yaş yanağımdan süzülürken bulanık olan her şey netleşti.

Jongdae elini yanağıma çıkartıp ıslak tenimde küçük bir gezintiye çıktı. Nehirlerim onun parmaklarına dolanırken yalnızca titrek bir nefes aldım. Gücüm kalmamıştı.

"Bana ne yapıyorsun?" Kendi kendine konuşur gibi mırıldandığında kirpiklerimi kırpıştırdım ve yutkundum.

"B-bırakın." Arkadaki kadınlardan biri ta gözlerimin içine baktı, utanıp kalkmaya yeltendim ancak bütün çabalarım engellendi. Hâlâ Jongdae'nin kucağında oturuyordum.

"Bana dışarıda istediğin gibi seslen Minseok.. Ancak şirketimdeysen, benim himayemdeysen işte o zaman kelimelerine ve hitabına dikkat et.. Herkes benim kadar anlayışlı değil."

"Siz anlayışlı mısınız? Bana resmen eziyet ediyorsunuz ama hiçbir şey olmamış gibi gülüp eğlenip arkamdan dalga geçebiliyorsunuz." Kaşlarını çattı. Güzel yüzü öfkeyle gerilirken çenemi kapalı tutamadığım için kızdım kendime.

"Arkandan dalga geçmek mi? Tanrı aşkına, senin o aptal kafanda neler dönüyor?"

"Bana aptal demeye hakkınız yok, bir. İkincisi, eminim gülüşüyorsunuzdur o kasıntı arkadaşlarınızla. Hepiniz aynı değil misiniz? Sizin için çalışan ve çabalayan insanların her türlü zorluğu çektiğini izlemek hoşunuza gitmiyor mu? Bazen düşünüyorum da.. Değiyor musunuz buna, ilgime?" Diye hızlı hızlı konuştum ve soluklandım. Rahat değildim. Onun dizlerindeyken ve bu kadar yakınken yapılı bedenine, hiç ama hiç rahat değildim.

Kolumu çekiştirip, melankolik bir ifadeye bürünmüş yüzüne bakmadan ayaklandım.

"Bırakın!"

Hızlıca tuvalete gittiğimde küçücük kabin üstüme üstüme geliyor gibiydi. Ona o kadar sinir olmuş ve o kadar kırılmıştım ki geri kalan yol boyunca ne yüzüne bakmış ne de tek bir kelime etmiştim.

Yine de ondan sonsuza dek kaçamazdım.

Uçaktan inip, siyah bir arabayla otele gittiğimizde de nitekim öyle olmuştu. Ondan kurtulamadığım için konuşmak zorunda kalmıştım.

"Önemli bir şey olursa ararsınız, telefonum açık." Çantamı alıp koridorun sonunda kalan odamın kapısını çarparak kapattım. Ona ne kadar öfkeli olduğumu anlasın istiyordum. Yine de uzun bir süre ses gelmediğinde ufak valizimden takımımı çıkartıp odada didikleyerek bulduğum ütü ile ütüledim. Bol, palozzo tipi pantolonum ve ona uygun siyah ceketim jilet gibi olmuştu. Mutlu mutlu sırıtıp dışarının aksine kat kat sıcak olan odanın camını açtım. Yüzüme huzurlu bir gülümseme konarken aşağıdaki süs havuzunun şırıltılarını dinledim bir süre.

Sonra yorgunluğum yavaş yavaş kendini belli ettiğinde aynı valizden pijama takımımı çıkartıp banyoya girdim. Kısa bir duşun ardından uyumak için hazırdım. Saçlarım kurumuş, yelkovan on ikiyi vurmuş, yeni bir güne başladığımız o karanlık anda huzurlu uyuyabilmek için Jongdae'yi düşünmeye başlamıştım. Ona sarılarak uyuduğumu, başımı göğsüne yasladığımı ve sıcaklığında kavrulduğumu düşünerek eziyet ettim kendime. Gözlerim doldu, öleceğim sandım. Ölmedim.

Ondan uzaklaşmaya çalıştıkça beni içine çektiği gerçeği öylesine acı veriyordu ki bana.. Kalbimden nefret ediyordum. Aşk denen bu illetten nefret ediyordum. Jongdae'den nefret ediyordum..

Kırılıp kırılıp toparlanamamaktan, gözünden düşmekten korkuyordum. Karşılık alamamaktan...

En çok da, onu sonsuzuma kadar unutamamaktan korkuyordum. Evet, deli gibi korkuyordum ben gece saçlı sevgili(m)den...

I drink tea all through the night

wondering if sleeplessness

will always feel so warm

\- lady grey O.L


	9. 8: yeni bir yangın yeri, gözleri sürmeli

Uykuya dalalı ne kadar saat geçmişti bilmiyorum ancak sanki iki dakika sonrasındaymışım gibi, kapım tıklatıldığında, uyku için yalvaran gözlerimi zorlukla açtım. Yumuşak yorgandan hiç mi hiç ayrılmak istemiyordum. Ancak o lanet kapının ardındaki her kimse acelesi var gibiydi.

Umursamamayı seçtiğimde, bu sefer de telefonum çaldı.

"Off!" Ekrana baktım.

KÖMÜŞ arıyor..

Yeşil zıkkımı kaydırdım.

"Buyrun?"

"Şu siktiğimin kapısını aç." Telefon suratıma kapandığında göz devirdim. Büyük ihtimalle çok çirkindim o an. Kuş yuvasına dönüşmüş saçlarım, uykusuzluktan şişmiş gözlerim ve zaten loser olan halimle bir felaketi andırıyordum. Ama bunu önemsemeyecektim. Belki benden soğurdu da saçma salak hislerim ona kaymazdı.

Yorganı tekmeleyip bir yerlere savurdum. Tam kapının önünde durmuştum ki dank etti. Üstümdeki pijama takımı, kapıyı açmama müsaade etmeyecek cinstendi. Yani... Siyah, yumuşacık bir kumaştan yapılmıştı ve dikiş çizgileri beyazdı. Sorun dikiş çizgilerinde ya da kumaşında değildi. Sorun pijama altımın şort olmasındaydı. Dizimin iki karış yukarısında biten, aynı renk siyah şort, beni utandırmaya yetmişti.

"Aç şunu!" Olduğum yerde sıçradım. Yutkunarak saçlarımı ezik bir çaba ile düzelttim, kapının kulpunu çevirirken arkaya saklandım.

"Bir şey mi oldu? Şimdi mi gideceğiz?" Şüpheli gözlerle yüzüme baktı. Büyük ihtimalle bedenimi neden kapının gerisinde sakladığımı merak ediyordu.

Yanaklarım ısınmaya başladığında cevap vermesi için kafamı kesebilecek duruma gelmiştim.

"Hazırlan.. Adamlar kahvaltıya inecek birazdan, bizi de bekliyorlar." Kafamı salladım. Gitsin diye beklerken, o öylece dikilmeye devam ediyordu. Üzerinde siyah bir takım, koyu bordo, demirli bir kravat ve çok da fazla parlamayan gıcır gıcır ayakkabıları vardı. Siyah saçları her zamanki gibi geriye atılmış, tellerime tarağın t'si değmedi der gibi dağınık ve baştan savmaydı. Onun bu mükemmel görüntüsüne iç geçirmemek için dudağımı ısırıp kafamı kapıya yasladım.

"Neden gitmiyorsunuz ki?"

"Ne işler çevirdiğini anlamaya çalışıyorum." Dedi hazırcevaplılığıyla. Normal davranmaya çalıştım.

"Yoo, bir şey çevirmiyorum. Ben ne zaman bir şey çevirdim ki? Sadece.. Bakın gitmezseniz kapıyı ben kapatacağım. Şu an sırf saygısızlık ettin, dememeniz için sabrediyorum." Dedim ve bıkkın bir tavırla ona baktım. Beni yoruyordu.

"Çık."

"Ne?"

"Saklandığın yerden çık, sana güvenmiyorum." Gözlerimi kocaman açtım. Ne dediğinin farkında mıydı bu herif? Anlayışsız!

"Müsait değilim." Diye mırıldandım ve biraz daha geriye kaçtım. Güzel gözleri kısılırken ileri adımladı, ben de refleks olarak yanlışlıkla kapıyı bırakıp geri kaçtım. Eğer bu aptallığı yapmasaydım, Jongdae benim o halimi görmeyecekti.

İçeri girdiğinde ilk önce odaya baktı, ardından gözleri bana kaydı. O an içimi garip bir mutluluk dalgası kaplamıştı çünkü çıplak bacaklarıma değen bakışları öylesine afallamış bir vaziyetteydi ki ona bu acıyı çektirdiğim için keyiflenmiştim. Hayatında birçok bacak gördüğüne emindim. Neden yiyecekmiş gibi bakıyordu ki?

Rahatsız olup ellerimi önümde birleştirdim ve yüzüne baktım. Kafasını kaldırıp gözlerimin içine, belki de ruhumun o can alıcı kısmına baktığında hafifçe sallanıp dengemi yeniden sağladım.

"Çabuk giyin kahrolası!" Acı çeker gibi yüzünü buruşturup çekiştiğinde somurtup odadan bir hışım çıkışını seyrettim.

"Dengesiz!" Çıldırtacaktı bu herif beni en sonunda! Bi öyle oluyor, bi böyle oluyordu. İki saniyesinin ikisi de farklıydı, zıttı. Neyi engellemeye çalışıyordu ki? Bunu anlamayacak kadar aptal değildim, hatırı sayılır bir IQ'ya sahiptim ve onun kilitler vurmaya çalıştığı özünü görebiliyordum. Gerçekte kimdin sen Jongdae?

Bolca sövdüğüm ve yine bolca hayal kurduğum bir giyinme faslının ardından aynada kendi aksime baktım. Toplantı bu akşam saat dokuzda başlayacaktı, bu nedenle dün ütülediğim, bayılarak aldığım takımın yerine, daha sportif bir şeyler giymiştim. Yani, sonuçta CEO olan oydu, adamlarla sohbet edecek, gülüp eğlenecek olan da oydu. Ben yalnızca bir köşede oturup onca şamatanın arasında önemli birkaç bilgi edinmeye çalışacaktım, hepsi bu.

Kıyafetlerimde de öyle aşırılık yoktu yani.. Off, umarım kızmazdı..

Telefonumu, bol, mavi kotumun ön cebine attım. Üzerimde çok açık renkli pembe bir sweat vardı. Ayakkabılarım da yanımda getirdiğim ikinci ve son çift olan Vans'lardı..

Oda kartımı almayı unutmadan, kucağımda tabletim, ne olur ne olmaz diye koluma astığım montum ile aşağı inmeye hazırdım. Ancak kahvaltıyı nerede yapacağımızı bilmediğim için Jongdae'ye mesaj atmak zorunda kalmıştım.

Asansörün önünde olduğunu söylediğinde hızlı hızlı oraya gittim. Beni görür görmez şöyle bir süzdü.

"Ne, olmamış mı?"

"Olmuş. Çok güzel olmuş." Son dediğini kısık sesle söylese de duymuştum ve deli gibi gülümsemek istiyordum. İçimdeki Minseok ellerini havaya kaldırıp dans ederken, dıştaki ben, kıkırdamamak için yanağımı ısırıyordu.

"Siz de çok olmuşsunuz." Yüzüme baktı. Dudaklarım engelleyemediğim bir gülüşle kıvrılırken o yalnızca sabır diler gibi gözlerini açıp kapatmış, kat numarasına basmıştı.

En alt katın bir üstüne inmiştik. Sanırım yemek salonu burasıydı. Alt kat garaj, bir üst kat ise kabul yerinin olduğu girişti.

O önde, ben arkada asansörden indik. Nezih kalabalık tatlı tatlı sohbet edip yemeklerini yerken ben de gülümsüyordum. Jongdae, az ileride bir masanın önünde durduğunda hızlıca ona yetiştim.

Masada iki kadın, üç erkek vardı bizim dışımızda. Kadınların biri yaşlı, diğeri ise hayran olunacak kadar güzeldi. Jongdae beni tanıtmadan koltuğuna oturduğunda göz devirip yanındaki koltuğa kuruldum. Bu esnada diğer üç adamı da inceleyebilmiştim.

Yaşlı hanımın kocası olduğunu tahmin ettiğim, aynı kırışıklıkta bir dede, orta yaşlarına yeni girmiş, sarı saçlı, beyaz tenli klasik bir Rus ve hemen yanımda oturan çekik gözlü bir arkadaş vardı. Ona dönüp hafifçe eğildim.

"Merhaba." Dedim İngilizce olarak. Cevap vermemeyi tercih edip gülümsedi. Sanırım İngilizce bilmiyordu..

Yine de pes etmedim.

"İngilizce bilmiyor musun? Nerelisin?"

"Japonya." Dediğinde kocaman gülümsedim ve Japonca konuşmayı denedim.

"Sorun değil, ben Japonca biliyorum. Adın ne?"

"Yuta, senin?"

"Minseok. Şey, sen de mi asistansın yoksa.. Asistan değilsen kusuruma bakma-"

"Yo, benim durumum biraz farklı. Şu görmüş olduğun tatlı hanımefendi beni evlat edinmişti. Üvey oğulları olurum. Patronun ile konuşan adam da benim ağabeyim." Dediğinde hayretle kafa salladım. Herhangi bir Rus'un, Japon bir çocuğu evlat edinebileceği hiç gelmemişti aklıma. Ne bileyim, Kanadalı olurdu ya da İtalyan falan.. Ama Japonya...

"Vay canına.. Umarım klişe ailevi problemler yaşamamışsındır." Güldü ve kafasını iki yana salladı.

"Hayır, çok nazik ve iyi kalplilerdir. Asistan olduğunu söyledin, zor olmuyor mu?"

"Oluyor. Ama daha yeni başladım, bu daha hiçbir şey. Sabretmem gerek. Öldürene kadar rahat bırakmayacak beni." Dedim sıkıntıyla ve izin isteyip masada dönen muhabbete odaklanmaya çalıştım.

Rusça konuşuyorlardı.

Jongdae... Rusça bildiğini bana söylemesine rağmen eriyecek gibi olmuştum. Diline o kadar yakışıyordu ki o sert harfler.. Dudaklarının her kıvrılışında kendimi kesip, kahvaltı diye önündeki tabağa koymak istiyordum.

Anlamadığım bir şeyi not alamayacağımdan yeniden Yuta'ya döndüm.

"İsmin çok tatlı. Yuta.."

"Sen de öylesin. Yani-" Elini ensesine atıp başını eğdiğinde güldüm.

"Sorun değil, ne demek istediğini anladım. Başka bir ismin var mı, yoksa sadece Yuta mı?"

"Aslında var. Beni doğuran annem Nakamoto Yuta yazdırmış bilekliğime. Ama ben hep Yuta'yı kullanırım, telaffuzu daha kolay." Kafamı salladım ve kahvaltıyı getiren garson yüzünden sustum. Hepimizin önüne koca koca tabaklar gelirken iç çektim. Bütün bunları yemem imkânsızdı.

Yine de şımarıklık etmeyip uslu uslu yemeğimi yedim. Bu esnada Yuta ile oldukça iyi anlaşmıştık.

Yine beni güldürdüğü anların birinde, kafamı çevirmemle Jongdae'nin sinirli sinirli beni izlediğini görmem bir oldu. Neye kızdığını anlamamıştım. Anlamadığım bir dilden not çıkartmamı beklemiyordu değil mi? Öyleyse vah bana..

"Detayları yarın konuşuruz." Jongdae İngilizce bir cümle kurduğunda kalkacağımızı anladım. Onlar selamlaşırken, yeni arkadaşım telefonumu bana geri verdi.

"Seni ararım, olur mu? İstediğin her yeri gezdiririm."

"Çok teşekkür ederim Yuta, çok iyisin. Gün içerisinde mutlaka mesaj atarım. Kendine iyi bak." Yükselip yanağından öptüm, sarıldığımızda arkamdaki uyumsuz herifin homurtularını duyabiliyordum.

"Görüşürüz." El sallar sallamaz Jongdae beni kolumdan tuttu. Onlara belli etmeden parmaklarını sıktığında acıyla tısladım.

"Kolumu bu kadar sevdiyseniz vereyim, siz kullanın."

"Ne yaptığını sanıyorsun sen? Oraya fındık kırmak için mi gidiyorsun? Daha fazlasıymışsın gibi davranmayı kes, işini yap. Tatile gelmedin." Çehresi hiddetle kasıldı, yüksek çıkan sesi yüzünden neredeyse gözlerimi sımsıkı yumacaktım. Dudağım titrer gibi olduğunda başımı dikleştirip gözlerine baktım.

"İma ettiğiniz türde bir insan olmadım hiçbir zaman. Amacınız ne bilmiyorum ama.. Beni, diğerlerini kandırdığınız gibi kandıramazsınız.. Görebiliyorum.." Daha fazla açık vermemek için sustum. Asansör, tatlı bir zil sesi ile açılırken kolumu ondan kurtardım ve yüzüne dahi bakmadan merdivenlere yöneldim. Ne peşimden geldi, ne de bağırıp çağırdı. Ben, öylece otelden çıkarken umursamadı bile.

Fazla uzaklaşmamam gerektiğini bilecek kadar olgun birisiydim. Bu yüzden sadece montumu giyip soğuk havanın tenimi kesmesine izin verdim. Yer yer buz tutmuş fıskiyenin önündeki banka oturup yüzümü ellerimin arasına aldım.

Bana resmen kaltak demişti.. Hem de masada o kadınla gülüşüp eğlenen benmişim gibi.. Asıl kaltak olan oydu. Çıkarları için o kadına müsamaha gösteren oydu.. Pislik!

İnkâr etmiyorum, onu seviyordum ama bu tarz davranışları benim de ruh sağlığımı bozuyordu. Onun sıkıntısı bana da yansıyordu. Jongdae'yi bu kadar sevdiğim halde, ben onun gözünde yalnızca güvenilmez, kaltak, kahrolası bir asistandım. Bu canımı o kadar çok yakıyordu ki..

Jongdae için vazgeçilmez olmak istiyordum. Derdi her neyse çözebilmek, onu bu buz prensi halinden sıyırmak istiyordum. Sanki inat edercesine önüme engeller diziyor, beni iyice zıvanadan çıkartıyordu. Neden düzelmek istemiyordu ki?

"Minseok?" Kafamı kaldırdım. Jongdae başımda dikiliyordu. Hızla yanaklarımı kurulayıp burnumu çektim. Ayağa kalkıp gitmeye yeltendiğim sırada kolumdan tuttu.

"OF! AL KOLUMU, PAŞA PAŞA KULLAN BE HERİF! NE İSTİYORSUN?" Diye bağırdım. Ardından mızmız bir çocuk gibi ağlamaya başladım. Ellerim tir tir titrediği için bile ağladım. Havanın soğukluğuna, Jongdae'nin soğukluğuna, Antartika'nın soğukluğuna... Ağlamak için bahanem çoktu.

"Ağlama.. Sen ağlayınca kötü hissediyorum." Hiç beklemediğim bir şey yapıp kolunu belime attı ve beni kendisine çekti. Başım göğsüne yaslanırken ellerim iki yanda sallanıyordu.

"Neden böyle yapıyorsun.. Kendine acıman yok mu senin hiç?" Diye hıçkırdım ve kollarımı beline doladım. O da yavaşça çenesini başımın üstüne dayadı.

"Özür dilerim. Bazen şerefsiz bir piçin teki oluyorum."

"Dileme ö-özür istemiyorum senden.." Dedim sakinleşmeye çalışırken. Derin bir nefes aldık, konuşmaya başladı.

"Ne yapmam gerekiyor Minseok? Ben böyleyim, değiştiremem.. İstiyorsan... İstiyorsan ayrılabilir-"

"Hayır!" Dedim ani bir çıkışla. Kafamı göğsünden kaldırdım ve yüzüne baktım. Elini yanağıma çıkartıp hafifçe okşadı.

Dudaklarım yeniden titrerken ıslak kirpiklerimi kırpıştırdım.

"Ben işten çıkmak falan istemiyorum. Ben senin düzelmeni istiyorum."

"Beni tanımıyorsun."

"Tanımama izin ver o zaman.." Diye güçsüzce söylendiğimde kafasını iki yana salladı.

"Benden uzak dur Minseok. Lütfen, aklımı karıştırma. Bırak da nasılsam öyle devam edeyim." Kahverengi gözlerine bakarken bir kez daha hıçkırdım. Saçlarıma küçük, tatlı ve acı dolu bir buse bırakıp benden ayrıldığında, bütün o buzullarına rağmen yaymaktan kaçınamadığı sıcaklığını özledim. Burnuma dolan kokusunu, güvende hissettiren bedenini özledim.

Ona bir iki dakika dokundum, yine de o ayrılır ayrılmaz parmaklarım sızladı. Jongdae, ondan uzak durmamı istiyordu. Ona âşık olmamamı, o her konuştuğunda sesine hayran kalmamamı istiyordu. Bunu başarabilir miydim bilmiyorum. Güçsüz olmaktan nefret ediyordum..

Saat dokuza gelirken aynanın karşısında kendime son bir kez baktım. Artık eskisi gibi hevesle giyinmediğim takımım, soluk yüzüm, bıkkınlıkla çökmüş omuzlarım ile harabeyi andırıyordum. Jongdae'nin beni geri itişinin üstünden dokuz saat geçmişti ve ben bolca ağlayıp içimi dışıma çıkardıktan sonra kanlanan gözlerime iç geçirip makyaj yapmıştım. Gözlerimin altındaki mezarı kapatmış, bir de göz kalemi ile güzel bir kuyruk yapmıştım kirpiklerimin üstündeki alana.

Ayaklarımı sürüye sürüye siyah düztabanlarımı giydim. Pabuçlar anında geniş paçalarım altına gizlendi. Kenardaki küçük, sarı çantayı da kapıp içine toplantı boyunca açmamın yasak olduğu telefonumu ve oda kartımı, biraz da nakit paramı koydum. Dünyanın bin bir türlü hali vardı yani.

Salona daha önce kontrol için gittiğimden nerede olduğunu biliyordum. Görüşmeye on beş dakika kala odanın önüne geldim ve kulağımdaki uzun, zincirli küpeyle oynamaya başladım. Gerginlikten içim içimi yiyordu.

Derken koridorun ucunda bir kalabalık belirdi. Eş zamanlı olarak derince nefes alıp boğazımı temizledim ve yüzüme onları kandırabilecek kadar sahte bir gülümseme yerleştirdim. Mesafeli, kibirli ve bir asistandan beklenilecek gibi..

"Hoş geldiniz." Teker teker el sıkıştırdım hepsiyle. Ancak Jongdae ortalarda gözükmüyordu. Gülüşüm sarsılırken konuklar içeri geçti. Acele acele telefonumu çıkartıp kömüşü aradım.. Açmadı.

El mecbur bütün o kasıntılarla ben ilgilenmek zorunda kaldım. Sarı sarı kafalarla hepsi civcivi andırıyordu.

"İşvereniniz nerede?" Cehennemde.. Ay, tanrım! Lütfen yardım et bana da batırmayayım bir şeyleri.

"Acil bir işi çıktı, birazdan burada olur." Dedim ve yeniden, çaktırmadan Jongdae'yi aradım.

Neyse ki korktuğum başıma gelmedi, Jongdae birkaç dakika içerisinde toplantı salonuna teşrif edebildi. Ona o kadar sinirliydim ki yüzüne bile bakmadım. Ancak o, benim aksime gayet rahat bir tavırla adamları selamladı. İçerideki tek kadın, bu sabah kahvaltı yaparken masamızda oturan aynı kişiydi. Jongdae'yi görünce güzel bir gülümseme sundu, kıpkırmızı dudakları yukarı kıvrılırken kıskanmadan edemedim. Onun kadar güzel olsaydım belki Jongdae bana da gülerdi.

Yavaş yavaş ciddileşmeye başladıklarında burada olma sebebimizin, şirketi tanıtmaktan çok, ikna olmak olduğunu anladım. Bizim herhangi bir şey yapmamıza gerek yoktu. Onlar bütün marifetlerini gösterip bizi kendi taraflarına çekmeye çalışacaklardı.

Sakince oturup bacak bacak üstüne attım ve tablette oyalanmaya başladım. Ara sıra gözüm Jongdae'ye kayıyordu ve onun o kadınla güldüğünü görmek beni deli ediyordu. Her şeyden önemlisi kırıyordu.

Yanağımın içini ısırıp birkaç önemli rakamı not ettim. İçimden sürekli banane, diyordum. Umrumda değil, kiminle gülerse gülsün, kimin elini tutarsa tutsun. Ona aşık değilim.

Ah, ne büyük yanılgıydı.. Ona deli gibi aşıktım.

"Siz ne düşünüyorsunuz bu konu hakkında?" İrkilerek kafamı çevirdim. Saçları diğerlerininkine nazaran daha koyu bir sarı olan adam gülümseyip yüzüme baktı. Dikkatler üzerime çevrildiğinden olsa gerek rahatsızca kıpraştım ve kızardım.

Hızlıca gözlerimi slaytın bulunduğu ekrana çevirdim ve 'konu'ya baktım. Oldukça lüks bir alışveriş merkezinin inşasından bahsediyorduk bunca saattir ve ekranda da indirim olanakları gösteriliyordu. Acele ederek hepsini okudum. Mantığıma uymayan tek şey alışveriş merkezinin yalnızca sosyete kesime açık olmasıydı. Diğer insanları neden küçük görüyorlardı ki?

"Ah, benim bu konu hakkında bir şey demem doğru değil. En iyisini başkanımız bilir." Dedim derince bir nefes alıp. Hem zaman kazanmak istiyordum hem de sadece bir asistan olduğumu vurguluyordum.

Jongdae'nin bana dönen bakışlarını hissetsem de buğday tenli adama bakmaya devam ettim.

Gülümseyip kafasını salladı. Bir tuhaf bakıyordu ve ben rahatsız olmuştum. Bu nedenle kafamı eğip tabletime not alır gibi yaptım. Oysa tek eylemim bir uygulamadan çıkıp diğerine girmek olmuştu.

Kulaklarım uğuldarken yutkundum ve dudaklarımı yalayıp sakin olmaya çalıştım. Eğer pot kırdıysam işin sonu fena olacaktı. Jongdae yaşatmazdı beni, vururdu.

Bu sefer o kadın konuştuğunda başımı biraz daha eğdim. Hatta mümkünse yok olmak istiyordum.

"Onun asistan olduğunu söylemedik galiba Alex.." Nefesim tıkanacak gibi olduğunda bir yardım eli bekliyordum. Çaresizliğin ne demek olduğunu, birinden emir almanın ne denli kötü bir şey olduğunu anca o zaman anladım. Toplantı biter bitmez annemi arayıp oraya gelmek istediğimi söyleyecektim.

"Asistanlar başkanlar için önemlidir Balay... Onların göremediği şeyleri görebilirler." Dedi kurtarıcım Alex.. Ona teşekkür etmeliydim belki de. Nitekim Jongdae bile beni korumazken o korumuştu.

"Son tekliflerinizi yapın Bay Oleg... Fazla zamanınız kalmadı." Tanıdık ses buyurduğunda bacağımı çözüp gitmek için hazırlandım. Üç saattir konuşup duruyorlardı ve ben üç saattir tek kelime etmeden, yalnızca üzülerek onları dinliyordum. Gitme isteğim Kaf Dağı'nı bile aşardı.

"Tekliflerimiz bunlar Bay Kim.. Umarım değerlendirirsiniz. Bu ortaklık iki şirket için de iyi olacak."

"Ona ben karar vereceğim. İyi bir konuşmaydı." Ayağa kalktığında ben de diklendim. Yeniden hepsiyle el tokuştu. Bu sefer ben geri planda kalıp merasimin bitmesini bekledim.

Herkes odadan çıktığında bir tek ben kalmıştım ve içimde ne kadar boktan duygu varsa hepsi açığa çıkmış, ağlamaya başlamıştım. Ayakta duramayacağımı anladığımda kapının yanında yere çöktüm ve kafamı duvara yasladım. Aptal bir drama filmi çekmiyorduk burada ama filmde olmayı isteyecek kadar çok yanıyordu canım.

Hıçkırıklarım duyulmasın diye bacaklarımı kendime çektim ve kafamı da dizlerime yasladım. Birkaç dakika sonra içeri biri girdi. Çaldığı ıslık yarım kalırken olduğum yerden kalkmadım.

"Hey, iyi misiniz?" Aniden kafamı kaldırdım. Alex, yanıma gelmeye yeltendiğinde elimi iki yana salladım ve onu engelledim.

"Bir şeyim yok, teşekkür ederim. Kötü bir haber aldım sadece.."

"Öyle mi? Geçmiş olsun.. Yapabileceğim-"

"Yok, sağolun. Yalnız kalmak istiyorum." Daha kibar nasıl kovabilirdim bilmiyorum. O gitmezse ben giderdim zira..

Dinlemedi, adımlarını hızlandırıp dibimde durdu ve koluma girip beni kaldırdı. O kadar rahatsız hissediyordum ki çabucak ayrıldım ondan. Yüzüme gülümseyerek baktı.

"Su ister misinz?"

"Hayır. Bakın, ilginiz için teşekkür ederim ama ben hâlâ Bay Kim'in asistanıyım ve bu yaptığınız doğru değil. Gidin lütfen." Gözlerini kısıp bir süre düşündü. Ben kızmaya yeltenmiştim ki sözümü kesti.

"O zaman bizim şirketimize gel. Eminim sana daha iyi davranırız. Ağlama sebebinin Jongdae olduğunu biliyorum." Ceketimin cebine bir kartvizit koydu. Gözlerimi sabırla kapattım. Yeniden açtığımda cevabımı bekliyordu.

"Bay Kim'den de, şirketimden de memnunum, almayayım. Amacınızı anladım ancak benden size ekmek çıkmaz. Lütfen uzak durun ve işinizi yapın. Ayrıca... Yanınızda olmasa bile, benim etrafımdayken sakın gayri resmi hitap etmeyin ona. İyi günler." Sinirle yumruklarımı sıktım ve yanından geçip gitmek için hareketlendim.

Kapıdan çıkacağım sırada hızımı alamayıp önümdeki bedene tosladım.

"Of!" Burnum acıyla sızlarken yukarı baktım.

"Jongdae?" Kızarmış gözlerimi ona çevirmemle kaşlarını çatması bir oldu.

Acaba bizi duymuş muydu? Kovulacak mıydım?

"Odana git."

"Bakın gerçek-"

"Odana git Minseok. Sonra konuşacağız." Pes ettim. Yüreğim korkuyla dolarken onu öylece bırakıp emrine itaat ettim ve odama çıktım. İçeri girer girmez çantamla tabletimi bir kenara attım. Ellerimi saçlarıma geçirdiğimde kendime küfürler ediyordum.

"İşle aşkı karıştırırsan böyle olur aptal. Aptal!"

Acaba beni kapı dışarı eder miydi? Ama onu savunmuştum? Uf, filmlerde hep en kötü kısmını duyarlardı, ya Jongdae de o kısımları duyduysa?

Gergin gergin bir o yana bir bu yana dolandım. Dakikalar dakikaları kovaladı, hâlâ bir ses gelmediği için boşverip pijamalarımı giyindim. Yorganın altına kıvrıldığımda gözlerim yeniden doldu. Jongdae'nin buruk bakışları içime işlerken birkaç damla yaş süzüldü yanaklarımdan ve ben lanet ettim bir kez daha.

"Lütfen ondan uzak kalmayayım tanrım, lütfen.."

Of yazana kadar içim içimi yedi. Gerçekten Jongdae'ye sinir oldum. Ama kızamıyorum da çünkü onun da haklı sebepleri var uzak durmak için. Sadece şu kadarını söyleyebilirim, acı çeken tek kişi Minseok değil..


	10. 9: çiçeklerin kalbi olsaydı

Melek Mosso - Arzular Arsız

Melek Mosso - Vursalar Ölemem

Ne Jüpiter - Gökyüzüm Siyah Olsa Da

Suretler - Pişmanlık

Biz Böyle İyiyiz - Olmam Ben

Yavaş yavaş Jongdae'nin iç dünyasına kayalım istiyorum ilerde biraz.. Bu nedenle gerginim çünkü Minseok'u yazarken rahat hissediyorum ancak Jongdae tam bir karmaşa.. Neyse, umarım diğer bölümlerde sıçmam. İyi okumalar.

Rusya'da ikinci bir sabaha uyandığımda kendimi oldukça bitkin hissediyordum. İlkin hasta olduğumu düşünsem de herhangi bir belirti göstermediğim için soğuk algınlığı olasılığını eledim. Geriye kalan tek seçenek, bütün bu koşuşturmacadan ve duygusal git gellerden bezmiş olmamdı. Bir an önce Kore'ye dönmek, ailemle vakit geçirmek istiyordum. Arkadaşlarımı görecek havada bile değildim. Beni o kadar kırmış ve bezdirmişti ki şuracıkta ölüp gitsem şikâyet etmezdim.

Yorganımı bir kenara itip kalktım. Ayaklarımı sürüyerek lavoboya gittim, işlerimi bir an önce halledip yatağımı toplarladım ve diklenip derince bir nefes aldım. Tüm bunları yaptığım sırada pencerem açıktı ve içeri mis gibi tertemiz hava doluşuyordu.

Fazla oyalanmadan yeşil, desenli bir kazak ile siyah, dar paça bir kot giydim. Beyaz montumu koltuğun üstünden almadan önce dudaklarıma azıcık parlatıcı sürüp yeniden göz kalemi çekmiş, kulağıma da zincirli, sonunda minik bir halka bulunan küpelerimden takmıştım. Genelde tek kulağıma takardım çünkü ikisine de takınca rahatsız hissediyordum.

Supreme marka el çantamı da aldığımda bu lanet odadan kurtulmaya hazırdım.

Asansöre binmeden önce Yuta'ya mesaj attım. Beni gezdirebilir misin, temalı bir mesajdı bu. Rusya'yı, Saint-Petersburg'u bilmediğim için tek çarem oydu.

Yeni arkadaşım sanki telefon başında bekliyormuş gibi anında cevap yazdığında güldüm ve bildirimi açtım.

Seve seve geleceğini, çok eğlenceli olacağını yazmıştı. Buna minnettar olmuştum doğrusu çünkü kafamı dağıtmam gerekiyordu. Bunu o denli aklıma koymuştum ki, o gelmese bile gezinirdim dışarıda boş boş.

On dakika sonra Yuta maviye çalan arabası ile beni almaya geldi. Beni Saint-Petersburg'un eğlenceli ve görkemli caddelerinde gezdirirken o kadar eğlenmiştim ki yedi koca saatin sonunda dinlemek için oturduğumuz kafede bile kahkahalarımı dindiremiyordum.

"Cidden babana küfrettiğine inanamıyorum. O ne dedi?"

"Ne diyecek, şaşırıp kaldı, bir şey diyemedi. Sonraki günlerde zar zor barıştım onunla." Omzuna bir tane geçirip benim için geri çektiği koltuğa oturdum. O da karşıma geçerken saçlarımı düzeltiyordum. Burada rüzgar gerçekten sert esiyordu.

Yüzündeki gülümseme yavaşça anlayışlı bir tebessüme dönüştü. Arkasından neyin geleceğini tahmin ettiğim için gerilmiştim.

"Sen neden mutsuzsun? Yüzün kireç gibi."

"Yoo, hava soğuk ya.. Ondan beyazlamışımdır."

"Hadi diyelim hava soğuk falan, gözlerin? Gülerken bile kıvranıyorsun Minseok." Dedi ısrarla. Başımı eğip bu can sıkıcı muhabbetin bitmesini bekledim. Bu konu hakkında bir gün önce tanıştığım çocukla konuşmayacaktım. Yuta çok iyi bir insan, çok iyi bir arkadaş olabilirdi, yine de özelim, onun sınırlarını aşıyordu.

"Sorun yok Yuta.. Gerçekten. Haydi, sipariş verelim." Dedim gülmeye çalışarak. Ne kadar başarılıydım, bilinmez.

Kahvelerimiz gelirken sustum. Bana onu hatırlattığı için öfkelenmiştim. Ne güzel gezip dolanıyorduk, ne gereği vardı.. "Onu gebertmek istiyorum." Diye tısladım kupamı sıkarken. Avuçlarımı yakan sıcaklık bile önemsizdi. Çok dolmuştum.

"Ne? Kimi?"

"Onu.." Yuta anlamayarak gözlerini kıstı. Kabalık olmasa Korece sövüp sayardım ancak benim dilimi bilmiyordu, ayıp olurdu.

"Birisi var. Ben ona yaklaşmaya çalıştıkça o benden uzaklaşıyor. Büyük bir derdi var belli ki ama ona yardım eli uzattığım an yanıyorum sanki. Aleve dokunuyormuşum gibi. Hatta buza dokunuyormuşum gibi. İkisi de aynı hissi veriyor, sıcağı da soğuğu da."

"Hmm.. Peki, bu kişi senin ne yapmaya çalıştığını anladı mı?"

"Gayet tabi."

"Şerefsiz." Kafa salladım. Elimi yanağıma yaslayıp kazağımın uçları ile oynadım. Ne yapacaktım hiç bilmiyordum. Bir şekilde Jongdae'ye ulaşmam gerekiyordu. Benden uzak dur, dedi diye kopup gidecek değildim. Gözlerindeki ışıltıyı görmüştüm bir kere.. Yine de... Kırılıyordum işte canım.. Kırıyordu canımı... Ona olan sevgimi gerçekten göremiyor muydu? Ya da ben kendimi fazla kaptırmıştım da ne kadar ergence bir duygunun içinde debelendiğimi fark edemiyor muydum? Ah, delireceğim!

"Yuta, beni geri götür." Dedim sakince. Yeterince gezmiştik.

Önce Peterhof Şatosu'na elli beş dakika gibi uzun bir sürede gitmiş, iki saat boyunca müzeyi gezip bol bol fotoğraf çekilmiştik. Sonra zaten dip dibe olan birçok tarihi mekanı görmeye de fırsatımız olmuştu. Yürümeyi tercih edip on beş dakikada Voskresenia Khristova Kilisesi'ne, Saray Meydanı'na ve beş dakika bile sürmeyen bir dolanmayla Ermitaj Müzesi'ne gitmiştik. Etraf o kadar büyüleyiciydi ki zamanın nasıl geçtiğini anlamamıştık bile.

Rekor, Ermitaj Müzesi'ndeydi.. Resmen üç saat kalmıştık! Ama müze o kadar güzeldi ki.. Keşke Jongdae ile gezebilme fırsatım olsaydı. Gerçi o kesin "Bu ne? Bunu neden buraya koymuşlar? Ne kadar saçma.. Mamutun kemiğinden kime ne," gibisinden saçma serzenişler yapıp beni bıktırırdı..

Off, keşke Jongdae ile gitseydim..

"Ama daha sarayı gezmedik!"

"Onun için başka bir fikrim var. Hem akşam oldu zaten. Kusuruma bakma Yuta, lütfen." Ben mahcup bir şekilde gülümsediğimde kafasını salladı ve gülüp kolunu omzuma attı. Biraz bahşiş bırakmıştım masaya, sonrasında yeniden arabasına gitmiştik.

Otele gitmek için sabırsızlanıyordum. Üşütecek gibi hissettiğimden montuma kıvrılmıştım ve sıcacık hissediyordum. Bir de Jongdae'nin yanına gidecek olmak iyice kaynatıyordu kanımı. Umarım oteldedir.

Uzun bir yolculuğun ardından araba duracakken açtım kapımı. Yuta heyecanıma korkuyla karışık bir bağırışma yolladığında gülüp yere atladım. Merdivenlere koşmadan önce dönüp el sallamayı ve teşekkür etmeyi unutmadım.

"Çok sağol, Yuta! Bana mesaj at bol bol, olur mu? Görüşürüz! Teşekkür ederim!" Güldü ve o da el salladı.

Daha fazla zaman kaybetmeden merdivenleri koşa koşa çıktım.

Tanrı beni seviyor mu, nefret mi ediyor bilmiyorum. Ya da dengemi bozmaktan keyif alıyor da olabilirdi. Ancak içeri girer girmez lobide Jongdae'yi görmem tesadüf olamazdı.

O da dışarı çıkıyor olmalıydı ki üzerinde günlük kıyafetleri vardı. İlkin şaşırdım. Koştuğum için soluk soluğa kalmıştım ancak onu görünce nefes almayı bile unutmuştum. Siyah kotu, koyu gri tişörtü ve deri ceketi ile büyüleyiciydi.

Ben onu utanmadan süzerken kafasını çevirdi, gözlerimiz kesişti. Yutkundum ve yavaş yavaş yanına gittim. Montum kolumda sallanıyordu.

"Merhaba." Dedim dibine kadar geldiğimde. Kafamı hafifçe kaldırıp gözlerine baktım. O da yüzünde garip bir ifadeyle beni izliyordu. Çok güzel bakıyordu.. Çok güzel.

"Neredeydin Minseok?"

"Yuta ile dışarı çıktık biraz."

"O aptal velet.." Dişlerini sıkıp konuştuğunda dilimi ısırdım.

"Kızdınız mı? Özür dilerim." Gülümsedi. Kalbim bir kuş gibi çırpınırken hayran hayran onu izledim. O kadar belirgin bir hayranlık ile izliyordum ki onu, fark etmemesi imkansızın da imkansızıydı.

"Kızmadım Minseok. Neden kızayım?"

"Bilmem.. Yani.." Devamını getiremediğim için susup kafamı eğdim. Başını yana eğip yüzüme baktı.

"Ne oldu? Ağladın mı yine?"

"Ne?"

"Gözlerin kanlanmış. Ağladın mı?" Ses tonu git gide öfkeye bürünürken hızla kafamı salladım.

"Hayır! Soğuk dışarısı, o yüzden. Siz üşümeyecek misiniz böyle?" Dedim samimi bir ifadeyle. Onu gerçekten önemsiyordum ve hasta olsun istemiyordum.

"Fazla kalmayacağım zaten. Yemek yedin mi?" Siyah saçlarını geri attı. Şampuanının kokusu burnuma dolarken doğruyu söyledim.

"Evet. Peki, siz Winter Palace'ı gördünüz mü?"

"Hayır." Gülümsedim ve kıpırdandım hafifçe.

"Görmek ister misiniz? Bence gidelim, ben göremedim. Hem çok uzak da değil. Gidelim mi?" Dedim tatlı tatlı. Ayakta dikilmekten sıkılmıştık ikimiz de ve Jongdae'de keşfettiğim bir diğer zaaf, ki birincisi bacaklarımdı, benim şu saçma hareketlerimdi. Ne zaman sevimli kedi rollerine girsem gardını düşürüyor, muma dönüyordu.

Nitekim o an da öyle olmuştu. "Gidelim başımın belası, gidelim." Dediğinde mutlulukla güldüm ve kazağımın kolunu çekiştirip üşüyen parmaklarımı gizledim. Beraber çıkışa yürürken bütün can acım silinmişti sanki.

Sanki sevgiliydik. Hiç ayrılmayacak olan, birinci günlerini bile kutlayan bir çifttik sanki.

"Rahat dursana bir."

"Tamam." Dudaklarımı birbirine bastırdım ve dediğini yapıp uslu bir çocuk oldum. Yan görünüşünden bile yakışıklıydı benim herifim. Onun kadar karizmatik hiç kimse yoktu. O en karizmatikti.

"Hadi hadi çabuk olalım!" Kolundan tutup, şoförün, önünde beklediği tanıdık arabaya koşturdum. O izin vermeseydi bu kadar rahat koşamazdım, bunu bilmek çok mutlu etmişti beni.

Yol boyunca tek kelime etmeden kıpırdayıp durdum. Saraya geldiğimizde arabadan ilk inen de ben olmuştum zira.

"Gelin!" Yeniden Jongdae'nin kolundan tutup vakit kaybetmeden görkemli basamakları tırmandım. Mızmızlanmadan peşimden geliyordu.

Karanlık çöktüğü için sokak lambaları ve kraliyet şatosunun ışıkları yanıyordu. Etraf o kadar güzeldi ki, bunu resmetmek yerine sadece yaşamayı seçtim. Jongdae'nin umrunda değildi zaten.

"Çok güzel." Ben hayranlıkla etrafı incelemeye başladığımda gülüp yanıma geldi. Eli belime giderken heyecanlıydım. Hem benden uzak dur diyordu hem de gelip dibime sokuluyordu. Oyuncu herifin tekiydi.

"Sevdin mi?" Dedi fısıldar gibi. Sıcak nefesi tenimi gıdıkladı.

"Evet.. Çok güzel." Tebessümüm genişledi, onun bedeni arkamda dururken gözlerimi kapatıp yüzüme vuran soğukla mutlu olmak istedim. Onu sahiden seviyordum. İnanıyordum ki bir gün o da bu sevgimi görüp beni kabul edecekti. Etmese bile en azından kalbimle bir oyuncakmış gibi oynamayacaktı.

"Çiçeklere benziyorsun." Dediğinde kalakaldım. Ciddiydi sanırım. Çünkü kulağıma değen dudakları sırıtmıyordu.

"Çiçeklerin bir kalbi olsaydı, sana benzerlerdi." Yeniden kalbim durdu. Ben, onun dediğini ve gerçeklik ile rüyayı algılamaya çalışırken ölüp ölüp dirildim.

Ancak son anda aklıma beni yanlış anlamış olabileceği geldi.

"Şey.. Ben Alex'in-" Demeye kalktığımda ağzımın payını aldım.

"Biliyorum. Her şeyi duydum Minseok." Kafamı sallayıp ona döndüm. Nefesim kesildi.

Geceyi andırır dediğim adam, gökyüzünü kıskandıracak kadar kusursuz görünüyordu. Gece onu andırıyordu sanki.

"Ben.. Sizi zor duruma sokmak istemiyorum." İçime bir hüzün otururken bu kadar dengesiz olmama küfrettim. Bana da bulaştırmıştı tutarsızlığını.

"Yarın şirketteki ilk ayın dolacak biliyorsun değil mi?"

"O kadar oldu mu?" Dedim hayretle. Gerçi Jongdae'nin çıktığı yurt dışı seyahatlerini sayarsak.. Sahiden bir ay çarçabuk geçmişti. Oysa daha geçen gün ilk haftam diye geziniyordum ortada.. Zaman denen kavram cidden sinir bozucuydu.

"Evet. Ayrılmak istersen başvuru yapabilirsin. Tazminat için belirlenen süre bir aydı." Diye ruhsuz bir biçimde konuştuğunda kırılmamı umursamayıp gülümsedim.

"Hiçbir yere gitmiyorum. Sizi düzeltmeden olmaz."

"Yine başladın-"

"Artık ben değil, siz başlayın bir şeylere.. Daha ne kadar kötü biriymişsiniz gibi davranacaksınız?" Sinirle söylendiğimde kaşlarını çatıp benden uzaklaştı. Pes etmeyip peşinden gittim ve hızlıca önüne geçip kolundan tuttum.

"Lütfen.. Yardım etmeme izin verin."

"Anlamıyorsun, Minseok.. Yardım edilecek bir şey yok."

"O yüzden mi kendini hep geri çekiyorsun? O yüzden mi mutluluğu kendine yasaklıyorsun? Bak.. Babanla olan ilişkiniz-"

"Sakın." İşaret parmağını bir hışım bana doğrulttuğunda dolan gözlerimi umursamayıp elini tuttum. Soğuk parmaklarım onun sıcak teninde ısındı. Gözlerindeki kırgınlık öylesine belirgindi ki yüreğimde bir yerlerde onun acısını hissettim.

"Babalar hakkında pek fazla bir şey bilmiyorum. Babam ben çok küçükken öldü. Ama.. Bazen onlar da hata yapabilir." Sinirli bir kahkaha attı. Elini benimkinden kurtarıp saçlarını karıştırdı ve yeniden bedenini bana çevirdi.

"Bu işi kurcalayıp duracaksan-"

"Ne? Beni kovar mısın?" Kirpiklerim titredi. Vereceği cevabı beklerken kalbim küt küt atıyordu.

"Gerekirse evet." Dedi hiç taviz vermeden.

Bu sefer sinirlenme sırası bendeydi işte.

Kaldırdığım yumruğumu göğsüne geçirdiğimde yanaklarım ıslandı. Öfkemi şiddete çevirmek beni rahatlatmıyor, daha da hassaslaştırıyordu.

"Bencil olmayı kes! Seni böyle görünce üzülüyorum, etrafındaki herkesi üzüyorsun."

"Üzülen tek kişi sensin!" Bağırdığında hafifçe yerimde sıçradım. Kalbim korkuyla atmasına rağmen ona olan takıntısından bir gram eksiltmemişti.

Kollarımı açıp onun geniş gövdesine sarıldım. Bunu beklemiyor olacak ki apışıp kaldı. Ben, ağlamayı kesip burnumu çekerken o da kollarını belime yerleştirdi.

"Özür dilerim. Ama lütfen, uyan artık." Mırıltılarımı duyup belimdeki tutuşunu sıklaştırdı.

"Uçağı kaçıracağız, haydi.." Dediğinde oflayıp geri çekildim ve son kez Winter Palace'a baktım. Giriş bu saatlerde yasaktı.

"Görüşürüz Rusya, görüşürüz hayallerim, görüşürüz penguenlerden esen soğuk hava dalgaları.." Hıçkırıp Jongdae'ye son bir fıske vurduktan sonra arabaya yöneldim. Onca merdiveni eşek gibi çıkıp eşek gibi inmiştim..

"Kömüş! Ne olacak..."


	11. 10

"Onu kendi tenimin sıcaklığıyla ısıtmak istedim, ona kendi sıcaklığımı verip ölümün soğukluğunu ondan almak istedim."

Sadık Hidayet

"BEN BİTTİM, BÖLÜM BİTMEDİ."

Kedi Hanım

Bir ölüydüm. An itibari ile ölmüştüm.

Yatağın içinde debelenip ağlama krizlerine girdiğim sırada annemler birkaç kere yanıma uğramayı akıl etmiş, feci vaziyetimi gördüklerinde de acıyıp çıkmışlardı. Ellerinden bir şey gelmezdi, bunu biliyorlardı. Ağır depresyon geçiriyordum.

Kolumun biraz altındaki kutudan peçete çıkartıp yanaklarımı sildim ve oflayıp yorganı kafamdan attım. Günışığını görmemle gözlerimi kısmam bir oldu. Onca zaman karanlıkta durunca böyle oluyordu işte..

"ANNE! MİNCHA!" Diye bağırdım ilgi isteyen bebekler gibi. Evet, ilgi istiyordum. Hem de fazla.

Odama ilk giren küçük kız kardeşim olmuştu ve onun sevimli yüzünü gördüğümde yeniden ağlamaya başlamıştım.

"Abi? Ya ama neden ağlıyorsun dünyanın en tatlı, en mütişmel, en zeki, en güzel abisi?"

Yanıma oturduğunda omuz silkip sarıldım. Kolunu kurtarıp sırtımı sıvazladığında yeni bir ağlama dalgasının eşiğindeydim.

Annem de geldiğinde tam olmuştuk.

"Ne diye ağlayıp duruyor bu? Kocasını kaybetmiş karılar gibi?" Diye çekişip o da yatağıma oturdu. Koca kelimesini duyar duymaz ağlamaya başladım.

"Anne ya! Susmuştu ne güzel!"

"B-ben şuan depresyondayım. Eğlendirin beni. Yoksa ölür giderim valla hem aç kalırsınız hem de bensiz." Burnumu çeke çeke hıçkırdığımda kız kardeşim yanağımı öptü.

"Ağlama şeker kamışım ya.. Tamam bak.. Acaba Baekhyun abiyi mi arasak?"

Gözlerimi ona çevirdim. Kollarımı bir koala gibi Mincha'ya sardığım için telefonumu annem getirmişti. Konuşmayı da kardeşim halledecekti tabi.

Hızlıca şifreyi girip telefonu Mincha'ya uzattım. Bir kolunu kaçmasın diye sıkı sıkıya sarmıştım. Genelde bu tip krizlerim ayda bir falan olurdu. Eğer Goblin'i yeniden hatim etmişsem ve Grim Reaper'ın Sunny'ye olan aşkını izliyorsam bu şekilde parçalardım kendimi.. Ama bu seferki çok farklıydı. Aşk acısı çekiyordum.

"Alo, Baekhyun abi ben Mincha..

...Evet.

...Annem de iyi, selamı var.. Şey, abim biraz kötü de-

..." Ne diyor, çok merak etmiştim.

"..Anladım.. Olur olur hiç fark etmez, bekliyoruz." Annem telefonu istediğinde Mincha küçük bir "görüşürüz oppağağa" faslından sonra işe yaramaz aleti anama uzattı.

"Evladım, nasılsın? Annen nasıl?

... İyi iyi, yormasın kendini çok fazla. Ne zamandır gelmiyordu, söyle o da gelsin seninle beraber?" Gözlerimi kocaman açıp odada gezinen anneme baktım.

"Oğlun ne durumda, sen gün yapma peşindesin. Tü!" Beni gıdım takmadı.

Görüşmesi bittiğinde saçlarıma minik bir öpücük kondurup aşağı indi. Baekhyun gelene kadar Mincha ile oturacaktım anlaşılan.

"Neyin var abi? Böyle yapmazdın sen." Rahatsızca kıpırdanıp bana sarılmasına izin verdim.

"Bilmiyorum." Diye mırıldandım ve titreyen dudaklarımı birbirine bastırdım. Birilerinin beni anlamasına ihtiyacım vardı. Bünyem o kadar zayıf düşmüştü ki bu duygusal hezimetlerden, en ufak şey için bile bir isteğim kalmamıştı. Ne gülmek istiyordum ne de uyumak. Tek yaptığım, lise yıllarındaki ergen kızlar gibi triplere girmekti. Mincha da lisedeydi, o neden benden daha olgun davranıyordu?

"Bir ihtimal âşık olmuş olabilir misin?" Burnumu çektim. Sesim çıkmadığı için kafamı sallamakla yetindim. Güldü ve bana daha sıkı sarıldı.

"Voa~ Çok tatlı!" Yorgun bir tebessüm belirdi dudaklarımda. Ne kadar acı verici olduğunu bilmediği için ona pembe diziymiş gibi geliyordu her şey.

"Tatlı falan değil Min.. Çok kırılıyorum ve canım yanıyor."

"Platonik misin?"

"Sanırım.. Evet." Geri çekilip kız kardeşimin yüzüne baktım. Tatlı yanaklarını şişirmiş, derin düşüncelere dalmıştı.

"Peki, onun seni fark etmesi için herhangi bir şey yaptın mı? Ne bileyim, konuştun mu?" Dedi ve bağdaş kurdu. Ağlamaktan acıyan gözlerimi kırpıştırıp kafamı olumlu manada salladım.

"Kendini uzak tutuyor. Ailevi bir sorunu var ve bu onu çok yaralamış, belli. Mincha.. Aslında o kadar tatlı bir çocuk ki içinde... En çok da buna üzülüyorum."

"Adı ne?"

"Jongdae." Kafasını salladı. Yine sessiz sessiz bir şeyler düşündüğünde sıradaki önerisinin ne olduğunu çok merak ediyordum. Bu konularda Mincha'dan tavsiye almak iyi hissettiriyordu. Kendileri sinema-televizyon için didindiğinden ve birçok kısa film çektiğinden olsa gerek insan psikolojisinden iyi anlıyordu. Gerçekten.. Mincha benim için bir lütuftu.

"Akışına bırak diyeceğim de... Akmıyor. Bence onu sevdiğini belli etmiyorsun sen. Hatta direk yüzüne karşı söyle bence."

"Deli misin, ölürüm!"

"Abi, o cesaret var sende. Çıkar pençelerini." Kafamı iki yana sallayıp güldüm.

"Sen cidden çıldırmışsın. Adamın karşısında doğru düzgün iki cümle kuramıyorum, yanlış bir şey derim de elimden uçup gider diye nefes almıyorum.. Sen bana kalkmış "direk yüzüne söyle" diyorsun. Olmaz yavrum." Dedim sakin sakin ve bakışlarımı pencereme diktim. İçeri dolan tatlı ilkbahar havası Mart'ın ilk günlerini sevmeme neden oluyordu.

"Adam iş yerinde mi çalışıyor?" Diye sordu meraklı meraklı. Dudağımı kemirip başımı eğdim.

"Patronum..."

"SEN CİDDİ MİSİN?" Bağırdığında ellerimi çabucak ağzına kapattım.

"Sus! Annem duyacak!" Koca koca gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve kafasını aşağı yukarı salladı hızlıca. Son kez uyaran bir bakış yollayıp ellerimi çektim.

"Abi! Sen efsanesin! Bundan ne güzel senaryo olur biliyor musun? Bana her şeyi anlatman gerek."

"Deli misin, özel hayatımı kamulaştıramazsın."

"Denerim..."

O sırada kapı çaldı ve aşağıdan selamlaşma sesleri geldi. İkimiz de ayaklanıp üstümüze başımıza çekidüzen verdik. Pijama takımımı çıkarmam gerekiyordu yalnızca, hepsi bu. Mincha olayı anladığından beni bırakıp çıktı, o gözden kaybolmadan önce kısa saçlarını karıştırmıştım. Homurdanmaları keyfimi yerine getiriyordu.

Kısa şort pijama altımı çıkartıp yerine siyah bir kot giydim ve dolabın karşısına geçip tişört seçmekle uğraştım bir iki dakika boyunca. Bahar geldiği için fazla kalın olmayan hoodielerimi çıkarmıştım altlardan ve kışlıklar da doğruca arkalara yollanmıştı. En sevdiğim mevsimin kış olmasına rağmen sıcak havalara bayılıyordum.

Kışın istediğimiz kıyafeti giyemiyorduk sonuçta. Sıcak olmak için kalın şeylere sarılıp bir de terletmemek için mücadele veriyorduk.. Yazınsa mümkün olan en ince ve en ferah giysileri tercih ediyorduk. Sıcak olmak gibi bir kaygımız yoktu. Ya da üşütmek gibi... Yaz demek, özgürlük demekti benim için. Yazlığa gidip deli gibi eğlenmek demekti.

Bir an için yüreğimi özlem sararken iç çekip, somon pembe-beyaz bir hoodie aldım.

Omuzlarının iki kısmı da yoktu ve oldukça yumuşak, beyaz sıfır kol bir zıkkım vardı pembe kısmın içinde. Bunu daha yeni almıştım ve hevesimi bok edene kadar giymeye de kararlıydım..

Daha fazla oyalanmadan merdivenleri indim ve salona geçerken yüzüme samimi bir gülümseme yerleştirdim. Baekhyun'un annesini severdim. Nim teyze her zaman sıcakkanlı olmuştu bize karşı.

Aşağı indiğimde bütün gözler bana döndü. Gülümseyip Nim teyzenin yanına gittim.

"Minseok? Ne kadar güzelleşmişsin sen öyle kuzum?" Yanaklarım ısınırken bana sarılmasına müsaade ettim. Baekhyun homurdanıyordu.

"Bana da desene böyle şeyleri. Huysuz kadın."

"Sana neden diyeyim be maymun kafalı. Minseok'cuğum farklı sen farklısın. Dimi Minnoşum?" Gülüp kafamı salladım ve Baekhyun'un sırıtışı yüzüne yayılırken fazla üstelemedim.

On dakika kadar sohbet edip özlem giderdiğimizde üçümüz birden yukarı çıktık. Baek, Mincha'nın koluna girmiş, odama gidene kadar benim yanımda, benim dedikodumu yapmışlardı.

"Kızgınlık döneminde mi acaba? Mart ayındayız zaten.." Kız kardeşim, aptalın dediği şeye gülerken onlara dönüp kötü bir bakış yolladım. Aşağıdaki tatlı halimden eser yoktu.

"Kes çeneni. Depresyona girmek üzere olan bir arkadaşın var burada. Kurtarma operasyonu lazım..

"Tamam, kurtarırız. Ama sana anlatmam gereken bir şey var." Mincha Baekhyun'un kolundan çıkıp "Ben gideyim o zaman," dedi ve kapıya yöneldi. Baek'se kardeşimin ensesinden tuttuğu gibi yatağa oturttu.

"Şşşt, sen de kalacaksın. Kafan iyi çalışıyor." Odamdaki minik buzdolabından kirazlı bir su çıkardım ve kapağını açması için kardeşime uzattım. İyice yatağıma kurulup şişeyi geri uzattı.

"Of, kaçamadım. Baekhyun abi, senin hikayelerin hep şey oluyor..."

"Ne oluyor bastı bacak?"

"Sapıklı." Baekhyun kikir kikir güldü ve bir assolist edası ile çalışma masamın koltuğuna oturdu.

"Minseok, yerine geç."

"Kes! Gerizekalı." Bütün çıkışlarıma rağmen dediğini yapıp rahatsız kotuma aldırmayarak yumuşak yatağıma çıktım, kafamı Mincha'nın omzuna yaslayıp onu dinledim.

"Hani senin bana gösterdiğin şu yalı kazığı varya.."

"Avarel'den mi bahsediyorsun?"

"Evet. Biz onunla yattık." Mincha koca bir kahkaha atarken ben aniden kafamı kaldırıp Baekhyun'un utanmış suratına baktım.

"Sen ciddisin? Bakayım.." Yatakta emekledim ve sandalyeyi tutup kendime çektikten sonra ellerimi yanaklarına dayadım.

"Baekhyun, Cünüp Starım? Bu bir şaka, değil mi?" Gözlerini yere çevirdi.

"Ay inanılmazsın Baekhyun ya!"

"Ya ne var? Adam çok yakışıklıydı. Ayrıca galiba bana taktı kafayı, peşimi bırakmıyor."

"Nasıl yani?" Dedim yeniden oturup.

"Bildiğin saplantı haline getirdi işte. Telefon numaramı vermiştim, sürekli neredesin falan diyor. Ya tamam ben de ara sıra mesaj atıyor olabilirim ama ne bileyim o garip yazıyor. Sanki... Acaba bana âşık mı oldu?"

Gözlerimi kocaman açtım. Sinir yavaş yavaş yerini hayal kırıklığına bıraktı.

"Sen de mi?."

"Ne?" Baekhyun tatlı tatlı gülümseyip kendini bana affettirmeye çalışırken bağırıverdim.

"OOF!"

"Yaaah! Kamçaggi ah!" Korkuttun beni.

Baekhyun korkuyla yerinde zıpladığında sinirlerim bozulmuş olacak ki güldüm.

"Keyfim yerine geliyor galiba. Dur gitti. Uf, dengem şaştı yemin ederim." Hedefime Mincha'yı aldım bu sefer.

"Kalk çık kız şurdan, ben oturacağım oraya."

"Ya abi gıcıklık etme."

"Kalk dedim. Galiba sende birazcık istikrar bozukluğu oldu? Hadi." O oflaya puflaya yerinden kalkarken ben de sırıtmamı kesip yatağıma uzandım. Bazen şeref yoksunu bir abi olabiliyordum ve bu beni mutlu ediyordu.

"Telefonun çalıyor."

"Hani?" Sessize aldığım telefonu bile duyduğu için Baekhyun'a teşekkür edip arayan numaraya baktım. Sekreterdi..

"Alo?"

"Kim Minseok ile görüşüyorum değil mi? Ben Kim-"

"Evet evet. Ne vardı?"

"Yarınki 50. Yıl Balosu'na davetiyeniz var efendim, evinize mi gönderelim şirketten mi alacaksınız?" Gözlerim bir karış açılırken doğruldum ve diğer iki andavalın korkmasına sebep oldum.

"Ne? Ciddi misin? T-tamam, evime gönderin bir zahmet yani, oraya kadar gelemem tatil tatil.."

"Pekala, yine de ön bilgi vermem zorunlu. Davet bu pazartesi saat dokuzda başlayacak. Davetiyesiz alım yasaktır. İyi günler.."

Telefonu kızdan önce kapatıp yatağa attım ve Baekhyun ile Mincha'ya durumu açıkladım.

"Ne giyeceksin ki? Çok ani oldu..."

"Baekhyun, orası sende."

"NE?!"

"Duydun. Kankanı seviyor musun?"

"Tabi ama-"

"O zaman sus ve itaat et. O aptal yere Jongdae de gelecek."

"Ne alaka?" Dediğinde oflayıp göz devirdim ve ayağa kalkmışken küçük bir de tokat attım yanağına.

"Aloo, uyan! Jongdae diyorum, enişten diyorum, yavuklum diyorum!"

"Vurmasana kaltak! Makyajımı bozacaksın ya! Nah bulurum sana kıyafet."

Tehlikeli bir gülüş attım ve elimi saçına çıkartıp kızıllıkları dağıttım.

"O zaman ben de Avarel'e en kirli işlerini anlatırım. Hani şu Abra-"

"Tamam tamam! Tanrım, Mincha burada, ne yapıyorsun?" Omuz silkip bön bön bakmaya devam ettim. En sonunda pes ettiğinde benden mutlusu yoktu..

"Bu gömleği* ne ara aldın ya?"

"Vallaha hatırlamıyorum."

"Eiy, yalancı..." Baekhyun burun büzüp ipek, üstünde beyaz kalpler bulunan koyu pembe gömleği yatağın üstüne bıraktı. Yanına da bir yırtık, siyah kot pantolonumu bıraktı.

Mutlu mutlu onun hazırladığı parçalara bakarken gardırobumu yeni keşfettiğimi fark ettim. Zira böyle bir ayakkabının varlığından haberdar değildim.

"Tamam."

"Vallaha mı?"

"Evet. Şimdi siktir git güzelce uyu, ne bileyim duş al falan. Sonra zombi gibi gezinme etrafta."

"Tamam! Çok teşekkür ederim Baek! Sen bir numarasın." Uzanıp yanağını öptüm ve o da kızıl saçlarını artist artist düzeltip tam zamanında ona seslenen annesinin yanına indi.

Bütün gün yalnızca en sevdiğim animeyi izleyip öyle mutlu oldum... Yatmadan önce de kısa bir duş aldım. Yarın için öylesine heyecanlıydım ki nasıl uyuyakaldığımı hatırlamıyordum bile.

Uyanır uyanmaz da hemen hazırlanmaya başlamıştım zaten. İlk önce mükemmel bir kahvaltı yapmış, dün çıkartıp açık askılığa astığım kıyafetlerimi giyinip kuşanmış ardından da birazcık meyve ile otakuluğun zirvesine vurup günümü çar çur etmiştim.

Saat sekiz buçuğu gösterirken de evden çıkmış, Baekhyun'a kısa bir bildirim mesajı atarak telefonumu arka cebime atmıştım. Gece tatlı tatlı esen rüzgârda yürümek iyi gelmişti. Zaten şirkete yayan olarak on beş dakikada gidebiliyordum.

Müziğin sesi dışarıdan bile duyulabiliyordu. İçimi kaplayan rahatsızlık kesinlikle dışıma da vurmuş olmalıydı. Kapıdan içeri giren insanları süzdükçe endişem katlanıyor, bu tip kıyafetler giyilen bir partinin fuhuş amaçlı mı yoksa gerçekten de ellinci yıl kutlaması sebebiyle mi düzenlendiğine karar veremiyordum. Ben de çok masum sayılmazdım, yani birkaç kere bara gitmişliğim vardı ancak burası saçma derecede erotik tasarlanmıştı. Ayrıca etrafta hiç yaşlı kesimden yöneticiler ve asistanlar görünmüyordu.

"Ah, cidden.."

Burayı sevmemiştim. Kesinlikle sevmemiştim. Her yer pahalı kozmetik ürünü ve meze kokuyordu. Bunlara alışkın olmayan birisi olarak bir an önce ayrılmak istiyordum balodan.

"Minseok?!" Kafamı çevirmemle, gidiş biletimi yırtıp kanalizasyona atan oluşumu görmem bir oldu. Dedikoducu, insan hakları biriminde çalışan Jayyong koluma girip, müthiş bir rahatlıkla içkisini yudumluyordu.

"Gelmezsin zannediyordum." Dedi yılışık yılışık. Suratımı buruşturup omzumdaki kolunu indirdim. Ona mümkün olduğunca az dokunmaya çalışıyordum çünkü hiç de sağlıklı durmuyordu. Kim bilir nerelerde sürtmüştü. HIV falan varsa doğal olmayan yollarla bulaştırırdı bu kadın bana...

"Geldim işte. Ay biraz uzak dur uf! Gına geldi vallaha ya!" Diye çemkirdim dayanamayıp. Zaten içkiden dolayı bulutlanmış zihnimi yeterince zorluyordum, bir de bu salağı çekemezdim.

Tanrı bugün benim yanımda olmalıydı. Müzik sesi çığırışımdan biraz sonra kısılmış, değiştirilen ışıklar o boğucu disko havasını dağıtacak aydınlığa ulaştırmıştı bizi. Buna sevinmiştim çünkü gözlerimi hissedemiyordum. Renk algım karışmıştı resmen.

Uzun masanın üstündeki atıştırmalıktan ağzıma bir tane attım ve sahneye doğru dönüp hafifçe eğilerek dirseğimi masaya dayadım. Tanıdığım birçok kişi vardı, şirketteyken çalışmaktan çok dedikodu yaptığım için fazlasıyla genişti çevrem ancak yanıma gelen herkesi bir şekilde kovuyordum. Konuşacak havada değildim. Hâlâ duygusallığımı üzerimden atamamış, ara sıra leylalaşıp onu düşünmelere dalıyordum. Yine de burada olmaktan mutlu gibiydim.

İnsanlar bir şeyi alkışlamaya başladığında gözlerimi kadehime çevirip ofladım. Son yudumlarımı almak için bardağı kafama diktiğim sırada sahneye çıkan herifi gördüm. Neredeyse yan kaçıyordu.

Küçük bir tıksırmayla bardağı dudaklarımdan çektim ve yutkundum. Boğazım yanmıştı, pu!

"Oha.."

Jongdae. Mükemmel. Görünüyordu.

Tanrım mükemmel görünüyordu!

El yordamıyla masayı bulup kadehimi zemine koydum. Pür dikkat konuşmaya odaklanmıştım.

Burada toplanma sebebimiz olan 50. Yıl Dönümü'müz kutlu olsun. Yeni yılda daha çok çalışalım. Eğlenmenize bakın." İnsanlar ıslıklar çalıp alkışladığında, abartılı tepkiye göz devirip tuvalete doğru yol aldım. Ellerimi yıkamak istiyordum çünkü her yer erotik bir kirle kaplanmıştı.

"Öf, neden geldiysem... Şimdi evde ne güzel dizi izler, edit falan yapardım. Iy, ıyy!" Yüzümü buruşturup sabundan bol bol sıktım. Tırnaklarımın içini bile temizleyip durulama safhasına geçtiğimde daha iyi hissediyordum. Yine de başım fazla bulutluydu.

Tam kapıyı açmak için kulpa uzanmıştım ki, aniden içeri giren adamla geri düşecek gibi oldum.

"Siktir!" Dedi endişeyle beni yakalamaya çalışan adam.

"Dikkatli ols- Minseok?"

"Pardon." Acele acele ayaklandım. Belimdeki elini çekmedi, itiraz edecek güce sahip değildim. Dokunuşu anında kalbimi sımsıcak bir hisle sararken gözlerine bakmayı akıl etmiştim neyse ki. Bunu başarmam başlı başına bir mucizeydi çünkü iki düğmesini de açık bıraktığı gömleğinin altında, tehlikeli şeyler yatıyordu. Kasları gibi...

"Burada olduğunu bilmiyordum."

"A-aslında gelmeyecektim zaten. Yani, bu tarz yerleri pek sevmem."

"Ellerin.."

"Hm?" Salak salak yüzüne baktığımda gülümseyip geri çekildi ve ceketinin dış cebinden, özenle katlanmış peçetesini çıkardı. Ben, ne yapıyor bu deli, diye onu izlerken, ellerimi tuttu. Sıcak parmakları benimkilere değdiğinde yutkundum.

O kadar seviyordum ki bu zamansız dokunuşlarını, ne kalbime söz geçirebiliyor ne de zihnimi sislerinden arındırabiliyordum. Keşke diyorum, keşke sen de benim sevdiğim şekilde sevsen beni... Öyle dokunsam ben de parmak uçlarına. Saçlarından koptuğunda sızlasa avuçlarım, sana ulaşmaya çalışırken değil..

"Böyle yapmayın." Ellerimi geri çektim ve arkamda sakladım, tenim, az önceki çarpışmayı inkâr edemeyecek kadar dışadönük tepkiler veriyordu çünkü. Titriyordum. Yanaklarımı nâr-ı ateş basmıştı, kafamı kumun altına sokma isteğiyle kavruluyordum.

"Minseok.. Bana dürüst davranıyorsun değil mi?"

"Evet?"

"Söyle o zaman," kaşlarını çatmayı kesip bakışlarını yumuşattığında ona fark ettirmeden derin bir nefes aldım, "gel.." Söyleyeceği şeyi es geçip kolumdan tuttuğu gibi beni dışarı çıkardı.

Oldukça geniş bir koridoru hızlı hızlı, ona yetişmeye çalışarak geçtiğimde kendimi bir odada bulmuştum.

Burası... Jongdae'nin odasıydı?

"Ne, ne yapıyor-"

"Benden mi hoşlanıyorsun?" Donup kaldım.

Beynimin içinde bir nöron çarpışması gerçekleşiyordu resmen ve düşmanlar müttefik olarak duygusal hormonlarımı da saflarına çekmişti. Mantığım kaç diyordu, kalbimse "adam ol da söyle lan çat çat çat" diye itiyordu beni...

Tanrım, kesinlikle öleceğim değil mi?

"Hayır."

"Emin misin?" Yutkundum ve sıvışmak için bir bahane uydurdum.

"Ben gidiyorum. Geç oldu zaten." Tam kapıya doğru yöneldiğim sırada arkamdan gelip büyük bir gürültüyle tek çıkış noktamı da kapadı. Yüksek seslerden hep korkmuştum, o sırada da ürküp hafifçe geri çekildiğimde sırtım ona yaslandı.

Gözlerim anında dolu dolu olmuştu. Gerçekten, yüksek seslerden nefret ediyordum, çok korkunçlardı.

"Bana yalan söyleme." Burnunu kulağımın biraz arkasına, saçlarımın arasına gömüp kolunu da belime sardı.

"Yapmayın, birisi gelecek!"

Gözümün önünde kilidi çevirdi.

Aklıma sıçmak istedim. Gerçekten istedim bunu.

"Şimdi bana doğruyu söyle. Hoşlanıyor musun benden?" Dişlerimi birbirine bastırıp ondan uzaklaşmayı denedim.

"Bırak!"

"Pekalâ.. Bunu bir itiraf olarak kabul ediyorum."

"Hayır! Ah, çıldıracağım şimdi.. Senden hoşlanmıyorum tamam mı? Sen.. Sen benim patronumsun, hepsi bu. Ve asistanın olduğum için bu ilgiyi yanlış anlamış ola-"

Sözümü kesen, dudaklarına hayretle inleyerek karşılık verdim. Bunu beklemiyordum. Tanrım, bunu beklemiyordum ve hoşuma gitmiş gibi inlemem onu daha da cesaretlendirmişti. Beni de öyle..

Onu yeniden cılız bir çaba ile itmeye çalıştığımda ellerimi tutup beline sardı.

Direnmeyi bıraktım.

Beni şaşırtan bir arzu ile öpmeye devam ettiğinde, dudaklarımı biraz daha aralayıp ona izin verdiğimi belli ettim. Bununla beraber, ondan hoşlandığımı da açık etmiştim. Zaten yeterince belli etmiştim, artık bu konuya takılıp kalmak istemiyordum. Büyük ihtimalle beni kovacaktı. Sonuçta ismine "leke" gelsin istemezdi. Hoş, beni böyle öpmeye devam edecekse dilimi bile keserdim, namına leke sürülmesin diye.

Geri çekilip kızarmış yüzüme baktı ve beni çekip kendisine bastırdı.

"Ne diye inat ediyorsan.."

"Bu doğru değil."

"Neyin doğru neyin yanlış olduğuna ben karar veririm." Kaşlarımı çatıp ona baktım ve belindeki ellerimi çektim.

"Kazanova.."

"Ne?"

"Yavşaksın sen yavşak! Öp öp, ondan sonra bon koror vororom... Bırak be! Oyuncak zannetti beni haspam." Güldüğünde anlamsız anlamsız yüzüne çıkardım bakışlarımı.

"Kızdığın zaman bile çok tatlı oluyorsun." Yanağıma minik bir buse kondurduktan sonra elimden tutup yatağın bulunduğu yere sürükledi. Ne yapacağını anladığımdaysa çok geçti.

"Jongdae! Aklını mı kaçırdın?" Küçük bir çığlık atarak yatakta yukarı doğru kaydım. Ellerimle de gözlerimi kapatıyordum çünkü resmen ceketini çıkartıp atmış, gömleğine geçmişti.

"Kesinlikle. Ve bütün suçlusu sensin."

Yanıma gelip hâlâ yüzümde duran ellerimi tutarak beni ayağa kaldırdı. Ne yapacak diye merakla beklediğim sırada alnını alnıma dayadı ve ılık bir tonda konuştu. İçimi yumuşacık ediyordu bu halleri, mayışıyordum.

"Benden hoşlanıyor musun?"

Gözlerimi kapattım ve beline sarılmadan önce söyledim.

"Evet..."

Kafasını aşağı eğdi ve dudağımın biraz üstüne sürttü dudaklarını. Kollarımı daha yukarı çıkardım. Sert omuzlarını geçip de saçlarına gelene kadar bir an için bile duraksamadım, yumuşak tutamlar parmak uçlarıma değdiği zaman bütün ipler koptu. Hareketlerimi bile kontrol edemez oldum.

Ondan uzak duracağım, demiştim kendime. Ondan uzak duracağım ve yalnızca işimi yapacağım. Ancak ne zaman ki o bana dokundu, sıçıp sıvadığımı anladım. Onu sevmemek için kendime verdigim bütün sözleri, tozlu bir kitabın kapağına üflemek kadar basit bir eylemi taklit ederek yerle yeksan etmişti işte...

İlk öpücüğüm, böyle mi gidecekti yani? Benden kesinlikle hoşlanmayan bir adamla.. Neredeyse saç tellerinin her birine ayrı ayrı taptığım bir adamla...

Onu öptüğümde hissettiğim şey biraz alev biraz buzdu. Dudakları benimkilerin üstüne yumuşak bir yorgan gibi örtülmüş, zihnim anında kendisini serbest bırakmıştı. Ne düşündüğümü bilmiyordum. Ya da ne düşünmem gerektiğini. Tek yaptığım Jongdae'nin güzel dudaklarını öpmekti. Derin bir nefes aldım kısacık ayrılış anımızda. Burnunu yanağıma dayayıp durdu. Ellerimin altındaki ensesi kendini kontrol etmeye çalıştığı için gerilmişti.

"Bu bir rüyaysa.." Dedim kısık ve arzu dolu çıkan sesimle ancak gerisini tamamlayamadım. Fazlasıyla açık sözlü ve utangaçtım o gece. Belki içkiden, belki Jongdae'nin dudaklarından, bilemiyorum; sarhoş olmuştum. Kafam fırıl fırıl dönüyordu ve gözlerimin önündeki kusursuz bedeni, beni sakinleştirmenin aksine uçurumun kıyısına itiyordu.

"Rüyalarında olduğumu bilmiyordum.." Dedi hissettiği yoğun duygulardan dolayı normalden daha kalın çıkan sesiyle. Onun önünde silahsızdım. Zaaflarını dürtüyor, bana dokunması için adeta zorluyordum. Bunu yapmak zorundaydım çünkü yapmazsam çıldırırdım. Ona birkaç dakika daha dokunmazsam delirir giderdim. Artık korkacak hiçbir şeyim kalmamıştı. Her şeyimi almıştı benden.

Bunun bilincinde olarak ona yükseldim ve çenesinin altını öptüm. Dudaklarım git gide boynuna kayarken itiraz etmemesi işime yarıyordu. Dilimi teninde gezdirip hem onu hem de kendimi delirtmekten ne zevk alıyordum bilmiyorum ama karıncalanmış bedenimin kontrolü bende değildi. Safi bir şehvet dalgası kaplamıştı her yerimi çünkü.

"Sanırım, Jongdae... Hiçbir şey olmamış gibi davranabiliriz." Geri çekilip aciz bir yalan döktüm ortalığa. Bana inanmıyordu. Güzel, çünkü ben de kendime inanmıyordum. İkimizin de bir şeylere inanmayarak seviştiğini hatırlamak daha iyi olacaktı sanırım.

Koyulaşmış gözleriyle yüzüme baktı. Kısacık bir anda onlarca şey düşünüp belimden tuttuğu gibi geniş yatağa çıkardığında, o ana yaklaştığımızı bilmek kanımı kaynattı. Bekâretimi Jongdae'ye vermekte bir sakınca görmüyordum çünkü sonsuza dek seveceğim tek insan o olacaktı. Bunu, gözlerine her baktığımda, sesini her duyduğumda ve tenlerimiz her çarpıştığında daha iyi kavrıyordum.

Benim için Jongdae'den başkası yoktu. Olamazdı da.

Düşüncelerimden sıyrılıp kendimi ona bıraktım. O anda bana istediğini yapabilirdi, gıkım bile çıkmazdı. Dokunuşları itaatsizlik etmeme izin vermezdi zira.

"Buna pişman olacağız." Dedi gömleğimi sıyırırken. Omzumdan kayan kumaşın bıraktığı boşluğa dudaklarını bastırdı. Düşüncelerim bir toz bulutu olup dağılırken dudağımı ısırıp hafifçe doğruldum. Koyu pembe gömlek bir yerlere gittiğinde hafifçe kızardım.

"Umrumda değil." Gülüşü belimin altındaki bazı mahrem bölgeleri hayata döndürürken uzunca bir soluk çektim içime. Odanın rutubetli havasının yanında, Jongdae'nin teninin kokusu da tüylerimi diken diken ediyordu.

"Zaten hiçbir şey umrunda değil." Gülümsedim ve azıcık daha kalkıp dudaklarına uzun bir öpücük bıraktım. Sırtım yeniden soğuk şilteye değdiğinde, Jongdae dizlerinin üzerinde kalkıp kendi gömleğini çıkardı. Gördüğüm manzara ile derin bir nefes verdim.

"Tanrım.."

"Ne? Kötü mü?" Muzır surat ifadesi çok eğlendiğini gösteriyordu. Tanrım, ona kötü dersem çarpardın beni...

Evet, ne giyerse giysin o kol ve göğüs kasları belli oluyordu zaten ancak onu bu şekilde üstsüz ve.. Şişkin görmek beni hiç iyileştirmiyordu.

"Kapa çeneni." Dedim sabırsızca pantolonuna uzanıp. Dudaklarını sertçe benimkilerin üstüne kapattı. Kemeri kavrayan parmaklarımı hissetmediğim için kopçayı açmam biraz zor olmuştu ancak sonunda başarmıştım ve fermuar aşağı inerken, demirin metalik sesi kaburgalarımda, zihnimde, en çok da güney kutuplarımda yankılanmıştı.

Elim bir an için duraksadığında ne var, dercesine yüzüme baktı.

"Canımı yakacak mısın?" Diye sordum nefes nefese. Üzerime eğildiğinde ellerimi ensesine çıkardım. Bacaklarının arasında uzanıyordum, her halükarda benden üstün bir konumdaydı.

"Bilmiyorum. Kendimi kontrol edemezsem, canın yanar." Karamsar bir tavırla belimi okşadı. Dumanlı kafasıyla bile benim canımı düşünüyordu.. Ona sırnaşmadan önce neler olacağını biliyordum, öyleyse bunu göze alabilirdim değil mi?

Yutkunup kafamı iki yana salladım.

"Bu sefer de benim umrumda değil Jongdae. Seni istiyorum, gerçekten." Aceleyle kurduğum cümleden sonra başını boynuma gömüp ufak ısırıklar bahşetti tenime. Beyaz olan kısımların artık eskisi kadar masum olmadığını anlayabiliyordum. İzleri kapatmak için en ufak bir şey yapmayacaktım. Onlar bana Jongdae'den, sevdiğim adamdan hediye edilmişti.

"Beni deli edeceksin." Diye mızıldandığında gülüp kalçamı kaldırdım ve pantolonumu çıkarmasına izin verdim. Kendisininkini de bir çırpıda çıkarıp yana attı. Kendisini bana bastırmadan hemen önce bacaklarımı aralayıp üzerime eğildi.

Boğazımdan kaçan tıknaz inlemeye engel olamadım. Parmaklarım sırtına gömülürken henüz işin başında olmamıza rağmen bu denli etkilenmiş olmama şaşıyordum.

O kadar iyi hissettiriyordu ki.. Eli nazik ancak sabırsız bir tavırla bacağımın iç kısımlarında gezinirken mümkün olduğunca gevşemeye çalışıyordum. Gerçekten de canım yansın istemiyordum. Gerçi onun, benim canımı yakacağını hiç mi hiç düşünmüyordum bile. Ona tamamen teslim olmuştum ve bana nasıl davranacağını iyi biliyordu. Jongdae değil de bir başkası olsaydı eminim bu şekilde hissetmezdim. Bana korkunç bir güven veriyordu. Nereye yormam gerektiğini bilemediğim için aşkla bağıntıladığım bakışları, porselenden yapılmış bir oyuncakmışım gibi, ince ince tenime süzülüşü... Bunların hepsi, ona daha da aşık olmama sebep oluyordu.

Belimdeki ellerinden birini boğazıma çıkardı. Ne yapacağını bilmiyordum ve heyecanlanmıştım. Ben, beni boğacak falan sanmıştım ancak o düşüncelerimi yersiz çıkartıp yalnızca hassas tenimi okşadı. Baş parmağı elmacık kemiğimde dolandığında yutkundum.

Boynumu emmeye başladığında sızlanıp elimi saçlarına daldırdım. Onu mümkünmüş gibi kendime iyice bastırırken duygusal bir bütünlük yaşadığımızın farkındaydım. Şu saatten sonra ne ben ondan kopabilirdim ne de zorla koparabilirlerdi.

Yüzünü avuçlarımın arasına alıp bana bakmasını sağlamıştım. Öpüşü yüzünden sızlayan dudaklarım gülümsemek üzere kıvrıldığında oraya baktı. Yeniden dikkatini gözlerime verdiğinde kirpiklerimi kapatıp burnumu burnuna sürttüm. Bir elini, yüzünden çekmediğim parmaklarıma koydu.

"Teşekkür ederim. Beni özel hissettirdiğin için." Gözlerimi yeniden açtığımda beni dikkatle izliyordu. Biçimli çenesini okşayıp yanağını öptüm. Elleri aşağı indi..

Üzerimizdeki son kıyafet parçaları da yok olduğunda bacaklarımı ona doladım ve rahat bir pozisyon alması için aşağıya kaydım. Kalçama değiyordu ve utanıyordum. Cidden bu kadar ilerlememize rağmen nasıl utanıyordum bilmiyorum ama çok yakındık ve.. Tanrım, bunu yapacağıma inanamıyordum! En çok da batırmaktan korkuyordum..

Ben endişeli sanrılarla boğuşurken Jongdae bütün bunları çekip atan güzel sözler söyledi. Beni rahatlatmaya çalışıyordu sanırım.

"Sen mükemmelsin Minseok. Gülüşün, tenin, gözlerin, kokun... Nasıl benim gibi birine âşık olabiliyorsun?" Göğsümü öptü. Hassas bölgem orası olmalıydı çünkü istemsizce yükseldiğimde, zorlandığımı hissediyordum.

"Seni seviyorum." Durdu.. Gözlerimi açmadan dudaklarına yöneldim ve dişlerimi dolgunluklarına geçirdim. Gözlerimi açsaydım şayet, ağlardım. Şu sıralar zırlak bir bebek olduğum yetmezmiş gibi bir de sonrasında unutacağı bir birliktelik sırasında ağlamayı istemiyordum.

"Sen beni sevmesen bile, ben seni seviyorum. Sen benimle eğlenmek istesen bile, ben sana vuruluyorum.. Bana çok fazlasın Jongdae.. Bununla başa çıkamam. Sadece.. Bu geceliğine seviyormuş gibi yapsan? Lütfen-" Sarı saçlarıma hafif bir buse kondurduktan sonra bacaklarımı biraz daha aralayıp dediğimi yaptı. Hiç hissetmediğim kadar güzel hissettim öpüşünde.

Belini öne itip kendisini bana sürttüğünde kalçamı neredeyse geri çekecektim. Son anda durmuştum. Bir elini indirip parmaklarını kalçamda gezindirdi. Gözlerimi biraz daha sıkı kapatıp inledim. Diğer kolu boşta durmayıp belimi kavradı ve ben de sırtına çıkardım parmaklarımı. Pürüzsüz tenini okşadım ve tırnaklarımı hafifçe bastırdım. Canım çok azıcık acıyordu.

İçime girdiğinde gözlerimi yumup acının geçmesini bekledim. Ellerim sıkı sıkı omuzlarına yapıştı. Bu kadar acıyacağını tahmin edemediğimden olsa gerek bacaklarımı kendime çekmek istedim. Bu, reflekslerim yüzündendi, bana kalsa böyle bir şey yapmazdım. Ancak sanki acı çeken ben değil de oymuş gibi kafasını hafifçe geriye atıp inlediğinde gözlerimi açıp ona bakmak zorunda kaldım. Sanırım bu hareketim onu biraz zorlamıştı.

Neyin ne olduğunu, seksin saçma pozisyonlarını bilmediğim için kusura bakmazdı umarım.

Yavaşça hareket etti. Dişlerini sıktığını belirginleşen çenesinden anlamıştım. Gerçekten onu bu kadar iyi hissettiriyor muydum yoksa sıradan bir sevişme gibi mi görüyordu içinde bulunduğumuz durumu bilmiyorum.. Tahmin edecek kadar deneyimim de yoktu. Kendi açımdan bakacak olursam, beni bütün gece öpmekle yetinse bile fazlasıyla zevk alırdım, fazlasını yapmasına ihtiyacı yoktu. Minik, tehlikeli ve yaramaz bir sırıtışında dahi iniyordu gardlarım.

Sert bir vuruş yaptığında oldukça derin ve benden çıktığına inanamadığım bir sesle inleyip bacaklarımı biraz daha araladım. Hareketlerine devam ederken dudakları boş durmuyor, göğüs uçlarımda geziniyordu. Dilinin sıcak ıslaklığı beni huylandırıyordu. Kafasını yukarı çıkartıp boynuma biraz daha sokulduğunda, içimi yumuşacık yapan bir detay yakaladım. Burnunu kulağımın biraz altına dayayıp, derin bir nefes almış ve ardından da boğuk bir sesle inlemişti. Sanırım kokumu gerçekten seviyordu.

Rusya'dayken de ne zaman yakınlaşsak boynuma yöneliyordu! Ah, cidden...

"Jong-dae!" Gözlerimi aralamak için zorladım kendimi. Ellerini belimin iki yanına sabitleyip hızlandı, daha önce hiç hissetmediğim bir doluluk bütün zihnimi ele geçirdi. Yanaklarım yanıyordu, çığlıklar atmak istiyordum. Biraz daha hızlanması için, daha sert davranması için.. Centilmen tavırlarından sıyrılıp kaba birine dönüşmesini isteyecek kadar zor durumdaydım.

"Ah- tanrım... Yarı-n y-yüzüne bakamam-" Tiz bir sesle inleyip diklendim. Fırsatını bulmuşken, pozisyonumuzu değiştirdi.

Onun üstünde, onun yüzüne bakarken şaşkındım.

"Kalçanı hareket ettir." Dedi net sesiyle. Onun bu kadar boğuk ve kontrolsüz konuşabileceğini hiç düşünmemiştim.

Ellerimi karnına koyup dediğini yaptım. Kafam anında geriye giderken bacaklarımı araladım. Onu tamamen hissedebilmek için en iyimi yapmalıydım. Bir an bile durmadan hareket ettim, ona her sürtünüşümde kalçamdaki parmakları biraz daha gömülüyordu tenime.

Kirpiklerimi aralayıp gözlerine baktığımda beni izliyordu. Ellerimi siyah saçlarına daldırıp alnımı alnına yasladım ve oturur vaziyete gelip beni kontrol etmesine neden oldum. İç içeydik gerçekten de. Ensesinden sırtına doğru süzülen bir ter damlasını görünce inleyip ona eşlik ettim. Dudaklarım boynuna kondu. Tuzlu teninin beni bu kadar baştan çıkaracağını bilemezdim ama olan olmuştu işte. Dişlerimi tenine geçirirken beni her anlamda tavlayabileceğine emin olmuştum. Kendini içime ittirdiğinde ben de hafifçe ileri gidiyordum. Mükemmel bir uyum sağlamıştık.

Ve o sonrasında beni dağıtan hamleyi yaptı. Elini aşağılara götürtüp beni okşadığında şiddetle titreyip tırnaklarımı sırtına geçirdim. Ağlar gibi inleyip minik çığlıklar atmaya devam ediyordum.

İnsanların neden seks sırasında çığlık atını bilmediğimden, şimdiye kadar bunu saçma bulmuştum. Ancak görüyordum ki bu gerekliydi. İçimdeki volkanları biraz olsun dışarı püskürtebilmek için enerjimi bağırışlarıma veriyordum. Kulağımda yankılanan homurtusu ve tenlerimiz birleştiğinde ortaya çıkan ses, bitmeyecekmiş gibi gelen bu maceranın tuzu biberi oluyordu.

Benimle resmen oyun oynuyordu.

Elini geri çekip yeniden üstüme çıktığında, sırtıma değen şiltenin yumuşaklığını zar zor hissetmiştim.

"Devam et." Ne?

"Ne?"

"Duydun.. Seni izlemek istiyorum." Dudaklarımı yaladım ve o dizlerinin üzerinde çıplak bir yunan heykeli gibi dikilirken elimi aşağı indirdim. Nasıl hissettiğimi anlatabileceğim bir kelime bulunmuyordu dünya üzerinde.. İstekli mi? Ürkek mi? Utangaç mı?

Evet, çok utanıyordum.. Asgari olarak bu şekilde açıklayabilirdim sanırım.

"Bunu yaptığıma inanamıyorum." Dedim nefes nefese ve Jongdae'nin sırıtıp destek verircesine dudaklarıma yönelmesini izledim. Dilini hafifçe alt dudağımda gezdirdi, yüzündeki sırıtış tehlikeli bir hal aldığında ellerimi yeniden yüzüne çıkartıp kafasını geri çektim.

"Ne? Ne gülüyorsun?"

"Çok tatlısın Minseok. Yanakların pembeleşiyor ne zaman göz göze gelsek, beni gerçekten seviyor musun?" Bacaklarımı araladı, dizlerimi kırıp, ayaklarımı kendine doladığında hareket etmeden yüzüme eğildi. Yanaklarımdan öptüğünde şok içinde bekliyordum.

"N-ne? Jongdae.. Tabi ki de seviyorum." Kafamı yana çevirdim. Yüzüne bakamayacak kadar utanmış ve kırılmıştım. Bu kadar ileri gittiğimiz halde ona olan duygularımı hâlâ anlayamamış mıydı gerçekten? Bu kadar mı kördü insanlara, bana karşı?

"Seni sevmediğim için mi üzülüyorsun?" Çenemden tutup yüzümü kendisininkine çevirdi. Gözlerim dolmuştu ve kalkıp gitmek istiyordum.. Gerçekten. Canımı kırıyordu..

"Çok kötüsün." Deyip onu ittirmeye kalktığımda ellerimi sıkıca tutup geri, yatağa bastırdı.

"Minseok.. Beni değiştiremezsin. Kendine eziyet etmekten vazgeç artık." Dedi bıkkın bir tavırla. Bir elini bileğimden çekip saçlarıma çıkardığında gözlerimi kapatıp gözyaşlarımı tutmaya çalıştım. İşe yaramadı.

Yanaklarım ıslanırken Jongdae saçlarımı okşayıp alnıma minik bir öpücük kondurdu ve yeniden konuştu.

"Bunu sadece yapalım tamam mı? Daha fazlasını bekleme, hediye olarak düşün. Beni kafana taktığın için bir hediye." Hıçkırıp kirpiklerimi araladım ve bana onlarca kırıcı kelime sarf etmiş adamın yüzüne baktım. Kaşları çatılmış, vereceğim tepkiyi bekliyordu.

Benim tek yaptığım ise kollarımı boynuna dolamak oldu. Ona sarılıp daha çok ağlarken kendimi kasıklarına bastırdım. İstediğini alabilirdi.

O yalnızca bedenimi isterken, ben Jongdae'nin kalbini arzuluyordum. Anlaşılan o ki bunu hiçbir zaman elde edemeyecektim. Yine de haklıydı, bunu bir hediye olarak kabul etmeliydim değil mi?

"Daha fazla konuşma. D-daha fazla yakma canımı." Ensesinin biraz üstünü öpüp burnumu saçlarına daldırdım.

"Ne istiyorsan al benden.. Ama seni bana bırak olur mu?" Kısa bir an tereddüt etti..

Sonrasında susup bizi tek beden haline getirirken zihnimi bir boşluğa emanet ettim. Ona belli etmeden ağladım, her şeyimi almasına izin verdim.

Gecenin sonunda, onu sevdiğim için kendimden nefret ettim.

Bir kez daha...

Boş zamanım yok :')

Çalışıyorum, kambek için para lazım, yetiştirmem gereken fikler var, adım gibi bilmem gereken bir keman repertuarı hâlihazırda bekliyor beni...

Minnoşum askere gidecek diye yemden içmeden kesildim, ilham gelmiyi.. Anca ChenMin yazıp kafayı dumanlıyorum.

Bu arada, Can Kazaz dinleyerek smut yazan tek insan olmadığımı düşünüyorum(?) Öyle değilim, değil mi? Ha yani öyleyse sıkıntı da çünkü...


	12. 11

(MPREG VARDIR.)

Ezhel - Pavyon

0:10 4:04

II

Bölümlovelysekai'ye gelsin. Senin adını hep bildirim panomda görüyorum menekşem Benimle olduğun, destek verdiğin ve üşenmeyip oyladığın için teşekkür ederim. Tontirik yanaklarından mua * öpüşükledim *-*

Gecenin bir vakti, oldukça sessiz bir biçimde uyanıp ne halt ettiğimi bilmiyordum. Gözlerim sabah karanlığına iyice alıştıktan sonra, kulaklarım gürültülü müziği fark etmiş, kalbim korkuyla atmıştı kısa bir an için.. Nerede olduğumu biliyordum elbette. Ve ne halde olduğumu da.

Jongdae'nin kolları arasında, sabah güneşi cılız bir şekilde şirketteki odasının camına vururken, tedirginlikten geberiyordum. Gece yaşanan her şeyden beni sorumlu tutmasından, kovulmaktan ve yüzünü bir daha görememekten çok korkuyordum. İkimiz de her şeyin farkındaydık, ikimiz de ne halt yediğimizi biliyorduk. Bilmemiz gerekiyordu da. Çünkü bu, kolayca silip atabileceğimiz bir mevzu değildi. En azından benim için.

Zihnim iyice kendine geldiğinde durup onu izledim. Kafamı geri atmam azıcık zor olsa da takdir edilesi çabalarım sonucunda yüzüne dönebilmiştim. Çok tatlı duruyordu, siyah saçları alnına düşmüş, yanağı hafifçe tombullaşmıştı.

Elimi yukarı çıkartıp saçlarına dokundum. Parmak uçlarım yumuşak tutamlara hafifçe değmesine rağmen Jongdae kımıldadı, hemen geri kaçtım.

Uykulu uykulu kolunu belimden çekti ve elini saçlarına çıkartıp onları şöyle bir dağıttı. Dirseğimin üzerinde doğrulup elimi çenesine koydum ve bana bakmasını sağladım.

"Gidiyorum ben Jongdae." Dedim sakince. Kaşlarını çatıp doğruldu. El mecbur ben de diklendim.

"Nereye?"

"Evime? Gece için teşekkür ederim, gerçekten." Örtüyü üstüme çekip yerden gömleğimi almak için eğildim. Hızlı davranmaya çalışıyordum çünkü azarlanmak en son istediğim şeydi.

Ondan ses gelmediği için kabullendiğini düşünmüştüm. Bu canımı neden yakmıştı bilmiyorum. Hatta kolumdan tutup da gitme demesini neden bekliyordum onu da bilmiyorum. Sadece.. Daha az kötü hissettirsin istemiştim sanırım.

Gömleğimi giydiğimde sızlayan bel altıma aldırmadan ayaklandım. Kumaşı uzundu, iyice saklıyordu beni.

Jongdae hâlâ yatakta oturup beni izliyordu, bıkkınlıkla iç çektiğini duymuştum.

"Bekle. Seni ben bırakırım." Dedi çarşafı iterken.

"Gerek yok Jongd-"

"Minseok... Yeni uyandım, sinirliyim. İtiraz etme." Yatağa yeniden oturup kot pantolonumu giydim ve oyalanmadan ayaklanıp düğmemi kapattım.

"Peki." Saçımı da düzelttikten sonra kapıya gittim. Kulpu çevirdiğim ilk sefer, kapının açılmayışıyla azıcık sersemlemiştim. Ancak kilitlediğini hatırladığımda göz devirip kilidi açmış, ofisine girmiştim.

Bu sırada Jongdae de pantolonunu giyinmiş, gömleğinin düğmelerini de hızlı hızlı ilikliyordu. Manşetlerini de hallettiğinde kafasını şöyle bir sallayıp saçlarını geri attı.

"Gel." Dedi hemen sonrasında.. Gözlerimi ondan ayıramadan, saçma ve hissetmemem gereken o tarifi imkansız mutluluk ile ilerledim yanında. Elimi tutup beni çıkışa sürükledi. Düşüp gebermemek için hızlı hızlı yürüdüm. Bir yandan önüme bakıyor diğer yandan da avcumun içindeki elinin varlığını yok saymaya çalışıyordum. Kokteyl salonuna geldik, hâlâ millet uyuşuk uyuşuk danslar ediyor, içkiler içiyordu.

"Pardon pardon!" Çarptığım herkesten özür dilemek farz olmuştu anlaşılan.

Rahatsız olduğumu anladığından mıdır yoksa benimle görülmek istemediği için midir bilmiyorum, aceleci davranıyordu. Bileğimi sıkıyordu ve ben canım acısa dahi sırf tenlerimiz birbirine değiyor diye ses çıkartmıyordum. Buna bile muhtaçtım o anda. Kafamdaki tabu, onu son görüşüm olduğunu iddia edip duruyordu ve gerçeklik payının oranı beni korkutmaya yeterliydi.

Ancak hesaba katmadığımız bir şey vardı.

Kim Holdingler Grubu'nun şânı bütün sosyeteye yayılmıştı ve bu 50. Yıl Balosu da birçok magazin haberine konu olmuştu. Partinin nerede, ne zaman yapılacağını biliyorlardı. Muhtemelen Jongdae'nin içeri girdiğini de görmüş, haber yapmış ve çıkmasını beklemişlerdi.

Yani bütün o paparaziler, o anda kapının ötesinde pusuya yatmıştı.

Lobinin sıcaklığını terk eder etmez, başımı eğdim ve olası tehlikelere karşın kendimi Jongdae'nin arkasına sakladım. O tam dönüp de ne yaptığımı sorgulayacakken beklediğim mevzu gerçekleşti. Bankların hemen ardından, ağaçlık yolu hızla geçip üzerimize doğru koşuşturan dedikoducu grubu fark etmesiyle duraksadı. Kaçacak yerinin olmadığını biliyordu, buna rağmen telefonunu hızlıca çıkartıp valesine bir çağrı verdi.

"Arabayı arka kapıya getir. Çabuk!"

Sıçtığımı düşünüyordum doğrusu. Hayati fonksiyonlarım durmuştu bir kere. Ne nefes alabiliyor ne de yaklaşan orduyu seçebiliyordum net olarak. Kameralardan gelen denklaşör sesleri ve rahatsız edici flaşlar da cabasıydı.

"Bay Kim!" Etrafımız bir anda sarıldı. Jongdae hiçbirini umursamayıp elimden tutarak kalabalığı yarmaya çalışırken güvenlik gelip magazincileri uzaklaştırmayı denedi.

"Bay Kim yanınızdaki kim? Yeni sevgiliniz mi? Ne zaman tanıştınız?"

Jongdae sinirle dişlerini sıktı, gerilen çenesine bakıp elini okşadım yavaşça ve destek olduğumu belirtircesine gülümsedim. Gözleri bir an için bende takılı kaldı. Bakışmamız uzayıp giderken çok mutluydum. Kesinlikle çok mutluydum çünkü onca şeye rağmen elimi tutuyordu. Beni bir eskort olarak da tanıtmamıştı ya da öyle bir izlenim de vermemişti. Aksine, durumumu kurtaracak bir hareket yapıp ellerimizi kenetlemişti. Daha ne isterdim ki?

Kendisine geldiğinde o da gülümsedi ve muhabirleri uzak tutmayı başaran güvenliğin sayesinde kulübenin önüne getirilmiş arabaya bindirdi beni. Vale saygıyla eğilip anahtarı ona verdiğinde kemerimi takıyordum.

"Bu kadar agresif davranma Jongdae."

"Paparazilere şeker ikram etmeliydim haklısın."

"Demek istediğimi biliyorsun, sıyrılmaya çalışma." Güldüm ve başımı geriye yasladım. Yolun kenarındaki ağaçlar sanki bir halüsinasyonun içindeymişim gibi hissettiriyordu buğulu görüntüleriyle. Araba yolculuklarını çok severdim ancak o sırada buna katlanamayacağımı, başımın döndüğünü hissetmiştim nedense.

"Eve bırakıyorum seni değil mi?"

"Eh, iyi olur. Yarın eşyalarımı toplamaya gelirim." Başını benden tarafa çevirdi. Hafifçe sola dönüp ona baktım. Kaşları şaşkınlıkla çatılmış, gözlerinde alay dolu bakışları yer edinmişti.

"Ne toplanması?"

"Kovuldum ya."

"Ne zaman?"

"Sen ciddi misin? Jongdae böyle bir şey yaptıktan sonra gerçekten de aynı ortamda çalışacağımızı mı düşündün?" Dedim şaşırıp. Bu kadar geniş olduğunu bilmiyordum, en azından soğuk davranabilirdi?

"Duymamış gibi mi yapsam acaba." Diye mırıldandı direksiyonu sağa kırarken. Güldüğünü görebiliyordum.

"Benimle dalga mı geçiyorsun şimdi de?"

"Yok canım."

"Jongdae çok kötüsün!" Omzuna bir tane geçirip emniyet kemerini çekiştirdim ve koltuğuma biraz daha gömüldüm.

"Evin neden bu kadar yakın ki buraya? Çok saçma."

"Boş yapma."

"Gülmemek için vıdılıyorum."

"Ya!"

Tanıdık sokağa girdiğimizde kemeri çözdüm. Saçlarımı düzeltip üstüme başıma da çekidüzen verdiğimde inmeye hazırdım.

"Minseok." Dedi ciddiyetle. Gözlerine baktım. Ne aradığımı bilmiyorum. Yani.. Onda ne görmeyi beklemiştim bilmiyorum, belki de ihtiyacını duyduğum o aşk denen aptal şeyin pırıltıları falan canlanabilirdi gözünde... Değil mi? Bence Jongdae bana bir aşk borçluydu.

"Dinliyorum."

"Seni kovmayacağım, neden böyle bir şey yapayım ki? Alt tarafı seviştik, bu normal."

"Senin için evet. Bilirsin, bir yanda canı istediğinde onu bunu beceren Kim Jongdae varken diğer yanda da salaklık edip de ilk defa sevişmiş bir adet Minseok var. Bu konu o kadar da basit değil.. Biliyor musun... Anlamanı da beklemiyordum zaten." Diye kızıp kapıyı hışımla açtım.

Onun düzelebileceğine inandığım için aptal olmalıydım. Aptaldım ben. Saçma bir novellik aşk için kendimi heba etmiş, her şeyimi ona vermiştim. Gerçi, sikeyim, kime neydi ki benim bekaretimden? Bekaretimi vermiş olmam beni daha azına dönüştürmezdi ve onların da dedikodumu yapmalarına hakkı yoktu.

"Salak. Alt tarafı seviştik-miş." Burnumu çekip cebimden anahtarlarımı çıkardım. Bir kez dahi arkama bakmadan evin merdivenlerini çıktım hızlıca. Kapıyı açarken hıçkırıklarımı tutmayı zar zor başarmıştım. Mümkün olduğunca güçlü görünmeliydim çünkü ben yanlış bir şey yapmamıştım. Sevdiğim, sevdiğimi düşündüğüm adam ile birlikte olmuştum o kadar. Evet, hepsi buydu..

"Minseok?" Annem mutfaktan bağırdığında cevap vermeden önce yutkunup boğazımdaki koca yumruyu yok ettim.

"Ben geldim. Üstümü değiştireceğim izin verirsen."

"Değiştir de yemeğe gel. Mincha'yı uyandırma azıcık dinlensin."

"Tamam."

Odama çıkıp kıyafetlerimden kurtuldum, ancak öylesine öfkeli ve kırgındım ki çekiştire çekiştire çıkardığım gömleğimin bir düğmesi kopmuş, gaipten yerlere fırlamıştı. Aramak için en ufak bir atılımım bile olmadı, giden gitmişti yani.

"APTAL!"

Bağırdığımı fark edip elimi ağzıma koydum. Ardından sessizliği dinleyip annemin duyup duymadığını kontrol ettim.

Güvendeydim. Duymamıştı.

Kendimi beynimden vurmak istiyordum. Bu kadar aptal olduğum için bunu yapmalıydım da bence. Jongdae ile sevişmenin yanlış tarafı yoktu, o mükemmeldi. Ama... Beni sinirlendiren konu, hislerimi bilmesine rağmen bununla dalga geçer gibi görmezden gelmesi ve resmen eğlenmesiydi. Tamam ben birazcık abartıyordum, o başından beri nasıl bir karakteri olduğu konusunda hep dürüst davranmış, beni binlerce kere uyarmıştı ama CİDDEN... Bu kadar da ruhsuz olmak zorunda değildi. Ara sıra bedenini esir alan o şakacı ve eğlenceli tipi istiyordum ben. Bu soğuk nevale, iş adamı bozuntusu tipini değil..

Ve neden ağlayayım ki? Neden ağlıyordum ki? Bırak, ağlama boşuna Minseok.. Bir hata yaptın ve bunu seve seve kabullendin, şimdi sonuçları için katlanacaksın her şeye.

"Evet," burnumu çekip kendime güç vermeye çalıştım "bunu başarabilirim, hep başardım." Yanaklarımı kurulayıp yeni kıyafetler çıkardım dolabımdan ve ağlama krizlerinden kaçmak için duş aldım, kendime gelip merdivenleri inmeye yeltendiğimde telefonumu unuttuğumu fark ettim. Odaya geri çıkmak istemesem de hâlâ bir asistandım ve görevimi saçma bir trip yüzünden sallamamak olmazdı. Paşa paşa çıkıp aldım o salak aleti.

Mutfağa girdiğimde annem çayını yudumlayarak kitap okuyordu.

"O ne?" Dedim elindekini işaret edip.

"Yeşil çay ve Fibonacci."

"Fibonacci'yi her yerde kullanamazsın."

"Tabi ki de kullanırım. Çayımda bile." Dedi ve gözlüklerini indirip gülümsedi. Lanet matematik kitabını kenara koyduğunda gidip ona sarıldım sıkıca.

"Tezini yayınladığına inanamıyorum, böyle mi haberim olacaktı."

"Daha dramatik bir reklam yolu düşünemedim." Dedi.

Kitabın üstündeki adını daha ilk bakışımda fark etmiş, oyununa uyum sağlamıştım alt tarafı ve çok da iyi olmuştu.

"Seninle gurur duyuyorum anne." Saçlarımı öpüp yanağımı okşadı. Hafifçe kırışmış olan ve güneş lekeleriyle kaplı eline koca bir öpücük kondurdum ben de.

"Bunun ne demek olduğunu biliyorsun, değil mi?" Dedi sakin ses tonuyla. Gözlerimi kapatıp açtım usul usul. Mutlu olmam gerekirken hüzünlenmiştim.

"Şimdi emekli olamazsın, kitabın yeni çıktı."

"Yorgun hissediyorum Xiu... Bence dinlenmeliyiz. Hepimiz." Dedi son kelimeye özellikle baskı yapıp. Kafamı kaldırıp onun sahiden de çökmüş çehresine baktım ve başımı salladım. O nasıl istiyorsa öyle olacaktı.

"Ne istersen.."

"Meşeliğe gitmeye ne dersin?"

"Anne-"

"Biliyorum biliyorum, çok uzun zaman geçti ama.. Orası bizim evimiz Minseok. Babanın bize bıraktığı en değerli şey, düşünsene eski günleri. Baekhyun ile nasıl top oynardınız-"

"Tamam." Dedim sözünü kesip diklenirken. Gözleri parıldadı ve bir an için daha da genç göründü. Demek o aptal yazlık onu bu denli mutlu edebiliyordu..

"Gidelim anne. Ama tatilimi beklemek zorundayız."

"Ne zaman?"

"İki hafta sonra."

"Tamam, güzel. O zamana kadar hazırlanırız zaten."

"Bugün kutlama yapmamız lazım anne! Resmen artık yazarsın da. Doktor Kim Sun, ilk kitabı Fibonacci ile bilim dünyasını aydınlatıyor ancak biz kutlama yapmıyoruz? Tanrı hesabını sorar." Annem güldüğünde yanağını öpüp karşısına oturdum ve yemeklere neredeyse açlıkla saldırdım.

"Telefonun titriyor Minseok." Dedi annem. Kahvaltımızı yapmış, televizyonun karşısında tembel tembel oturup gündüz kuşağının başlangıç programlarını izliyorduk.

"Kim?"

"Kömüş diye biri." Annem telefona garip garip bakıp bana uzattığında gözlerimi kocaman açıp elinden kaptım. Titreyen parmaklarımla zar zor cevapladım çağrıyı.

"E-efendim?"

"Şirkete gelmen gerekmiyor mu senin, toplantı var yarım saat sonra?" Dedi Jongdae. Hatırlattığı detayla alnıma vurdum.

"Tamam, zaten geliyordum." Telefonu suratına kapatıp acele acele ayaklandım.

"Anne ben uçtum."

"A a nereye?"

"İşe tabi, nereye olacak. Tatil zannettim herhalde!"

"Tamam kendine dikkat et, güzel git."

Ona el sallayıp halihazırda giyinik olduğumdan, hızla çıktım evden. Şirkete uçarak gidiyordum.

O on dakika içerisinde ölüp ölüp dirilmiştim. Usain Bolt benden imza almak için sıraya girmeliydi.

İçeri girmiş, asansörü dahi tehdit ederek yukarı çıkmış, tam yorgunlukla masama atlayacağım sırada koyu ve sessiz koridorda yankılanan kapı sesiyle yeniden korkuluk gibi dikilip gelene bakmak zorunda kalmıştım. Jongdae odasından çıkmış telefonu kulağına götürüyordu.

Aynı esnada benim salak alet de çaldı. Gözlerimiz kesişti.

"Demek gelebildin!"

"B-ben-"

"Hadi hadi, çabuk. Vaktimiz kalmadı." Kolumdan tutulup yeniden, tehdit ettiğim asansöre bindirildim. Bir kat daha yukarı çıkarken put gibi dikildim onun yanında.

"Neden bu kadar gerginsin?"

"Ben mi? Gergin değilim, çok hızlı koştum sadece."

"Ne diye koştuysan.."

"Geç kalmamak için tabi, azar işitmek istemiyordum."

"Güzel."

"Güzel." Dedim inatla karşılık verip. Gülüp bana döndü.

"Sen hiç akıllanmayacaksın değil mi?" Şaşkın şaşkın ona bakıp hayretle güldüm.

"Şimdi ne yaptım tanrı aşkına? Sana karşılık verilince kırmızı görmüş boğaya dönüyorsun, benim sorunum değil."

"Çünkü küstahsın."

"Asıl sensin o."

"Hayır sensin."

"Hayır sen- Ah! Ne yapıyoruz Jongdae, sen ne sinsi bir şeysin?!"

Kahkaha attı.

Onun böyle güldüğünü görmek... Nasıl anlatılırdı bilemiyorum sanki karnımda kelebekler uçuşuyordu. Onu öpsem kızar mıydı acaba? Kızmamalıydı bence. Çok güzel gülüyordu ne de olsa.

Asansörün kapıları açılmadan hemen önce elini yüzüme çıkardı. Geri çekildim hafifçe ancak bu hareketim onu engellemedi. Saçlarıma dokunan eli kalbimi küt küt attırdı, dağınık olduğunu yeni kavradığım tutamları adam ederken yalnızca yutkunup işini bitirmesini bekledim.

"Saçını taramaz mısın sen?"

"Unuttum, tamam mı?"

"Tamam.. Tamam, vahşi, bir şey demedim." Huysuz huysuz burun kıvırıp ona kaçamak bakışlar attım. Küçük zil sesiyle ikimiz de geniş koridora adım attık. O önde, ben arkada, toplantı salonuna gidiyorduk. Kapının önü oldukça kalabalıktı aslında. Herkes selamlaşıyor, gülüşüyordu.

"Zdravstvuy.*" Dedi Jongdae Rusça olduğunu tahmin ettiğim bir dilde. Kafamı kaldırıp selamladığı ve içeri geçmek için yan yana yürüdüğü adama baktım. Ensesinden görebildiğim kadarıyla esmerdi ve Jongdae'den uzundu.

*Okunuşu: Zıdravst-vuy

Korkutucu gelmişti gözüme. Jongdae'nin arkadaşları da aynı bokun soyuydu işte, organ kaçakçısı piç kuruları..

"Asistanım Minseok," diye tanıttı beni. Mafya bozuntusu arkasını dönüp bana baktı ve yüzüne geniş bir gülümseme yayıldı. Tamaaam, adam yakışıklıydı.

"Merhaba." Dedi Korece ancak telaffuzu o kadar komikti ki gülmeden edemedim. Elimi uzattığımda hemencecik sıktı.

"Lütfen kendi dilinizde konuşun, ayrıca iyi denemeydi." Dedim İngilizce olarak. Oldukça sesli bir kahkaha atıp kafasını salladı.

Salona girdiğimizde herkes yerine oturdu. Kast sistemi belliydi. Solda bizim elemanlar, sağda onlarınki, karşılıklı olarak da CEO bozuntuları.. Ve Jongdae'nin hemen yanında da ben. Dediği şeyleri not almam gerekiyordu bu nedenle Rus herifin çevirmeni ne derse dikkatle dinliyordum.

Toplantı bittiğinde hepimiz açık büfenin olduğu kısma gidip ayaküstü sohbetler ettik.

"Umarım proje hepimiz için başarılı olur." Diye çevirdi son olarak kısa boylu bir kız. Rus herifle oldukça yakın görünüyorlardı. Ki bilir, belki de sevgili falandılar. Biz-

Biz sevgili değiliz ki?!

"Minseok? Aloo?" Jongdae'nin sesiyle kendime gelip ona döndüm. Kaşlarını çatıp bir bana bir de adının Dusan olduğunu öğrendiğim adama baktı.

"Dalıp gittin? Ne oldu, aşık falan mı oldun?" Dedi dalga geçer gibi. Göz devirip bardağımdaki son beyaz şarabı da içip sertçe karşılık verdim.

"Ben o bildiğin yayık gönüllülere benzemem Jongdae. Seni seviyorum dedim, bitti. Tamam mı?" Diye oldukça cesaretli bir cümle kurup arkamı döndüm. Bize bakan Dusan anlamadığı için yalnızca boş boş gözlerini gezdiriyordu salonda.

Sinirlerim gerilmişti, orayı terk etmemin sebebi buydu. Ondan cidden nefret ediyordum, lanet olsundu sana Kim Jongdae!

"Bıktım." Lavoboya girip sinirle tıslayarak aynadaki aksime baktım. Yanaklarım öfkem yüzünden kıpkırmızı olmuş, sarı saçlarım Jongdae'nin rütuşlarına rağmen dağılmıştı. Ellerimi saçıma çıkartıp onları daha da karıştırdım.

"Salak!" Kabinlerden birisi açıldı. Gözlerimi kocaman açıp kafamı öne eğdim ve ellerimi yıkarmış gibi yaptım. Ancak konuşan kişi tanıdıktı.

"Bu kadar çabuk mu bıktırdı?"

"Chanyeol? Yani Bay Park demek istedim."

"Chanyeol ile Bay Park arasında çok büyük fark var yalnız." Diye gülüp ellerini yıkadı. Utancım daha da artarken bir yalan düşündüm.

"O nedenle bıktım demedim, bazı özel sebeplerden ötürü-"

"Evet evet, siz ikinizin şu aşk meşk işleri."

"NE?"

"Bağırmasana. Ayrıca elbette bilecektim, aksi iddia dahi edilemez. Ben Jongdae'nin en yakın arkadaşıyım."

"Yani sana gelip "ayy Chanyeol sama, öpştük biliyo musuun" falan mı diyor?" Dedim alayla. Güldü.

"Öpüştüğünüzü tahmin etmiştim."

"Konuyu dağıtmayın lütfen." Dedim kalçamı tezgaha dayayarak. Ellerini ilk önce kurutma makinasında azıcık kuruttu ardından da kenardan peçete alıp ıslak bileklerini sildi.

"Tam olarak öyle sayılmaz..." Kapıyı kontrol edip yeniden bana döndü ve sesini alçalttı.

"Jongdae hakkında bilmediğin şeyler var Minseok. Ve sana değer veriyor. Bakma öyle far görmüş tavşan gibi. Ben de ilkin çok şaşırdım ancak gerçek bu. Jongdae belki de ilk defa anlattı bana böyle bir şeyi, hatırlamıyorum şimdi ergenlik yıllarımızı, senin ondan hoşlandığını söyledi. Ve korktuğunu da.. O bir ilişkide nasıl davranılması gerektiğini bilmiyor Minseok, daha önce kimseyi sevmedi, lütfen onu kırma, olur mu? Hislerin seni yanıltıyorsa hiç başlama." Dedi sakin sakin. Sesindeki anlayış beni derinden sarstı ve Jongdae'ye bir kez daha aşık oldum. Ona olan sevgim ve ilgim bu cümlelerle büyümüştü çünkü ne kadar savunmasız ve ilgiye muhtaç olduğunu görmüştüm. Daha önce kimse tarafından sarılıp sarmalanmamış olması ikimiz arasında benzerliği artırıyordu ve Jongdae'nin alın yazım falan olduğu düşüncesini güçlendiriyordu.

"Teşekkür ederim Chanyeol, bunları anlattığın için. Onu seviyorum, gerçekten seviyorum ve buna emin olabilirsin." Gülümseyip omzumu sıktı.

"Benim emin olmam bir şeyi değiştirmez, sende bitiyor her şey. Onu mutlu et, olur mu?"

Kafamı salladım. Tebessümüm titrek bir biçimde solarken beni orada bırakıp dışarı çıktı. Baekhyun ile olan ilişkileri hakkında soru bile soramadım. Sormaya da niyetim yoktu zaten.

Hayatım bir hafta sonra baştan aşağı değişecekti, Baekhyun'u ya da diğerlerini umursayacak zamanım yoktu.

Hem de şok etkisi yaratan bir haberle.

"Bay Kim, siz hamilesiniz? Tanrım, bu çok ender görülen bir şey! Harika!" Doktorun dediği şeyle başımda bekleyen Luhan'a korku dolu gözlerle baktım ve tepkisini izledim. Gözleri mutulukla parladı, bana sarılırken kımıldayamadım.

"Minseok! Minseok süper bir şey bu!"

"S-saçmalama Luhan." Onu ittirdikten sonra sedyeden kalkarak doktorun önüne geçip yakalarından tuttum.

"Onu aldırmak istiyorum, hemen!"

Arkadaşlar ben şuan çok duygusallaştım izin verirseniz Minseok'umun güzelliğine ağlamak üzere inzivaya çekiliyorum.

YENİ KAPAK H.O


	13. 12

"Bu bebeği aldıramazsın."

"Sana sormuyorum zaten Luhan. Ve ağzından tek bir kelime kaçarsa.. O zaman bozuşuruz." Acele acele telefonumu çıkartıp doktora döndüm.

"Bana numaranı ver. Gerekli bütün işlemler yapıldığında paranı ödeyeceğim. Ne yapıp edip bu bebeği alacaksın, tamam mı?"

"Minseok!"

"Ne var? Luhan, ben bu çocuğu-" Kelime dilimin ucunda asılı kaldığında derin bir nefes alıp gözlerimi kapattım. Korkudan geberiyordum. Kalbim ölesiye hızlı çarpıyordu ve kime ne açıklama yapmam gerektiğini düşünüp daha da çok bunalıyordum. Nasıl olurdu? Ne diyecektim anneme? Jongdae'ye ne diyecektim?

İşler çığırından çıkmadan önce kurtulmalıydım, tek düşüncem buydu.

"Annem duyarsa ne yapacağız?" Dedim endişeli endişeli. Luhan, karamel rengi saçlarını karıştırıp bir bana bir de doktora baktıktan sonra temkinlice kulağıma eğildi.

"Öncelikle doktorunu değiştirelim, olur mu?"

"Bence annen kızmaz."

Gerginliğime rağmen şirketin kafeteryasına oturup kahve yudumluyordum arkadaşım ile. Rintintin durmadan konuşuyor, beni, bebeği aldırmamam için ikna etmek adına kırk bin türlü takla atıyordu.

Acaba ne hissettiğimi düşünmüş müydü bir kez olsun? Karnında daha görülmeyecek kadar küçük bir can taşıdığını, onu doğuracak olmanın ağırlığını düşünmüş müydü? Ya da omuzlarına birden bindirilen yükü?

Heyecanlıydı, evet. Ancak ben de korkuyordum burada. Kendime bile doğru düzgün bakamayan genç-yetişkin bir bireydim. İşe dahi henüz başlamış, kendi ayaklarımın üstünde nasıl duracağımı yeni yeni öğrenmeye başlamışken nasıl bir çocuğa büyümeyi öğretecektim? Nasıl büyütecektim?

Kiminle?

Daha onu sevdiğimi bile kabullenemeyen bir adama gidip "Senden hamileyim," diyemezdim ya? Olacakları az çok kestiriyordum. Yüzüme boş boş bakıp onu aldırmamı söyleyecek ardından hiçbir şey olmamış gibi devam edecekti.. Ben istifa dilekçemi yazacaktım, sonra da yüzünü asla görmemek üzere işimden ayrılacaktım. Bunu görebiliyordum.

"Nereden çıktı ki bu? Oysaki korunmuştuk." Dedim utanmadan. O anda kızarıp bozaracak bir ruh hali içerisinde değildim. Yeterince dolu olan kafam daha fazla şeyi izole etmek istemiyordu zira.

Luhan gözlerini kırpıştırıp kahvesini kenara itti ve bana doğru biraz daha eğildi.

"Annene söylemek zorunda olduğunu biliyorsun. Teyzem anlayışlı ve bilgili bir kadındır Minseok, benden iyi biliyorsun bunu. Sen onun tek oğlusun.. Kızsa bile bu anca bir iki hafta sürer. Ardından ikiniz de, Mincha da kabullenirsiniz bu durumu. Ailenden gizlemen her şeyi daha da bok eder.

Ya sana bir şey olursa?"

"Doğru söylüyorsun.. İyi de... Ah, neden ben?" Gözlerim dolduğunda ağlamamak için dudağımı ısırdım ve kafamı ellerimin arasına alıp dirseklerimi masaya yasladım.

"Jongdae'ye söylemeli miyim?"

"Minseok!"

"Belki de işten ayrılıp kendi başıma büyüt-"

"Minseok dedim!" Koluma sert bir şaplak yediğimde kafamı kaldırdım. Luhan endişe ve öfke dolu gözlerle arkama bakıyordu.

"Nere-" Kafamı çevirmemle beyaz bir kumaşa toslamam bir oldu. Gözlerimin önündeki gömleğin sahibi kim diye kafamı yukarı kaldırdım, Jongdae şaşkın bir tavırla bana bakıyordu.

"Neyi söylemeli misin? Ayrıca işten ayrılmak ne demek? Bunu konuştuğumuzu sanıyordum?"

"Başka bir konu hakkında konuşuyorduk. Ayrıca işten ayrılırsa da sizi ilgilendirmez." Luhan'a bakıp kaşlarımı oynattım. Susmasını belirtmeme rağmen beni takmayacağını işaret ediyordu mimikleri ile.

"En çok da beni ilgilendirir küçük adam. Bir projenin ortasında asistan değiştirmem anca başımı ağırtır."

"Başınızın ağrıması umrumuzda değil. Kalk Minseok." Kolumdan tutup beni de kendiyle beraber kaldırdı Luhan. Ağlamaklı gözlerle ona bakıp durmasını fısıldadım.

Bu sefer de Jongdae tutup kendisine çekti beni. Aralarında çekiştirilen bir kumaş gibiydim. Bir sağa bir sola gitmekten midem bulanmıştı.

"Bırakır mısınız kollarımı? İkiniz de canımı yakıyorsunuz. Özellikle sen Luhan."

"Ne geçiyor aklından senin?"

"Ona söyleyeceğim."

"Ne söyleyeceksin?" Dişlerimi sıkıp, hâlâ sımsıkı tuttukları kollarımı hışımla kurtardım pençelerinden. Sızlayan etlerim ikisinin de ne denli inatçı olduklarının kanıtıydı adeta.

"Seninle sonra konuşuruz Luhan. Halletmem gereken bir şey var, tamam mı?" Dedim mırıl mırıl ve Jongdae'yi hafifçe ittirip yürümesini belirttim. Bana uydu neyse ki. Bir de onun nazıyla uğraşmak istemiyordum.

Luhan ayakta dikilip uzaklaşan bize bakarken son kez el sallayarak önüme döndüm. Ciddi ifadem ara sıra sarsıntıya uğruyordu çünkü ağlamak istiyordum feci şekilde. Yaklaşık olarak bir haftadır kendimde değildim. Hamile olduğumu öğrendiğim anda başıma yıkılan dünya, Luhan'ın bulduğu Sehun denen herifle ayrı bir kaosa sürüklenmiş, bebeği aldırmamam için başımın etini yiyen ikili en sonunda beni ikna edebilmişti. Anneme söylemeye korkuyordum. Bu nedenle ilk önce ona gelmiştim zaten.

Bunu söylemek çok garipti.

Bebeğim demek.. Ya da.. Jongdae'ye, bebeğimin babası demek... Kalbim tatlı bir heyecanla çarparken diğer yanda mantığım oldukça katı bir tavır sergileyerek bütün heyecanımı söndürüyordu. Artık canım ne çekerse çeksin ya da neye sinirlenirsem sinirleneyim her şeyi "Hamileyim ben, olur"a bağlıyordum. Bu azıcık iyi hissettiriyordu. Azıcık.

"Bak.. Ne söyleyeceğin umrumda değil Minseok, tamam mı? Şuan ayrılamazsın o kadar. Proje tamamlanır tamamlanmaz çekip gidebilirsin ama.. Bu iş hallolana kadar burada kalmaya ve çalışmaya mecbursun, anladın mı?"

Kırgınlıkla yüzüne baktım. Gözlerindeki şimşekler kalbime saplandı sanki... Daha söyleyeceğim iki kelimeyi dahi umursamayan bir adama nasıl olur da... Bu en başından beri hataydı. En başından beri! Ne ayağına kadar gelmeliydim ne de o aptal gece onunla birlikte olmalıydım. O an ne hissettiysem ya da yüzüme ne vurulduysa, benim suçumdu.

Jongdae'ye inanmak ve güvenmekle hata etmiştim. Bir kez daha insanların ne kadar acımasız olabildiğini görmüş, bu şımarık, zengin adamın benimle nasıl da oynadığına şahit olmuştum.

Bebeğim, benim bebeğimdi. Onun değil.. Ve Jongdae bunu asla bilmeyecekti.

"Şimdi istifa etmem gerekiyor." Dedim yutkunup. Gözlerim hafifçe dolmaya başlamıştı.

"Sebep?" Odasının olduğu kata çıktığımızda kapının önüne gelene kadar cevaplamadım. Tam içeri girecekti ki o odayı görmeye dayanamayacağımı anlayarak kolundan tuttum.

İlk önce kolundaki elime baktı. Sonra da yüzüme. Bir şeyler arar gibiydi.

"Ben öyle istiyorum."

"Tazminat ödeyeceğinin farkında mısın sen?"

"Evet. Ödeyeceğim Jongdae. Lütfen bırak artık beni.. Rahat bırak." Sinirli sinirli gülüp ellerini beline koydu ve kafasını geri attı.

"Sen beni delirtmek mi istiyorsun?" Diye mırıldandığında burnumu çektim ve zaten toparladığım eşyalar yüzünden oldukça boş gözüken masama gidip bir kağıt ile pilot kalem aldım.

Dilekçeyi yazdığım süre boyunca ne yaptığımı izledi.

"Geri dönmek istediğinde ilk seferki gibi şanslı olmayacaksın, biliyorsun değil mi?" Seslendi.

Canım yansa dahi bütün kırıklığıma rağmen gülümseyip kafamı salladım.

"Biliyorum. Merak etme, söyleyeceğin her şeyi düşündüm."

"Bak.. Eğer-"

"Onun yüzünden değil." Yanaklarım ısınırken gözlerimi kaçırdım ve kağıdı buruşturmadan Jongdae'nin yanına geri gittim. Elimi öne doğru uzattığımda bir süre ne kadar ciddiyim diye tartıp öyle aldı kağıdı.

Her zamanki gibi acımasız olacağını düşünmüştüm ancak bu sefer farklı bakıyordu. Gitmemi gerçekten de istemiyor gibiydi.

"Minseok.. Bir şey mi yaptım?"

Onu cevaplayacağım sırada ofisinin kapısı açıldı. Korkuyla geri kaçtım. Saçları oldukça beyazlamış, üstünde klasik ancak şık bir yaşlı kazağı ve boynuna asılı yuvarlak gözlükleriyle bir adam çıkıp bana ve de Jongdae'ye baktıktan sonra Jongdae'ye dönüp kafasıyla işaret etti. "Gelecek misin artık? Seni bekliyorum."

"İşim vardı büyükbaba.. Biraz daha beklesen olur mu?"

"Olmaz. Ne konuşacaksanız buyurun içeride konuşun, sıkıldım ben." Dedesine bakıp hafifçe gülümsedikten sonra kömüşe döndüm. Yenilmiş bir ifadeyle oflayıp kenara çekildi. Kolunu yan tarafa açarak geçmemi belirttiğinde gerileyen dedesinin yanına gittim. O da sıcak bir biçimde gülümseyip beni ağırladı.

"Neyi oluyorsun bu keratanın sen çocuğum?"

"Asistanı." İdim.. Ama bu demek değildir ki ben onu sevmiyorum. Sayın dedesi, kesinlikle ama kesinlikle torununuza aşığım. Benim nefesimi kesiyor, hareketlerimi sapıtıyor ve kalbimi tuz buz ediyor. Bence kulaklarından tavana asmalısınız..

"Ne diye kapının önünde fısırdaşıyorsunuz? İstediğim çayı da almamış zaten."

"Dede... Yorulmadın mı sen burada? Jae'yi arayayım da alsın seni.."

"Daha nişan tarihini söylemedin?"

Nişan?

"Nişanlanıyor musun?" Jongdae'ye dönüp şaşkınlıkla konuştum. Kalbim hızla çarparken bu denli kırılmamın beni yıkacağını düşündüm. Kalp krizi geçiririm sanmıştım. Oysa Jongdae kafasını sallarken bile ayaktaydım.

"Ona göre nişanlanıyormuşum.."

"Kızın babasıyla anlaştığı-"

"Çok istiyorsa babam evlensin o kızla o zaman! Hayır dedim!" Diye bağırarak dedesinin sözünü kestikten sonra ceketini bir çırpıda çıkartıp koltuğa attı. Ardından şakaklarını ovuşturdu.

"Kız kardeşim yaşında bir.. Bir çocukla evlenmeyeceğim dede. Şirket de, hisseniz de umrumda değil. Açığı kapatabileceğimi biliyorsun."

"Oğlum.. Neden işleri tehlikeye atıyorsun ki? Biz kolay yolu bulmuşken."

"Tanrı aşkına, ortada kolay yol falan yok! Hayatlarımızı mahvetmek size kolay mı geliyor?" Bağırış çağırış içerisindeki aile kavgasını izlerken kollarımı kendime sarıp put gibi dikiliyordum. Jongdae her bağırdığında yerimde sıçrıyordum resmen ve bu yaşlı herif de oldukça inatçı duruyordu. Olayı tam olarak kavramış değildim. Jongdae'nin hisseler nedeniyle zorla evlendirileceğini tahmin ediyordum o kadar. Gerçi bu birazcık komikti.. Yani.. Genelde kız tarafı istemezdi bunu...

"Başka biri mi var?" Dedesinin sorusuyla odaya büyük bir sessizlik çöktüğünde Jongdae durup onun yüzüne baktı.

Cevabını merakla bekliyordum.

Saniyeler uzadıkça uzadı. Ağzındaki baklayı bir türlü çıkartamıyordu lanet herif. Sahiden.. Kimdi o? Tanrım, o durumda bile kıskandığıma inanamıyordum! Ama... CİDDEN KİMDİ O?

"Evet." Dedi sonunda.. Başımdan aşağı kaynar sular dökülürken aklımdan yeniden aynı düşünce geçti..

Bu bebeği istemiyorum..

"Kim o?" Elimde olmadan, kalbim korkuyla ata ata sordum. Jongdae sinirle bana döndü sanki konuşmasını kesmişim gibi. Bir süre bakıştık. Ondan cevap beklediğimin farkına vardığındaysa neredeyse utandığını gördüm. Evet, bir cevap bekliyordum çünkü bunu duymak en çok da benim hakkımdı! Onu ben seviyordum, bunun farkındaydı ve eğer gram umursuyorsa bana her şeyi anlatırdı...

"Seni seviyorum."

Dudaklarımı araladım. Konuşmam gerekiyordu ancak anlık şok ile suspus olmuştum. Eğer Jongdae'nin bu tip boş işler ile uğraşamayacak kadar olgun bir adam olduğunu bilmeseydim, kamera şakasına kurban gittiğimi zannederdim.

Beni seviyordu? Dedesinin yanında öyle rahat bir biçimde söyleyebilecek kadar sağlam hem de?

Ortada kesinlikle aptal bir şeyler dönüyordu, saçmalamasının tek açıklaması bu olabilirdi.

"Ne?"

"Ne?" Dedesi ile aynı anda konuştuk. Beyaz saçlı, tonton yanakları olan yaşlı adama çevirdim bakışlarımı 'benim haberim yoktu' der gibi. En az benim kadar şaşırmıştı.

"Oğlum ne diyorsun sen? Kendinde misin?"

Jongdae bana bakmayı sürdürürken oturduğu koltuk sırtından kalktı, yanıma geldi. Kolunu belime sarıp beni kendisine çekerken dengem bozulduğu için eline tutundum. Mükemmel dudakları yukarı doğru kıvrıldı ve yanaklarımı ısıttı.

"Büyükbaba, ben Minseok'u seviyorum ve onunla evleneceğim. Bu kadar basit. Şirketinizin sorunlarıyla ilgilenmiyorum."

"J-jongdae ne diyorsun?"

"Neden demeyeyim aşkım? Büyükbabamın da bilmesi gerek." Belimdeki tutuşu sıklaştı. Mesajını alınca susup kafamı eğdim.

Beni gerçekten sevmiyordu tabi ki. Sırf dedesini kandırmak için... Aptalın tekiydim.

"Bu bir şaka olsa iyi olur Jongdae. Yoksa-" Yaşlı adam konuşmaya kalmadan Jongdae öfkeyle sarsıldı.

"Ne? Yoksa anneme yaptığını mı yapar bana?"

Yüzümün altındaki göğsü titredi, sinirini buram buram hissettim. Merak bile etmiyordum ona ne yaptığını.

Benimle oynuyordu. Ona haber verememiştim daha. Bu saatten sonra da istemiyordum. Bizim bir bebeğimiz yoktu, o sadece benim çocuğumdu.

Jongdae'yi unutabilirdim bana kalsa... Elbette! Neden olmasın ki? Sürekli kalbimi kıran bir adamla uğraşmaktansa kendi ayaklarımın üstüne basarak, mutlu olarak büyütürdüm çocuğumu daha iyiydi!

Dedesi parmağını bana doğrulttu. Kalbim, düşündüklerimin öfkesiyle ve de durumu batırmanın korkusuyla çırpındı durdu.

"O yüzündeki ifade de ne?"

"Ah, üzgünüm bunu beklemiyordum."

Adam gözleri kısılana kadar gülümsedi, bembeyaz sakallarını sıvazladıktan sonra gözleri ikimizin arasında gidip geldi.

"Asistansın demek.. İşe alınalı kaç ay oldu, söylesene?"

Amacını anladığımda kafamı eğip mırıldandım. Yalan söylediğimizi biliyordu, daha da kötüsü öz torununun yüzüne baka baka onu aptal yerine koyduğunun da farkındaydı. Bütün bunları bir kenara bırakıp Jongdae ile hiçbir alakam olmadığını ve tam da istifa etmek üzere olduğumu söylemeliydim. Tuhaf ve tehlikeli bir oyunun içine düşmüştüm. Yine de... Jongdae'nin nişanlanmasını falan istemiyordum. Hem ondan sonsuza kadar uzaklaşmak hem de yanında olmak istiyordum. Yabancı gibi. Parmaklarımı saçlarında gezdirmemişim gibi. Dudaklarında acı çekmemişim gibi.. Bütün bunları yapmayı ne çok isterdim.

Ben her ne kadar gerçek hislerimi ortaya döksem de aptal herif kendi paçasını kurtarma peşindeydi. Belki de kız onunla yaşıt olsaydı bu kadar sorun çıkarmazdı. Sırf vicdanının o silik varlığında, ahlakın izlerini taşıyor diye hiddetle sarsılıyordu omuzları. Buna emindim.

"Bir buçuk ay efendim." Dedim durumu kabullenmiş gibi yapıp.

"Şuncacık zamanda kim kime aşık olur oğlum, sen bana yalan mı söylüyorsun?" Yutkunup ellerimi birleştirdim önümde. Jongdae istifa kağıdımı bir kat daha katladı ve koltuğun ardındaki sehpanın üstüne attı.

"Öyle bir şey değil büyükbaba. Minseok'u gördüğüm ilk anda onun doğru kişi olduğunu anladım. Minseok'u seviyorum."

Kalbim bir kuş gibi çırpındı. Sanki göğüs kafesimi parçalasam rahatlayacaktım. Zavallı yüreğim kanatlarını silkeyip havalanacak, son anlarım da tatlı bir yalan ile şenlenecekti.

Bütün bu ağırlık ile dayanamayıp ağlamaya başladığımda bütün kayışlarım koptu. Hiçbir şey düşünemedim. Öylesine kurduğu her bir cümleye diz çöküp, anlık bir yanılsama ile gerçek zannettim; beni gerçekten seviyor olabilir mi, diye düşündüm.

Bana aşık olması için her şeyi yapardım. Ne istiyordu? Siyah bir saç, kışkırtıcı bir makyaj ve cesur bir yürek?

Jongdae yavaşça kollarını bana sardı ve kulağıma eğilip sakin ses tonuyla konuştu.

"Ağlama Minseok." Burnumu çekip, durmak için kendimi kastım. Şakaklarım acıdı ve ben anca sakinleştim. Sinirlerim boşalmış olmalıydı.

Yaşlı adam ikimizin de dibinde durup koltuğun kenarından uzun paltosunı aldı. Bu sırada dik dik Jongdae'ye bakıyordu.

"Bu çocuğu en kısa zamanda ailemiz ile tanıştıracaksın Jongdae. Eğer yine bir oyun peşindeysen... Çok fena olur." Yumuşak bakışları fırtınalandı, yaşlılıktan küçülmüş bedenini alıp odadan çıktığında yalnızca ikimiz kaldık geride. Hızlı hızlı, elimin tersiyle gözyaşlarımı sildim. Bu sırada Jongdae bana peçete getirip yanımda durdu.

"İyi misin?"

"İyi gibi mi gözüküyorum oradan?" Burnumu çekip derin bir nefes aldım ve sinirli bakışlarımı ona çevirdim. Suçlu gibi kafasını eğip mırıldandı.

"Özür dilerim, seni buna bulaştırmamalıydım. Ben-" duraksadı. "Söylediklerimde ciddi değildim."

Gülümsedim ve yeniden dolan gözlerimi kapatıp ciğerlerime onun kokusu ile doldurdum. Geri açtığımda sesim titriyordu.

"Ben çoktan vazgeçtim Jongdae. Senin kalbin... Beni sevmek için yaratılmamış, zorlamanın bir manası yok. Doğru kişi ben değilim." Hafifçe öksürüp başımı dikleştirdim.

"İşler ciddileşmeden önce dedene her şeyi açıkla." Dedim ve virane kalbim, zırlak umutlarım ile arkamı döndüm, kapıya ilerledim.

Ona dönmeyi hiç istemiyordum. Yüzünü görüp aşık olmayı, üzülmeyi, aptal olduğumu bir kez daha anlamayı istemiyordum!

Son kez konuşup benim için mücadele edemeyeceğini belli etti.

"Özür dilerim."

Onu hayatımdan tamamen çıkartıp yoluma devam etmek için kendime söz verdim o an.

Artık Jongdae diye birisi yoktu benim için.

"Lu, bana söz vermiştin, avukat bulacaktın?"

"Yaa, ben onu unuttum. Neyse rahat ol, hallederim. Sana geri dönüt yapıldı mı?"

Jongdae'den ve şirketinden ayrılalı iki gün olmuşken, ödeyeceğim tazminat için bir avukat, boşta kalan işim için de şirket aramaya koyulmuştum. İlk başta aklıma Dusan gelse de sonrasında bu fikri aklımdan hemen attım. Böyle bir hata yapıp onun grubunda çalışırsam adi hissederdim. Sanki Jongdae'ye nispet yapıyormuşum gibi... Bu yüzden mümkün olan en temiz ve sakin işi istiyordum.

"Hayır, yanıt bekliyorum."

"Peki teyzeme söyledin mi?"

Yorganıma daha çok sarılıp tableti kenara bıraktım ve yatağa uzandım. Bir elim hemen karnıma gitti.

Gittikçe daha çok stres yapıyordum ve bebeğe zararlı mı, değil mi onu bile bilemeyecek kadar sorumsuzdum.

"Bugün söyleyeceğim."

"Sakın korkma, tamam mı? Her şeyi olduğu gibi anlat. Jongdae'yi de iyi biri gibi göstermeye çalışma Minseok." Ona kıyamayacağımı bildiği için beni uyarıyordu, biliyordum ama elimden gelen hiçbir şey yoktu. Olduğu gibi anlattığımda asıl Jongdae'nin ne kadar yaralı bir ruha sahip olduğu ortaya çıkacaktı. Babasının belki de annesine yaptığı kötü muameleden nem kapmıştı ve birine bağlanmayı reddediyordu.

"Luhan, sana bir şey danışacağım."

"Dinliyorum."

Derin bir nefes aldım ve acıyan burnumu görmezden geldim.

"Jongdae'nin ailesev sorunları var. Babasıyla annesi özellikle, tam olarak ne yaşandı bilmiyorum ama.. O çok kırık Luhan. Sanki bunca yıl tek bir gözyaşı dökmesine bile izin verilmemiş gibi, ne kadar dolu ve öfkeli olduğunu görebilyorum. Kötü biri değil."

"Şiddet mi uygulamışlar?"

"Kim bilir? Tam olarak ne yaşadığını bilmiyorum, ona yaklaşmama bile izin vermiyor ki..."

"Eğer babası annesine dayak atmışsa ya da aldatmışsa, hatta daha kötüsü de bir ihtimal... Babası gibi olacağından korkuyor olabilir." Dedi Luhan. Nefesimi tutup devamını bekledim.

"Çocuklukta nasıl yetiştirilirsen, yetişkinlik hayatında da o izleri mutlaka taşırsın Minseok. Eğer annesiz büyümüş ve ona akıl verecek kimsesi olmamışsa bu korkulara sahip olması gayet normal."

"İşte! Ona kötü birisiymiş gibi davranılmasını istemiyorum. Beni anlıyorsun değil mi? Her ne kadar canımı acıtsa da o benim çocuğumun babası."

Bir süre ikimiz de sessiz kaldıktan sonra aşağıdan kapı açılma sesi duydum.

"Lu, sanırım annem geldi. Bana şans dile."

"Şanstan daha fazlasını diliyorum aslında. Umarım seni öldürmez."

Sinirle homurdanıp suratına kapattım. Yataktan kalkıp da üstümü başımı düzelttim, saçlarımı güzelce geri atıp hazırlanma merasimimi tamamladım. Gerginlikten ölüyordum tabiri caizse.

"Minseok?!"

"Geliyorum anne." Seslenişine karşılık verdim.

Aklımdan geçen, aman tekte söyle gitsin'di. Ama kalbimden geçen dizlerine çöküp yalvarmaktı. Ne tepki vereceğini bilmediğim için diken üzerinde yürüyordum. Annem bu tip şeylere pek fazla kızmazdı, anlayışla karşılar ve durumu değiştirmek, iyileştirmek için ne gerekiyorsa feda ederdi. Ama bu, başkalarına gösterdiği yüzünü bana da göstereceği anlamına gelmiyordu. Hatta öz oğlu olduğum için daha fazla endişelenebilir ve sert çıkışabilirdi.

"Off!" Bıkkınlık ile son basamağı da inip salona ilerledim. Annem kıyafetlerini çıkartmış, yorgunlukla koltuğa çökmüştü.

"Anne?"

"Ay Minseok, bana bir bardak su getirir misin? Ölüyorum galiba."

"Tövbe tövbe. Getiririm tamam, otur sen."

Hızlıca mutfağa gidip şişesini doldurdum, kapağını gevşekçe kapatıp geri döndüm.

"Anne seninle biraz konuşalım mı?"

Suyunu içti, dibinde azıcık kalmışken yere koydu ve bütün dikkatini bana verdi.

"Söyle hayatım."

"Benim ilk doğduğum zamanları hatırlıyor musun?"

"Nereden çıktı şimdi bu?"

"Bilmem, merak ettim. O zamanlardan pek konuşmuyoruz." Annem kafasını salladı. Dudaklarına yorgun bir gülümseme yerleşirken ellerini ovuşturdu ve diklendi.

"Tabi ki hatırlıyorum. İlk öğrendiğimde mutluluktan neredeyse aklımı kaybedecektim. Çünkü.. Düşünsene Min, karnında senden bir parça var, minik elleri ve ayakları olacak... Anne diyecek, hayatını güzelleştirecek! Muhteşem bir duygu. Babana söylediğimde bana inanmamıştı."

"Ne? O kadar mı şok oldu?"

"Deli misin, babanı ilk defa o kadar heyecanlı ve ne yaptığını bilmez halde gördüm. Eli ayağına dolanmıştı."

Gülümseyip annemin elini tuttum. Kenarları kırışmaya yüz tutmuş gözleri kısıldı.

"Bizim ilk mucizemizdin sen Minseok. Mincha da bebişimiz elbette ama bütün o tatlı heyecanları, telaşı sende yaşadık biz."

Burnum sızladı ve ne halt ettiğimi bir kere daha düşündüm. Ailemi üzmek istemiyordum ama...

"Anne..."

"Tanrım, ağla diye mi anlattım ben-"

"Hayır, beni dinle anne. Ben.. Çok kötü bir şey yaptım."

"Tamam tamam sakin ol." Gelip bana sarıldı ve yanaklarımdan öptü. Daha çok ağladım.

"Çok özür dilerim. Yemin ederim bilseydim..."

"Minseok. Sakinleş ve ne olduğunu anlat. Su istiyor musun?"

Kafamı iki yana salladım. Hıçkırdığım için sarsılan omuzlarımı tutup korkuyla yüzümü inceledi.

"Hm?"

"Anne, ben.. Ben de bir mucize taşıyorum."

"Elbette mucizesin-" yeni yeni algılar gibi olunca kaşları çatıldı. "Ne demek o?"

"Özür dilerim. Seni utandırdığım için.."

"Dur dur dur. Dur bir dakika. Sen... Kimle... Ne zaman?"

Ellerimle yüzümü kapatıp başımı eğdim ve sorusunu yanıtsız bıraktım. Şok olmuş halde bana bakıyor olmalıydı.

"Minseok... Sevdiğin adamla mı..."

"E-evet."

"Oh, tanrıya şükürler olsun. Peki ama ne zaman? Neden bana hiç bahsetmedin? Neden sevgilin olduğunu söylemedin? Seni sorumlu sanardım oysa... Dalga geçmiyorsun değil mi, hamilesin?"

"Özür dilerim. Çok özür dilerim anne. Hepimizi rezil ettim."

"Saçmalama." Derin bir nefes verip kolunu omzuma sardı ve kafamı göğsüne yasladı.

"Bak, bazen.. Bazen anlık kararlar verebiliriz tamam mı? Hislerimiz yüzünden yanılırız. Ancak sevdiğin adamla birlikteysen her şey daha kolay gelir. Bu çok da sıkıntı değil, nişan yapar sonra da evlenirsiniz-"

"Babası bilmiyor. Bilmeyecek de."

"Ne saçmalıyorsun?"

"Babası beni sevmiyor anne. Ben onu seviyorum ancak... Onun umrunda değilim."

"Kim o adam Minseok?"

"Patronumdu. Jongdae-"

"Sana inanamıyorum! Sen... Yaptığının farkında mısın? Sevdiğin adam ve 'sevgili' arasında büyük farklar var Minseok, sevgilin mi?"

"Hayır, hatta sanıyorum ki nişanlanacak. Bir başkasıyla."

"Ah.. Çok güzel! Peki ya kim bakacak bu çocuğa? Nerede yaşayacaksınız?"

Kafamı sonunda kaldırıp kaşlarımı çatarak anneme baktım. Ne demek istiyordu?

"Elbette ben bakacağım! Benim yanımda kalacak! Ben... Senden yardım dilenmek için söylemedim bunu anne. Çocuğuma bakabilirim!"

"Minseok-"

"Bu kadar... Bana istediğini söyleyebilirsin ama onun hiçbir suçu yok. Tek şansaızlığı babasının olmaması!"

"Beni yanlış anladın." Burnumu çekip ayağa kalktım ve merdivenlere koştum. Bunun olmasını beklemiyordum, ben anneme güvenmiştim. Ne olursa olsun oğluna ve torununa sahip çıkar zannetmiştim. Oysa..

O birlikteliğin yanlış olduğunu biliyordum. Ancak o kadar aptaldım ki sonuçlarını bile düşünmeden hareket etmiş, bulunduğum duruma ben sokmuştum kendimi.

"Sanki dilenciyim!"

Odamın kapısını çarpıp kilitledim, en son Rusya'ya gittiğim zaman kullandığım valizi çıkartıp yatağa koydum ve dolabımı açıp askıdaki her şeyi çıkardım.

Annemin bana aldıkları dışında ne var ne yoksa doldurup telefonumu ve şarj aletimi de aldıktan sonra, kapının önünden bana seslenen annemi umursamadan çıktım dışarı. Peşimden geliyordu.

"Minseok aptal gibi davranma da içeri geç. Hiçbir yere gitmiyorsun. Madem yaptın, sorumluluk al."

"Ne yaptığımı zannediyorsun? Sorumluluk alıyorum işte, size yük olmayacağım."

"Sen kafayı yemişsin!"

Öfkeyle ona döndüm.

"Anne."

"Minseok bak.. Özür dilerim öyle demek istemedim. Demek istediğim... Çocuğun babasız büyümemeli. Bu eksikliği yaşamamalı."

"Ben büyüdüm ama? Beni sen büyüttün anne, neden aynısı benim de yapabileceğime inanmıyorsun? Neden bana güvenmiyorsun? Ben... Adımıza laf mı getirdim?"

"Minseok, eğer oğlum mutlu olursa diğerleri umrumda olmaz benim. Ama düşün taşın ilk önce, bilmesi gerekiyor!"

"Anne, hayır. Eğer söylersem zoraki bir biçimde sevecek onu, sırf mecbur olduğu için."

"Peki ya nasıl kimlik çıkartacaksın?"

"Bilmiyorum, bir yolunu bulurum."

"Anneni dinle ve o adama söyle. Eğer benim desteğimi istiyorsan bunu yap." Durup nabzımın düşmesini bekledim. Sinirim resmen şakaklarımda atıyordu.

"Hayır. Jongdae'nin şimdiye kadar bana verdiği tek şey acı. Bundan sonra da yakamda olmasını istemiyorum. Bir başkasını sevebilirim, oğlumu kabullenecek birini..."

Annem valizimi tuttuğum elime dokundu ve bana sarıldı.

"Lütfen gitme oğlum, lütfen. Yemin ederim yanlış anladın beni."

"Sen sadece söylemek istediğini söyledin."

"Hayır ben... Kaderin benimki gibi olsun istemedim yavrum. Tek başına çocuk büyütmek kolay değil. Her ne kadar biz yanında olasak da bir yerden sonra yalnız ikiniz kalacaksınız. Bu yavrucağa güzel bir aile ortamı vermek şart. Anladın mı?"

Yüzümü tutup kendisine çevirdiğinde gözlerimi kapatıp sonunda söyledim içimi kemiren asıl şeyi:

"Korkuyorum. Ya onu benden alırsa?"

"Almayacak. Alamaz."

"Anne, o istese her şeyi yapar. Baksana, sahip olduğum her şeyi aldı."

"Deme öyle. Nasıl konuşuyorsun?

Ben her zaman yanındayım Min. Üzme beni, özür dilerim aşırı tepkim için. Biz.. Bir şekilde hallederiz."

"Anne.. Hiç 'bir buçuk aydır çalışmaya başladı, hemen başımıza iş açtı' diye düşünmedin mi?"

"Hayır. Sadece ben de korktum. Sen daha çok küçüksün benim gözümde." Güldüm.

"Otuz olacağım yakında."

"Üç mü dedin?" Gülümsedi. Dolu dolu olan gözlerinden beni affettiğini anladım.

Anlık sinirle topladığım valizimi odama, sonradan boşaltmak için, götürdüm. Annem sıcak bir duş alıp gelmemi söyledi ve ona uydum.

Yeni, daha geçen salı aldığım, tayt ile kot arası gidip gelen, kafası aynı sahibi gibi karışık kotumu ve üzerime de Kyungsoo'nun önceki doğum günümde hediye ettiği bedenimin iki katı büyüklüğünde, dizlerimin üç karış dolaylarında yukarısında biten uzun kollu, bol, koyu yeşil sweatimi giydim. Saçlarımı azıcık kurulamıştım ve hafif ıslak uçlarını da kendi halinde bırakmıştım aşağı inerken.

"Aç mısın? Gerçi hazırladım bile." Masaya baktım ve beğeniyle mırladım.

"Salata? Anne acaba bir ihtimal kutsal gün falan mı?"

"Hayır, oğlum bana mükemmel bir haber vermiş hepsi bu. Mincha gelince dışarıda yeriz."

"Gerek yok." Rahatsız bir biçimde koltuğa oturdum ve tabağın yanında duran sudan içtim kana kana. Ne zaman duştan çıksam sanki bir kova turşu yemişim gibi hissediyordum; fazlasıyla susamış...

"Erkek mi?"

"Bilmiyorum."

"Doktora gitmedin mi? Kaç haftalık?"

"İki-üç herhalde." Çatalımı çeri domateslerinde gezdirip iç çektim.

"Jongdae'ye söylemeli miyim?"

"Kesinlikle."

"Ama-"

"Beni onunla tanıştırmalıydın." İçimden 'onu ben bile tam olarak tanımıyorum' diye geçirdim. Sahiden de öyleydi. Bana kızıyor, gönlümü hoş tutuyor, sinirlendiriyor, tek bir gülüşüyle yeniden pelteye çeviriyordu.

Jongdae öyle bir insandı ki.. Sinirlenince korkunç bir canavara, gülümseyince de tatlı mı tatlı bir ördeğe dönüşüyordu.

"Nereye daldın?" Annem elini şıklatınca kendime gelip istemsizce gülümsedim.

"Hiiç. Neyse artık. Belki de doğunca söylerim. Ya da hiç söylemem."

"Min... Anne sözü dinle. Jongdae bunu hak ediyor."

"Ne demezsin..."

"Empati yapar mısın?"

"Yapayım. Eğer birisi bana gelip 'seni seviyorum' deseydi onun hisleriyle oynamazdım mesela. Net olurdum. Zaten minik bir kalbi olan zavallı bir genci parmağımda oynatmazdım. Ben ona her seferinde adımlar attım ancak önüme engeller koymaktan vazgeçmedi. Yoruldum." Gülümseyerek bitirdim sözlerimi. Annem gözlerini devirip önüme bir meyve suyu bıraktı ve kalçasını tezgaha dayayıp kendi içeceğini yudumladı.

"Demek çok seviyorsun."

"Dum... Seviyordum."

"Hee, eminim artık nefret ediyorsun... Bak, sana bir sır vereyim Minseok.. Sen kalbini birine kaptırdın mı tam kaptırıyorsun ve dışarıdan feci belli oluyor."

"Ona takıntılı değilim ya. Elbette unutabilirim."

"Hayır."

"Her neyse."

"Arkadaşların biliyor mu? Ya da Mincha?"

"Sadece Luhan biliyor. Neden ki?"

"Onların da fikrini sorardın." İç çekip lokmamı yuttum.

"Ne konuda? Onları ilgilendiren bir şey yok ki."

"E benden nasıl yardım istiyorsan onlardan da öyle isteyeceksin. Lu psikolojinle ilgilenir, Baek torunumun cicileriyle, Soo da seninle."

"Anne! Çok farklı durumunuz. Sen benim annemsin, elbette fikrini soracağım."

"Evet, iki hafta sonra haber vererek." Güldü.

"Bir sonraki kontrolün ne zaman?"

"Yarın saat ikide."

"Tamam o zaman, beraber gidelim. Doktorun kim?"

"Luhan bulmuş iyi bir tane, adı Sehun. Çok tatlı biri."

"Hmmmm."

"Anne! Sanırım Lu ile üniversiteden arkadaşlar ve bence Sehun Luhan'dan hoşlanıyor.."

"Tüh! Doktor bir damadım olsun isterdim."

"Ama değil. CEO bir damadın var." Ne söylediğimi bilmediğim için cümleyi tamamlar tamamlamaz gözlerim açıldı. Annem oldukça kuvvetli bir kahkaha atarken fiyaskonun kelime anlamı olduğumu bir kere daha gördüm.

"Unuturum anne yaa! Bak şuan unuttun." Diye dalga geçti benimle. Tam o sırada zil çaldı. Anneme oturmasını işaret edip ayaklandım ve giderken de onunla uğraşmayı ihmal etmedim.

"Sen var ya.. Oturup patik matik örsene!!" Bir süre güldü. Ben de gülümseyip kapının kulpuna uzandım ve açtığım sırada annem bağırdı.

"Kız mı erkek mi bilmiyorum ki öreyim şapşal!"

"Jongdae?!"


	14. 13

*William Shakespeare

Onun burada ne işi vardı? Hayır yani, farkında olmadan kafamı pervazlara mı sürtmüştüm de öteyi beriyi Jongdae diye görüyordum?

"Merhaba."

İçimden kapıyı suratına kapatmak geçti. Ve beynimin içinden geçirdiği her şeyi, komut olarak algılayan uzvum, biricik kolum, kulpu bırakıp kapıyı kapadı. İlk birkaç saniye öylece dikilip durdum. Annem seslendi içeriden.

"Min, kimmiş?"

Seslenmekle kalmayıp yanıma kadar geldi. Rengi atmış yüzümü gördüğünde kaşları çatılsa da hiçbir şey demedi. Beni kenara itti onun yerine ve kapıyı açtı.

"Ne diye kapadın, ne oldu?

Buyrun beyefendi?" Jongdae'yi görünce ilkin irkildi. Bu gayet normaldi çünkü bizim eve bu kılıkta insanlar gelmezdi: takım elbiseli, jilet gibi giyinmiş, eli yüzü düzgün, bir miktar pilav boy, çokça sosyetik... Bu kapının gördüğü insanların sayısı çok azdı.

Tatlı geyiğim Lu, kalp dudişlim Soo, sikik çingene Baek ve yan binadaki yaşlı teyzoş.

Jongdae'nin burada ne işi vardı sahiden?

"Rahatsız ettiğim için üzgünüm, ben Minseok'un patronu Kim Jongdae."

Annemin kaşları kalktı. Bir bana bir de ona baktığı sırada kafamı eğdim.

"Buyurun, içeri geçin." Geri çekildi. Kapıya tutunup geriye saklandım.

O kadar uyumsuz görünüyordu ki! Tatlı evimize yanlışlıkla sızmış bir Siyah Giyen Adamlar üyesi gibiydi. Sarı gömleği, omuzlarını sımsıkı saran siyah ceketi ve parlak, Prada marka ayakkabıları ile çok güzeldi.

"Ayakkabılarını çıkart ama. Temizlikçi tutacak kadar olmadık henüz."

"Inni yıı!" Çaktırmadan kalçamı cimirdi, dişlerimi sıktım.

"Sus sen. Gidince kim temizleyecek buraları acaba?"

"Uf!" Kafamı kopartmak istiyordum! Jongdae bunları duymamış olsa da, sanki duymuş gibi bir hisse kapıldığım için çıldırıyordum.

Jongdae'yi, pek de esprisi olmayan küçük salonumuza aldığımızda önce etrafı inceledi. Amerikan tipi bir ev olduğu için salon ve mutfak birbirinden yalnızca tek bir kolon ile ayrılıyordu. Siyah dolaplar, beyaz mermer tezgah ve tezgahın önünde de beş adet bar taburesi vardı.

Salon oldukça vintage havalar taşıyordu. Geniş, bordo rengi bir L koltuk, odundan yontma elips sehpa -ki üzerinde benim on ikinci yaş günümde yaptığım tipsiz kedi heykellerim vardı-, altında dikdörtgen şeklinde küçük bir kilim -bunu da annemin bir arkadaşı İstanbul'dan almıştı kazıklanarak-, duvara dayalı, içerisinden annemin ders notları ve araştırma kitapları taşan devasa bir kütüphane bulunuyordu içeride. Kütüphanenin olduğu duvar da çiçekli duvar kağıtları ile kaplıydı. Televizyon ünitesi diye bir şey olmadığından, televizyonu yere koymuştuk şu saçma ayaklıkları ile. Televizyonun sağında duran küçük siyah sehpa ise benim mamalığımdı resmen. Ne zaman abur cubur girse işin içine, onu çekiyordum önüme ve annem bir güzel sinir krizi geçiriyordu.

"Size içecek bir şeyler getirelim. Aç mısınız?"

"Hayır, değilim. Yalnızca su alabilirim." Annem başıyla işaret ettiğinde sweatimin bileklerini ısırmayı kesip mutfağa gittim. Arıtıcıdan bardağa su döküp içeri geri giderken stresten başım dönüyordu.

Cayır cayır yanan yanaklarımı saklama isteğiyle dolup taşıp buna rağmen çaresizce, kapana kısılı kalmış kuyruğumu çekiştirirken Jongdae'ye hiçbir şey çaktırmayıp bardağı uzattım. Bakışları bana kaydı, üzerimdekileri süzdü. Gördüğü onu memnun etmiş miydi acaba? Yıkığın tekiydim ne de olsa!

"Minseok işini doğru düzgün yapıyordur umarım. Onu ilk defa bu kadar hevesli gördüm." Dedi annem. Şok içinde ona döndüm. Yüzüne yerleşmiş sırıtışı kendinden çok emindi. Aklında her ne kurduysa ona uyacak ve işe yaraması için dua edecektim.

"Evet, iyi bir asistan ancak benim gelmek istediğim konu farklı. Minseok ile özel konuşmak istiyorum."

"P-peki." Annemi ilk defa dili dolanırken duyduğumda şaşırmanın çok ötesinde, etkilenmiş hissettim. Bu kadıncağızı dize getirmesi muhakkak ki naif sesi yüzündendi.

Annem yavaş yavaş yukarı çıktı. Jongdae bir süre bana bakıp, boğazını temizledi ve konuya girdi.

"İstifa etmeni istemiyorum Minseok. Dilekçeni hâlâ kabul etmedim-"

"İstemiyorum Bay Kim. Bu kadar ısrar etmenizi de anlayamıyorum."

"Onca zaman çalışıp 'siz' diye seslenmedin, şimdi mi sesleniyorsun? Neden? Bak, gitmeni istemiyorum çünkü haksız olan benim. Tamam mı? Hatamın farkındayım ve bunu düzeltmek istiyorum."

"Sanane? Hem gerek yok." Dedim sıkkın bir tavırla. Stres olduğum için üşüyen parmaklarımı kıvırdım ve dudaklarımı yaladım. Kalbim, özür dilemesi için çırpınıyordu. İki kelimecik. Sadece iki kelime; bir cümle kuracaktı ve ben mutlu bir biçimde devam edecektim hayatıma.

"Özür dilerim."

Hayal gücümün espri anlayışına hayrandım doğrusu. Bu durumda bile kara mizah yapabiliyordu.

"Minseok?"

"Hm?"

"Özür diledim." Kaşlarım hafifçe kalktı.

"Ne zaman?"

Hafifçe sırıttı ve başını öne eğip iki yana salladıktan sonra gözlerime baktı.

"Anladım, sıra sana geçti. Az önce, yaptığım, söylediğim her şeyden pişman olduğumu söyledim. Sana bir şerefsiz gibi davrandım."

"Ha... Evet." Boş boş ona bakındığımda dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı. Ne oluyordu bilmiyorum ama sinirleri bozulmuştu ve belli ki gülesi vardı.

"Bu mu? Ha, evet?"

"Dur bir dakika Jongdae. Gerçekten özür dilerim ama anlamadığım bir şey mi söyledin? Ya da kaçırığım yer mi var?"

"Hayır. Sadece... Özür dileyen insanlar bir karşılık bekler haklı olarak. Hani, affedildiklerine ya da lanetlendiklerine dair."

"Seni mi lanetlemişim?!" Dehşet içinde sordum. Ne zaman?

"Hayır! Tanrım, şoktan beynin mi yandı? Henüz cevap vermedin bile."

Nasıl yani? Hayal gücümün bir oyunu değil miydi?

"Ah, anladım. Peki. Yani, ne demem gerektiğini bilmiyorum, özür dilerim. Ay gerçi özür dileyen sensin, ben neden diyorsam... Pardon." Durup soluklandım ve boş boş yüzüne baktım. Alışkanlıktan...

"Minseok beni ürkütmeye başladın."

Gülüp saçlarımı geriye attım.

"Aldırma. Herhangi bir şeyden korktuğunu görmek güzel ayrıca."

"Alakası yok. Zaten hasarlı olan zihnin için endişelendim."

"Ve gerçek Kim Jongdae geri döner." Dedim ve sevimli sevimli sırıtıp ellerimi koltuğun kenarına dayadım.

"Her neyse. Beni affeder misin?"

"Düşünmem lazım."

"O kadar mı darıldın?"

"Bir bakalım... Sırf şirketinde bir çalışanım diye hor gördün. Sonra senden hoşlandım, sana seni sevdiğimi söyledim. Tepkini hatırlıyorum: BOŞLUK! Şimdilerde pişman olsam da seninle seviştim, o sırada bile bana bir aptal gibi hissettirdin; her şeye rağmen, nişanlanacağın konusunu açıp beni uyarmadın? Darılmış mıyım? Hayır, Jongdae. Kırıldım. Hem de kendimden nefret edecek kadar kırıldım sana. Sırf o kibirli kıçını pahalı arabanın koltuğuna koyup buralara geldiğin için seni affetmemi mi bekliyorsun?" Sesim titrediğinde susup yutkundum.

"Bilmiyorum Jongdae, seni sevmek doğru hissettirmişti. Yaşadıklarım beni mahçup etse bile.."

"İnanamıyorum Minseok... Beni gerçekten sevdiğine inanamıyorum."

"Daha ne yapmam gerekiyor bilmiyorum Jongdae. Bana şans vermeyi denemedin bile, nasıl... Mecbur değilsin elbette ama-"

"Hâlâ bir şansın olduğunu bilsen, beni affeder miydin?"

Gözlerine diktim bakışlarımı. Siyah saçları sert bir rüzgâr yüzünden dağılmış gibi duruyordu. Onu en çok sevdiğim haliyle.

Koyu kahverengi gözlerinde bin bir türlü duyguyu ve hatırayı biriktirmiş gibiydi. Küçük bir çocuk vardı; aynı bu bakışlara sahip, bir elin dağınık saçları arasına karışıp da şevkatin ne olduğunu göstermesi için köşesinde dikilen, ortaya atılıp da ne kadar kırıldığını bağırmak için yalnızca zamanını bekleyen bir çocuk... Etrafı hayal kırıklıkları ile dolu, onu çevreleyen bütün kötülüklerin arasında tek başına kalmış gibi.. ama asla diz çökmemiş.

Ona ne zaman elimi uzatsam ürküp geri çekiliyordu, benim de zararlı olduğumu düşünüyordu. Küçük halkasından içeri sızacak bir tehlikeydim. Çünkü ikimiz de farkındaydık ki, ona ulaşmak için açtığım küçük çatlak bütün bentlerinin yıkılmasına sebep olacaktı.

Jongdae yalnız kalmak istiyordu ben ise onun sınırlarını darmaduman etmek istiyordum.

"Her zaman şansım var, bunu sen söylemesen de bilirim."

"Gördün mü? Böyle davranarak ne yapmaya çalıştığını bile bilmiyorum. Kafamı karıştırıyorsun, beni tanıyormuş gibi davranıyorsun!" İlk çatlak, hafif bir öfke ile gözle görülür biçimde ortaya çıktı. Ancak bunun farkında olan yalnızca bendim. Çünkü Jongdae'yi Jongdae'den çok umursayan bir ben vardım.

"Ne zannediyorsun? Ha evet, bayağı kafası dolu bir insansın ve sana acıyor muyum? Bunu düşünüyorsun sadece. Kimsenin sana acıdığı falan yok! Herkes mutlu oluğunu, üzgün olduğunu gösterebil diye çırpınıyor. Chanyeol'e baktığımda görüyorum bunu. Artık içinde biriktirmekten vazgeç, konuş Jongdae. Dürüst ol. Beni yanında istiyor musun?" Dedim inatla. Göğsüm öfkeyle inip kalkıyor, annemin duymasını bile umursamadan bağırıyordum.

Gözlerim de sinirden dolmuştu. Jongdae ise kafasını ellerinin arasına almış, dirseklerini dizlerine dayayıp kabuğundan çıkmak için direniyordu.

"Kes şunu!" Yanına gidip bileklerinden tutarak bana bakmasını sağladım. Ellerini yüzüme, yanaklarıma yerleştirdim. Çok yakındık.

"Jongdae, bize izin versen?"

"Anlamıyorsun... Gidersen-"

"Gitmeyeceğim! Sana yemin ederim."

"Aynısını yapıyorsun. Onun yaptığını yapıyorsun!" Kafasını kaldırdı. Kendini sıktığı için kızaran gözleriyle karşılaştığımda iri bir damla göz yaşı süzüldü yanağımdan. Eğilip alnından öptüm.

"Seni bu kadar korkutanın kim olduğunu bilmiyorum, umrumda da değil. Tek düşündüğüm sensin, bana verdiğin hediye."

"Sana yalnızca dert oldum." Dedi sıkıntıyla.

"Jongdae, bana bak." Dedim burnumu çekip. Çatık kaşları altında parlayan zeytuni gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

"Ben hamileyim." Gülümsedim. Gerginliğimizi atmak için tebessüm ediyordum ama ölüyorduk.

Dudakları aralandı.

"Ne?"

"Bunu sana söylemeyecektim ama-"

"Bana söylemeyecek miydin? Onu kendi başına yaptığını mı zannediyorsun sen?!"

Gülüp ellerini tuttum. Bana, şok olmuş, tatlı bir ifade ile bakıyordu.

"Bu sorumluluğu almak zorunda değilsin. Git nişanlan, istediğini yap?"

"Sen salaksın! Tanrım, seni zeki sanardım... Dalga geçiyorsun değil mi?"

"Hayır. Yarın kontrolüm var ve inanmıyorsan gelirsin?" Mavi sweatimin ucuna tutundu.

"Sen beni öldürmek istiyorsun." Elini enseme götürüp beni kendisine çekti ve ne yaptığını yeni anladığım sırada bana sarıldı.

Dudakları boynuma değiyordu konuşurken.

"O... Nasıl?" Güldüm. O kadar tatlıydı ki!

"Umarım iyidir. Babası olacak adamın aptallıkları ile uğraşıyorduk bir süredir. Minicik elleri henüz yok, daraldığını hissetmesin diye minicik ayakları da yok." Diye dalga geçtiğimde ondan da bir gülüş kazandım. Yaşadığım şokun sarsıntıları yeni yeni geliyordu vücuduma herhalde. Elimde olmadan hıçkırarak ağlamaya başladığımda bana daha çok sarıldı.

"Hemen sana koşmak isterdim. Duyar duymaz. Oysa onu istemedim.." Omuzlarım sarsıldı. Bana destek olduğunu gösterir gibi öptü tenimi. Gözlerimi sımsıkı kapayıp avuçlarımın altındaki gömleğini sıktım. Sanki kalbim rahatlıyordu konuştukça. Dudaklarım her açıldığında, yüreğim de dile geliyordu. Sakladıklarını, saklamak istemediklerini dışa vuruyordu Jongdae'nin dertlerini kıskandırmak için; onlara, bunu yapabileceklerini göstermek için. Bütün bunların bir adım olduğunu düşünmeden edemiyordum. Sonuna kadar dürüst ve açık olursam bana alışabilirdi, sevebilirdi, farkımı görürdü.

"Bencillik etmek istedim Jongdae. Bana o kadar uzaksın ki... Hâlâ korkuyorum."

"Ben de korkuyorum. Ben de alışmak istiyorum. Ama-"

"Olmuyor değil mi?"

"Sizi yanımda tutabilirim Minseok." Geri çekilip yanaklarımı kuruladım.

"O zaman yap bunu? Evlenelim, dediğin gibi? Bir başkasına gittiğinde asla düzeltemeyeceğin şeyler yapacaksın." Heyecanla atıldım. Bir süre kaşlarını çatıp o küçük çocuğu geri, sınırlarının da gerisine çekti; mantığı olaya dahil oldu aleni bir biçimde. Kafasında iki dakikada ne kurdu bilemiyorum ancak başını salladığında kalbim duracak gibi oldu.

"Evlenelim. Haklısın."

"Bana bak, aşırı yüklemeden yanmadı değil mi beynin?" Dilimi ısırıp hareketlerini izledim. Saçlarını karıştırıp ayağa kalktı, etrafa bakındı sanki unuttuğu bir şey varmış gibi. Bunu fırsat bilip onunla uğraştım.

"Yüzüksüz geldiğine inanamıyorum. Diz bile çökmedin."

"Bunu duyacağımı bilseydim eğer, hazırlıklı gelirdim elbette." Gergince söylenip yüzünü sıvazladı. Ben de ayağa kalktım ve dibinde durup ellerimi önümde birleştirdim. Tatlı tatlı gülümserken gözlerimiz kesişti.

"Ne zaman?"

"Ne ne zaman?" Somurttum.

"Ne zaman evleneceksin?"

"Kiminle?"

"YA JONGDAE!!!"

"Öyle soruya böyle cevap güzelim." Put gibi kalakaldım. Bu kelimeyi en son, seviştiğimiz gece duymuştum ondan. Hatırları anmam bana hem acı hem de tatlı ve kavruk bir heyecan verdiğinde utanarak yanaklarımı gizledim.

"Ne oldu? Kızdın mı?"

"H-hayır. Sadece..." Sözcükler dilimin ucuna kadar geldi. Her birini ısıtıp susturdum.

Hayatım boyunca asla birisi için bu denli mücadele etmemiştim. Evet, insanları kırmaktan, heveslerini söndürmekten hep kaçındım ancak bana gelen onca çıkma teklifine karşı net olup kimse ile bir oyuncaklarmışçasına oynamadım. Şu, kitaplarda geçen aşklardan istiyordum. Kırılmak belki, ama en güzel şekilde yaralarımdan sarılmak. Beraber büyümek bir adamla.. Bütün bunlar için çok geç kaldığımı hissettiğim için aynı zamanda yorgundum da. Ama Jongdae bana o hisleri yaşatabilmişti. Bir kere güldüğünde bile karnımda, boş gezenin boş kalfası, kimin başından ekstrem olay geçerse onun karnına konup huzursuzluk çıkartan kelebeklerden sürüyle kuduruyordu.

Jongdae'nin aniden verdiği olumlu yanıt yüzünden endişeliydim ancak... Yapabilirdik. Bunu herkese kanıtlayacaktık.

"Beni gerçekten sevecek misin bir gün?"

"Minseok-"

"Ya da dur. Bunu duymak istemiyorum. Gitsen iyi olur hem. Kafamız çok dağıldı." Heyecan içinde söyleyip onu kapıya kadar deyim yerindeyse sürükledim. Bu sırada yalnızca iç çekip ayakkabılarını giydi ve kapının dışında durup beni izledi.

"Ne var?"

"Buraya gel." Göz devirip dediğini yaptım. Yine ne yapacaktı acaba...

"Yaklaş."

"Ooof-" Elini uzatıp saçlarıma dokundu. Nefesimi tutup onun bakışlarını izledim. Kaşları çatılmış, dikkatini kulağımın ardına ittiği bir tutama vermişti.

"N-ne yapıyorsun?" Bana baktı. Baş parmağı yanağımı okşarken içimin titrediğini hissettim neredeyse. Çok güzel gözüküyordu.

"Hiç. Sanki sana dokunmadan gidersem pişman olacakmışım gibi hissettim. Hem yanakların çok tombul." Sondaki cümlesiyle sinirlenip eline vurdum.

"Kömüş! Bütün c-ciddiyeti bozdun ya, helal olsun!"

Gülüp eğildi ve yanağıma minik bir öpücük kondurduktan sonra kulağıma yöneldi.

"Şu aptal kıyfetlerinden kurtul. Dokunmak istediğim tek yerin yanakların olmaktan çıkıyor." Geri çekilip arkasını döndü ve ceketinin manşetlerini düzeltip merdivenleri indi. Pantolonumu kastettiğini anladığımda gözlerim bir viyadük girişi gibi kocaman açılmış, bıraktığı boşluğu izliyordum.

Annem beni bir kenara çekip neden bağırıştığımızı, onun bana bir şey yapıp yapmadığını sorduğunda bıkkınlık krizleri geçirsem de her şeyi olduğu gibi anlattım. Ona en çok yaklaştığım anda nasıl da çıkmaza girip çaresi kaldığını bile. Annem tuhaf bakışlarla uzaklara dalıp kafasını sallamakla yetinmiş, onun psikolojik bir rahatsızlığı var mı diye sorgulamıştı.

İyi bir koca olabileceğinden şüpheleniyordu. Oysa ben tam tersini düşünüyordum. Bence Jongdae mükemmel bir baba ve eş olacaktı.

"Anne anne anne! Yarın o da kontrole gelecek, ne giysem?"

"Üfff, ben de bir şey dedin sandım oğlum ya!" Diye azarladıktan sonra sehpanın üzerindeki bardağı alıp mutfağa gitti. Arkaya yaslanıp telefonumu çıkardım.

Kime: Kömüş

Kontrolüm saat ikide, Seongchang'da (15:39)

Haberin olsun (15:39)

Birkaç dakika oyalandım. Aptal bir 'boing' sesiyle yeniden mesajlara girdiğimde gülümsüyordum.

Kimden: Kömüş

Seni birde alırım, dışarıda yeriz öğleyi. (15:44)

Düzgün giyin. (15:46)

Kafamı 'bu, adam olmaz' der gibi iki yana sallayıp telefonu kapattım. Yarım kalan öğle yemeğimi bile yemeden anneme biraz uyumak istediğimi söyleyip odama çıktım. Yarın için giyeceğim kıyafetleri hazırlar hazırlamaz koca ayıma sarılıp, yüzüme yerleşen o aptal tebessüm ile daldım uykuya.

Bir sonraki güne saat onda uyanarak başladığımdan, hareketlerim aceleciydi. Çabucak kalkıp duş almış, saçlarımı kurulayıp güzel kokular sürünmüştüm. Enseme hiçbir şekilde parfüm değdirmemiştim çünkü Jongdae -her ne hikmetse- kulağımın arkasında kalan bölgeyi koklamayı seviyordu. Saçlarım o bölgede daha yoğun kokuyordu demek ki.

Duş alıp hazırlanmam iki saat sürdüğü için beş dakikada şipşak bir makyaj yaptım. Her zamanki gibi yalnızca dudak nemlendiricimi ve gözüm için de Mumbai'den anneme hediye gelen (öğrencilerinden biri Hintliydi) sürmeyi kullandım. Hafif bir allık sürüp merdivenlerden yavaşça inerek aşağı kata gittim. Herkee uyuyor sanmıştım ama annem ayaktaydı.

"Günaydın."

"Sana da. Ne yapıyorsun?" Elindeki kitaba bakıp söyledim bunu. Anneciğim gözlüklerini burun kemerinin az ilerisine almış, tuhaf bir dergiyi inceliyordu.

"Nasıl örgü yapılır onu öğrnmeye çalışıyorum. Min, oyuncak bile yapılıyormuş!" Dedi heyecanla.

"Ya anne..." Gülüp yanına gittim ve arkadan boynuna sarıldım.

"Oğlum kız mı, erkek mi daha belli bile değil ki! Sence de bunun için biraz erken değil mi?"

"Ne yani, erkekse bile şu tatlı el örmesi tavşan ile oynayamaz mı? Oyuncakların cinsiyeti yok ama?" Dilini şaklatıp devam etti.

"Kırma hevesimi Min!"

"Uf tamam. İstediğin kadar ör! Dünyayı ör!"

Ondan ayrılıp mutfağa yöneldiğimde "Yemek yemedin sen ama?" Dedi. Sebilden bir bardak su alıp içtim.

"Jongdae dışarıda yeriz dedi."

"Hmm."

"Ne hmm? Neden bıyık altından gülüyorsun?"

"Hiiç. Parasını boş boş harcayacak kadar zengin bir damadım olacağına asla inanmazdım." Göz devirdim ve inerken beraberimde getirdiğim siyah, orta boyutlardaki el çantamı kaptım. Saçlarımı son kez düzelttiğimde dışarıya çıkmaya hazırlanıyordum.

"Boş yere değil. İnsanlar bazen çıkıp sosyal bir alanda yemek yemek ister, hepsi bu-" Telefonuma bildirim geldiğinde durup kontrol ettim. Baekhyun mesaj ve bir de web linki atmıştı.

Kimden: Baek

Kanka manşet olmuşunuz! (12:20)

Şuna baksana bi!!! (12:21)

Alooo!!!!!!! (12:22)

Heyecandan titrerken bağlantı adresine tıkladım. Sayfa çabucak yüklendi ve ben manşeti görür görmez olduğum yere gömüldüm.

"CEMİYETİN ÜNLÜ İSİMLERİNDEN KİM JONGDAE, ŞİRKETİNİN 50. YILDÖNÜMÜ PARTİSİNDEN HANGİ GÜZEL İLE AYRILDI?"

"Ah, cidden mi?"

Yazıyı yazanın adına baktım: @soujinlee_mon

"Aptal gıybetçi!"

"Geçtiğimiz günlerde Kim Holdingler Zinciri'nin Lust departmanı, CEO'ları Kim Jongdae ile birlikte 50. Yıldönümlerini kutlarken görüntülendi. Partiye yüzden fazla çalışan ve aile bireyleri de katıldı.

Gecenin ilgi çeken kısımlarından biriyse, genel müdürü olarak tanıdığımız Park Chanyeol'ün, partiden erken ayrılmasıydı.

Bunun yanısıra Kim Jongdae'nin, sabahın ilk ışıkları ile, yeni gözdesiyle el ele turuşarak çıktığını görüntüledik.

İşte o güzel hakkında biraz bilgi;

K.M.'nin bir ay önce şirkette işe girdiği tahmin ediliyor. Başarılı kariyerindeki ilk adımı Lust olmuş. Bize kalırsa oldukça güzel bir görünüşü ve gayet içten davranışları var.

Herhangi bir sosyal medya hesabı olmayan bu şanslı adamın, Kim Jongdae ile ne amaçla flört ettiğini bilmiyoruz. Belki çıkar? Belki aşk?

Kameralarımıza yansıyan o videoyu izlerken, bunun daha ziyadesi ile aşk olduğunu düşündük.

Siz bu konu hakkında ne düşünüyorsunuz?"

Yazıyı okurken stres basmıştı. Online bir magazin sitesi için bile fazlasıyla çocuksu bir haberdi bu.

Yine de hangi videodan söz ettiklerini görmek için aşağı indim. Oynat tuşuna bastığımda ellerim titiriyordu.

Jongdae ile çıkıştan adımımızı attığımız gibi kaydedilmeye başlanmıştı video. Benim kameraları görmemle hafifçe Jongdae'nin arkasına sığınmam, onunsa tam tersini yapıp beni elimden tutarak yanına çekmesi ve kısa süreli bakışmamız.. Çok minimal bir detayda, birbirimize gülümsememiz.. Hepsini kaydetmişlerdi.

Jongdae telefon ile konuşurken hem sinirli hem de sakin durmayı bir şekilde başarıyordu. Ardından araba geliyor ve biz ortamı terk ediyorduk.

Yanlış anlaşılmalara gayet açık bir videoydu ancak yorumları okurken rahatlamış ve istümden bir yük kalkmış gibi hissetmiştim. Bazı kötüleri hariç.

üye @oputie Bence çok şirinler~ Hele sondaki o gülümseme! Tanrım!

Beğeni: 32

Katılmıyorum: 3

üye @knownst Çocuk şanslı -,- Ayrıca çok güzel. Bunu okur mu bilmiyorum ama hangi fondöteni kullanıyorsun?!?!?

Beğeni: 12

Katılmıyorum: 3

üye @wonderwögil K M de ne? Gerçek ismini yayınlayın şu kaltağın!

Beğeni: 4

Katılmıyorum: 23

Kaşlarım çatıldı.

"Kaltak senin anandır be!"

"Sen hâlâ gitmedin mi?" Annem içeriden seslendiğinde durup saate baktım. Neredeyse buçuğa gelmişti.

Sanki bunu bekliyormuşçasına Jongdae de mesaj attı.

Kimden: Kömüş

Dışarıdayım. (12:28)

Telefonu kapatıp çantama koydum.

"Gidiyorum ben! Jongdae gelmiş!" Diye seslenip montumu kaptım askılıktan. Zaten hamileydim, üstüne bir de soğuk almak istemiyordum.

Beyaz, Nike marka airlerimi giyip kendimi dışarıya attığımda, yüzüme iğneler saplamaya başlayan soğuk hava gözlerimi yaşarttı. Kapının tam önündeki siyah, koca arabayı görmekse içimi ısıtmaya yetiyordu.

Ah, hayır.. Arabanın güzel jantlarına, parlak kaputuna değildi bu sıcaklanışım. O kaputta oturan yakışıklı adamaydı... Aynı arabası gibi o da oldukça karizmatik duruyordu.

Her zamankinden; simsiyah, jilet gibi bir ceket, tertemiz Dior ayakkabılar, ayak bileklerini kapatan ve bacaklarına mükemmel oturmuş bir pantolon, sıklıkla yaptığı gibi içine sokulmuş beyaz bir gömlek giyiyordu. Beni görünce diklendi, kollarını ve omuzlarını sıkı sıkıya saran gömleğinden zar zor çektim bakışlarımı. Ne şanslıydım...

"Günaydın!" Dedim neşeyle ona giderken. Aniden elimden tutup beni kendi etrafımda döndürdü ve kıyafetlerimi inceledi.

"En yakın zamanda alışverişe çıkalım." Homurtusun göz devirdim.

Üstümde kalın, mor bir hoodie; altımdaysa her zamankinden, siyah kot pantolonum vardı işte. Ne diye huysuzluk ediyordu.

"Ne varmış halimde?"

"Küçücük kotlar alıyorsun."

"Ee?" Durup yüzüme baktı. Bir şeyler geceleyip hoşnutsuzca bacaklarıma baktıktan sonra gözleri yeniden benimkileri buldu.

"Haydi bin. Geç kalacağız yoksa." Kapımı açmayı neyse ki akıl ettiğinde ön koltuğa kuruldum. İçerisi sıcak olduğundan, montumu çıkartıp kucağıma koydum ve onun şoför mahalline geçişini izledim.

"Nereye gideceğiz ki?"

"Yemeğe."

"Çok açıklayıcıydı."

"Gidince görürsün işte ne bu merak?"

"Asıl sendeki bu huysuzluk ne? Gece ayıcığını mı bulamadın?" Dönüp bana baktı. Kafamı ne var dercesine salladım ancak o önüne dönüp sürmeye devam etti.

"Gerginim ya ondandır."

"Hep gerginsin zaten, bir kere rahat olmadın ki."

"Modundasınız beyefendi?" Dedi sırıtırken. Az önce okuduğum dedikodu yüzünden benim de sinirlerim bozulduğu için ses etmedim.

"Her zamanki halim bebeğim ya."

"Kahvaltı ettin mi?"

"Hayır."

"Karnında bebek olduğunun farkındasın değil mi? Öğün atlama lüksün yok, deli gibi yiyeceksin."

"Hıhım. Sadece bugünlük böyle oldu."

"Bir daha olamaz zaten." Mırıltıyla söyledi. Pek fazla üstünde durmadım ve yol boyunca kah atışıp kah gülüşerek, lüks bir kafeye geldik. Vale arbayı emanet aldığında, tuhaf şapkalı bir adam bizi içeriye götürdü. Resepsiyon Jongdae'yi görünce ayağa kalkıp selamladı.

"Hoş geldiniz Bay Kim."

"Leo burada mı?" Jongdae kadını umursamadan sordu. Zavallının gülüşü sendelerken, kaşlarımı çatıp baktım yanımdaki Kömüş'e. Hayır yani bir selam vereceksin alt tarafı, neyin Godfather'lığı bu?

"Evet efendim. Menüyü az sonra getiririz."

Jongdae elimden tuttu. Gözlerim hemen parmaklarımıza kaydı. Aynı zamanda, avucunun içinde kaybolan elimin görüntüsü de kalbimi sıkıştırıyordu yandan yandan.

"Ne yapıyorsun? Görecekler."

"Eşim değil misin? Görseler ne olur?" Yanaklarım bir soba gibi yandı. Kulaklarımdan dumanlar tütüyordu belki de. Buna rağmen elimi çekip yüzüne baktım.

"Daha evlenmedik, başka bir dedikodu daha istemiyorum."

"Başka?" Derken sandalyemi çekti. Çantayı diğer tarafa atıp oturdum. Oysa başımda dikildi.

"Anlatacağım."

Eğildi, eli ensemden yukarı, saçlarıma çıktığında irkilip bir diken gibi doğruldum yerimde. Bundan ne zevk alıyordu bilmiyorum ama saçlarımı karıştırıp dururken gerçekten inlememek için zor duruyordum. Avucunun azar azar enseme değmesinden huylanamayacak kadar tahrik olmuştum.

"N-ne yapıyorsun?"

"Saçların bozulmuştu." Der demez geri çekildi. Parmaklarının yaydığı sıcaklığı, uzaklaştığı için soğuk örttü. Titreyip kendime geldim.

"Anlat."

"Online bir magazin sitesinde bizim dedikodumuzu yapmışlar. Video bile var."

Kaşları çatıldı. Telefonumu çıkartıp sayfayı açtığımda büyük bir dikkatle izledi ve okudu her şeyi. Geri çekildiğinde oldukça sinirliydi.

Benim açımdan bir sorun yoktu, ailem biliyordu zaten ve bu bana yeterdi ama anlaşılan Jongdae fazlasıyla rahatsız olmuştu.

Elini ceketinin içine atıp kendi telefonu çıkardı, saniyeler süren hareketlerle birilerini aradığında onu izledim.

Karşısındaki çalışanına, emirler yağdırıp bütün o haberlerin kaldırılmasını söylerken, üstüne bir de kovmak ile tehdit ediyordu zavallıyı. Bense elimi çenemin altına koymuş, aptal aşıklar gibi onu izliyordum doyumsuzca.

Bir kere, takıntılı olduğum her şeyin en güzeline sahipti. Saçlar, omuzlar, kıvrımlar... Aklımdan bir an bile çıkmayan o geceyi altınmışçasına özenle sarıp, yastığımın altında bekletiyordum. İhtiyacım olduğunda çıkartıp krizlere giriyor, sonra gerisin geri yerine koyup sakinleşmeye çalışıyordum. O an da olduğu gibi.

Jongdae telefonu kapatıp masanın üzerine koyduktan sonra bütün dikkatini bana verdi. Aleni aleni süzüşlerinden hiç utanması yoktu herifin.

"Neden bu kadar sıkıntı ettin ki? Kalsaydı da bir şey olmazdı." Dedim umarsızca. Kırgın olunacak bir durum değildi ama yine de kırılmıştım. Bunu fark etmesini umuyordum.

"Orada burada haber olmamızın bir mantığı yok."

"Sen şuna 'seninle görülmek istemem' desene." Diye mırıldandım. Ancak tavrımı bozmayıp gelen menüyü inceleyecek kadar da bipolardım.

"Bu ne ya?"

Kalamar soslu dinozor eti.

Az bulunan Vatikan papazı yahnisi.

Trumplardan gelme soteli - ergin civciv.

Böbreklerinizin ikisini de satsanız buradan alamayacağınız, oysa kaldırımda dahi biten Dö Le Ot.

Papağan tüyü süslü mercimek çorbası.

Menüde tabi ki bunlar yazmıyordu ama suyun bile 20 lira olduğu bir listeyi düşünüp de başıma sancılar sokmak istemezdim. O yüzden seçimi Jongdae'ye bıraktım.

"Leo'ya söyleyin, güzel bir İtalyan servisi bekliyorum."

"Kore'nin suyu mu çıktı?" Diye düşündüm içimden. Alafrangalık yapıyor gibi hissediyordum kahretmesin ki! Ama koca adayım zengindi, alışmam gerekiyordu bu tip tuhaf yemeklere servetler ödemeyi.

"Jongdae ya!" Bana döndü. Garson çoktan gitmişti.

"Benimle ilgilensene! Bırak şu telefonu!"

Yüzünden çapkın bir sırıtış geçtiğinde gülümseyip götümde kurt varmış gibi kıpırdandım. Ekranı kapatmadan kenara koyuğu telefonuna baktım, karışık bir borsa sayfası açıktı.

"Neden bana en başında söylemedin?" Diye sordu.

İlk öğrendiğimde geçirdiğim şok krizin ve aptal kararlarımı saymazsak, çok kırgındım. Beni önemsemeyen bir adamın çocuğunu taşıyor olmak, bilemiyorum, darmaduman etmişti beni.

"Sana söyleseydim bir şey değişmezdi. Ki değişmedi de. Sadece... Bunu bilmeye hakkın var diye söyledim." Başımı eğip bana kızmasını, esip gürlemesini bekledim ama o tam aksine, gayet sakin bir ses tonu ile uzanıp elimi tuttu.

"Gözlerime bak Minseok, kaldır şu kafanı."

Ama yapmak istemiyorum. Gözlerine bakarsam ağlarım.

"Haydi." Diğer eliyle de çenemden tutup ona bakmamı sağladığında, dolan gözlerimi kırpıştırdım.

"Değişmeyen şey ne?"

"Sen.. Beni sevmiyorsun bile."

"Ah, aptal mısın? Sevmediğim biriyle neden evlenmeyi kabul edeyim?"

"O anlamda değil. Bana aşık olmamandan bahsediyorum. Bu beni çok kırıyor." Dedim dürüstçe. Elimi daha sıkı tuttu. Dudaklarını yeniden araladığında, sözleri nefesimi kesti.

"Senden hoşlanıyorum Minseok. Hayatıma girdiğin günden beri, başıma açtığın her türlü dertten bile hoşlanıyorum. Sevmek nasıl olur ya da gösterilir bilmiyorum. Belki de bana hoşlantı gelen şey aslında senin istediğin türden bir bağlılıktır... Ben yalnızca... Sana bakmaktan keyif alıyorum, gülüşünden, hiç çekinmeden kurduğun cümlelerden ve aksine, utandığında kızaran tatlı yanaklarından... Güzel gözlerinden.. Gittiğinde yoksunluğunu çekiyorum, bu sevmek mi oluyor? Sürekli başımı ağırtacak bir çeneye ihtiyaç duymam?"

Kenetlenmiş parmaklarımızı sarsacak kadar titredi ellerim. Kararsız bir gülüş geçti yüzümden ve kusacak gibi hissettim. Sanırım daha ağzı, burnu bile oluşmamış velet, karnımın içinden bütün bunları duyup bir Neo Anti Romantizmci olmaya çalışıyordu. Ya da Jongdae'nin sözleri beni gerçek dünyaya döndürdüğü için JetLag yaşıyordum.

"Gerçekten.. Beni özlüyor musun?"

"Yanımda olmadığın her saniye."

"Alışkanlıktan mı acaba?"

"İnsan hakları birimini özlemiyorum ama. Yaklaşık altı senedir benimle çalışıyorlar." Dayanamayıp güldüm ve elimle yüzümü kapattım. Mutluluktan delirebilirdim.

"Jongdae... Bak bu konularda ne kadar hassas olduğumu biliyorsun. Hem karnımda minicik bir şey taşıyorum diye daha da hassasım, geçiştiriyorsan yine-"

"Ben ne kadar sevmeyi bilmiyorsam, sen de bir o kadar güvenmeyi bilmiyorsun güzelim."

Durup dudağımı ısırdım. Haklıydı. Nedense sevilecek bir insanmışım gibi hissedemediğimden, Jongdae'nin hislerini de gelip geçici görüyordum. Bu ikimiz için de yanlıştı, zararlıydı.

Sonra Jongdae devam etti sözlerine:

"Bütün bunları beraber öğreneceğiz. Seni seviyorum, dediğim o gün de gelecek, bana tamamıyla güvendiğin gün de.."

"Ben aslında... O gece sana güvenmiştim Jongdae." Diye söz aldım. Yanaklarım yine kıpkırmızı olmuştu kesin.

"Bilmiyorum, o kadar... Gerçektin ki."

"Hâlâ öyleyim bebeğim. Sonrasında kendimi ne denli hırpaladığımı bilemezsin. Ama senden hoşlanıyorum ve bunu saklamak aptalca olurdu."

Garson, yemekleri getirdiğinde ayrıldık. İki bardaktan birine su, diğerine şarap konulurken benimkine yalnızca su ve ananaslı bir meyve suyu konuldu.

Önümdeki lazanya, makarna ve karışık Sezar salatasına göz gezdirdim.

"Sana bundan daha iyisini yapabilirdim. Leo yerine beni işe alsınlar."

"Asla." Durduk yere sert çıktığında şaşırdım.

"Sakin ol Jongdae, alacaklarını da sanmam. Kiminse burası, fazla titiz ve bonkörler herhalde. Menü ne öyle? Bir tek benim tütsülü halim yok." Yarımağız güldü.

"Demek öyle.. Başka?"

"Tasarımı çok güzel ama içerisinin. Yine de sık sık gelmem yani. Su 20 lira be! Kafayı mı yedim ki geleyim! O benim bir aylık otobüs param."

"Fiyatlar normal olsaydı, normal insanlar gelirdi. Etrafına bak Minseok.. Sence içleriden otobüs kullanan var mıdır?" Bakmama gerek bile yoktu. Tabi ki de hiçbir kokona ve kokoş otobüse binmemiş, durakta beklerken Ozon tabakasını delecek güçteki egzos dumanını solumamışlardı her devirde.. Ya da her şeye karşı memnuniyetsiz ve bir rahip kadar bilgili orta yaş kurumundan laf işitmemişlerdi.

"Doğru."

"Bundan sonra otobüse binmeyeceksin."

"Tüh! Depresyona girerim."

"Ehliyetin var mı?" Kafamı, onaylar manada salladım ve lokmamı yuttum.

"Sana en yakın zamanda bir araç göndereceğim." Tam yutamamıştım demek ki, zengin usülü canım makarnam yan taraflara kaçarken öksürdüm. Hızla peçete ve su uzattı bana.

İlk önce sudan içtim ve dolan gözlerimi kırpıştırıp Jongdae'ye baktım.

"Ay! Beni öldürmek miydi planın?! Kömüş!" Sanki komik bir şey söylemişim gibi güldü.

"Kesinlikle olmaz. Annem o arabayı kafamda parçalar, sanayiye götürüp yaptırır, sonra yine parçalar, fix masrafını da kredi kartımın canına okuyup öder. Olmaz."

"Evinin önüne tekne çekeceğim demedim Minseok. O arabayı kabul edeceksin."

"Hayır. Bak, söylüyorum sana.. Göndersen bile yanlış park edip çektiririm arabayı." Bıkkınlıkla ofladı. Bunu zaferim olarak ilan ediyordum.

"Hadi ye. Yoksa beğenmedin mi? Çakma Leo'yu saksıyla kovalamalarını isteyebiliriz bence. Zaten hiç gözüm tutmamıştı."

"Adamla derdin ne senin?"

"Milliyetçi damarım bastı."

"Onu fark ettim. Dikkat et de bir de ben basmayayım damarına." Dedi. Uslu uslu yerime sinip yemeğimi yedim.

İkimiz de doyunca -ki o tabağını bitirmemiş, sohbet ettiğimiz anlar dışında gömüldüğü telefonuyla ilgilenmişti, doyduğunu zannetmiyordum- hesap, vesaire ödemeden çıktık. Şaşkınlıkla baktım suratına.

"Adamlar peşimize federalleri takacak, neden ödemedin?"

"Cüzdanımı unutmuşum."

"Si-" Diyeceğim şeyi yuttum. Siktir oradan, demek hoş olmazdı.

"At yalanı..."

"Minseok, mekan zaten benim güzelim.."

"Ne uzattın ama!"

"Kes çeneni!" Doktorumuzu beklerken huysuz huysuz söylendim. Ben onca şey saçmalarken, tüm zaman boyunca eğlenmişti pezevenk. Ulan en baştan desene 'burada benim borum öter, nazım geçer' diye. Ne demeye ağzımdan laf alıyorsun da keyif çatıyorsun?

"Menüyü bir ara beraber düzenleriz. Daha önce hiç bakmamıştım."

"Nasıl da sorumlusun!"

"Bilmiyorsan diye söylemek isterim; menüye baş aşçı yön verir."

"Boş oşço yon voror! O Leo'nun avelliği olduğunu biliyordum-"

"Kim Minseok?! Randevunuz geldi efendim." Kalkıp ondan önce yürümeye başladım, sürüne sürüne geldi arkamdan. Sırf duyacağını bildiğimden ellerimi karnıma koyup kulaksız bebişimle konuştum.

"İleride sen de babana çekip yalançının teki mi olacaksın, sıpa?"

"İmajımı zedelemeyi kes."

"Tüküreyim sizin imajınıza."

Kapıyı açıp direkt içeri daldım. Sehun, yüzünde kocaman gülümsemesiyle karşıladı bizi.

"Sehunnie! Biz geldiik!" Keyifle sarıldım ona. Ancak unuttuğum bir şeyler vardı sanki...

Jongdae!

Arkamda, burnundan soluyan bir boğa misali dikilen yavuklumu unutmuştum.

"Sehun, bak bu benim-"

"Kocasıyım. Kim Jongdae." Diye sözümü kesti Jongdae. Etrafındaki morumau kıskançlık aurasını görebiliyordum. Bu durum bana sadistik bir zevk verdi.

"Memnun oldum, Oh Sehun. Diğer kontrolde yoktunuz sanırım?"

Bir suçlu gibi başımı eğip ayakkabılarımın ucunu izledim. Jongdae de bakışlarını bana dikip imâ ile konuştu.

"Maalesef, işlerim vardı."

"Anladım.. O zaman sizi şöyle alalım, Minseok sedyeye uzanır mısın?"

Dediğini yapıp rahatsız sedyeye çıktım. Biraz kısa olduğumdan, biraz da sedyenin yükseltisinden, çıkarken azıcık zorlanmıştım ama bu yalnızca Jongdae'ye eğlence çıkarmıştı.

Heyecanla geriye yaslanıp, yanıma gelmesini işaret ettim.

"İlk defa göreceksin, yakından bak." Dedim sessizce. Transa geçmiş gibi kafa salladı.

Kalbim mutluluktan sersemlemişti.

"Karnını açar mısın?" Jongdae bana yardımcı olmak için hoodiemin eteklerinden tutup hafifçe kaldırdı, yutkunup parmaklarını izledim. Ardından pantolonumun düğmesini açıp kenarlarını hafifçe kıvırdı. Bunları nereden biliyordu?

Baş parmağı kasıklarımın olduğu köprüyü okşadı durdu Sehun jeli getirene kadar. Ömrümden ömüt gitti, oracıkta... Şerefsiz.

"Dikkatli bakarsanız oldukça yaramaz bir bebek olduğunu göreceksiniz. Asla aynı yerde kalmıyor. Büyümeye başladıkça sana sıkıntı çıkartacaktır Min."

"Nasıl yani?"

"Henüz uzuvları gelişmedi, ileride bulunduğu alan ona dar gelecektir eminim. Ağrıların olabilir." Kafamı salladım. Tuhaf aletini çıkartıp soğuk jeli karnıma döktü, ürperip karnımda gezinen aleti izledim.

"Nerede? Hani?" Hevesle sorduğumda gülümseyip eliyle ekrandaki bir noktayı işaret etti.

"Bak, tam burada."

"Cinsiyetini... Öğrenebilir miyiz ki?"

"Tabi ki." Jongdae'nin elini tuttum. Parmakları buz gibi olmuştu stresten.

"Sakin ol."

"Küçükmüş daha." Gerginlikle söyledi. Gülümseyip onun baktığı tarafa çevirdim bakışlarımı.

"Evet. Küçük bir mucize."

"Hazırsanız söylüyorum." Dedi Sehun mutlu mutlu. Kafamı salladım.

"Tebrik ediyorum, tatlı mı tatlı, yaramaz mı yaramaz bir prensesiniz olacak."

Y.N: Ulan Kalleşler Bu kadar esir almayın kalbimi ve aklımı ya

Bebişe isim bulunması lazım, önerilere açığım

Herkese mutlu kırismıs'lar. ️

Yeni yılda da ChenMin ile, EXO ile kalın!!!


	15. 14

Üzerimdeki battaniyeye daha iyi sarılıp serin ilkbahar gecesinden korunmayı denedim.

Çok tuhaftı. İnsan az biraz rahatlamaya dursun, sanki dünya üzerinde yapacak başka hiçbir şey kalmamış gibi salıyordu kendisini. Bütün görevlerini tamamlamış, sınırlarını zorlamış, o çok meşhur nirvanaya ulaşmış gibi hissediyordu ve bunın bir diğer anlamı da boşluktu. Gözlerin uzaklara dalıp gitmesi ama akılda hiçbir şeyin olmamasıydı.

Kış bitti diye verandaya kurduğumuz (ki aslında ben riskli bir dönemde olduğum için Baek ve Luhan kurmuştu) salıncağa oturup bacaklarımı uzatmış, kaç gündür elimden bırakamadığım kitaba mola vermiştim. Odak noktam boş durmamak için hemen Jongdae'ye takılmıştı.

Barıştığımızdan beri o kadar şey yaşanmıştı ki! Sabahtan akşama kadar telefonda konuşuyor ya da mesajlaşıyorduk liseli aşıklar gibi. Bu durum çok hoşuma gidiyordu açıkçası. Telefonu her açtığımda güzel iltifatlar işitiyordum ya da tatlı tatlı atışıyorduk. Bu bile dünyalara bedeldi. Bir sonraki adımın, "evde un kalmamış, un al gelirken"e dönüşmesini diliyordum açgözlülükle. Ne komik olurdu...

Dış kapı açıldı. İç çekerek arkaya döndüm ve Mincha'yla annemin, terliklerini ayaklarına geçirip yanıma geldiklerini gördüm. Ellerinde kupalar vardı. Hemen oturuşumu düzeltip onlara da yer açtım.

"Anne, abimin yanına ben oturacam."

"Oturma mı dedik, ne kızıyorsun?"

"Sesim böyle, kızmıyorum." Güldüm. Dışı bebek mavisi, içi siyah olan bir kupayı bana uzattı annem ve Mincha da salıncağa tırmanıp battaniyemin altına girerek bana sokuldu. Kolumu ona sardım. Annem o sırada çiçeklerinin tomurcuklarını kontrol ediyordu.

"Çok acıktım ya!" Mincha homurdandı. Annem elindeki kuru yaprakları çöpe atıp geldi ve oturdu. İlkin ritmimiz bozulsa da bir tek onun ayakları yere değdiği için toparlandık, yenidn düzgün bir biçimde sallandı koltuk.

"Obez oldun obez, şu yanaklara bak."

"Abimin yanakları da şişko, ne alaka?"

"Onunkiler tanrı vergisi, seninkiler sömürgecilikten."

"Hııı."

"Ne istiyorsun?" Diye sordum kıyamayıp. Düşünür gibi yaptı.

"Ya şımartmasana kızı Minseok. Alışacak sonra."

"He aynen aynen. Abi, bize hamburger sipariş-"

"O olmaz. Düzgün bir şeyler iste."

"Pizza!" Tam hayır diyecektim ki yalvarmaya başladı.

"Ya kulun köpeğin olayım, ayaklarını yıkarım, kumandanı getiririm, internet giderse kapatıp açmaya ben inerim, doğum günümde çift dikiş hediye aldırmam-"

"Ufff sus be!" Annem yüzünü buruşturdu. Gülümseyip telefonumu aldım kenardaki sehpadan.

Jun teyzenin oğlu tasarımcı olduğu için bizim ve birkaç evin daha dekorunda izleri vardı. Veranda dikdörtgen şeklindeydi, yalnızca kapıya çıkan genişlemesine, yükseltisi az merdivenler vardı. Beyaz, kırmızı kirişli kapının iki yanında da yeşillikle dolu asma saksılar, önünde "yuvaya hoş geldiniz" paspası, sağ dibinde de aloevera saksısı duruyordu. Annem arasıra yaprakları kesip ince ince kesiyor, içindeki jeli de tuhaf tuhaf süreçlereen geçirip bize krem diye veriyordu.

Tavana montelenmiş irili ufaklı lambalar zincirlerle tutturulmuştu, hepsi farklı şekillerin içerisindeydi. Bir de hindistan cevizi ve bambudan yapılma tuhaf bir şey asılıydı ki ne zaman rüzgar esse uzun ipinin ucuna takılmış tahta topu, bambulara çarpıp mükemmel sesler çıkartıyordu.

Oturduğumuz salıncağın altında Meksika dokuması kare bir halı duruyordu, önümüzde demir trabzanlar ve küçük yemek barı.. Annemin gelirken yanında getirdiği fuşya termos orada duruyordu.

Bu evi babam yaşarken dayayıp döşemiştik. Mincha o zamanlar çok küçüktü ama ben net bir şekilde hatırlıyordum duvarlardan taşan mutluluğu. Birkaç sene önce vefat eden köpeğimiz Fiona'nın hevesli havlamaları, annemin kahkahaları, babamın sürekli olarak Mincha öldü mü diye onu kontrol etmeye gitmesi ve karşılığında fazla uslu ama normal bir bebek bulması.. Bütün bunlar çok güzeldi.

Her haftasonu mutlaka bize şekerleme getirirdi ama aşırıya kaçmamıza asla izin vermezdi. Bir keresinde doyumsuzluk edip ağladığımda benden habersiz dişlerini siyaha boyayıp karşıma çıkmıştı. Ödüm kopmuştu tabi, küçücüktüm. Ona ne olduğunu sorduğumda da, üç yerine beş tane şeker yediğini ve sabah uyandığında dişlerinin ona küsüp karardığını söylemişti zırlar gibi yaparak.

Korkudan iki ay boyunca şeker sürmedim ağzıma.

Babamı özlüyordum. Annemi kolunun altına alıp saçlarından öpmesini, Mincha ile konuşmaya çalışmasını, Jun teyzenin muhabbet kuşundan korkmasını, derslerime yardım edeyim derken her seferinde test yapraklarını origamilere çeviriyor olmasını.. Bize bıraktığı en güzel hediyeler bunlardı: sevmeyi ve mutlu olmayı bilmek.

"Abi?"

"Hım?" Dalgınlığımı atıp kafamı eğdim. Mincha çoktan telefonumu elimden kapıp siparişi vermişti.

"Bu sıralar çok dalgınsın, bir şey mi oldu?"

"Nedense aklıma sürekli eskiler geliyor. Bir şeyleri özlemiş gibiyim."

"Yazlık?"

"Bir ihtimal.. Havalar biraz daha ısınsın, gideriz." Dedim gülümseyip. Annem bize adaçayı doldurdu, üşüyen parmaklarımı kupanın gövdesine sardım. Hâlâ Mincha'nın elinde olan telefonum bızzt ettiğinde kafamı kimmiş, der gibi salladım. Kız kardeşimin yüzüne sinsi bir sırıtış yerleşti.

"Çok değerli eniştem."

"Çok doğorlo onoştom! Ver telefonu." Dedim dalgasını da geçip. Zıkkımı bana uzatırken görgüsüzlül edip sesli bir biçimde okudu.

"'Bu akşam boş musun?' Neee?"

"Ya, Mincha!!"

"Ne var? Şimdi de sap olanlara mı saldırıyorsun?"

"Kes sesini diyorum!" Homurdana homurdana telefonu kontrol ettim. Sahiden de öyle yazmıştı.

KÖMÜŞ'ÜM

Bu akşam boş musun? Seninle konuşmam gerekiyor. (22:10)

Kaşlarım çatıldı. Çayı bir kenara bırakıp cevap yazdım.

Siz

Evet ama ne oldu? (22:00)

Sen iyi misin? (22:00)

KÖMÜŞ'ÜM

İyiyim güzelim (22:11)

Ne yapıyorsun? (22:11)

Siz

Ailecek takılıyoruz boş boş (22:11)

İşin yoksa gelsene Mincha pizza sipariş etti ️ (22:12)

KÖMÜŞ'ÜM

Tamam, yarım saate oradayım (22:12)

Kendine dikkat et ben gelene kadar (22:12)

Gülümsedim. Annemin kız kardeşimi dürtüp güldüğünü görebiliyordum ama umursamayacaktım.

"Jongdae yarım saate burada olurmuş."

Siz

Beni değil, pizzayı yemeyi düşünüyorlar (22:13)

KÖMÜŞ'ÜM

Seni kime bırakacaklarını biliyorlar desene (22:14)

Siz

Jongdae!! (22:14)

Çabuk gel, özledim seni (22:14)

"Ne gülüyorsun aşık gibi?"

"Aşığım çünkü. Damadın olacak herif yüzünden bu haldeyim."

"Göçüm..." Güldüm. Annem çayından sesli bir yudum aldıktan sonra Jongdae gelene kadar sohbet ettik. Tahminimizin aksine yarım saat dolmadan, pizzalar ile neredeyee aynı anda geldi. Önceki, ölçülü arabası yerine bir tank ile gelmişti. Mincha kıskandığını fısıldadı kulağıma.

"Hoş geldin!" Yanına gidip kollarımı boynuna doladım. Belimi sarıp kulağımın biraz altından öptü beni.

"Hoş buldum." Dedi. Geri çekilip gülümsedim ve öpüşmemek için zor durduk ikimiz de. Annem varken olmazdı tabi.

"Hoş geldin Jongdae! Tam da zamanında yani. Pizzaları daha yeni aldık, koltuğa oturun, tabak getireyim." Annem sevinçle içeri koşuşturdu ve biz de hasır koltuklara oturduk. Paketler masanın üstündeydi, Mincha onlarla cebelleşiyordu.

"Siz ilk defa karşılaşıyorsunuz değil mi? Jongdae, kız kardeşim Mincha." Diye tanıttım aptalı. Gülümsedi.

"Evet. Abim sağ olsun, devlet sırrıydı sanki-"

"Bi açamadın ya! Boş konuşma da hizmet et, köle." Dayanamayıp laf attım. Jongdae sırıtarak bizi izledi. Çok gergin duruyordu, sanki diken üstündeymiş gibi oturuyordu. Bunu fark edip kulağına eğildim.

"Rahatlar mısın? Pizza gecesi yapıyoruz şunun şurasında!"

"Üzgünüm, böyle ortamlara alışık değilim." Kalbim buruldu. Elimi ensesine çıkartıp okşadım ve annem gelmeden önce küçük bir öpücük kondurdum dudaklarına.

"Her şeyi unut ve doğal davran, tamam mı? Kimse seni yargılamayacak." Gözlerime baktı uzun uzun. Kendi içinde verdiği tartışmayı kazanmış bir ifade ile göğsünü kabartıp kafa salladı.

Tabaklarımız da geldiğinde herkese üçer dilim düşerken bana tepeleme yığdılar. Her be kadar ikide bırakacağımı söylesem de kimseyi inandıramadım. Yok sen hamilesin, yok yemezsen çocuk aptal olur... Çocuğumun zekası pizzayla mı belli olacaktı tanrı aşkına!

"Nasıl gidiyor damadım? Yorgun gördüm seni sanki, iyi misin?" Annem saçlarını bağlayıp gelmişti. Bacak bacak üstüne atmış, kraliçeler gibi oturuyordu koltukta.

Jongdae saygılı bir tavırla başını salladı.

"Her zamanki şeyler efendim. Koşuşturuyoruz işte."

"Dikkat edin de takılmayın sakın. Annenlerle ne zaman tanışırız peki? Büyükleri de görmek lazım." Gerildiğini hissettiğim anda kolunu sıvazladım çaktırmadan.

"Ne zaman isterseniz. Onlar da sizinle tanışmak için gün sayıyor."

"Harika! Eğer salı günü boşsanız gelelim mi?" Anneme hayranlıkla baktım. İki dakikada çözmüştü olayı vallahi. Yanıtı olumlu olunca daha da sevindi ve gece boyunca komik şeyler anlatıp bizi güldürdü.

"Ben yaşlı bir kadınım, bünyem daha fazla dayanamayacak, pat diye kapanacak şimdi. Yatmaya gidiyorum aman siz rahatınızı bozmayın çocuklar." Dedi en son kalkarken. Şalımı düzeltip eğildi, yanaklarımdan öptü sonra da Jongdae'ye sıkı sıkı sarılıp kendini çok da fazla zorlamamasını tembihledikten sonra gitti. Mincha da kırk yılın başı yüzsüzlüğünü kenara atıp odasına çıkacağını söyledi ve yok oldu. Yalnızca ikimiz kalmışken ondan uzak durmak istemedim, kalkıp salıncağa oturduk sarmaş dolaş. Battaniyeyi güzelce bacaklarıma örttü, kendisi sadece takımı ile duruyordu.

"Üşümüyor musun?"

"Henüz değil." Eğilip kafamı öptü. İyice sokuldum ona.

"Çok da kötü değildi ha?"

"Aksine, keyifliydi. Harika bir ailen var." Gülüp acısını saklamayı denedi ancak fark ettim. Onun kalbine hapsedilen kuş, sanki benimkinde çırpınıyordu. Öylesine haksızlık edilmişti ki..

"Bana büyü mü yaptın Minseok?" Kolunu cimirdim hemen.

"O nasıl laf öyle ya! Ne diye büyüleyecekmişin seni?"

"Bilmem. İki saniyeliğine yanından ayrılıyorum ama sanki asırlardır görüşmemişiz gibi hissediyorum. Çok boktan bir his, diyeyim." Yanaklarım ısındı. Başımı omzuna yasladım ve elini tuttum.

"Keşke her saniye beraber olsak cidden. Sen olmayınca daralıyorum. Ailen beni sever mi acaba?"

"Onların seni sevip sevmemesi umrumda değil bebeğim. Formaliteden bir tanışma olacak bu."

"Öyle deme. Ne olursa olsun, onlar senin ailen. Bu zamana kadar yanında onlar vardı." Dedim iyimser olup. Dedesi çok da kötü birisine benzemiyordu gerçi, neden bu kadar nefret ediyordu ailesinden?

"Yanımda kimse yoktu Minseok, yanılıyorsun. Ben her zaman tektim." Elini tuttum ve dudaklarıma götürüp öptüm. Bariz bir hayranlık ile süzdü beni.

"Artık değilsin. Bundan sonra yan yanayız, tamam mı? Hiçbir şeyi kendin üstlenmek zorunda değilsin." Dedim.

"Ah, tanrı seni karşıma çıkardıysa demek ki, farkında olmadan büyük bir sevap işlemişim."

"Aynısı benim için de geçerli ama ben zaten hep mükemmeldim. Ondandır yani, benim hayrıma.."

"Egona söyle o da geçsin şöyle karşımıza otursun." Dedi gülerken. Sehpanın üzerine bıraktığım kitabı görmüş olacak ki ona uzandı, elinde bir iki kere çevirdi.

"Demek entelektüel takılıyorsun."

"Ne alaka? Çok hoşuma gitti, okuyorum işte.. Daha önce duymuş muydun?"

"Lisede okumuştum. O zamanlar deli gibi kitap okurdum. Hatta en ufak kağıt parçasını bile." Modum azıcık düştü. Oysa kitabı yalnızca ben biliyorum sanmış ve 'kıymetlimisss' diye dolanmaya başlamıştım ortalıkta. Bay Kültür bütün havamı yerle yeksan etmişti işte.

"Ben öyle yapsam kesin sokakta kalırım. Hiçbir şeye vakit ayıramam ki." Dedim ilgisine karşın.

"Ben de ayıramazdım, okumaya bile." Kitabı açıp kaldığım yere geldi. Kedi kulağı biçimindeki ayracıma tebessüm edip bir cümle okudu: "Acının çaresi aşkınlıktır. Hiçbir acı aşkınlığa direnemez."

Bir an için bana kitap okursa ne güzel mest olurdum, onu düşündüm. Kollarına yığılıp kalırdım herhalde.

Yükselip tam dudaklarının karşısında durdum. Gözlerim çenesinden yukarılara kaydı ve bana yaklaşmasını bekledim. Soğuğun sertleştirdiği dudakları benim yumuşak dudaklarımı buldu, kitap aramızda kalırken ona dönüp rahat bir pozisyon aldım. Eğer dışarıda olmasaydık onunla sevişirdim, bunu yapardım. Ama etraftaki bazı evlerin ışıkları hâlâ yanıyordu, salıncağın tekinde de sevişemezdik.

Dilim diline değdiğinde geri çekilmek istesem de yapamadım. Devasa arzusu ile yutmuştu beni resmen. Bütün parmaklarım uyuşmuş, avucumda topaklanan ceketine, kırıştığı için üzülmemiştim. Ona daha çok sokulup ellerimi yanaklarına çıkardım, sıcak tenini okşarken gözlerim titreyerek açıldı. Kısa bir an kirpiklerine baktım, sanki cennetteki bir söğüdün asma dallarını seyreder gibiydim. Güzel kirpikleri hafifçe yukarı doğru kıvrılıp onu daha da kıymetli kılıyordu.

Gecenin karanlığında siyaha çalan gözlerini gördüm birden. Dudaklarımız ayrıldı ancak çok da uzağa gitmedik. Onu izledim, o da beni. Aklımdan milyonlarca şey geçse de dilim varmıyordu konuşmaya. Jongdae neden sessizdi bilmiyorum, henüz o çok istediğim zihin okuma gücünü ele geçirememiştim fakat emin olduğum bir şey vardıysa, hislerinin hoşlantıdan daha ileri olduğuydu.

"Seni seviyorum." Dedim fısıltıyla. Dudağının kenarı yukarı kıvrıldı ve baba enfes bir manzara sundu. Burnunu elmacık kemiklerim altına dayayıp iç çekti ve beni yıkıp geçen öpücüğünü kondurdu yanağıma. Oldukça masum olan busesini memnuniyetle kabul ettim, kalbim olduğu yerde buharlaştı sanki.

"Gidiyor musun?" Diye sordum. Kollarını belime sarıp sıkıca sarıldı bana.

"Evet. Fazla geçe kalma ve uyu, tamam mı? İyice giyin ki üşüme."

"Tamam. Eve gidince bana mesaj at. Romantikli olsun ama, şu akrostiş gibi olanlardan." Geri çekilip yüzünü buruşturdu.

"İğrenç."

"Hey! Belki de fantazyam bu benim, ne diye hor görüyorsun ya! İstiyorum o mesajı."

"Bakarız. Onun için uğraşamam bebeğim, çok çocukça hem." Burnumu sıkıp ayağa kalktı, arkasından ben de diklendim. Onu arabasına kadar yolcu ederken çenem durmamıştı.

"Eğer atmazsan beni sevmediğini düşüneceğim, sonra üzüleceğim. Sonra belki de kızımıza babişi hakkında çok şerefsiz şeyler anlataca-"

"Onu bu işe karıştırma!" Kısık sesli olmaya çalışarak kahkaha attım. Uyuz olmuştu.

"O zaman klavyene ve zihnine kuvvet Jondae'ciğim. İyi geceler!"

"Atmayacağım Minseok, ciddiyim. En berbat olduğum konudur şiir miir." Dudağımı büzüp beline sarıldım ve başımı göğsüne koydum, neredeyse sürünüyordum burada kalsın diye.

"Tamam ama yine de mesaj at. Seni seviyorum." Dedim. Saçlarıma bir öpücük kondurup geri çekildi.

"İyi geceler bebeğim."

Jongdae'yi yolcu ettikten sonra kitabımı aldım, etrafı toparlayıp odama çıktım ve pijamalarımı kuşanıp kendimi yumuşacık yorganımın altına attım. Dudaklarıma tatlı bir tebessüm yerleşmişti çünkü ilk defa musmutlu hissediyordum. Sanki üzerimden tonlar kaldırılmış gibiydi.

Elimi karnıma sarıp olduğum yerde iyice büzüştüm, ardından da bebişim daralır düşüncesiyle dik uzandım. Ne yapacağımı bilemiyordum bu tip durumlarda. Karnım iyice beliriyordu, şişkonun tekine dönüşmüş ve pantolonlarıma olmamaya başlamıştım. Bacaklarım ve kalçam da evriliyordu. Yanaklarım iyice tombullaşmıştı.

Kilo almak sıkıntı değildi ama basenlerim sonsuza kadar orada kalmaya ant içmişse benden habersiz, ileride işim var demektir.

Yine de hepsinin tatlı telaşlar olduğunu bilerek oyuncağıma sarılıp öyle uyudum.

Uyandığımda herkes saçma bir neşeye kapılmış yuvarlanıyordu. Bunun mecazi anlamda olmasını çok isterdim ancak Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo gelip de yatağımda yuvarlanıyorken.. Ah ah..

Uykulu halim anında açılırken mutlu mutlu Soo'ya baktım.

"Dönmüşsün?!"

"Evet! Döner dönmez de buraya geldim. Küçük bir kedi benden neler saklamış öğrendim." Kaşlarını çatıp bana kötü kötü baktı. Zeytin dalı niyetine pelüş oyuncağımı ona uzattım.

"Özür dilerim Sosislim."

"Ve bana da özür borçlusun." Dedi Baek uzandığı yerden. Saçlarımı düzeltmek için boş bir çabaya atılıp Baek'e eğildim. Alnından öpüp geri çekildiğim sırada güldü.

"Özür dilerim köpüşüm. Oyuncağım yok ama."

"Yanak ver." İyice eğildim. Yanağımdan kocaman öpüp rahatladı. Büyük ihtimalle benden habersiz bir plan yapmışlardı ve bundan zevk alıyorlardı.

"Neden geldiniz?"

"Gidelim mi, orospu?"

"Lan ne alakası var? Ayrıca bebişimin yanında ayıp ayıp konuşma." Dedim Baek'e ve yataktan kalkmaya yeltendim. Kyungsoo dolabımı açıp içinden kıyafetlerimi seçerken konuştu.

"Sen sıcak bir duş al, gel. Biz de buraları toparlayalım. Sonra çıkartırız ağızımızdaki baklayı." Kafamı olur manasında salladım ve dediklerini yapıp uslu uslu duşumu aldım. Çıktığımda odada kimse yoktu ama yatağımın üstüne koymuşlardı kıyafetlerimi.

Soo'nun seçtiği lacivert gömleğe o kadar uzun zamandır dokunmamıştım ki.. Sahi, en son ne zaman gömlek giydim ki? Ha doğru, toplantılarda falan.

"Neyse giyelim." Diye kendi kendime konuşup hazırlandım. Sarı saçlarımı aynada düzeltirken, bir değişiklik yapmanın hiç de fena olmayacağını düşündüm. Belki pembe, belki mavi hatta siyah! Tanrım, siyah çok riskli olurdu.

Bunları aklıma not edip aşağıya indim ve herkesin dışarıda, mutlu mutlu sofraya kurulduğunu gördüm, keyfim yerine geldi.

"Ooo kral sofrası kurulmuş? Kesin bir şey var." Baek kalkıp mini tezgaha (salıncağın hemen önündeydi) gitti ve bana seslendi.

"Neyli istiyorsun meyve suyunu?"

"Fark etmez, püre gibi olanlar dışında hepsi olur." Kafasını salladı. Annem benim için sandalye çekti ve sonunda oturdum.

Kyungsoo'nun nasıl bir tatil geçirdiğini öğrenmek için can atan merakım sağ olsun, hemen dedikoduya başlattım ahaliyi.

"Eee Jongin ile nasıl gidiyor?"

"Harika! Birkaç pürüz çıkmıştı tatildeyken, iş yüzünden ama hemen halletti ve.. Gençler.. Hayatımdaki en güzel haftaydı."

"Anlaaat!"

"Nesini? Gezdik eğlendik işte."

"Ve?"

"Ve ne?"

"Yaa! Aşk yaptınız mı aşk?" Dedi Baek meyve suyumu masaya koyup otururken. Kyungsoo kıpkırmızı olurken herkes kıs kıs güldü. Ben de ağzıma bir zeytin atarken gülümsedim. Annem hemen savunmaya geçti.

"Sizene onun aşk hayatından ya?! Rahat bırakın pingumu. Kyungsoo reçel uzatayım mı sana annem, uzak kaldın sanki."

"Gerek yok teyzem, çok şekerli şeyler yiyemiyorum bu aralar."

"Minseok öküz gibi yer oysa."

"Yıa anno!" Ağzım doluyken itiraz ettim hemen. Tabi ki çok yiyecektim, tabi ki ülkede kıtlık başlatacaktım. Ben, bebişine reçel yedirmedi dedirtmem! Ya da diğer bütün yemekleri.

"Ehehe sen de çift çubuk çek, sen de ye aslanım." Dedim. Luhan kenarda sessiz sessiz yemeğini yiyor, ara sıra elindeki telefonla bir şeyler yazıyordu.

"Pişt, ne yapıyorsun?" Diye sordum onu dürtüp. Mincha'nın dikkati hemen buraya çevrildi.

"Hm? Ha, yok bir şey ya. İş güç." Ona şüpheli şüpheli bakıp fısıldadım.

"Bu iş güçün adı Sehun mu?" Gözleri kocaman açılırken tatmin olarak yemeğime geri döndüm.

"Yok öyle bir şey! Sehun benim arkadaşım."

"Hıı tamam." Dedim sırıtarak ama kesinlikle o ikisinin sevgili olacağını biliyordum.

Sonra annem çok ilginç bir şey söyledi. Kanımı kaynatan, hem ürküten hem de mutlu eden bir şey.

"Gençler haftasonu ne işiniz varsa bırakın, yazlığa gideceğiz."

"Neden!?" Diye isyan ettim. Oraya neden gidecektik?

"Çünkü özledik."

"Kim özledi?"

"Ben, yetmez mi? Hem Mincha'yı da kendi tarafıma çektim." Dedi annem itiraz istemeyen bir tavırla. Oflayarak önüme döndüm, çubuklarımla gözlerimi oymak istiyordum.

"Ne diye huysuzluk ediyorsun ki?" Dedi Baek. Ona kötü kötü baktım.

"Çünkü.. İstemiyorum işte." Babamı hatırlatan şeyler görmek istemiyordum, küçüklüğümü hatırlatan şeyler istemiyordum, birinin çıkıp da "aaa ne kadar büyümüşsün, beni tanıdın mı" demesini istemiyordum, tozla kaplı örtüleri kaldırmak istemiyordum! Orayı imkanımız varken satmalıydık bana kalırsa.

"Tamam gidelim." Dedim yine de. Eğer mutlu olacaklarsa buna katlanabilirdim.

Tam da iştahım kesilmişken ve onlar sohbet edip dururken telefonum titredi. Ekranı görüp sevgilimin zamanlamasına tonlarca övgü biriktirdim içimde.

KÖMÜŞ'ÜM

Günaydın güzelim (09:34)

Kahvaltı yaptın mı? (09:34)

Siz

Evet yaptım * sen?! (09:34)

KÖMÜŞÜM

Atıştırdık bir şeyler (09:34)

Senin masanda bir başkasını görünce tuhaf oldum (09:35)

Keşke burada olsaydın (09:35)

Tanrım! Neden bu kadar tatlıydı?!?! Sen istersin de ben gelmez miyim?

Ama bunu tabi ki ona söylemedim. Belki de elimde oklava ile baskına gidebilirdim?

Siz

Keşke (09:35)

Ama annemler mengeneyle sıkıştırdılar beni burdaa ;( (09:35)

KÖMÜŞÜM

Seni kurtarmamı ister misin (09:35)

Siz

Yok ya kalsın (09:35)

Ben ecelime susamışım zaten oh mis (09:35)

Hayatımı karartıyolaaaar ;( (09:35)

KÖMÜŞÜM

Seni hala kurtarabilirim ama sen bilirsin (09:35)

Siz

Joskfpsjfpsnld nasıl olacakmış o? (09:35)

KÖMÜŞÜM

Gayet efendi efendi annene (09:35)

Anne sevgilim beni çok özlemiş, hasretinden prangalar eskitmiş, birazcık da beni yemek istiyormuş, gidebilir miyim (09:36)

Diyeceksin (09:36)

Siz

Ya ldlsnflamldndls (09:36)

Saçmalama ölümüm olur ._. (09:36)

Ölüyüm mü ben? (09:36)

KÖMÜŞÜM

İlk hamilelik tribimi mi yedim? (09:36)

Siz

Belki? Bu seni hiç alakadar etmez (09:36)

Ve son da olmayacak :) (09:36)

"Pişt! Ne sırıtıyosun yayık yayık?"

"Koc- sevgilimle kohışuyorum." Hemen toparladım kendimi, neredeyse kocam diyordum ya! Annem gülüp kolumu cimirdi.

"Sen var ya sen!"

"Ben var ya ben, çıkıyorum."

"Nereye?!"

Baekhyun benim yerime cevaplamak için atıldı.

"Kime olacak, 'kocasının' yanına!"

Göz devirerek ayağa kalkıp içeriden çantamı aldım. Zaten yakın olduğu için yürüyerek gitmeyi planlıyordum.

On dakika içinde de şirkete varmıştım.

Güvenliğin önünden geçip kartımı gişelere okuttum, asansöre ilerlerken burayı bile özlediğimi fark ettim. İlk geldiğimde, onunla karşılaştığım ilk yerdeydim işte. Geniş, ferah asansörcük, seni de seviyorum. Parmaklarının gezindiği tuşlar, sizi de seviyorum. Soluduğu hava, seni de seviyorum.

Kapılar küçük bir zil sesiyle açıldı ben delirmeden önce. Hemen masama baktım, kafasını eğimiş bir şeyler not alan kadını inceledim iyice.

Kırmızı elbisesi, siyah saçları ile çok güzeldi. Beğenmiştim tarzını.

"Günaydın!" Dedim neşeyle. Hemen kafasını kaldırıp gülümsedi.

"Size de günaydın. Nasıl yardımcı olabilirim?" Bir süre düşünür gibi yaptıktan sonra gözlerimi kısıp cevap verdim.

"Buralarda ona buna kızan, siyah saçlı, CEO'yum diye gezinen bir şapşal vardı, o müsait midir acaba?" Kadının gülümsemesi iyice yayıldı ve zamanında benim asla tutmadığım ajandasına bakıp kafasını iki yana salladı.

"Evet efendim, kim geldi diyeyim?"

"Demene gerek yok. Odasına gireceğim şimdi zaten. Kolay gelsin sana."

Kenardan bizi izleyen diğer kaknem kadına hiç bakmadım bile. Onunla ilk geldiğim günden beri anlaşamıyordum.

Jongdae'nin kapısını tıklattım.

"Gel!" Diye seslendi ve gülümseyerek açtım kapıyı.

"Süpriiiiiz!" Jongdae kocaman masasında birkaç dosya ile ilgileniyorken kafasını kaldırıp bana baktı. Yüz ifadesindeki değişimi izlemek mükemmeldi.

"Sevgilim? Geleceğini söylememiştin?" Koltuğundan kalkıp yanıma gelirken bunalmış olacak ki gömleğinin bir düğmesini açtı ve ceketini de çıkartıp kenara attı.

"Çünkü süprizi kaçardı." Dedim. Tatlı tatlı sırıttım ve açtığı kollarının arasına girdim. Elleri belimi buldu, kafamı kaldırıp dudaklarına yöneldim. Küçük bir öpücükle ayrıldığımda bir süre sarıldık, iyi ki geldiğimi falan söyledi ve mutluluktan fokurdadım neredeyse.

Beni elimden tutup kendisine çekti ve o sırada da geri geri gidip masasına oturmam için belimden tutarak havaya kaldırdı. Oturur oturmaz güldüm.

"Ağırlaşmışım değil mi?"

"Tanrıya şükürler olsun ki." Durup gözlerine baktım. Şipşişko bir balık olmamı umursamıyordu demek.

"Seni seviyorum." Dedim. Gülümsedi. Yeniden söyledim.

"Seni seviyorum." Eğilip dudaklarıma kapandı, onu hoşnutlukla karşıladım. Korkunç derecede özlemiştim onu, bunu fark edebildim.

Ellerimi boynuna çıkartıp biraz daha, bacaklarımın arasına çektim koca gövdesini. Bacaklarımdaki eli yavaşça yukarı tırmanarak kalçama geldi, saçlarına tutundum. Her zamanki gibi inledi ve gülümsetti beni.

"Yine gülüyorsun." Konuşmak için dudaklarını ayırsa da bu araya katlanamayıp onu öpmek için öne atıldım. Dili hemen benimkine sırnaştı, hayatımın en iyi öpüşmesini yaşıyor olabilirdim. Dudağımı ısırıyor, emiyor, diliyle beni okşuyordu ve zihnimi iyice pelteleştiriyordu.

Avuçlarımı kollarına bastırıp geri çekildim, çenemi öptü. Daha da aşağılara inip gömleğimin açıkta bıraktığı boynuma ulaştı. Dudakları tenimi yakıyordu, buna yemin ederdim işte. Sanki dudaklarının değdiği her yer kavruluyordu.

"Senin yüzünden." Mırıldandım.

Altında kıpırdadığımda bacaklarımı tutup beline doladı, kendisini bana bastırdığında dayanamayarak inleyip başımı geri attım.

Boğazımı tüy gibi okşadı ve baş parmağı alt dudağımı buldu, gözlerimi açıp ona baktım. Altındaki şişliği ne durumda olduğunu açıklamaya yeterken, bir de dudaklarıma kayan gözleri siyaha çalmış ve beni iyice mahvetmişti.

"Minseok.." Yanan yanaklarıma aldırmadan gözlerine baktım. Artık yapsın istiyordum, bunu söyleyemeyeceğimi bilip kendisi atak yapmalıydı.

Elimi aşağıya, kemerine indirdim ve onu kendime çektim. Gözlerini kapatıp dişlerini sıktı.

"Ne? Böyle mi gezeceksin tüm gün?" Dedim sırıtıp ve gömleğinin eteklerini dışarı çıkardım. Düğmeleri de çözmeye başkamıştım vakit kaybetmeden. Az sonra birinin kapıyı tıklatıp da "toplantınız var efendim" demesini falan istemiyordum.

Gömleğini çıkarttım ve bir süre güzel vücudunu izledim. Omuzundan başlayan belirgin bir damar bütün kol kası boyunca ilerleyip dirseğine ulaşıyor, diğerlerine karışıyordu. Parmaklarımı onların üzerinde gezdirip dudaklarımı yaladım. Belimdeki eli boş durmayıp beni soymaya kalktı. Ona rahatlık olsun diye geri çekildim.

Eğilip masanın üzerindeki eşyaları kenara itekledi ve beni zemine uzandırdı. Gülümseyişime engel olamadım. Eminim o an dosyalardan daha çok incelenesiydim Jongdae için.

Kemer takamadığımdan, yalnızca düğmemi açıp kotumu çıkarttı, belirginleşen karnıma bakıp gülümsedi ve eğilip minik bir öpücük kondurdu.

"Neyse ki bunları görmüyorsun bebeğim." Dedi yüzündeki muzır sırıtışyla.

"Ama duyuyor!"

Uzandığım yataktan kalkıp sebile gittim ve birkaç bardak su içtim. Pantolonum büyük ihtimalle ofiste kalmıştı ama gitmeye üşeniyordum. Jongdae biraz sonra kontrolden gelecekti ve eğer rica edersem o getirebilirdi belki.

Umursamazlıkla yatağa geri dönüp çarşafın altına girdim. Onun gibi kokan yastığına sarılıp yorgunlukla dışarıyı seyrettim bir süre. Gelidiğim gibi beni öpücük yağmuruna tutmasaydı diyeceğim şeyi unutmazdım...

"Ne diyecektim..." Mırıldanıp yastığa biraz daha sokulmuştum ki ofisin kapısı açıldı, ardından adım sesleri buraya yöneldi. Gülümseyip kapıya baktım.

"Güzelim?"

"İçeri gel." Dediğim sırada kolumu kaldırıp onu yanıma çağırdım. Yüzüne hoş bir tebessüm yayıldı ve gömleğinin kollarını kıvırıp yanıma, yatağa geldi. Hemencecik öptüm dudaklarından.

"Çok uzun sürdü, ne teftişi bu?"

"Yeni asistana dosya çıkarttırdım. Satış ve pazarlamanın müdürünü değiştirdim. Bu kadar aslında. Neredeyse beni rahat bırakmaları için tehdit edecektim." Elini cıbıldak bacağıma attı ve beni kendisine çekti. Gülüp devam ettim.

"Ben sana bir şey söyleyecektim ama ne olduğunu unuttum aşkım."

"Dilini ısırman gerekiyor galiba, öyle bir şey duymuştum o aptal Chanyeol'den."

"Aaaa Chanyeol nasıl acaba-"

"Hey? Ne zamandan beri Bay Park'ı kenara attık?" Çatılan kaşlarını görünce sırıtıp saçlarına çıkardım elimi. Birkaç siyah tutam anında avcuma sığındı. Beceriksizce kıskanıyordu. Bu işte çok da iyi sayılmazdı çünkü bana güvendiğini biliyordum, Chanyeol'e de. Yine de sormadan edemedim, adettendir.

"Ne? Kıskanıyor musun?"

"Hayır da.."

"Ee o zaman?" Homurdandı. "Seninle sevgili olmadan önce de ona ara sıra Chanyeol diyordum ki."

"Demek öyle." Hınzır hınzır elini aşağı götürdü. Karnımı gıdıklamaya başladığında çığlıklar içinde kaçmaya çalıştım.

"Jondgae hayır! Ya!" Kahkahalarım sözümü kesip durmasaydı sahiden de bağırmaya devam edebilirdim ama anormal derecede gıdıklanıyordum.

"Jongdae, öleceğim! Ö-özür dilerim tamam!" Geri çekildi gülerek. Gözümdeki yaşları silmeye kalkıp hezimete uğradıktan sonra derin bir nefes aldım.

"Ay.. Çocuğun beyni hallaç pamuğuna dönmemiştir inşallah, çok kımıldadım."

"Saçmalama Minseok. Turp gibi doğacak işte." Kafamı yukarı çevirdim, yastığa sürtünen saçlarım dağıldı. O kadar tatlı bakıyordu ki gülümsemeden edememiştim.

"Öyle mi dersin? Ya en çok Chanyeol amcasını severse?" Nefes nefese kalmama rağmen yine güldüm.

"Hay onun ben-"

"Duyuyor Jongdae, duyuyor!"

"O zaman sus sen de." Somurttu. Sürünüp koynuna sokuldum ve gerdanının biraz altını öptüğüm sırada yersiz bir aydınlanma yaşadım.

"Hatırladım ya! Oh sonunda, delirecektim. Jongdae," dikkatini bana vermesini sağladım "biz bu hafta yazlığa gidecekmişiz, sen de gelir misin?" Dedim sakin sakin. Bir müddet düşündü, az kalsın duymadı sanacaktım ki yanıtladı beni.

"Planlara bakmam lazım. Hem nereden çıktı bu şimdi?"

"Uzun zamandır istiyorlardı zaten. Arkadaşlarıma da söylemiş annem, onlar da kafa dağıtmak için gelecekler."

"Kim o arkadaşlar? Tanıyor muyum?"

"Baekhyun'u biliyorsun zaten-"

"O cazgır.."

"Düzgün konuş. Kyungsoo ve Luhan da gelecek. Çocukluk arkadaşlarımdır hepsi." Susup tepkisini bekledim. Tuhaf sayılabilecek bir sakinlik vardı üstünde.

Bir bokluk olacağını hissetmiştim; Jongdae ayağa kalkıyordu.

"Nereye?" Diye sordum dizlerimin üstünde doğrulup. Gözleri önce bacaklarıma kaydı, sonra yeniden gözlerime baktı ve elini ona cuk diye oturan kumaş pantolonunun cebine atıp telefonunu çıkardı. Birkaç numara tuşladı ve anında dönüt aldı.

"Önümüzdeki yedi gün neyle dolu?

Hepsini ertele.

O zaman iptal et." Telefonu kapatıp bana eğildi ve dudaklarıma kapandı. Gülümsememeye çalışarak öpüşüne karşılık verdim.

Beni gerçekten seviyordu değil mi?

Beklemediğim şeyler yaşayıp, güzel bir geri dönüş alıp şirketten ayrılığımda içim içine sığmıyordu. Jongdae'yi çocukluğumun merkezine götürecek, beni daha iyi tanıması için fırsatlar sunacaktım önüne.

En önemlisi de beraber vakit geçirecektik. Belki de aklımı karıştıran soruları sorabilirdim. Ama öncelikle Sehun'u görmeye gidecektim. Tatile başlamadan hemen önce kontrol yaptırmaktı amacım.

Özel kliniğin sessiz koridorlarını aşıp, üzerinde Dr. Oh Sehun yazan kapıyı tıklattım. İçeriden onun sesi geldi.

"Gir."

"Sehun?" Gülümsedim, koltuğunu geri itip ayağa kalktı.

"Hoş geldin Min.. De... Hayırdır, ağrın mı var?"

"Çok değil ama şey.. Tatil gibi bir şeye çıkıyorum ve kontrol etmek istedim ufaklığı." Gülümsedi. Eliyle sedyeyi işaret ettiğinde gömleğimi pantolonumdan sıyırıp düğmemi de açarak küçük basamağı tırmandım. Rahatıma bakmak gibi pis bir huyum olduğu için görgü mörgü dinlemeden hoppaladan uzandım sedyeye. İtiraf edeyim, en az karnımdaki bebiş kadar heyecanlıydım. İlk görüşüm değildi ama kalbimdeki o çarpıntı asla alışmıyordu bu duruma.

"Luhan bahsetmişti bu tatil olayından ama unutmuşum. Sen söyleyince hatırladım."

"Onca işin arasından hatırlasaydın madalya takardım zaten." Dedim keyifle. Karnıma sıktığı jeli yaymak için uzattım elimi ve onun işini kolaylaştırdım.

"Luhan'la iyi anlaşıyorsunuz baya." Az kalsın gülüyordum.

"Eh, konuşacak çok konumuz oluyor." Dedi.

"Başka?" Tam cevap verecekti ki ne yapmaya çalıştığımı anlatyıp gözlerini kıstı yavaş yavaş. Aynı anda ben de kıstım.

"Ya Minseok!"

"Ne var?! Çok yakışıyorsunuz." Gülüp ellerimi karnımdan çektim ve tuhaf aleti aldı yerini.

"Luhan benim arkadaşım."

"Ben de zaten kediyim."

"Min.." Somurtup onu taklit ettim.

"İki gün sonra Luhan bana "seviştik" derse sorarım ama.."

"KONUYU KAPATIR MISIN?"

"İyi. Bana minik kedimi göster o zaman."

Hevesli hevesli monitöre çevirdim kafamı. Tuhaf, gölgeye benzer şekiller oynaşırken, az buz anladığım şeyle bile mest oldum. Oralarda bir bebiş olduğu gerçeği bile mucizenin var olduğunu suratıma suratıma çarpıp beni geriyor, mutlu ediyordu. Annemden ve babamdan öğrendiğim, kendi içimde yatan bütün güzel şeyleri öğretecektim ona. Mart çiçeğinin nasıl bir tat verdiğini beraber keşfedecek, patates baskıları yapacak, saksılarca çiçek yetiştirecek, sokaktaki hayvanları sevip besleyecektik. Bütün bunları yaparken yanında kocaman ve sıcak bir aile de olacaktı.

"Ne diyor?" Dedim gülümseyip.

"Değerlerin normal. Bu dönemde ağrıların artabilir, sana bir ilaç yazacağım. Kasıklarına masaj yaparak uygulamalısın tamam mı? Ayrıca çatlaklar için de bir krem önereceğim sana."

"O çatlaklar gidecek değil mi doktor bey? Ve ağrıdan kastın ne tam olarak? Çok mu acır?"

"Sana bağlı. Kendini boş yere yorma ve iyi beslen. Anlık sancıların ağrısı daha fecidir ama diğerleri o kadar da kötü sayılmaz. Çatlaklar da gider elbette. Göbeğinin nasıl gözükeceğini doğumdan sonra düşün istersen ha?" Dedi sakin sakin açıklayarak. Somurtup ıslak mendil ile sildim karnımı ve ayağa kalkmaya yeltendim. Kibarlık edip elimden tutarak indirdi beni. Hemen üstümü başımı düzelttim.

Sehun masasına oturup bana bir reçete çıkarttı ve güzelce tembihleyip öyle yolladı klinikten.

Yapacak başka bir işim yoktu. Banklara oturmuş taksi beklerken zaman öldürmek için bir şeyler aranıyordum.

Aklıma alışveriş yapmak geldi. Yazlığa gittiğimde giyeceğim şeyleri alabilirdim? Bebişime kıyafet bakabilirdim. Ama tek başıma keyfi çıkar mıydı bilmiyordum.

Yine de kimseyi rahatsız etmeden uslu uslu taksiye binip alışveriş merkezine gittim. Öncül hedefim bebek şeyleri satan mağazalardı.

Bir tanesine daldığımda içim kıpır kıpır oldu.

"Bakayım bakayım, benim minik kedime ne yakışır.." Rafların arasında gezindim dakikalarca. Sora pek de kalabalık olmayan r bölge buldum ama sanki kayıp ülke Atlantis gibiydi. Kimse uğramasa da hazinelerle doluydu.

Pembe zıbınlara ve renkli emziklere bakıp delirmemek için zor tuttum kendimi.

Birkaç tane mamalık bez, Pororo ve Nemo baskılı emzikler, ilk görüşte aşık olduğum Molang'lı -ki eldivenlerinde küçük patiler, başlığında da tavşan kulakları vardı- denizkızı Ariel'li, Rapunzel'li üç tulumu ve küçük bir de pelüş oyuncağı alıverdim. Kendime de kıyafet almam gerekiyordu ve karnımın şişliğine bakılırsa iki üç beden büyük almam şarttı.

Erkek reyonuna gidip göz gezdirdim. Devasa tişörtler, hoodieler ve tuhaf, baba-oğul kombinleri vardı raflarda. Mavi kot bir tulumun etiketine baktım, bedenimden 3 numara büyüktü ve ciddn hoşuma gittiği için hemen aldım. Uzun tişörtlerden ve hoodilerden de bir iki tane kapıo kendimi frenledim, koşar adımlarla kasaya gittim. Biraz daha dursaydım mağazayı alırdım vallahi.

Ellerim poşetlerle doluyken gezemeyeceğimden ve mağaza zaten çıkışa yakın olduğundan, kasiyere "Bunlar şimdilik burada dursun, gelip alacağım." Diyerek güvence aldım. Kimsenin paketlerine karışmasın diye dolabın içine koydular. Ben de üst kata çıkıp kapri bakmaya başladım.

Havalar sıcaklamaya başladığı için raflar tazeleniyordu, çoğunluk yaz kıyafetlerine sarkmıştı hatta ama benim gideceğim mağaza belliydi. Bu yüzden fazla oyalanmadan direk istediklerimi bulup çıktım, giriş kattaki emanetlerimi alıp merkezi ardımda bıraktım. Uzun süre sonra ilk defa elim kolum poşetlerle doluydu.

"Uff, amma da ağır-"

"Minseok?" Kalın sesin geldiği yöne baktım. Chanyeol gülümseyerek bakıyordu bana."

"Bu ne hal? Ver ben taşıyayım." Normalde olaa taşırdım, kollarım oldukça güçlüdür ama hamilelik yüzünden etlerim bile ağrıyordu. Bu yüzden teşekkürlerimi sunarak birkaç poşeti ona verdim.

"Jongdae yok mu?"

"Hayır. Şirkette o. Neden ki?" Bir şey mi olmuştu?

"Yok, merak ettim sadece. Kuyruğun gibi de." Güldü. Elimde olmadan ben de sırıttım.

"Aşk bu aşk. Ayrıca bölüyorum kusura bakma ama bir yere oturmamız lazım, bir. Taksi çağırmam gerek iki."

"Ne taksisi? Saçmalama, ben bırakırım seni."

"Gere-"

"Arabam garajda, bekle getireyim." Beni, sevimsiz bir çiftin kalktığı kırmızı koltuklara oturtup hızlı hızlı içeri girdi. Garaj katından çıkması çok da uzun sürmedi neyse ki. Önümde koca bir BMW cipi durunca az kalsın 'gölge etme, başka ihsan istemem' diyecektim. Sadece önümde durmasıyla bile güneşimi karartmıştı.

"Sen otur, ben koyarım." Arabadan inmiş, yanıma gelmişti. Elimde kalan poşetleri de alıp arka koltuklara yığdığında azıcık zorlanarak bastım basamağa. Bu tip arabalarda nefret ettiğim yegane özellik de buydu işte, yükselti.

Konuşmak için oturmasını bekledim.

"Teşekkür ederim Chanyeol, boşuna zahmet ettin."

"Lafı bile olmaz. Sonuçta karnında bir prenses var." Gülümsedim. Mutluluk damarlarımda kol gezdi çabucak.

"Yaaa deme öyle. Çok şirin. Baek'le nasıl gidiyor? Hiç konışamadık."

"Zor." Bıkmış gibi bir hali de yoktu oysa. Bunu derken eğleniyordu.

"Günde bin mesaj atıp cevap vermediğimde deliriyor. Keyifli aslında ama onunla ilgilenenediğimi düşünüyorum. Daha fazlasını hak ediyor." Kalleş... Baekhyun bana 'bana kafayı takmış yea, mesaj atıp duruyo' demişti ama takıntılı olan kendisiydi elbette. Ona bu konularda inanmamak lazımdı.

"Baek öyledir. Sevdiği zaman tan bir çocuğa dönüşüyor, ilgi isteyen şımarık veletlerden ama."

"Ona özgü herhalde. Tatlı."

"Yaaa~ Siz iyi oldunuz he." Dedim ikisinin arasındaki çekişmeli aşk hikayesine erirken. Chanyeol'ün yüzündeki gülümseme, onu ne kadar sevdiğini gösteriyordu.

"Ah, konuyu kapatalım yoksa delireceğim. İki saattir konuşmuyoruz oysa." Gülüp kafamı salladım ve yol boyu Jongdae'yi çekiştirip bebiş için isim düşündük. Sonuç hüsrandı.

Evimin önüne gelmiştik ki sormayı akıl edebildim.

"Sen de gelecek misin yazlığa?" Ne diye sorduysam.. Baek onu salmazdı, mutlaka yanında getirirdi.

"Evet, ölüm tehdidi aldım da."

"Ciddi misin?" Dayanamayıp kahkaha attım ve aşağı inerken de gülmemi durduramadım. Delinin tekine çatmıştı.

"Teşekkür ederim Chanyeol. Haftaya görüşürüz?"

"Görüşürüz. O zamana kadar kendine iyi bak."

İstediğim kısıma gelmiş bulunmaktayısss. Oley . Sonraki bölümü çok içten yazdım he :3 Ama bitmedi ehehe *gergin*

ChenMin ve EXO ile kalın!

4991 kelime olmuş ._.

-jeonseolbaozi


	16. 15

*Ümit Yaşar Oğuzcan

Evin önünde oluşan kalabalığa bakıp iç geçirdim. Herkes valizlerini bagajlara koymuş, son kontrolleri yapıyordu.

Gerginlikten ölmek üzereydim. Sekiz saatlik bir yolculuktan sonra neredeyse unuttuğum, anılarımı da orada bıraktığım eve gidecek olmak zannettiklerinden daha çok korkutuyordu beni. Duygularımı anlamalarını beklemiyordum zira ben de kendimi anlamıyordum zaten. Sadece.. Keşke gitmeseydik.

Arabada oturmuş diğerlerinin de kendi araçlarına yerleşmelerini beklerken üşüyen parmaklarımı ovuşturdum. Tedirginliğimi fark eden Jongdae halimi sordu. Bir yandan da elini üşüyen parmaklarımın üstüne kapatmıştı.

"Y-yok bir şey." Dedim zar zor. Kalbim hızını bir an olsun yavaşlatmadı ve ellerim titrerken bir umut onun avuçlarını sıkmayı denedim. Yapamıyordum. Sanki ellerim taşlaşmıştı.

"Minseok?"

"İyiyim. Gidelim bir an önce."

"Bana ne olduğunu anlat. Bizi bekliyorlar ve anlatmadığın sürece de bekleyecekler." Kaşlarını çatıp beni konuşmaya zorlarken ona sinir oldum. Resmen istemediğim bir şeyi yaptırmaya çalışıyordu, bazı düşüncelerimin ondan gizli kalması gerektiğini göremiyor muydu? En azından bazılarının?

"Anlayış göster Jongdae. Şu an konuşmak istemiyorum."

"Aramızda sır kalmayacak dedik."

"Bu bir sır de-"

"Aramızda. Sır kalmayacak dedik." Uyarır bir tonda söylese de kırıldığını görebiliyordum. Bunu fark edince daha da berbat hissetmiştim. Köşeye sıkışmış gibi.

Ona, babamın yanımda olmayışının getirdiği ağırlığın altında kaldığımı söylemeyecektim. Kalbimin özlemle burulduğunu da. Bunun yerine beyaz yalanlarla geçiştirecektim başımdaki belayı.

"Uzun zamandır oraya gitmedim, geriliyorum, sadece bu. Lütfen gidelim artık." Bir süre yüzüme baktıktan sonra kafasını salladı ve sinirle çalıştırdı arabayı. Yerime sinip camdan dışarıyı seyrettim. Sert ve ani bir patinajla dönüş yaparak topraktan tuhaf bir ses çıkmasına sebep oldu, daha da gömüldüm koltuğuma. Telefonumun titreştiğini de az buz hissedebildim neyse ki.

Açmak gibi bir niyetim olmasa da mecburiyetten cevapladım.

"O nasıl bir çıkıştı Min? Siz yine mi kavga ettiniz?" Çaktırmadan çağrı sesini kıstım, umarım duymamıştır. Nasıl da anlıyordu şerefsiz...

"Hayır. Bunun için mi aradın?"

"Evet? Sizi bekliyorduk ve sonra birden-" Göz devirdim.

"Kapatıyorum." Telefonu kapatıp sessize aldım. Jongdae'yi rahatsız etmemek adına çaktırmıyordum hiçbir şeyi ama yüzümü ellerimin arasına alıp sakinleşmeyi denemek zorundaydım.

Tek kelime etmeden camımı açtı. Serin hava içeri dolarken onun tarafına baksam da bana dönmedi.

Sonrasında, ilk molaya kadar da konuşmadık. Çok dolmuştum. Aramızdaki sessizlik beni huzursuz ediyordu. Bırakır mıydı beni? Ayrılır mıydık ki?

Diğerleri dışarıda dikilip sohbet eder, bir şeyler arıştırırken gözyaşlarımı silip koltukta yan döndüm ve ince, kısa battaniyemi burnuma kadar çektim.

Yalnızlığımın kısa süreceğini bildiğimden ağlamayı kesmeye çalışıp uyuyor numarası yaptım dakikalarca. Bu iyiydi, kimsenin umrunda olmuyordum. Kötüydü, Jongdae de yanımda yoktu.

Ya da ben erken davranmıştım.

Sürücü koltuğunun kapısı açıldı, poşet sesi içeri doldu ve soğuk hava kapının kapanmasıyla yerini sıcağa bıraktı. Poşet sesleri de kısa bir süre sonra kesildi.

Gözlerimi sımsıkı yumdum.

Jongdae'nin geldiğini biliyordum. Hatta yanağımı nazikçe okşayan parmağın sahibinin de Jongdae olduğuna emindim.

"Bebeğim? Haydi kalk bir şeyler atıştır."

Battaniyenin içine biraz daha gömüldüm. Derin bir soluk vererek örtünün kenarlarından tuttuğu gibi yüzümü açığa çıkardı.

"Beni üzecek misin? En azıdan o güzel gözlerini aç?" Yalandan uyur gibi yaptığım için kirpiklerim titreşiyordu. İçimden, Jongdae'ye haksızlık ettiğim hissi geçince gözlerimi araladım. Hafifçe gülümseyip saçlarımı düzeltti.

"Haydi diklen. Sana.. Ne olduğunu bilmediğim bir şeyler getirdim. Ama güvenliler sanırım, diğerleri tutuşturdu elime." Gülmemek için zor dursam da tebessümümü engelleyemedim.

"Ayrıca kahve de aldım. Dur bir dakika, bebeğe zarar verir mi kahve?" Ciddi ciddi sorunca uzanıp elidekileri aldım ve kaptığı ceviziyle yuvasına kaçan bir sincap gibi büzüştüm hemen. Geri alabilirdi yemeğimi.

Kahveye de uzanacaktım ki beni engelledi. Elindeki telefonda bir şeyler yazıyordu.

"Kahvemi ver."

"Bekle."

"Ne yapıyorsun?"

Kafamın üstünde ışıl ışıl bir ampul belirdiğine yemin edebilirim. Hızla atılıp telefonunu kaptığımda bıkkınlıkla oturdu kaldı.

"Neymiş bu?"

Hamilelikte kahve içmek sakıncalı mıdır?

"Tanrım." Güldüm. Telefonu geri verecektim ki başka araştırmalar yapmış olabileceği de geldi aklıma. Hemen tarihçeye girdim.

Yapmıştı da. Hem de görünen o ki aynı sitede gördüğü her bağlantı linkine tıklamıştı. Babalık heyecanına veriyordum bunları.

"Vay canına. Ne kadar da düşüncelisin?" Telefonu ona geri verdim. Omuz silkip gülümsedi.

"Eh, hazırlıklı olmak gerekir. Kendine zarar vermeni istemiyorum, ya da bebeğimize." Kalbim çırpınır gibi olduysa da umursamayıp minik sandviçimi açmaya çalıştım. Dişlerimi kullanmam gerekmişti bunun için ama sonunda açmıştım işte. İçinde zeytin ezmesi, kahvaltılık bir şeyler vardı ki minettar olurdum. Daha ağır bir şeyler yeseydim kusardım. Ayrıca zeytin ezmesi çok güzel bir şeydi.

Kahveme sonunda kavuştuğumda camı birisi tıklattı. Chanyeol'ün yüzüne baktım koca bir ısırığı yemeye çalışırken. Gülümsedi beni görünce.

"Afiyet olsun. Buradan sonrasını biz önden gideceğiz, Baekhyun sürecek."

"Kömerlörünüzü tokın." Dedim yanlıkşıkla gülerken. Lokmamı yutup kıkırdamaya devam ettim. Jongdae bana baktı.

"Hay aksi.. İzin vermesem mi?"

"Artık çok geç aslanım, haydi yola koyulun. Çok geçe kalmayalım." Dedi yanımda oturan beyefendi ve ben de gülmeyi kesmek için kahvemden yudumladım. Baekhyun ehliyetini üçüncü sınavında almış bir çocuktu, hız tutkusu yüzünden her seferinde kalmıştı zavallı. Sonuncu denemede nasıl halletti bilmiyorum ama bir şekilde aldı o ehliyeti.

"Ne gülüyorsun?"

"Oh.." Derin bir nefes verip kendime geldim. "Gülmüyorum artık, bak."

Baekhyun'un sürdüğü araba yan taraftan yola çıkarken tek seslik bir korna da çalmayı ihmal etmemişti geri zekalı. Yine gülesim geldi ama kendimi tuttum.

Ardından biz takip ettik, sonra da Luhan ve annemler. Bana kalsa bu kadar kalabalık gitmeye hiç gerek yoktu. Aslında gitmeye gerek yoktu ama... Annem Luhan ve Sehun'u ya da Baek ve Chanyeol'ü rahtsız etmek istememişti. Ben de en başından tavrımı belli edip kimseyi kabuk etmediğimi söylemiştim. Bu nedenle üç koca, bir de minik arabayla çıktık yola.

Atıştırmalığımı bitirip su içtim, sonra da kahvemi elime aldım. Tam uzanıp radyoyu açacaktım ki o da elini uzattı. Bu aptal sahneye bile düşmüştüm. Hele elimi tutup öpmesine.. Eriyor bile olabilirdim habersizce.

Gülümseyip radyoyu açmak için ekrana tıklattım. Heaven çalıyordu şansıma. En sevdiğim şarkılardandı.

Birkaç dakika sonra fark etmeden ikimiz de şarkıya eşlik ettik ama klasik romantik sahneler falan yaşamadık. Kısık sesli söyleyip şarkının aslını dinliyorduk.

Birkaç dakika sonra, geriye yatırılmış koltuğuma sinip uyuklamaya başladım. Jongdae rahat edeyim diye ceketini katlayıp kafamın altına koydu. Kokusu buram buram ciğerlerime doldu, neredeyse ağlayacak oldum. Yastıktan bozma alternatifime sarılıp Jongdae'ye teşekkür ettikten sonra battaniyeyi üstüme örtmesine müsaade ettim. Çok geçmeden de uyumuştum.

İkinci ve son mola için dürtüldüğümde dünyayı bulanık görüyordum.

Gözlerimi kırpıştırıp doğruldum. Jongdae kollarını kavuşturmuş, kafasını geri yaslayıp dinleniyordu. Bana bakarak. Elimi saçlarıma çıkartıp dağıttıktan sonra gözlerimi ovuşturdum ve elimi ağzıma siper ederek esnedim.

"Günaydın." Gülümsedi. Yanaklarım yanarken yeniden koltuğa uzandım.

"Günaydın. Saat kaç?"

"Dördü yirmi geçiyor."

"Sen yorulmadın mı, uyusana biraz." Dışarıdan Chanyeol'ün ve diğerlerinin gülüşünü duydum. Baek saçmalıyor olmalıydı. Ya da annem bizi ifşalıyordu. Hiçbirini umursamadım ve Jongdae'ye döndüm yine. Gözlerini bana dikip hiçbir şey demedi. İçime sıcak bir his yayıldı. Kalbime doğru. Dakikalarca öylece bakacak mıydı bana?

Utanıp gözlerimi başka tarafa çevirdim.

Güldü ve eğilip yanağımdan öptükten sonra doğrularak, çalan telefonuna bakmak için dışarı çıktı. Ben de nefes almaya karar verdim. Ha bir de korkuyordum, götüm koltuğa yapışmış olabilirdi..

Battaniyemi omuzlarımın üstüne atıp üşümemek için iyice sarıldıktan sonra yola koyuldum. Arabadaki çöpleri poşete koyup dışarı çıktım ve kalabalığın yanına gitmeden önce çöp kutusuna uğradım. Annemlerin yanına döndüğümde Sehun Luhan'a eğilmiş bir şeyler diyordu.

"Ala ala bunu mu aldın Mincha.."

"Ne var? Çok güzel bir albüm hem, daha önce dinledin mi de kızıyorsun?" Tombik kız kardeşimin yanına yaklaşıp ona sarıldım. Hemen kafasını göğsüne yaslayıp diğerlerine pis pis baktı.

"Ne istiyorsunuz benim çilekli pastamdan? İstediğini alır, size mi soracak?"

"Dimi abi ya! Pişman ettirirler insanı.." Dedi huysuz huysuz. Başının üstüne bir öpücük kondurduktan sonra ona son defa sıkı sıkı sarılıp ayrıldım.

"Rahatsız etmeyin miniğimi. Bozuşuruz sonra. Tamam mı anne?" Özellikle ona söylüyordum.

"İyi be. Abi kardeş bana gard alın siz iyi."

Gözlerimle etrafta Jongdae'yi aradım. İleride demir korkuluklara yaslanmış, kaşları çatık bir biçimde hararetle konuşuyordu. Rahatsız etmek istemediğim için yanına damlamadım ama bakışlarımız kesişti. Duraksayıp birkaç şey daha söyledikten sonra aramayı sonlandırdı, yaslandığı yerden doğrulup bize yaklaştı. Önüme döndüm.

"Ne zaman çıkıyoruz yola?"

"Baekhyun'la Chanyeol'ü bekliyoruz. Lavobodalar." Annem güldü.

"Oğlum bunlar yalnız başlarına işeyemiyorlar mı? Liseli kızlar gibi.." Yeniden güldü masum masum. Bense olayı anlayıp dişlerimi birbirine bastırdım. Onların yerine ben utanıyordum...

"Ooo, Minseok da çıkmış kutusundan!"

"Hah iti an çomağı hazırla!"

"Aşk olsun teyzem ya.." Aptal çocuk. Yanıma geldiğinde hâlâ nefeslerini düzene sokamadığı belliydi. Kulağına eğilip fısıldadım.

"Fermuarını kapatsaydın en azından salak." Gözleri şaşkınlıkla açıldı, hemencecik kimseye çaktırmadan kapattıktan sonra güldüm. Deli deliyi bulmuştu yani, çok güzel bir iş başarmıştım.

"Hadi gidelim artık. Az kaldı zaten, iki saate ordayız." Luhan söylediğinde hepimiz onu onayladık. Rintintin ile konuşmak istiyordum. Tamam, telefonu suratına kapatmış olabilirdim ama bu demek değildi ki o benim daimi kankam olarak kankalık görevlerini yerine getiremez.. Aksine, eskisinden daha çok ilgi görmeliydim. Karnımda minicik bir şey taşıyordum sonuçta.

"Sabah ayazı sert vurur, camı çok açmayın kuzum e mi?" Annem söyledikten sonra saçlarımı karıştırdı. Kafamı sallayarak arabaya bindim. Sahiden de biz inince içerisi soğumuştu.

"Sonunda!" Diye mırıldandım. Yollarda geçen zamanı seviyordum ama bir an önce duş almak ve doğru düzgün bir yemek istiyordum.

"Bu kadar hevesli olma(!)"

"Dalga geçme! Çok yoruldum.. Gerçek bir yatakta uyumak istiyorum hem. Acıktım da. Ooof.."

"Sabret iki saat daha ve önüne dünyaları sereyim güzelim, tamam mı?" Güldü.

"Yaaa~ Romantik kömüşüm."

"Kömüş ne bu arada? Telefonuna da öyle kaydetmişsin."

"Telefonumu mu karıştırdın?" Şaşkınlıkla sordum. Kedinden emin bir tavırla omuz silkti.

"Seni aradım ama telefonun benim odamdaymış. Ekrandan gördüm. Neden karıştırayım ki.. Sen soruma cevap ver."

Gülüp ellerimi kavuşturdum.

"Dana demek." Kaşları çatıldı.

"Yani ama tatlış hali. Bi dana var, bi de kömüş var.. Köpek ismi gibi. Hayır yani köpek değilsin tabi, asla değilsin. Köpekleri de alçaltmıyorum bu arada, severim ben köpek ama seni köpek olduğun için sevmedim. Yani değilsin köpek, olmadığın için-"

"Tanrım! Ne diyorsun sabahtan beri sen?"

"Yanlış anlama diye-"

"Beni seviyorsun, her kapı buna çıkmıyor mu işte. Kasmaya gerek yok." Dedi. Baekhyun hızlanmış olacak ki biz de hızımızı arttırdık.

"Doğru." Seni seviyorum.

Sen de seviyor musun?

İki geçmek bilmeyen saatin sonunda yazlığın garajına park ettik arabaları, inip gerindim ve elimi karnımın üstüne koyup çığırdım.

"Sonunda bea! Omurgam dik açı gibi oldu yemin ederim, köseleye döndüm!" Baekhyun yanımdan geçerken kafama bir tanr geçirdi. Hışımla karnına vurdum. Dönüp boynuma sardı kolunu.

"Başlamayın gelir gelmez, başlamayın! Ne duruluksuz götünüz var." İkimiz de güldük, annem bunalmış ifadesiyle çok klasik görünüyordu. Sarı saçları da dağılmıştı.

"Dua et annem var." Dirseğimi son kez karnına geçirip ondan ayrıldım. Jongdae valizlerimizi çıkartmış geliyordu.

"Bu kadar az şey getirmeseydin(!)"

"Ne yapayım, halimiz belli olmaz. Bunlar illa ki iş açar başıma."

"Sen de az değilsin, kabul et." Sinsi sinsi sırıttım.

"Baek'ten intikam alacağım. Eğer bebişim olmasaydı döverdim de.."

"Aman diyeyim kendini kaptırma! Başımıza dert almayalım." Baek'i kast ettiğini anlayıp kahkaha attım. İçim kötülükle dolmuştu. Belki de şampuanının içine acı mayonez doldurmalıydım...

Valizlerle birlikte yukarı çıktık. Baekhyun hemen mutfağa daldı.

"Bu ne ya. Hiçbir şey yok. Chanyeol aşkım, alışverişe gitmemiz lazım."

"Şimdi mi?"

"Şimdi kıyamam sana, çok yorgunsun. Daha sonra." Chanyeol eğilip Baekhyun'u öptükten sonra eşyalarını üst kata çıkarttı. Jongdae hepimizden erken davrandığı için aşağı iniyordu.

"Odan çok sevimliymiş."

"Ya.." Yutkunup etrafa göz attım. Koltukların üstü örtülerle kaplıydı. Ve diğer her şeyin de. Hayaleti andırıyordı hepsi. Acaba babam buraya uğramış mıydı?

"Şunları kaldırsana Min!" Baek seslendi. Luhan ve Sehun da aşağı indiğinde beni geri plana atıp kendileri yaptı her şeyi. Yorulmamam içinmiş.

"Çok klasik bu ahşaplar, harika." Sehun hayranlıkla söylediğinde Luhan onayladı.

"Minseok ile beraber seçmişlerdi." Dikkatler bana kayınca dehşete düşmüş ifademi silip gülümsedim çabucak. Kimsenin görmediğini umdum ama ellerim buz kesmişti yine.

"E-evet. Beğenmene sevindim."

"Bacaklarımı hissetmiyorum. Sanki morfin enjekte etmişler."

"Ben de." Baekhyun mutfaktaki hayal kırıklığından sonra gelip geniş koltuğa attı kendisini, Chanyeol de onun dizlerine yattı. Sehun Luhan'ın izliyordu aşık aşık ve Jongdae yine telefon görüşmesi yapıyordu. Tüm hafta böyle geçecekse o telefonu kırardım.

Huysuz huysuz yukarı yöneldim.

"Nereye?!"

"Duşa. Ve Baekhyun! Vanayı kapatırsan ecelin olurum." Geçen seferki vaka aklıma geldiğinde uyarmadan edemedim. Chanyeol ile gülüşüp yumruk tokuşturdular. Göz devirerek odama çıktım.

Derin derin nefesler aldım kapıyı açmadan önce. Her şeyin eskisi gibi olduğunu biliyordum. Rock posterlerim, Slytherin köşem, yere saçılmış kitaplarım ve üstü binbir türlü karalama ile dolu kağıtlarımı göreceğimi biliyordum. Ve astronotlu yatak örtümü de... Burasını düzenlemelerine izin vermemiştim çünkü. Kimse dokunmamalıydı eşyalarıma. Onun yerine ben hepsini örtmüş, üstüne bir de en sevdiğim basket topumu dahi burada bırakmıştım. Hangi köleye koyduğumu bile hatırlıyordum.

Dönüş yok diye düşünerek kulpu çevirdim. Karşıma çıkan manzarayla kalbim hızlandı.

Örtüleri kaldrılmış gençlik odam öylece önümdeydi.

"Aman tanrım.." Gülüp kafası sallanan Lincoln heykelciğime gittim. Jongdae dokunmuş olmalıydı.

Masamım üzerinde kalan katılaşmış hamur silgim, eskiz çizimlerim ve boya kalemlerime dokundum. Çekmeceyi açıp önceki çizimlerime bakarken de gülümsüyordum.

"Vay canına, sen de mi.." Foster'ı Hayali Dostlar Mekanı'nı çizdiğim bir kağıttı. Sonra Mincha onu ısırmış, şimdiki haliyle her yeri kurumuş salya ile kaplanmıştı. Ağlayarak minicik kıza bağırıp çağırmış, annemden iyi bir azar işitip kendimi odama kapatmıştım. Hatıralarımın bu kadar net olmasına hem üzülüyor hem de seviniyordum. Mincha'nın o büzüşük, her an ağlamaya hazır dudaklarını dahi anımsıyordum.

"Bakalım bakalım.." Kendi kendime mırıldanıp topumun olduğu köşeye gittim. Tozdan gri bir küreye dönmüştü. Sönmüş bir küre.

Çabucak kıyafetlerimi hazırlayıp onu da beraberimde götürdüm. Geniş lavoboda yıkayıp kağıt havluyla kuruladıktan sonra terasıma koyup duşumu aldım. Baek adam olmuştu herhalde. Yarısında çıkıp da dövmek zorunda kalmamıştım.

Aklıma havuz geldi. Buraya geleceğimizi önceden planladığımız için annem bahçıvana havuzu da hazır etmesini söylemişti. Buradan bakınca açık mavi gibi gözüken büyük havuzu görebiliyordum. Ama çocuk kısmı yoktu. Annemin işiydi kesin.

Aklıma ani bir fikir geldi ve şort çıkarttım valizden. Azıcık yüzmekten zarar gelmezdi herhalde?

Aşağıdan hiçbir ses gelmiyordu.

"Neredesiniz lan?" Çıt yoktu. Bir an için burada terk edildiğimi zannettim. Mutfağa bırakılmış bir poşet görünce içini didikledim. Biralar ve meyve suyu kutusu ironik bir biçimde yan yanaydı. Küçül boy meyve suyunu alıp biraları dolaba koydum. Bardak yıkayıp limonata döktüm.

O bardakla beraber dışarı çıktım ve son kez etrafa baktım. Aynı zamanda cebimden telefonumu da aldım.

Dört mesajım vardı. Baekhyun kısa bir açıklama ile yiyecek bir şeyler almaya gittiklerini, Lu ve Sehun'un klimacı bulmak için ayrıldıklarını yazmıştı. Jongdae de Mincha'yı ve annemi arkadaşlarına bırakmaya gitmiş.

Ofladım pufladım. Ama ince havluma sarılıp bildirimlerimi kontrol ederken Jongdae'nin sesini duydum. Geç bile kalmıştı. Mesaj atılalı yarım saat olmuştu. Jongdae ise on dakika önce bildirmişti nerede olduğunu. Neden bu kadar oyalanmıştı ki?

"Jongdae!" Diye bağırdım. Gülüp kafasını kaldırdı. Kamuflajlı bir pantolon giymişti. Üzerinde de daha koyu bir yeşilden tişört vardı. Gözlerimi kollarından çekip yüzüne baktığımda hızla yanıma geldi.

"Git ve kıyfetlerini değiştir, havuz acayip iyi."

"Üşüme ama?"

"Sıcak zaten. Hadi hadi." Alnımdan öpüp kafasını salladı. O yukarı çıkarken ben de havlumu hasır şezlonga koyup suya girdim. Limonatayı gölgede bırakmıştım, ileri uzanan küt palmiye ağacının gölgesine.

Gözlerim alışsın diye birkaç kez daldım. Geri çıkıp saçlarımı geri atarak kafamı geri eğdim. Gökyüzü masmaviydi ve dolunayın silik izi belli oluyordu. Ağzıma bir şarkı dolayıp gözlerimi kapattım, ilkbaharın güneşi tenimi ısıttı.

Kaç dakika o halde durdum bilmiyorum. Ne oluyor ne bitiyr diye arkamı dönmüştüm ki girişte Jongdae'yi gördüm. Altında siyah, cep kenarları kırmızı olan bir şort, üzerinde de kısa kollu beyaz bir polo tişört vardı. Onu görünce nedense utanıp suya daha çok gömüldüm, burnumdan nefes alacak kıvama gelene kadar da battım.

Gözleri bir süre etrafta gezindi, beni bulduğundaysa bakışları duraksadı. Havuza yaklaşırken onu izledim aptal aptal.

Sonra hızlı bir biçimde tişörtünün yakalarını kavrayıp gözümün önünde, lanet olası bir çift gözümün önünde soyundu. Bunu izlemek neredeyse eziyetti. Neredeyse diyorum çünkü çektiğim acının yüzde doksanı zevkten kaynaklanıyordu, onun muhteşem vücudunu gin ışığında süzüyor olmaktan...

Alacakaranlık'ta fakat daha zeki ve daha alımlı bir erkek Bella olarak hissediyordum. Sürekli geviş getirmekten repliklerini yutan Bella değil de; daha oturaklı, Arizona gibi bir eyalette işten işe koşturan bir ergenin sahip olabileceği olgunluktaki Bella'ydım.

Ve Jongdae de benim Edward'ımdı. Çocukluk aşkım Edward'dan bile daha yakışıklı geliyordu gözüme. Tanrım, onun için çıldırıyordum.

Güneşe çıktığında parlayan bir teni olmasa da, gerçekçi olalım, bana gerekli lezzeti verecek buğday teni oldukça makuldü.

Ve aklımda saçma salak film sahneleri oynattığım için onun suya girdiğini bile anlamadım. Belimden kavrayana kadar..

"Hey," gülümseyip dudaklarıma bir öpücük kondurdu. Afalladığımı görünce yeniden öptü. Bu sefer uyanıp karşılık verebildim neyse ki.

"Nereye daldın?" Mırıldandı. Böyle aynı anda tatlı ve karizmatik nasıl oluyordu bilmiyorum ama beni büyülüyordu her haliyle.

"Neden bu kadar mükemmel olduğunu düşünürken ara sıra dalıyorum işte." Beni yine öpüp beynimi süzmesin diye kenardaki içeceğe uzandım, bu sırada göğsü benimkine değdi ve azıcık dağıldım.

Geri çekildiğimde elimde güzel, bir bardak limonata vardı.

"Bu ne?"

"Bu, uranyum suyu. Tabi ki de limonata. Hava bin derece."

"Ve seninki?"

"Yalnızca bir tane yapmak için vaktim ve fırsatım vardı." Dudaklarımı büzüp gözlerine baktım. Gülerek bardağı arkadaki zemine bıraktı.

"Bunu sen içiyorsun. Ben daha farklı şeylerden bahsedelim isterim."

"Bebeğin beşiğini hangi olmayan odaya koyacağımız gibi mi?"

"Bekle bir dakika, bebek için ayrı bir ev alacağız sanıyordum." Ciddi olup olmadığını anlamak için yüzüne baktım. Neyse ki gülümseyip çenemin azıcık altını öptü.

"Dalga geçiyordum. Sen nereye istersen oraya koyacağız. Ciddiyim, nerede oturmak istiyorsun?"

"Tanrım.. Jongdae.."

"Ne?"

"Yeni bir ev alamayız." Kaşlarını çatıp ellerini iki yanıma yasladı ve kafasını eğdi.

"Nedenmiş o?"

"Çünkü.." Aynı eve çıkacak kadar değerli miyim senin için bilmiyorum.. Kızını benim evime gelip de görebilirsin...

İçimden geçenleri susturup anlamsızca göğsünü izledim.

"Yine bir şeyler kuruyorsun kafanda güzelim. İnan ki artık bu saçmalıkları duymak istemiyorum. Bir ev olmazsa, oda da olmaz değil mi?"

"Benimle yaşamak istiyor musun ki?" Bir süre durdu. Sanki küfretmişim gibi sinirle soludu.

"Dalga mı geçiyorsun?"

"B-"

"Evleneceğiz, Minseok. Ve hâlâ bu aptallıkları mı aklına sokuyorsun sen? En iyisi bana ne istediğini söyle, öyle yapalım. Kızım doğar doğmaz ülkeyi terk mi edeyim, böylece o beşiği kurarsın rahat rahat?"

"Hayır! Öyle demek istemedim.." Neden kızıyordu ki? Ağzından seni seviyorum lafı bile çıkmamışken, nasıl her gün yüzüme bakacaktı? İstemeyerek benimle oluyor gibiydi ve şüphe ediyordum işte.

"Bana açık ol o zaman! Ne istiyorsun?!" Bağırdığında gözlerimi kapatıp geri kaçtım mümkünmüş gibi. Sesini yükseltmesinden nefret ediyordum.

"B-ben öyle demek is-temedim. Özür dilerim." Çenemi sertçe tutup kaldırdıktan sonra öfkeyle yanan gözlerini gözlerime dikti.

"Minseok.. O güzel kafanı keşke daha yararlı şeyler için kullansan. Odanın rengini seçmek gibi. Alacağın oyuncaklar gibi. Ve kahrolası ihtiyaçların için ne alınacaksa, onlar için."

"Maddi olarak mı yanımdasın sadece?"

"İstiyorsan beraber de kıyafet alabiliriz, ne dersin?" Ağlamamak için kendimi kasıp çenemi elinden kurtardım. Yeniden kavga etmek istemiyordum ama beni zorluyordu.

"Benimle dalga geçmeyi kes!"

"Seninle dalga geçmiyorum. Ne istersen yapacağımı söylüyorum ancak anlamamakta direniyorsun."

Aptal. Yalnızca beni sevmeni, beni sevdiğini söylemeni istiyorum ama sen bunu bile yapamayacak kadar bencil ve ruhsuzsun. Kendini değiştirmeni istesem bunu yapar mısın? Sevebildiğini göstermeni istesem? Ah, hiç zannetmiyorum. O Kaf dağındaki burnun buna asla müsaade etmez çünkü. Her şeyi al, parayı bas ve iyi baba ol. Vay canına! Ne kadar da kolaymış meğer. Ruhsuz kalas! Kalastan hiçbir farkın yok seni-

"İçine atmaktan vazgeç! Tanrım, beni deli edeceksin... Bak, benimle iletişim kurmazsan ne istediğini anlayamam güzelim. Tamam mı? Sizi önemsediğimi daha nasıl göstermem gerekiyor? Benden dünyaları iste, yine yapayım ama söyle. Söyle ki ne yapacağımı bileyim."

"Hiçbir şey. Özür dilerim." Ensemden tutup kendisine çekti beni, dudaklarımız birleştiğinde ilk defa isteksizdim. Yine de gizli büyülerinden birini kullanıp ona karışmama sebep oldu.

Kollarımı boynuna sarıp aramızdaki kavganın alevini söndürmeyi denedim. Bu, çok farklı şeylerin alevini harladı.

Geri çekilip ıslak saçlarımı kavradı arkadan. Gözlerimi kapattım ve dudaklarının çenemde dolanmasını hissedebildiğim kadar hissetmeye çalıştım. Tir tir titriyordum.

"Özür dilenecek bir şey yapmadın."

Yukarılara, kulağıma çıktı. İçimi bir soğukluk sarstı zannettim.

"Benden bir daha özür dilersen, yemin ederim çok kötü şeyler olacak. Seni ya da sizi vicdan rahatlatmak için sahiplenmedim. Sizi kabullendim çünkü bir aile olmak istiyorum. Seninle, kızımla.." Geri çekilip yüzüme baktığında gülümsemeye çalıştım ancak ağlar gibi gözüktüğüme yemin edebilirim.

"Biliyorsun, bu işi tek başına yapmadın. Karnındaki o küçük sadece senin kızın değil. Ya da benim." Benim beceremediğimi o becerip gülümsedi. Bütün sıkıntımın aptal iki kelime olduğunu bilmesine fırsat vermem gerektiğini fark ettim çünkü içime atmam bizi yıpratıyordu gerçekten. Ancak bunu kendi isteğiyle söylesin istiyordum. Ben dedim diye değil.

"Ö- Yani.. Kusura bakma?"

"Al iç şunu, iyi değilsin bugün."

"Jongdae, gerçekten böyle mi düşünüyorsun? Sana yük olmak is-"

"Ah, kapa çeneni. Kendini yük olarak mı görüyorsun? İyi o zaman, haytım boyunca başımda taşıyabileceğim en kıymetli yüksünüz, bunu böyle bil."

"Ya." Dayanamayıp boynuna sarıldım. Elleri belime kaydı ve beni kendisinden uzaklaştırdı.

"Yapma Minseok. Hiç hoşuma gitmiyor." Dişleri mi gıcırdamıştı onun?

"Ne? Ne yapmayayım? Sarılmayayım mı sana? Ama neden?!"

"Sarıl güzelim, sarıl. Ama şu velete kardeş yapmak istediğinde sarıl. Şimdi değil."

"O zamana kadar bekleyemem." Geri çekilip havuzdan çıkmak için hareketlendi.

"Ben de bekleyemeyeceğim sanırım." Hızlı adımlarla giderken arkasıdan bakakaldım. Bu esnada söyleniyordu.

"Tanrı aşkına, gereksiz aptal atarına bile yükseldiğime inanamıyorum." İçeri girdi, koskoca bir kahkaha atıp zamanı iyi değerlendirmek için asıl amacıma odaklandım. Ancak bizimkilerin gelmesine az kaldığı için yalnızca bir iki kere dalmakla yetindim sadece. Uzun süre sonra ilk defa yüzdüğüm için olsa gerek kaslarım sızlanırken daha fazla yorulmamak adına çıktım, havluya sarınıp boş bardağı ve telefonumu da alıp içeri girdim. Bu bile yeterdi bana.

Odaya çıkacakken merdivenin hemen yanındaki lavobodan ses duyduğumu zannederek yanaştım.

Kulaklarıma kadar kızaracağımı tahmin etmemiştim elbette. Ya da ne yaptığını gayet iyi bildiğim Jongdae'nin dakikalardır içeride olduğunu fark edeceğimi de.

Yanaklarım köz gibi sıcaklarken parmak uçlarıma basa basa yukarı çıktım, kıkırdamama engel olamıyordum bir türlü.

Jongdae beni o yönden gayet iyi arzuluyordu. Peki ya kalbi? Kalbi de yalnızca bana mı aitti? Bunu isteyerek geri zekalı bir bencile mi dönüşüyordum ya da?

Bütün bunlar çok karışıktı.

"Babişin bizi seviyordur değil mi? Bak şimdi; sevmese benimle evlenmez. Hadi senin sayende evleneceğiz diyelim, sürekli öpmez, koklaşmaz.. Hadi onu da eğlencesine yaptı diyelim benim evime kadar gelip ailemle vakit geçirmez ki? Haksız mıyım bebeğim? Bence de haklıyım. Seviyor seviyor da söyleyemiyor. Şapşal." Gülüp ellerimi yanaklarıma koydum. Havuzun suyundan arınmak için kısa bir duşa girmeyi planladım iki dakikada. Ardından kıyafetlerimi valizden çıkartıp her şeyin yerli yerinde olduğuna kanaat getirdikten sonra Jongdae'ye seslendim.

"Hayatım! Ben duşa giriyorum, sana da kolay gelsin!" Ardından keyiften dört köşe olup kısacık duşumu aldım. Tek yaptığım duş başlığını üzerime tutup havuz suyundan arınmaktı bu nedenle beş dakikamı bile almadı.

Çıktığımda öğleden sonraya varmıştı saat. Kapılar açılıp kapanmış, içeriye bir ordu girmişti. Bizimkilerle birlikte, eve ses seda da gelmişti. Merdivenleri yavaşça inip içeri göz attım. Herkes koltuklara kurulmuş tatlı tatlı atışıyordu.

"Oooo Prens Minseok da gelmiş sonunda!"

"Kes sesini ya." Baek beni taklit edip Chanyeol'ü güldürürken ikisine de kötü kötü baktım.

"Jongdae nerede?"

"Kocacığım nerede diyecektin galiba?"

"Ay evet lan evet! Kocam! Biricik kocam! Beyim, herifim, evimin kalas direği! Oldu mu?"

"Oldu güzelim." Jongdae elinde tabaklarla mutfaktan buraya gelirken utanıp, bana göz kırpışını izledim. Koluna dizdiği tabakları birer birer bıraktı masaya.

"Ya sen nereden öğrendin komiliği?"

"Eh, biz de öğrenciydik bir zamanlar." Omuz silkip son tabağı da benim elime verdi ve yanımda dikildi. Koltuğun koluna oturmasını rica ettim.

"Evet haklısın. Holding sahibi adama sorulmaz bu(!)"

"Eğlenceliydi." Göz devirdim ve pizzama odaklandım. Mantarları sevmiyordum. Ayıklaması da zahmetli gelmişti o an. Ancak Jongdae hemen yardımıma koşup bir çöpstick yardımıyla bütün mantarları def etti. Mutlu mutlu öptüm dudaklarından ve dilimime gömüldüm. Çok. Feci. Açtım. Öyle böyle değildi açlığım. Odadaki herkesi tavuk budu olarak görüyordum ilk dakikalarda.

"Annem nerede?" Mincha şortuna düşen bir mısır tanesini alıp ağzına attıktan sonra elinin tersiyle saçlarını geri itti.

"Duşta. Çok yorulmuş, uyuyacakmış."

"Öyle olmaz, yemek yemeden uyuyamaz. Tut şunu," diyerek tabağımı Jongdae'nin eline turuşturdum ve parmaklarımı yalayarak ayağa kalktım. Hemen yerime oturdu. Ona kin dolu bir bakış yolladım.

"Geldiğimde kalkacaksın."

"Evet." Göreceğiz bakalım...

"Sosislim nerede? Hı? O olsaydı şimdi pizzaya kalmazdık, bu ne ya. Doymadım ben. Şuna bak, dişimin kovuğuna girmez hiçbiri." Söylene söylene açık mutfağa gittim. Chanyeol laf etti bu sefer de. Hep Baek yüzündendi. Doldurmuştu pamuk gibi adamı.

"Sana dünyalar yetmiyor ki, hep açsın."

"Bana bak lan Yoda'nın yandan yemişlisi, senin kuzun da gebe kalırsa görürüm açı toku. Ben istemiyorum, karnımdaki istiyor."

Bu, çenesini kapatmaya yetse de utanmaz Baekhyun asla geri kalmadı.

"Chanyeol aşkım bebeğim bir tanem bana dünyaları da alır. Seni bile yerim lan, kendine gel."

"Ha yani planda bebek yapmak var?" Kafamı uzattım içeriye doğru. Chanyeol şaşkın şaşkın sevgilisine bakıyordu. Baek de ona.

"Bilmem, hiç düşünmedik ki? Canımız ne zaman isterse o zaman yapıveririz bir tane, ne olacak. Dert değil." Dedi saçlarını geri atıp. Chanyeol'ün kalp krizi geçirdiğini zannettim o yüz ifadesinden. Bunu herkes fark etmişti.

"Ne var be, ne öyle bön bön bakıyorsun? Bebek vermeyecek misin bana? Benim minik kepçe kulaklılarım olmayacak mı be adam?" Diye cırladı. Keşke bağırmadan söyleseydi bütün bunları.

"A-aşkım yok, onu da yaparız ama erken. Vallaha erken yoksa-"

"Bugün yapacağız o bebeği! Bebek istiyorum ben! Senin niyetin farklı."

"Aşkım-" Zavallı Chanyeol'e bakıp güldüm ve henüz yıkadığım geniş yüzeyli tabağa birkaç dilim pizza koyup yanıma da meyve suyu alarak içeri yollandım. Yukarı çıkmak için önce salondan geçmem gerekiyordu.

"Şuna da bak. İlişkimi bitirip nereye kaçıyorsun?"

"Bitti mi?" Chanyeol şok içinde sordu ve karışıklıktan nasibini de aldı paşa paşa.

"Sen sus Chanyeol sen sus. Anladım ben seni. Evlenmekte gözü olmayanın bebekte de gözü olmaz zaten. Söylesene ben senin için eğlence falan mıyım hı?"

"Saçmalama bebeğim, ne eğlencesi. Seni seviyorum ben."

Ah... Keşke bunu Jongdae de bana dese.

Baek'in adamcağıza eziyet ettiğini görüp yukarıdan seslendim.

"Kaşınma artık Baekhyun. Kapa çeneni de başımızı ağırtma. Her şey zamanında olur." Sakin sakin söyleyip annemin odasına girmeden kapıyı tıklattım. Kısık bir sesle "gel" dedi.

"Annem? Neden aşağıya gelmedin?" Gülümseyerek saçlarını bağlamayı kesti.

"Gel otur yanıma. Nasıl geleyim ki, şu gürültüye bak.. Cesedim çıkar vallahi."

"Deme böyle şeyler, şaka da olsa hoş değil." Tabağı ve meyve suyunu uzattım ona, o da mekanik bir hareketle komodini işaret etti. O ana değin yataktaki kutuyu fark etmemiştim.

Şu saçma 'anı kutuları'ndan biri olmalıydı.

"Bu zırvalık ne?"

"Şşt! Keserim o dili. Bunlar sizin çocukluğunuz. Çok güzelsiniz Minseok ya.."

"Harbi mi? Bakayım!" Hevesli hevesli elindeki fotoğraflara atıldım. Aptal saptal resimler çekilmişim meğerse.

"Bunu millete göstersem gülmekten ölürler." Gösteride Hawaii eteği giydiğim fotoğrafa bakıp güldüm. Annem de gülüyordu.

"Şuna bak, ne kadar da şekersin."

"Ya, ne demezsin! Yanaklarım dünya kadar!"

"Ailede bir tek seninkiler pofidik pofidik şişmiş ya, neden acaba? Neyle besledim ben seni?"

"Sevgin fazla gelmiştir."

"Haydi oradan, oyuncu." Omzumu dürttü.

"Bunlara daha sonra hep beraber bakalım, olur mu? Kyungsoo ve nişanlısı da gelecek, sen de yemeğini yiyip dinlen birazcık. Kadro tamamlanınca geleceğim." Dedim fotoğrafları kutuya bırakırken. Gözüme küçük bir kırmızı kurdele takıldı. Ne olduğunu biliyordum. Ürpermiştim. Annem bunu fark ettiğide kutunun kapağını kapatıp yatağın yanındaki komodinin çekmecesine koydu ve gülümsedi 'sorun yok' der gibi.

"Tamam kuzum. Sen in de eğlenmene bak. Sakın yorma kendini."

"İyi uykulaar!"

Kalkıp dışarı çıktım. Rahatsız olmasın diye de kapısını örttüm. Aşağı inerken elimle 'sus' işareti yapıyordum çenesi düşüklere. Koltuğuma baktığımda Jongdae'yi göremedim.

"Nerede kocam?" Mincha telefonunu kenara atıp ayağa kalktı.

"Dışarı çıktı. Seni bekliyormuş, kapının önünde." Gülümsedim ve telefonumu arka cebime attığım gibi saçlarımı karıştırdım.

"Ay şuna da bakın hele. Nasıl heyecanlandı haspam."

"Uğraşma benimle amip."

"Sanane lan bakteri."

"Şimdi kafanı-"

"Jongdae bekletilmeyi sevmez." Dedi Chanyeol kavgamızı sindirmek için. Kaşlarını kaldırmış, birasını yudumluyordu.

"Zaten sıkılmıştım."

"Hadi yaylan." Sinirle gözlerimi kapatıp açtım. Dışarı çıktığımda, güneş gözlüğü alsaydım keşke, diye düşündüm.

Jongdae kapıya yaslanmış, elindeki otla oynuyordu. Beni görünce eliden atıp bir kolunu açtı. Yanına sokuldum.

"Nereye gideceğiz?"

"Atta turu."

"Ne?" Güldüm. "Ağzından bu tarz kelimeler duymaya alışkın değilim kusuruma bakma."

"Asıl sana 'ne'? Nedenmiş?"

"Bilmem. Çok aristokrat takılıyorsun da."

"İşte şimdi hakkımı yiyorsun." Dedi omzuma attığı kolunu sıkıp. Gülümsedim ve beline sarıldım.

"Ama ciddiyim nereye?"

"Boş boş gezeceğiz işte. Ben buraları bilmiyorum, sen de bilmiyormuş gibi davran da Jones gezginleri olalım."

"Şapkam?"

"Yolda bulursak alırız." Dedi gülerek. Indiana Jones'un o meşhur hasır şapkasından istiyordum. Kovboy tarzı değil de, Çin tarzı bir şeyler.

"Sana da yapay bir kamçı?"

"Sicim?"

"Çok tehlikeli."

"Yapma, benim elime geçen bir kamçıdan daha tehlikeli olamaz."

"Jongdae Grey dünyaya iniş yaptı ve ruhuna geri döndü." Diye dalga geçtim. Beni şaşırtarak küfretti.

"Sikmişim Grey'i. Sadist piç kurusu."

"Hadi oradan! Adam çok havalı."

"Ciddi misin sen? Konuşmasını bilmeyen adamın neresi havalı olabilir ki? Tek yaptığı olmayan vücudunu geliştirmeye çalışmak. Karıya kıza hallenip ıslak imza attırmak."

Dayanamayıp kahkaha attım. Resmen kıskanç çocuklar gibiydi şebek.

"Ya inanamıyorum sana! Adamı kıskanıyorsun değil mi?"

"Neresini kıskanayım ya. Bana ne."

"Vücudunu mu kıskanıyorsun he? Olmayan vücudunu..." Kafasını bana çevirdi. Tek kaşımı kaldırıp sordum.

"Kaşınıyorsun. Gerçeği zaten bildiğini varsayıyorum." Gülüşüm dondu kaldı. Aklıma onun vücudu geldiğinde istemsizce kasıldım.

Çık çık çık kafamdan!

İlerlerken kolunu cimirdim.

"Sus ya. Sapık."

"Beyaz bayrak çektin şuan."

"Bundan sana ne?"

"Tamam huysuz şirin. Hiçbir şey demedim."

Etraf çok güzeldi. Bembeyaz evlerin pencereleri rengarenkti, hepsinin önünde çiçekler diziliydi. Arnavut kaldırımlarında ilerlerken evlerden yansıyan sıcağı yüzümde hissedebiliyordum.

Yine aynı biçimde sıcak bir rüzgar estiğinde saçlarım karıştı.

"İyi geldi ya." Dedim esintiyi kast edip.

"Tam onu düşündüm. Şu ilerideki eve bak, manzarayı bozuyor." Gösterdiği yere baktım. Bir an içim cız etti.

Hye-Sun amcanın evi... Öldüğünde, oğulları bu ev için miras davası açmıştı ve dava hâlâ sürdüğü için kimse oturmuyordu binada. Beyaz renklerin yerini çatlak gri duvarlar almıştı.

Aklıma hemencecik bu taş yollar döşenmeden geçirdiğim çocukluğum geldi. Mahallenin çocuklarıyla bin bir çeşit oyunlarımız...

Yazlıkta, salamura kokan bahçemizde, terden sırılsıklam olana kadar oynar, annem çağırdığında ise ayaklarımızı götümüze vura vura eve koşardık. Bir dakika geç kalsak yiyeceğimiz azarın haddi hesabı yoktu çünkü.

Her zaman karşı çitin ötesindeki Hoseok futbola çağırırdı milleti. Kalemizdeki dört koca taş, sönük bir top, yırtıldı yırtılacak zavallı bez ayakkabılarımız ve favoriletimizden akan terler o kadar keyiflendirirdi ki bizi, bazen annemin köteğini göze alıp akşamın geç saatlerine kadar tozun toprağın içinde debelenir dururduk.

Yazlık bir başkaydı. İkinci çocukluğum, en büyük mutluluğumdu.

Şimdi o günleri özlüyordum işte. Keşke yeniden çocuk olsaydım, annem odundan evimizin minik mutfak penceresine çıkıp ince sesiyle seslense. Yüksek perdeden çıkan naif sesi ağaçların hışırtısına karışsa ve ben 'beş dakika daha' için izin istesem..

Eve gider gitmez toprak ve kum dolu ayakkabılarımı çıkartır, çoraplarımı içinde bırakırdım hole adım atmadan hemen önce. Annem bir kere kaytardığımı görmeyedursun hemen parmak uçlarının arasına sıkıştırır favorilerimi ve beni acıyla bağırtırdı.

Yine de çok güzel zamanlar olduğunun farkındaydım elbette. Annemin bıkkın çığırtmalarını duymayı ne çok isterdim.. Ya da Hobi (ona böyle seslenirdik) ile komşu bahçelere atlayıp erikleri aşırmayı ve Hye-Sun amcanın bizi kovalamasını..

"Bu güzel tebessümünü neye borçluyuz sevgilim?" Jongdae kollarını belime sarıp dudaklarıma minik bir öpücük kondurdu. Daha çok gülümsedim ve kafamı boyun girintisine gömdüm. Gözlerim dolmuştu meğerse.

"Çocukken yaşadığımız maceralar geldi aklıma. Artık Hye-Sun amca yok, erik ağacı kurumuş ve kesilmiş. Yerine havuz yapmışlar ama havuz da boş, kirli." Burnum sızladığında beni dürten hissi daha da gerilere iteklemeye çalıştım. Babam gelmemeliydi aklıma. Bütün tatilimi mahvetmemeliydi. Neden kendini de beni de huzursuz ediyordu?

Jongdae bir elini saçlarıma çıkartıp şevkatle okşadı başımı. Yutkunup dudaklarımı ısırmayı kestim ve geri çekildim.

"Tamam, kapatalım şimdi bu sayfaları. Oturmaya mı geldik ya? Yüzeceğim daha ben."

"Ne!? Yine mi? Onca insanın içinde?!"

"Jongdae? Bir sorun mu var?" Tek kaşımı kaldırıp 'hayırdır' der gibi baktım ona. İstediğim havuzda-denizde yüzerdim ona neydi? Chanyeol ve diğerleri gelince yasak mı oluyordu yüzmek?

"Jongdae, evet kıskanınca tatlı oluyorsun ama aşırısı beni sinir eder hayatım. O yüzden gel gidelim." Dedim bunu içimde tutmadan. Bir şeyler homurdansa da elini ensesine çıkartıp saçlarını karıştırdı ve 'haydi yürü' demek istercesine kafasıyla yolu işaret etti. Keyfimden dört köşe oldum, yavaş yavaş anlıyorduk birbirinizin dilinden.

Yine de üstüne çok fazla gidip işin dozunu kaçırmak istemediğimden, eve doğru giderken ona sırnaştım. Bol bol gezdik, bana şans eseri karşılaştığımız teyzeden hasır şapka aldı. Yolda çok güzel çiçeklere denk geldik, Jongdae bir an için durduğunda, kırmızı salkımlardan beyaz bir gül kopartıp da kulağımın arkasına sabitleyeceğini tahmin edememiştim. Fazlasıyla sevinip eridim. Zaten güneş yavaş yavaş tepeye çıkıyordu; öğlene yaklaştığımız her dakika, maddenin sıvı haline geçişimi kolaylaştırıyordu.

"Jongdae aşkım, ölüyorum galiba." Dudak büzüp bana ilgi göstermesini bekledim bunalınca. Kaşları eğlenir bir ifadeyle büzülmüştü.

"Ne çabuk pes ettin ya? Hani deniz kum güneş diye çırpınıyordun sırf bana gıcıklık olsun diye?"

"Ne alaka?" Gözlerimi kocaman açtım. Demek fark etmişti amacımı! Ah, keşke etrafta beton yerine kum olsaydı da kafamı soksaydım, sonsuza kadar orada kalsaydım.

"Hey, ne olacak yani? Kocan sayılmaz mıyım, elbette cilve yapacaksın bana." Yanağımdan bir makas aldı. Daha çok kızarıp şapkamı öne çektim. Çok utanmıştım.

"Kes şunu."

"Ne?"

"Suuuus!" Eğer tek kelime daha ederse ortalığı yıkardım. Çok aptal hissediyordum çünkü, rezil olmuştum.

"Minseok," beni kendisine çevirip şapkamı düzeltti. Çenemi kaldırıp nazikçe kulağımdaki gülü de düzeltti. Gözlerine çekinerek baktım.

"Seni seviyorum." Fısıldar gibi konuştu. Sesi ılık melteme karıştı ve kalbimin birden, hızla çarptığını hissettim. Bütün kan yanaklarıma toplandı, ellerim titredi, Jongdae bu sarsıntımı fark etmiş gibi gülümseyip ellerini yanaklarıma çıkardı.

"Bana böyle sevimli sevimli bakmaya devam edersen seni öpmek zorunda kalırım bebeğim."

Ne? Kulaklarım sağır falan olmuştu herhalde, dediğini sahiden anlamamıştım. Bu yüzden aval aval bakıp ölmemek için dua ederken, yavaşça eğildi, gülümsemesine iki saniyeliğine ara verip dudaklarımdan öptü.

Gözlerimi kapatmaya fırsat bile bulamadım. Kara kirpiklerini izleyip göz kırpıştırdım yalnızca.

Öpüşmemiz bitince geri çekilip saçlarımı düzeltti.

"Jongdae?" Sesim neyse ki titremedi. Kimin olduğunu bilmediğimiz bir kapının önünde, tanımadığımız birilerinden çaldığımız beyaz gülümle 'seni seviyorum' itirafı almayı beklemiyordum hiç. Ben daha... Münasip bir ortamda der zannetmiştim.

"İ-çinden mi diyorsun?"

"İçimden diyorum, kalbimden. Baksana nasıl atıyor." Elimi tutup kendi kalbine götürdü. Avucumun altına kıpraşan yaramaza gülümsedim.

Hamilelikten falan herhalde, gözlerim anında dolarken isyan eder gibi kaş çattı.

"Hayır hayır ağlama ama."

"Jongdae.." Burnumu çekip sızlandım. Derince soluklanarak bana sarıldı.

"Sakın-"

"Ama dedin ki-" Bende kayışlar koptu deli gibi ağlamaya başladım ve Jongdae dayanamayıp güldü halime.

"Ah ah, ne yapacağım ben seninle?"

Sesimi kesip bir süre göğsüne kapanarak ağladım. Sıcaktan bunalmıştık zaten ve ben gitgide sıcakladığım için zar zor da olsa ağlamayı kestim. Sığındığımız kızıl yaprak gölgesinden çıktık eve gitmek üzere.

"Söyledim demek." Kendine inanamaz bir hali vardı.

"Pişman oldun bakıyorum?" Burnumu çekmek için peçete istedim ondan. Kapri kotunun cebinden bir paket uzattı.

"Bak hassasım diyorum, elleşmeyin bana diyorum, ağlarım; sümkürürüm üstünüze diyorum.. Sen ne yapıyorsun?"

"Elleşmeyin mi? Böyle mi." Elleri karnıma, tikime ilerlerken gözlerimi kocaman açıp ondan kaçtım.

"Sakın sakın sakın sakın Jongdae efendi."

"O halinle nereye koşacaksın acaba?"

"Oğlum Speedy Gonzales'im ben şşt alo?"

"Oğlum moğlum? Sen iyice kendini aştın, ders vermek lazım." Aniden koşup bana fırsat vermeden belime sarıldı. Kıkırdayrak ondan kurtulmaya çalıştım.

"Dur bak bebeğimin kafası allak bullak olacak." Zaten gülüyordu ama bunu söylediğimde gülüşü kahkahaya dönüştü.

"Ve biz hâlâ ona isim bulmadık." Sıkı sıkı sarıldı bana. İki yana sallandık ani sakinliğimiz ile.

"Hm.. Bilmem, çok zor bu işler."

"Senin kadar narin olacağına eminim."

"Bana romantik romantik konuşma, seni de yerim şimdi görürsün." Yanaklarım yansa da çıkışmadan edemedim. Bir çeşit savunma duvarım falandı işi dalgaya vurmak. Ara sıra kırıldığımda da kimseye çaktırmadan işi şakaya vururdum.

"Ben varım." Dedi omuz silkerek. Başımı geri atıp göğsüne yaslandım ve 'seni seviyorum'unu hatırlayınca yeniden musmutlu oldum. Yerimde duramıyordum resmen.

Evlendiğimizde de bunu sık sık söylemesi için imza attırsam iyi olurdu(!)

EVLİLİK!

"Hera!" Dedim bağırarak. Kaşlarını çatıp ensemi öptükten sonra sordu.

"İsmi Hera mı olsun?"

"Olabilir mi? Sevdin mi?" Diye sordum. Beni kollarının arasında döndürüp şapkamı tamamen çıkarttı, sarı saçlarımı düzene soktu ve alnımdan geri iteledi.

"Bayıldım. Çok sevdim. Harika." Her bir kelimeden sonra dudaklarımdan öptü. Gülümseyip ellerimi yanaklarına yasladım ve yanaklarını sıkıştırıp kıkırdadım.

"Seni seviyorum ben ya."

"Bunu bildiğim iyi oldu."

Gözlerine takılıp kaldığımda uzunca bir süre bakıştık.

Çok tuhaftı. Ürkünçtü. İki saat önce şiddetli bir kavga geçirip sonrasında sarmaş dolaş fingirdeşebiliyorduk. Bütün bunların çok tanıdık gelmesi ürkünçtü. Sanki onunla yüz yıldır evliymişim gibi.. Onu çok seviyordum ve bu sevgi kalbimi zorluyordu kesinlikle.

"Jongdae.. Ben hep bunu bekledim biliyor musun... Hayatım boyunca gerçekten sevilmek istedim. Hem de ne pahasına olursa olsun. Sevdiğim adamın da beni sevmesini, o iki kelimeciği söyleyebilmesini.. Bunun anlamı benim için çok büyüktü ve sana aşık olduğum andan itibaren bunu istedim ben. Sen şimdi-"

"Çok geç kaldım. Bana çemkirdiğin o ilk günden söylemeliydim hatta. Öfkeni sevdiğimi, yüreğinin güzelliğine hayran olduğumu.. Nasıl her şeyim oldun?"

Kalbim bir maratona katılmışım ve birinci olmuşum gibi hızla çarptı. Onun hayatında, aşkı olmak için; kendi hayatımda da aşkı bulmak için koşuşturup durmuştum. Kalbim bu nedenle yüreğim heyecanla kasılıyordu.

Başımı yana eğip dudaklarına kondum hafifçe. Ardından benim ürkeklimi alıp kendi cesaretine kattı, dişlerimin arasından dilime değen diliyle sıkı sıkı tutundum omuzlarına.

Öpüştük ve öpüştük.. Ta ki pencerenin tekinden bir kız çocuğu çıkıp da arkadaşlarına "Öpüşüyorlaaaar." Diyene kadar.

Kızlara dönüp dil çıkardım ve Jongdae'nin elini tuttum.

"Eğer şimdi gitmezsek biraz sonra kafamıza terlik yiyeceğiz Jongdae. Çocuklarıma bu hikayeyi anlatamam; babanızla terlik yağmuruna tutulduk çünkü kamuya açık alanda aşna fişne yapıyorduk.. Korkunç. Çabuk çabuk!"

"Bi' bok olmaz, bu sıcakta koşamam."

Gülüp kolundan tutarak çekiştirdim, istemese de bana ayak uydurdu. Ardından durdu ve beni yakaladığı gibi kucağına aldı.

"Tanrım! Ödüm koptu."

"Çocuklar mı? Demek bir taneyle yetinmeye hiç niyetin yok."

"Yani.. Canı sıkılmasın." Gülüp boynumdan öptü ve ilerlemeye devam etti. Bizi dikizleyen kızlardan çok uzaktaydık artık.

"Beni nasıl taşıyorsun, çok şüşko oldum."

"Spor salonunda bize tüy kaldırtmadılar bebeğim."

"Bu hikayeyi kesinlikle anlatmak yok."

"Anlatacağım."

"Jongdae! Rezillik."

"Umrumda değil. Babasının beni nasıl avcuna aldığını öğrenecek." Dedi gururla gerinip. Kollarımı boynuna dolayarak eve kadar onunla uğraştım o da benimle dalga geçti.

Jongdae'ye söylemesem de, dördüncü çocuğumuzun hayalini kurmaya çoktaaaan başlamıştım.

6070 kelime ._.

Geç gelen bölümler için özür dilerim Elimde birikmiş taslak falan yok ve kesin bir biçimde ilham kedilerimin patilerine kaldım Umarım hoşunuza giden bir bölüm olmuştur. Ben yazarken keyif aldım.

Sonunda Jongdae'ye 'i lap yu' dedirttik Huzurla tatilimin tadını çıkartabilirim yani.

Okuyan ve yorum yapan, oy atan kısacası kendisini bir biçimde belli eden herkese çok teşekkür ediyorum. Sizi seviyorum

Unutmayın: en az 3 çocuk.

xoxo

Bu yazar hayalet okurlara antisempati besliyor.


	17. 16

*Attila İlhan

Siz nabıyosunuz ya? Canımı mı alıcanız?

Suho Minseok için "best friend, my lover" demiş Minseok da "eternal leader" AAĞAĞĞA YİÇEM

Bölüm sonu notunu okumayan beni kaybeder ㅠ-ㅠ Neyse şimdi bölüm. Düzeltemedim hatam varsa sori

Yazlığa geri döndüğümüzde garajın önünde başka bir araba daha duruyordu. Siyah bir cip. Bu arabayı tanıyordum, nişan alışverişi için Kyungsoo'yu bizim evden almaya bu ciple gelinmişti.

"Jongin ve minik penguenim geldi."

"Minik penguenin?"

"Gel, görürsün." Elinden tutup merdivenleri beraberinde çıktım. İçeri girdiğimizde onları henüz yakalamış olmalıyız ki selamlaşma faslı bitmemişti. Bavulları da girişte duruyordu öylece.

"Tanrım! Şu hale bak! Seni böyle göreceğimi hayal edemezdim Minnie." Jongin karnımı işaret edip söylediğinde gülerek yanına gittim.

"Eh, bir yerde olması gerekirdi sonuçta. Darısı başınıza." Elini ensesine atıp Kyungsoo'ya baktı. Minik pingum gülümseyip başını eğdi.

"Kim Jongdae. Kocasıyım."

"Ah kusuruma bakma. Kendimi tanıtmayı unuttum. Kim Jongin, Kim Kyungsoo'nun eşi olurum."

"Henüz nişanlım." Diye atladı Soo. Ona doğru gidip kollarımı boynuna sardım.

"Hoş geldin Göt Dudaklı'm."

"Şunu demeyi kesecek misin? Herkesin içinde..."

"Kes lan sesini. Biz bizeyiz şurda, n'olcak?" Baekhyun lafa atladığında ilk defa aynı fikirde oldum onunla. Ara sıra işe yarıyordu işte.

"Sehun ne ayak? Luhan'la takılmacalar falan.. Bizimkine baksanıza gözleri yıldız yıldız geziyor." Sesinin tonunu düşürdüğünde kendimizi dedikodu moduna alıp ona eğildik. Baek hain sırıtışıyla konuştu.

"Şeftalili kekim, planımız bu ikisini evermek. Arkadaşız ayağına fingirdeşiyorlar ama bize sökmez." Kafamı salladım. Kyungsoo güzel gözlerini kısıp Jongin ve diğerleriyle muhabbete dalmış olan Luhan'ı izledi.

"Çok şeker olmuş bu."

"Değil mi..." Luhan'ın her zaman büyüleyici bir güzelliği olmuştu zaten. Üniversitedeyken de popüler çocuktu. Küçük dolgun dudakları, ışıltısı bir an bile kaybolmayan gözleri, çıkık elmacık kemikleri ve Rapunzel'i kıskandıracak güzel saçları ile modelleri andırıyordu. Eh, bir zamanlar ona imrenirdik ama yaşımız ilerledikçe artık kendi dertlerimize yoğunlaştık. Güzel ya da yakışıklı gözükmek de bu dertler arasında yer almıyordu.

"Her zamanki gibi."

"Ya şu boy farkına da bakın hele.. O kadar tatlı ki."

"Çok çok şeker." Doğrulup dikkatlerini çektim.

"Arkadaşlar arkadaşlar.. Konudan sapmayın. Bu tatil onlara yaramalı tamam mı? Gerekirse aşk iksiri yapacağız."

"Tamam."

"Tamam." Son kez kafa sallayıp onların yanına gittik. Jongin koyu kahve ceketini koltuğa bırakıp arkasına yaslandı.

"Düğün ne zaman?" Çift kişilik koltuğu üç kişilik yapmak istermiş gibi gidip Jongdae'ye iyice sokuldum. Kolunu omzuma atıp hafifçe okşadı tenimi.

"Kısmetse bu yaz. Sizinki?" Diye sordu Jongin. Kalbim çok azıcık kırılsa da belli etmedim, zaten Jongdae hemencecik kapattı o çatlağı.

"Minseok'a bıraktım. Bir an önce olsun istiyorum." Gülümseyip başımı göğsüne yasladım.

"Hayırlısı diyelim."

"Bebek nasıl ya? İsim buldunuz mu? Vaftiz babası?"

"Vaftiz babasına gerek duymuyoruz, olmayacak. Ama ismini Hera koyduk. Hatta bugün karar verdik ona da." Kyungsoo mutlu mutlu sırıttı.

"Amca oluyorum resmen ya! Minik kedi.."

"Senin de olursa görürüz kediyi köpeği. Artık ikiniz de penguen gibi dolanırsınız etrafta."

"Kyungsoo çocuk işine pek sıcak yaklaşmıyor." Dedi Jongin morali bozulurken. O yüz ifadesinden bile anlamıştım çocuk istediğini; hem de fazlasıyla.

Kaşlarım çatılırken yeniden Kyungsoo'ya döndüm.

"Soo, sen çocuklara bayılırsın ama?" Arkadaşım rahatsızca kıpırdanıp gözlerini ellerine dikti.

"Yok... Yani daha erken diye düşünüyorum." Yanakları kızardı, sesindeki farklılığı sezdiğim için benim de tadım kaçtı. Sebebinin çok farklı bir şey olduğunu düşünüyordum.

"O zaman benimle gel de içecek bir şeyler hazırlayalım. Sıcaktan piştim. Luhan sen de gel, bardak taşırsın."

"Ben oturs-"

"İki kolumuz var Lu.." Ayağa kalkıp çaktırmadan kaş göz ettim ona. Baekhyun içeride kalmıştı çünkü birinin konuyu dağıtması gerekiyordu. Hem ona sonradan da söyleyebilirdik, bunu sorun etmezdi.

Mutfaktan içeri girince hemen uzun bacaklı taburelerden birine oturdu. Buzdolabını açıp Chanyeol'ün aldığı meyve sularını; dolabı karıştırıp da abur cuburları çıkardım. Baekhyun'un en sevdiği çilekli yoğurdu buzdolabına koydum fark eder etmez. Ben bir şeyler hazırlarken üçümüz de sessizdik.

"Luhan geniş ağızlı bir kase olacak çekmecede, onu yıkayıp verir misin?" Kafasını salladı. Hızlıca yıkayıp kuruttuktan sonra tezgahın üzerinden bana doğru ittirdi.

"Ee, bize gerçek sebebini söyleyecek misin? Neden sıcak bakmıyormuşsun(!)"

"Dedim ya-"

"Yalandı. Net yalandı. Yanakların kızardı gördüm." Dedi Luhan dirseklerini tezgaha dayayıp. Yanıma gelmiş, kaseye döktüğüm atıştırmalıklardan rızıklanıyordu. Yalnızca birkaç tane almasına izin verdim.

"Çocuklar gerçekten..."

"Bu yaptığın şerefsizlik. Biz senin dostlarınız, her bokumuzu biliyorsun ama sıra sana gelince kapalı kutuya mı dönüşmeyi tercih ediyorsun? Bu haksızlık.."

"Neden bu kadar merak ediyorsunuz ki?" Diye homurdanıp durdu. Göz devirerek yüzüne baktım.

"Çünkü doğruyu bilme hakkımız var."

"Evet." Luhan da konuştuğunda bir ona bir de bana baktı. Sonra omuzlarını çöktüreb derin bir nefes verip derdini söyledi.

"Vize için sağlık raporu almam gerekiyordu ve doktora kontrole gitmiştim. Sonra... Doktor bende ters giden bir şeyler olduğunu söyledi.." Durdup başını eğdi. Dudaklarını birbirine bastırığında ikimiz de yanına gidip oturduk. Bu sefer konuşması için baskı yapmadık ama.

"Ve.. Dediğine göre benim çocuğum olmayacakmış." Gözlerim şaşkınlıkla açıldı. Yanağından süzülen göz yaşını hemencecik elinin tersiyle kuruladı ve kafasını kaldırdı. Kalbimin orta yerine cuk diye bir yük oturmuştu.

Kyungsoo çocuklara deli olurdu. Ne zaman etrafında küçük, sevimli bıcırlar görse tanıdık-yabancı umursamaz yanına gidip severdi. Bir şey isteyip istemediklerini sorar, hiçbir cevap alamazsa da annelerinden ya da babalarınsan onları öpmek için izin isteyerek ellerine bir şeker tutuştururdu. Bununla çok dalga geçerdik eskiden. Cebinde neden şeker taşıyorsun, Noel Baba mısın, diye. Hep güler ve asla aldırış etmezdi bize.

Şimdi bu haberi duymamızla, deyim yerindeyse, yıkılmıştık.

"Biz.. Çok üzgünüz Soo.. Bilseydim asla ısrar etmezdim."

"Önemli değil, dediğin gibi bilmiyordunuz. Neden söylemediğimi ben de anlamadım, çok tuhafıma gidiyor. Yani... Bilmiyorum çocuklar, tek hissettiğim kırıklık. Bunu hak edecek ne yapmış olabilirim ki?" Diye üzgünce söylendiğinde Luhan'la anlaşmışız gibi sarıldık küçümen bedenine. Zorla da olsa gülümsemeye çalıştı.

"Bunca ay kendi içinde tutmana mı kızsam, böyle aptalca şeyler düşünmene mi... Sen yanlış olan hiçbir şey yapmadın Soo. Sadece, bazı insanlar tuhaf acılarla sınanırlar. Kimisi evlat acısıyla, kimisi ana baba acısıyla.. Bazıları da hastalıklarla.. Neyse ki sen iyisin, buna şükretsen olmaz mı?" Dedim üzgün olmama rağmen. Kendimi çok berbat hissetmiştim. Eğer Hera'ya sahip olamayacak olsaydım... Bu kabus gibi olurdu. Minik ellerini parmaklarıma saracak, boyunu işaretlemem için mutfak kapısının kolonuna yaslanak olması bile içimr güneşi doğdurmaya yetiyordu. Kyungsoo'nun acısını az da olsa anlayabiliyordum.

"Evlat edinseniz?"

"Peki ya büyüdüğünde giderse? Buna asla katlanamam Luhan. Hiç sahip olamamak farklı, onca sene beraber gülüp ağlayıp sonunda kaybetmek farklı."

Haklıydı.

"Ama bazen risk alman gerekmez mi? Düşün ki seni ve Jongin'i asıl babası olarak belledi? Vefalı bir çocuk yetiştirdiğini düşün?"

"Bilmiyorum, bunu Jongin ile konuşmamız gerekiyor."

"Durumunu biliyor mu?" Dedim kısık bir sesle. Başını hayır manasında iki yana sallayıp gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

"Evlenmeden önce söylemelisin bence yavrum ya." Diye öneride bulundum.

"Nasıl diyeceğimi bilmiyorum ki! Ya benden ayrılırsa? Görmüyor musunuz bebek deyince gözleri ışıldıyor. Bunu ona yapamam ki... Bence- bence asla evlenmemeliyiz. O başka birini-" Uzanıp hiç acımadan ağzına geçirdim bir tane elimin içiyle.

"Densiz densiz konuşma, ne biçim laflar onlar öyle? Sen sana nasıl baktığını görüyor musun ki? Aynı Sehun'un Luhan'a baktığı gibi bakıyor adam ulan!"

"Hey! O benim ar-"

"Sikimin arkadaşı." Kyungsoo keyifle söylendiğinde moralinin azar azar da olsa düzelmeye başlamasıyla ben de kasvetli havayı dağıtmak için ortama giriş yaptım.

"Bıraksak içine düşecek."

"Alo?! Bari arkamdan konuşun ya, bu ne? Ne pislik insanlarsınız siz? Sizinle arkadaş olduğum güne sıçayım." Gülüp koluna vurdum.

"Ağlama tepemde ağlama! Sıçsan daha önce sıçardın, iş iştem geçince mi söylenir oldun?" Diye ittirdim onu. Huysuz suratıyla bile çok genç ve güzel gözüküyordu. Adi herif.

"Sikilmiş götün davası olmaz." Dedi Kyungsoo gülüp içecek dolu bardakları ona uzattım. İki tanesini kaptı ve ayağa kalktı. Luhan'a da iki tane verdim.

"Söyleyin Baekhyun kendi sevgilisininkini kendisi alsın. Hâlâ iki kolum var." Diye söylendim onlar içeri geçmeden önce ve vitamin haplarımdan birini yutup üstüne de su içtim. Mideme glup diye düştüğünü hissetmiştim.

"Geldim geldim. Nerede manitimin ambross'u?"

"Tepemde... Nerede olacak tezgahta işte kör göz."

"Aa tamam be ne kızıyorsun? Sana hamilelik yaramıyor cicim, söyleyim dedim."

"Düzgün konuş, yayma ağzını. Sana çok gıcığım bu günlerde ya iyice utanmaz olup çıktın başımıza sen.. Hep o Chanyeol'den öğreniyorsun bunları, değil mi?"

"Asıl ben öğretirim ona be, hahayt! Sen Baekaşar kankini tanımamşsın aslanım."

"Düş önüme düş, eriyik kaşar." Güle oynaya mutfaktan çıkıp salona giden geniş enli, kısa merdivenleri indik ve yeniden Jongdae'nin yanına oturdum.

"Meyve suyu mu?" Diye burun kırıştırdı elimdeki bardağı alırken. Gözlerimi kısıp söylendim.

"İstemiyorsan içme be. Ben içerim. Sen ananın karnından doğar doğmaz kımız mı istedin sanki?"

"Ne?" Diye sordu anlamayarak. Luhan'ın genel kültürü sayesinde öğendiğim içeceği, ona başka bir zaman anlatmayı tercih edip kafamı salladım.

"Yok bir şey hayatım. Uslu bir çocuk olup meyve suyunu iç."

"Kendine dikkat et. Kelimelerine de, yoksa biliyorsun geri dönüşü-"

"Sus! Milletin içinde.. Duyan olacak." Sırıtıp alnımdan öptükten sonra ilk yudumu aldı ve bana döndü. Göz kırpmayı da unutmamıştı James Dean kılıklı çapkın herif.

"Uslu bir çocuk oldum, nerede benim ödülüm?"

"Anne, Kyungsoo teyzesini ziyarete gitti. Sen de ne zamandır görüşmüyordun istersen git?" Annem uyanıp da aşağı indiğinde saat üçe geliyordu. Geçen süre zarfında bir kez daha bakkala sefer düzenlemiş, kek yapmak için gereken malzemelere el koyduktan sonra eve dönmüştüm. Tek başıma sokaklarda dolanmak tuhafıma gitmedi değil.. Çok uzun zaman olmuştu ne de olsa. Birçok şey değişmişti ama birçpk şey de aynıydı.

"Sen ne yapıyorsun?"

"Kek yapacağım, Baekhyun'u ellerini yıkamaya gönderdim. Onu bekliyorum." Ne zaman, nerede ne yaptığı belli olmadığından, güvenemiyordum canım arkadaşıma. Mutlaka kazıya kazıya yıkamalıydı ellerini.

"Tamam o zaman, anahtar almıyorum. Vallahi iyi hatırlattın ulen, çok özlemişim ikisini de."

"Bilmem ne teyzeyi anladım da diğer özlediğin kim acaba hanımefendi?"

"Damadım? Jongin'i de özledim." İfadesiz bir yüzle baktım ona. Bileğindeki kastikle saçlarını toplayıp ortasından iki yana çekerek sıkılaştırdı. Sıcaktan yanakları hafifçe kızarmıştı. İlkbahar olmasına rağmen buralar çok sıcak oluyordu.

"Ben gittim o zaman?"

"Tamam. Benim yerime de eğlen!"

"Görüşürüüüz!" Terliklerinin sesi git gide uzaklaştı ve en sonunda da kayboldu.

"Bir bakalım.." Diye kendi kendime konışarak telefonun ekranından bana bakan tarife göz attım. Hiçbir şey eksik değildi, hatta fazlası bile vardı.

"Neden dört paket almışım ki? Hep müsriflik."

"Geldim geldim, beni özlediğini duydum içeriden. Ağlıyormuşsun." Baekhyun ıslak ellerini gözümün içine soka soka bana gösterdiğinde gerileyip ittirdim onu.

"Tamam be tamam. Ne demezsin, o kadar özledim ki öleceğim sandım(!) Haydi bana yardım et de gönlümü al."

"Şef Byun Park Baekhyun sana öğretecek, çekirge."

"Sensei~" Tuhaf bir anime kızı sesi çıkarttığımda gülerek telefonuma eğildi. Her şeyi çabucak okuyup zehir gibi kafasına attıktan sonra ellerini kuruladı ve malzemeleri açıp küçük tabaklara koydu. Her şey düzenli görünüyordu.

"Çileğimiz var mı?"

"Dolaptan al istersen. Hormonlu ama..."

"Uff nenelere döndün iyice. 'Aman evladım onları yemeyin, kanser ediyormuş kanser.'" Gülüp taburenin tekine oturdum ve burnunun ucundaki yuvarlak gözlükleri ile yaşlı taklidi yapmasını keyifle izledim. İnsanın ömrünü uzatırdı bu maymun.

"Tamam gel otur şuraya ya! Akşama pişmiş olması lazım bunların!" Dedim ciddi olmaya çalışarak. Ne denli başarılı olduğum tartışılırdı tabi...

Zaten ayıkladığımız malzemeleri derince bir kabın içine döktü ve ölçüsünde olmasına dikkat ederek azıcık da su döktü. Ilık su, havanın sıcaklığına tezay bir biçimde vitaminsizliğimin eseri olan soğuk parmaklarımı ısıtırken hamuru yoğurmaya başladım. Maalesef burada makine olmadığı için elle yoğuruyordum ve o vıcık vıcık his içini bi' tuhaf yapıyordu.

Hamuru yoğurup dinlensin diye kabın kapağını kapatarak kenara koydum, Baekhyun'un da direktifleri ile kremasını hazırlamaya başladım. Benden bir söz kapmıştı, kaşıkta kalanı o yalayacakmış.

"Chanyeol ile nasıl gidiyor?" Diye sordum kolumu dinlendirdiğim sırada. Konu ilgisini çekmiş olacak ki yüzü aydınlandı.

"Güzel. Harika. Çok salak ya, kurban olurum."

"Gayet ağırbaşlı bir adam aslında? Yani şirketteki davranışlarından biliyorum."

"Aslıda gerçekten öyle. Ama bana sıra geldi mi rengarenk bir pamuk şekere dönüşüyor. Yemeye kıyamıyorum böyle." Kendi kendine hülyalı hülyalı dalıp kıkırdadı. Ben de tebessüm ediyordum ki birden ciddileşti.

"Ama Minseok... Ayyyy, görmen lazım var yaa! Sevişirken içinden başka bir canavar falan çıkıyor, deli oluyorum." Tükürüğüm neredeyse yan kaçıyordu.

"Salak, neden görmem lazım?!?! Allah göstermesin!"

"Yav o lafın gelişi çöreğim."

"Gelişi gidişi fark etmez, deme öyle. Ay umarım denk gelmem yanlışlıkla falan uf.." Sırıttı.

"Ne var be? Azıcık seks öğrenirsin işte. Belimi kırıyo-"

"Kapa çeneni. Ciddiyim. İğrenç."

"Hera, senin baban da zaten seni leyleklerden tefe diye aldı hayatım. Kesinlikle kıçını yırtmadı.."

"DEME ÖYLE ŞEYLER!" Sanki kulaklarını kapatabilirmişim ya da bizi duyabilirmiş gibi, korkup ellerimi karnıma koydum.

"Hayatın gerçekleri bunlar canım. O bebeği istiyorsan iki üç çığlık atacaksın, haksız mıyım?" Yüzümü ele geçiren alevin hiddetinden olsa gerek, elimi kaldırıp Baekhyun'a fiili şiddet uyguladım. Gülerek kendini korumaya çalıştı.

"Yüzüme vurma yüzüme vurma."

"Bak.. Şerefsizim elim ayağım titredi sinirden."

"Demiyor ki dayanamadım ayakta boşald-" Yüzüne okkalı bir tokat yapıştırıp saçlarını çektim. Gören de bizi sahiden kavga ediyors sanardı. O da benim saçlarıma yapışmıştı.

Bu aptal kavgamızı bölen Sehun oldu.

"Hey hey! Ne yapıyorsunuz siz?! Baek, Minseok'u bırakır mısın?" Hızla içeri koşturup beni o cazgırın elinden kurtardı. Saçımız başımız dağılmış, yıkığa dönüşmüştük ama ikimizin de yüzünde geniş bir gülümseme vardı.

"Oh be rahatladım, uzun zaman olmuş." Dedi. Kafa salladım katılırcasına.

"Harbiden ya. Dünya varmış."

"Ne yaptığınızı sanıyorsunuz siz?!" Sehun yeniden söylendi. Ona dönüp tatlı tatlı sırıttım.

"Kek? Yen mi?"

"Dalgayı kes." Baekhyun gülmeye devam ettiğinde ben de güldüm.

"Minseok, normal bir zamanda olsa inan ki kolunu bacağını bile kopartabilir, karışmam ama Hera'ya bir şey olmasın. Kritik dönemlerin bunlar..."

"Ya ufacık bir şeydi. Kızım nasıl dövülür onu öğrendi hem. Bir de Baek amcasından mümkün olduğunca kavga babından uzak durmasını." Dedim kalbim küt küt atarken. Bu çekişme sahiden de kanımı kaynatmıştı.

"Bir daha olmasın... Ödüm koptu."

"Sakin ol Rocky, acı yok."

"Lulu nerede?" Baekhyun ile birbirimize bakıp sırıttık. Gözlüklü şirin benden hızlı davranıp öttü hemen.

"Bu gece film gecesi ya, dvd seçmeye gitmişti. Bi' git bak istersen. Yalnızdır şimdi." Son cümlesine vurgu yaptı. Onu onayladım.

"Hıhım. Yapayalnızdır. Üşüyor mu acaba? Minik geyiğim.."

"Siz bugün bi' tuhafsınız ama neyse." Diyerek şüpheli bakışlarını bize, en çok da bana dikerek mutfaktan çıktı. Onların ikisini yakıştırdığımı biliyordu ve fazla zeki olmasından nefret etmeme sebep oluyordu. Acaba küçüklüğü pembe diziler ve boktan senaryolar ile mi geçmişti? Ya da daha da kötüsü İspanyol dizileri... Bütün entrikalarımızı çakıyordu herif.

"Umarım onu da böyle sıkboğaz etmiyorsunuzdur?" Diye seslendi. Sessizce güldüğüm sırada Baekhyun bağırdı.

"Asla enişt- ay tüh. Sehun diyecektim. Yok etmiyoruz." Susup bana eğildi ve ağzını kapatarak kıs kıs güldü. Resmen iki şaklabanı andırıyorduk.

"Utanır şimdi, yapma." Diye noktalamak istedim rahatsız etme faslımızı. Neyse ki boynunu büküp kremayı karıştırmamı işaret etti.

Birkaç kez yalanma girişiminde bulunduysa da engelledim hepsini. En sonuncusunda güzel güzel açıkladım; eğer kremayı yalarsa bize mikrop bulaştırırdı, zaten söz vermiştim kaşığını yalayacaktı... Ama kabul falan etmeyip kafasını sürekli kabıma eğiyordu.

"Sana laf anlatacağım diye çenem koptu." Diye sinirli sinirli söylendim. Kekin kremasını karıştırmaya devam ederken sırıtıp kalçasıyla bana vurdu.

"Tamam ya, ben de kaşşık yalarımm." Durdu durdu... Yavaş yavaş bana sokulurken bir şeylerin yaklaştığını hissetmiştim.

"Pşt, yaptın mı o işi?"

"Hm? Ne işi?" Daha da pisleşti gülüşü. Ağzına GDO'lu bir çilek koydu ve tuhaf, erotik bir yavaşlıkla yedi.

"Salak salak hareketler yapma ya. Pis."

"Uf ne anlamaz şeysin. Sakso diyorum, çektin mi?"

"BAEK YUH AMA!" Bunu çilek ile mi anlatmayı düşünmüştü sahiden? Masum bir çilek ile?!

"Cevap ver hadi." Yanaklarım yanarken kafamı önüme çevirip iki yana salladım.

"Nasıl yapacağını biliyor musun?" Ne demeye getiriyordu bu salak?

Çenemi tutup kaldırdı, geri çekilmeye çalışsam da ne beni ne de çenemi bırakmadı.

"Aslanım! Vahşi ceylanım! Kısrağım benim! Bana bak."

"Süktürgüt! Baek!" Az kalsın kabım düşecekti ki son anda yakaladım mereti.

"Bana güveniyor musun?"

"Hayır. Deli misin, tabi ki güvenmiyorum." Diye haykırdım neredeyse.

"Tamam güzel. Bana bak. Bak bana. Bu gece sizi yalnız bırakacağız, haberin olsun ama kimseye çaktırma bildiğini. Sen de-"

"Bekle bekle! Nereye gidiyorsunuz bizsiz ya?" Kafama okkalı bir tokat geçirdi.

"Geri zekalı. Ben diyorum ki.. Neyse. Bak şimdi, nasıl yapıldığını öğreteceğim sana ama dur.." Kendi etrafında döndü aranırken.

"Baek istemiyorum, öyle bir şey yapmayacağım. Uzak dur haydi."

"Kuru kuru olmaz ki." Bütün ısrarlarıma rağmen sevimli, şeytancıl yüzünü buruşturup etrafı inceledi. İstediğini de benim zavallı krema kabımda buldu.

"Tamam." Parmağını kaba batırıp çıkarttı, korkuyla izledim onu.

"Beni ürkütüyorsun ya."

"Yaklaş. Ağzını aç." Israr edeceğimi fark edince devam etti hemen.

"Yüzüne sürerim. Dediğimi yap."

El mecbur, istemeye istemeye dediğini yaptım, işaret parmağını dudaklarımın arasından ağzıma soktu. Tam çekilecektim ki yeniden engel oldu bana. Eziyetim bitmemişti demek..

"Dur asıl kısma geldik. Şimdi, parmağımı yalar gibi yap bakayım."

Dilimi hafifçe parmağına sürttüm, gülümseyip göz kırptı utanmadan.

"Hani balık ağzı yapmaya çalışırdık ya eskiden, onu yapar gibi şey et şimdi. Öyle yap işte." Kafamı iki yana salladım ama umursamadı. "Yap lan haydi! Ayrıca parmağımı ısırmazsan sevinirim, adamın çükünü de ısırma sakın?"

Balık zıkkımının nasıl yapıldığını hatırlayınca yanaklarımı içe çökerttim. Olayın kilit noktasını anlamıştım sanırım: olay, sadece yalamakla sınırlı değildi, üstüne üstlük bir de.. Tanrım. Bunu bana söyleyebilirdi.

"İnan bana, sana yapıldığına anlayacaksın dünyanın en mükemmel olayı olduğunu. Kafan uçacakmış gibi hissediyors-"

"Baek- oha. Yani şey-" Chanyeol içeri dalınca hemen geri çekildim. Baekhyun oldukça rahattı, hatta parmağını kendi ağzına götürüp yalamıştı bile.

"Ne oha? Kremanın tadına baktırmak da mı suç? Çocuğun elleri dolu." O usta bir şekilde yalan söylerken, benim yanaklarım alev aldı. Kafamı iyice eğdim, hatta başka bir kaba ihtiyacım varmış gibi eğilip dolapları karıştırmya başladım.

Aptal, geri zekalı. Yanlış anladın desem... Zaten öyle bir durum için soytarı olmuştuk. Ah! Bir daha o aptalın lafına itimat etmeyecektim. Asla!

"İşin yoksa gelir misin, diyecektim. Süper bir kafe buldum."

"Gelirim tabi aşkım. Minseok, sen halledersin değil mi?" Sinirli sinirli baktım yüzüne.

"Hallederim aynen. Sen de eğlenmene bak."

"Bakarım! Chanyeol, haydi eğlenmeye gidelim."

Utanmaz arlanmaz... Lanet herif.

Kremayı tereyağına çevirmeden önce kendime ve sinirlerime hakim olup durdum. Aklıma müstehcen bir sahe düşerken dalıp gittim uzaklara..

Bunu Jongdae'ye yapsam memnun kalacak mıydı cidden?

Ah, ne aptal şeyler düşünüyorsun Minseok! İşine bak haydi..

Baekhyun da vereceği zararı verip, beni darmaduman ederek gittiğide bir süre ellerimi tezgaha dayayıp kendime gelmeye çalıştım. Bu aşırı hareketlerini ne zaman bitirecekti bilmiyorum ama beni deli ettiği kesindi. Aptallığın yüzde sekseni ondaysa, yüzde yirmilik müsaade etme kısmı da bana aitti gerçi, ne diye serbest bıraktıysam onu..

Evde sessizlik vardı yine. Herkes tatilinin keyfini çıkartmak için dolanıyordu dışarıda. Luhan ve Sehun ne yapıyordu yukarıda tanrı bilir; gizli fingirdeşmeleri adet edinmişlerdi. Ayrıca Jongdae'yi özlemiştim.

Bu gece film gecemizdi oysa.. Gelip yanımda durmalıydı ki milletin içinde konduramadığım öpücüklerimi kimse yokken harcayayım.. Her şeyi benim mi söylemem gerekiyordu?!

Kremamı oflaya puflaya buzdolabına koydum ve sütle ıslatmak üzere olduğum kekin altını şöyle bir inceledim. Kırık çıkık falan yoktu neyse ki.. Yemek kaşığıyla az birazcık sütü keke döktüm, anında emilirken krema için de torbayı çıkarttım alt çekmeceden. Şansıma şekilli bir uç gelmişti de kreması daha güzel gözükecekti.

On beş dakikanın sonunda hazırladığım şey iyice kıvamına geldi. Yine bir kaşık yardımı ile torbasına aktardım ve dikkatli bir biçimde keklerime eğildim. Reklamlarda gördüğüm o gözleri olan çileklerden yapmaktı amacım ve bazıları için bıyık bile bulmuştum. Çikolatadab, minicik bıyıklar.

Bir tanesini hallettiğimde geri çekilip eserime baktım şöyle... Mükemmel olmuştu. Bundan özgüvenle diğerlerini de yapmaya devam ettim.

Saatin nasıl geçtiğini anlamamış olmalıyım, hava gitgide kararırken çoktan pasta-kekimi dolaba yerleştirmiş, koltuğa çöküp tavanı izlemeye başlamıştım.

Jongdae bir kere bile aramamış ya da mesaj atmamıştı. Ona kanepede uyumasını söyleyecektim bu akşam...

"Of. Offf. Offffff. Canım sıkıldııı." Ağlar gibi söyleyip telefonumu çıkardım ve kimle konuşsam diye bakındım. Hiçkimseyle konuşasım da yoktu. Her şeyden bıkmış gibi hissediyordum.

"Hera.. Bir an önce yeni dünyaları keşfe mi çıksan aşkım? Hı? Gelsen de havalara uçsam?" Elimi karnıma götürüp hafif hafif okşadım.

"Baekhyun amcanın dediklerini falan hep boşver tamam mı? Yok öyle bir şey." Bunu asla yapmayacaktım. Hiçbir suretle. Düşüncesi bile utançtan patlıcana dönüşmeme sebep oluyordu.

"Babişin bizi sattı he. Vallaha... Oh! Tatilde bile beraber değiliz.." Ben kızımla dertleşirken birden telefonum bıztladı. İlkin duymadım ama ikinci bıztta kafamı eğip yana baktım. Ekranda onun ismi yazıyordu.

"Aklına gelebildik beyefendinin. Dur bakayım ne diyor.."

Kimden: KÖMÜŞÜM

Bebeğim nasılsın? (18:34)

Sehun yanında mı? (18:34)

Siz:

Evet de whae?! Kötü bir şey mi oldu? (18:34)

KÖMÜŞÜM:

Hayır (18:35)

Sadece kontrol etmek istedim (18:35)

Bugün seni yalnız bırakmak zorunda kaldım, üzgünüm. (18:35)

Siz:

Hıh -.- (18:35)

Sen var ya gözümden öyle bir düştün ki (18:35)

Süpermen olsan kaldıramazsın (18:35)

Fak yu biç ㅠㅡㅠ

KÖMÜŞÜM:

Senin ağızın şu sıralar çok bozuk (18:35)

Biç miç (18:35)

Şş? (18:35)

Pardon da ama ben senin şunun şurasında kocanım (18:36)

Siz:

Fak yu kocam ㅠㅡㅠ (18:36)

Beni kırdın (18:36)

Minnoş kalbim şuan var ya öfff (18:36)

Hera da diyor ki "fak aff babiş" (18:36)

Bu gece kanepeye yawşarsın artık ㅠㅡㅠ (18:36)

KÖMÜŞÜM:

O kadar da emin olma güzelim (18:36)

Gelince göreceğiz bu hallerini (18:37)

O zaman da böyle konuşabilecek misin? (18:37)

Siz:

Konuşurum tabi (18:37)

KÖMÜŞÜM:

Sana konuşma fırsatı verirsem... (18:37)

Az sonra evde olurum, çocuklar geliyorlar (18:37)

Asıl bunun haberini vermek için mesaj attım (18:37)

Siz:

Ne olucak sanki (18:37)

Kapıyı açıcam pıtı pıtı (18:37)

Hadi hadi bahane bulma (18:37)

Hasretten tükendin (18:37)

KÖMÜŞÜM:

Minseok... (18:38)

Siz:

MONSOOK (18:38)

Gel hadi (18:38)

Özledimmmmm (18:38)

KÖMÜŞÜM:

En kısa sürede oradayım (18:38)

Ve şu maymunları atmasan artık (18:38)

Çok tatlı geliyorsun gözüme (18:38)

Dayanamıyorum sonra (18:38)

Siz:

(18:40)

(18:40)

Tmm tmm hadi yine iyisin :3 atmaycam ._. (18:40)

Telefonu kenara koyup yastığa sarıldım. Saçma salak sesler çıkartırken Luhan indi aşağı. Yüzü resmen kir gibi olmuştu.

"O ne lan öyle!? Lu? Ne oldu, hayalet mi gördün?"

"Y-yok hayır. Yok bir şey."

"NEDEN HERKES BİR ŞEYLER GİZLİYOOO"

"Bağırma! Bir şey gizlediğim yok.. Düşecek gibi oldum merdivenden, korktum. Bu kadar." Dedi mutfağa girip. Sehun neredeydi acaba. Yukarıda tek başına gökyüzünü seyre dalmış falan da olamazdı..

"Sehun nerede? Daktır civanım."

"Buradayım." Dedi merdivenlerden. Tatmin olmuş bir ifadeyle sırıtıp yüzüne baktım.

"Film seçtiniz mi bari?"

"Evet. Titanik'i izlememiş, onu izleyeceğiz."

"Offf, desenize yine ağlayacağım. Ben bayılırım o filme, tüylerimi diken diken ediyor."

"Evet..." Dalıp gitti. Yukarıda her ne yaşadılarsa bilmek için kıvrandım yerimde. Söylemeleri gerekiyordu bana ama ya! Ben onların hyung'u sayılırdım.

"Siz saklamaya devam edin. Özek hayatun açıklığı diye bir şey kalmamış sizde, pü."

"Minseok, sana bir şey sorabilir miyim?" Derken kafasını çevirip mutfağa baktı. Luhan görünürlerde yoktu, bunun rahatlığıyla konuştu.

"Luhan daha önce biriyle çıktı mı?"

"Üniversitede çıkmıştı ama çok kısa sürdü. Neden ki?"

"Hiç. Yani... Ne tip birisiydi, nesinden hoşlanmıştı?" Dedi dudaklarını ısırmayı kesip. Neden sorduğunu biliyordum, salak değildim ama yine de onun oyununa ayak uydurdum. Bu konuların be kadar hassas olduğunu bildiğimden, ciddi yaklaşmak ve yardımcı olmak istiyordum.

"Çok da bir özelliği yoktu bana kalırsa. Hatta tipsizin tekiydi. Saçı sakalı birbirine karışmıştı, sürekli dışarılarda gezerdi ama bir dönem Luhan'a çok moral oldu. Galiba... Arkadaş gibiydiler sevgiliden çok."

"Neden? Ne yaşadı?"

"Bunu ben anlatamam ama o çocuğun takıldığı mekanlar falan hep eğlenceli olurdu. Partiler, kokteyller.. Buralara giderlerdi. Luhan kendine geldiğindeyse her şeyi bitirdiler, Lu okuluna odaklandı. Bir daha da kimseyle takılmadı zaten."

"Anladım.."

"Onu seviyorsun değil mi?" Kafasını hızla kaldırdı, itiraz edecek gibi gözüken hali benim yüz ifademi görür görmez hazırlıksız yakalanıp gardını indirdi. Ona da kafasını usulca sallamak kaldı.

"Mükemmelim ya ben. Vallaha bak. Ben var ya ben.. Delhi'yim." Diye söylenip kafa salladım.

"Siz olursunuz merak etme. Ben Luhan'ı tanırım; kedi gibi bacaklarında dolanıyorsa benim hayrıma dolanmıyor.. Demek ki hoşlanmış."

"Öyle mi dersin?"

"Evet. Ona zaman tanı, sıkışmaya hiç gelmez. Kafasında kurduğu dünyaya giriş yapman lazım ilk önce." Dedim konuyu özetler gibi. Gülümserken yerinden kalkıp ellerini bacaklarına bastırdı.

"Ne olursa olsun.. Onun kalbine gireceğim Minseok. Onu seviyorum."

Gülüp kafamı salladım.

"Göreceğiz bakalım. Sonunda sümükler akmasın da. Hadi, yanına git. Suratı kireç gibiydi."

"Tamamdır, çok teşekkür ederim." Hızlı hızlı merdivenleri çıkıp mutfağa koşturdu. Saçma bir şekilde yaşlanmış hissettim. Sanki sallanan sandalyeme oturup kedimin başını okşayacak, akıl almak için yanıma gelenlere öğüt verecektim. Bununla birlikte daha iyi anlamıştım ne kadar yorgun olduğumu. Sanırım ponçik bedenim ve ruhum bu kadarını bile kaldıramıyordu.

Kapı çaldığında şortumu düzeltip ayağa kalktım. Hevesli hevesli açarken herkesin sözleşmiş gibi aynı anda verandada toplaştığını görmek birden gözlerimin ışıldamasına vesile oldu. Poşetlerin hışırtıları arasından gülme sesleri de kulağıma ulaşıyordu.

"Neden keyiflisiniz bu kadar?"

"Jongin- hahaha Jongin gelirken köpekten korkup mahallenin birine koşturdu. Ay karnım-" Kyungsoo içeri geçerken gülmekten iki büklüm olmuş, olayı sağlıklı bir biçimde anlatamaz hale gelmişti. Jongin ise huysuz huysuz mırıldanıyordu.

"Köpekler bugünlerde insanları öldürebiliyor. Ateş etmek istemedim."

"İyi yapmışsın."

"En iyi kısmını anlatmadı." Jongdae kapıyı kapatıp yanıma gelerek belime sarıldı. Uzanıp dudaklarına kapandım.

"Neymiş o?"

"Çıktığı damımsı şey kırıldı ve Jongin içine düştü." Kyungsoo yeniden gülmeye başladığında bu sefer ona eşlik ettim. Demek o yüzden tişörtü kir içindeydi..

"Götü başı iyi neyse ki." Baekhyun dalga geçtikten sonra gelip kulağıma eğildi. Sinirlerim yine hopladı.

"Ne var?"

"Biz bu akşam içmeye gideceğiz; malum sen bana torun vereceksin.. Gelmiyor ve kocacığınla ateşli dakikalar yaşıyorsun, anlaştık mı?" Belli etmemeye çalışarak gözlerimi Jongdae'ye diktim. Chanyeol ile ciddi bir şeyler hakkında konuşuyorlardı. Beni fark etmedi şükürler olsun.

Yanaklarım ısınırken Baekhyun'a dönüp tısladım.

"Bana bak yılan, bu evrelerde seks yapamayan eşler daha bi halka açık oluyor. Sana belli etmese de canı sevişmek istiyor olabilir." Aklıma önceki günden anılar doluşurken haklı olduğunu fark ettim. Bu yüzden yılanlığı bırakıp uzman görüşlerine odaklandım.

"Mümkün olduğunca ayart adamı ve avcuna al. Arz talep meselesi bu işler; her şeyde olduğu gibi. Sevilmek istersin, karşılığında seversin ve eline bir şeyler geçer. Sevişmek istersin, karşılığında kur yaparsın ve sevişirsin. Bu kadar basit. Kedi mantığı ile düşün. Hangi kedi mart ayına girince oturup partner bekler ki!?"

"Söylemesi kolay..."

"Ben ne zaman bir şey istesem Chanyeol'den, hemen yapıyor. Arz talep işte. Diyorum ki "sevişelim" hop bi bakıyorum pestilim çıkmış." Yüzümü buruşturup geri çekildim.

"Iy sus tamam. Tuhaf tuhaf şeyler yapıyorsunuz zaten, gördüm arabanızda..." Dudaklarını yalayıp gülümsedi ve göz kırparak merdivenleri indi. Alacağım mesajı almıştım kaşar heriften.

Ben de kur yapıyordum ara sıra, ben de mi kaşarlığa geçiş yapıyordum yoksa tanrım!?!?!

"Alexa, run that shit!" Diye seslendi salona geçince ve ben de peşinden gittim. Jongdae Chanyeol ile biraz daha konuştuktan sonra ikisinin de çatılmış kaşları düzeldi, içime kötü bir his doğarken yanıma gelişini bekledim.

Siyah saçları her zamanki gibi dağınık bir biçimde geri atılmaya çalışılmıştı, altında siyah renkli bir kapri, üstüde de aynı renk bir kısa kollu tişört vardı. Üzerinde "heavy metal till i die" yazıyordu. Bu tip hippi şeylerini sevdiğini bilmiyordum.

"Nasılsın meleğim?" Yanıma oturup saçlarımı öptü.

"İyi değilim. Çok kötüyüm. Seni çok özledim, tatilde bile meşgulsün. Eğer önemliyse gidel-"

"Saçmalama, o kadar da önemli değil. Ve haklısın, seni ve ufaklığı çok ihmal ettim. Bundan sonra iş falan yok." Heyecanla başımı kaldırıp gözlerine baktım. Gayet de dürüst gözüküyordu.

"Uzun telefon görüşmeleri yok."

"Onlar da yok. Sadece biz." Gülümseyip göğsüne kapandım. Luhan dvd'yi takıp hepimize birer tabak abur cubur ve içecek verdi. Jongdae içki alırken ben yine meyve suyunu seçtim. Artık sıkışmıştım ama bu meyve sularından. Bir an önce kola mola içmek istiyordum.

"Ne izliyoruz?"

"Süpriz. Şşş." Herkes sevgilisine sokulup ekrana dikti bakışlarını, Jongdae'nin klasik kömüşümsü homurdanmaları da kısa sürede sona erdi. Luhan kafasını Sehun'un omzuna yaslamıştı ve yakışıklı daktır civanımın heyecanını ben bile hissedebiliyordum. Henüz bir bok göremediğimiz ekrana bakıp sırıtan Luhan da hissediyordu şüphesiz.

Herkesi çok fazla önemsediğimi hissedip kendi kabuğuma çekildim. Anın tadını çıkartmak istiyordum. Ben Jongdae'nin bacakları arasında oturmuş beni beslemesine izin verirken ve lanet cipsleri sevmediğine dair bir bilgilendirme alırken çok rahattım. İnsanın kendini düşünmesi böyle bir his veriyordu demek ki. Pamuk kadar hafifliyordun..

Sırtımı sevgilimin göğsüne yaslayıp ekranı görebildiğinden emin olduktan sonra pür dikkat izledim filmi.

Tam o klasik kurtarılma sahnesi gelmişti ki Jongdae bana sıkı sıkıya sarıldı. Ağladığımı fark edip iç çektim. Oysa Leonardo'm kurtulabilirdi... Aptal kadın.

"Şu aptal şey için ağlama." Diye fısıldadı Jongdae ve enseme minik bir öpücük kondurdu. Ama geri çekilmedi, burnu saçlarıma dalmış usul usul hareket ediyordu.

Dediğinin tam tersini yapıp hıçkırdım. Sonra diğerleri rahatsız olur diye de cipsi ağzıma atıp yemeye çalıştım. Kalbim kırılmıştı aptal film yüzüden.

İnsanların gerçekten de böyle bir dehşeti yaşamış olduklarına inanamıyordum, çok çok büyük bir travma olmalıydı ve o ambiyans.. Eğer orada olsaydım, asla izin vermezdin sevdiğimin ölmesine. Bir şekilde onu yanıma çekerdim ve soğumuş dudaklarımız ısınana kadar öperdim onu. Kadın salaktı.

Meyve suyumu kana kana içip ayağa kalktım ve lavoboya gittim. Kimsenin dikkatini çekmemek için çok yavaş hareket etmiştim neyse ki..

Yukarı çıkan merdivenlere yöneldim. Cipsin ağzımda bıraktığı tadı sevmediğim için dişlerimi yıkamayı planlıyordum. Ve elimdeki şu sostan..

Odamın yanındaki lavoboya gidecektim ki kedi miyavlamasını andıran sesler duydum. Terastan geliyor sandım ilk başta ama kapıya yaklaştıkça çoğaldı sesler.

Duyduğum şeyle kalakaldım ve yerin dibine girmek istercesine utandım.

"Tanrı aşkına, Baekhyun... Senin kadar kudurmuşunu görmedim ben.." Havada karada sevişebilen tek canlıydı resmen.

Duyduğum utanç ile merdivenleri geldiğim gibi geri indim. Alt katta diş macunu olsa da diş fırçası yoktu ama bunu düşünmedim bile. İçeri girip kapıyı kaptır kapatmaz ellerimi yıkadım, ağzımı da olduğu kadarıyla -diş macununu kullandım kullanabildiğim kadar- temizleyip aynadaki aksime baktım.

Yanaklarım tombullaşmıştı. Daha da yumuşak olmuşlardı haliyle ve bunu sevmemiştim. Ben elmacık kemiklerimi görmeyi seviyordum ama etrafımdakş herkes yanaklarımın ne kadar pofidik olduğundan bahsedip kıskandıklarını söylüyorlardı.

"Jongdae bende ne bulmuş acaba..." Mırıldanıp gözlerimin içine baktım. Sahiden.. Hamilelik yüzünden hormonlarım sapıtıyordu benim. Daha fazla kendimle bakışırsam "ben sana layık değilim bey" diye ağlayıp kendimi kesecektim herhalde. Bu yüzden ellerimi kurulayıp dışarı çıktım. Filmin bitmesine de az kalmışken herkes ayaklandı. Bizim tayfayı romantik şeyler sarmıyordu sanırım.

Salonun ışıkları yandı, herkes kendi çöpünü poşetlere atıp ortalığı dağıtmadan çıkışa yöneldiğinde rahatsız olup salındım.

"Jongdae sen buradasın değil mi?" Jongin sorduğunda bakışlarımı ona çevirdim. Benim yüzümden eğlenceyi kaçırsın istemezdim oysa.

"Sen de gidebilirsin, burada kalmak zorunda değilsin." Dedim. Ben içemiyorum diye onu da engelleyecek değildim.

"Burada kalıyorum, sen yoksan bir anlamı kalmaz zaten." Dedi. Ne istiyordu acaba, kalbimi çıkartıp ona sunmamı falan mı?

Kafamı salladım ve iki aptal merdivenleri soluk soluğa inerken onlardan tarafa bakmamaya özendim. Baek yanımdan geçerken kalçama çaktırmadan vurdu.

"İyi eğlenceler size de."

"Sarhoşken araba kullanmayın!" Diye seslendim. Kyungsoo beni umursayıp eliyle selam çaktı. Evden ayrıldıklarında garip bir sessizlik çöktü aramıza.

Aklıma sabahki uğraşım gelirgelmez heyecanla atıldım.

"Sen otur, bir şeyler hazırlamıştım onu getireyim. Cips falan da yememiştin." Güldü.

"Yukarıya getirebilecek misin? Odandayım." Mutfak kapısından başımı uzattım ve merdivenleri çıkışını izledim. Mutlu mutlu dolaba yönelik pastadan bozma kekimi çıkarttım. Üzerideki kremşantili tatlı çileklere bakınca anlık da olsa çocuksu buldum.

"Götürmesem mi? Güler mi?" Artık çok geç olduğu gerçeğini ele alıp düz bir tabağa iki parça koydum, sonra da dörde ayırdım. Her bir karenin üstünde bir çilek durup siyah gözleriyle onu yiyecek caniye bakıyordu.

"Özür dilerim tatlı çileklerim.. Ama midemizde daha mutlu olacaksınız." İki çatal alıp yukarıya seğirttim. Odanın kapısını ayağımla açtığımda Jongdae'yi masamın başında durup çizimlerimi incelerken buldum. Beni görünce hemen yanına gelip elimdekileri aldı. Yatağıma oturup defterlerimden birini, benden izin alır gibi bakıp tuttuğu, işaret etti. Kafamı salladım. Yanıma gelip oturdu.

"Oldukça iyi çizmişsin. Küçük yaşına rağmen.."

"Çok da küçük sayılmazdım. Kömür kullanmasını biliyordum sonuçta."

"Neden bıraktın?"

"Bilmem.. Babamı kaybettikten sonra bir daha elimi sürmedim. İsteğim olmadı." Dedim derince iç çekip. Bu konu hakkında daha fazla konuşmak istemediğim için yatakta emekleyip, Jongdae'nin üzerinden komodine uzandım. Kekimi yemeliydi artık.

"Bırak şu müsveddeleri de asıl şahesere ilgi göster."

"Beni yeme diye bağıran tatlı çileklere mi?"

"Yaaa! Kötü adamı oynayıp ye şunları. Senin için yaptım." Kaşlarını, takdir edercesine kaldırıp iyice inceledi.

"Çikolata sosu da dökmüşsün."

"Kanı o." Gülümseyip çatalına bir parça çilek takmak için hareketlenmişti ki onu durdurdum.

"HAYIIIIR! Çatalla yenmez bu çilek. Onu elle ye ki canı acımasın." Saçma takıntıma tuhafça bakarak beni bir güzel yargıladı. Ondan atak göremeyince ben aldım çileği ve ağzına götürdüm.

"Hadi ye. Bak uçak geliyooooor!" Kıs kıs güldüm. Sabır diler gibi nefes verip dudaklarını araladı.

Kestiremediğim olasılıklar vardı. Parmaklarımın diline değmesi gibi.. İçimi tir tir titreten. Ben gayet masum bir "ellerimle besledim" sahnesi yaratmıştım kafamda ama gerçekte her şey pisleşiyordu.

Çileği alır almaz geri çekildim. O bir güzel yiyip tepki verirken dondum kaldım.

"Nasıl?"

"Tam anlamadım galiba." Üzüntüyle somurtacaktım ki elimi tutup kaldırdı. Ne yapacak diye heyecanla bekledim. Kalbim küt küt atıyordu.

"En önemli yeri kalmış." Diye kendi kendine konuşur gibi mırıldayıp parmaklarıma yöneldi.

Çileği tutarken bulaşan kremşantiyi yaladığında elim titredi. Sıcak dili parmağımda dolandı ve yumruklarımı sıkmamak için zor tuttum kendimi.

Ölüyordum sanki, kalp krizi geçiriyordum..

Geri çekilip sırıttı.

"Şimdi oldu." Kızaran yanaklarımı saklayacak zamanım olmamıştı. Bu yüzden ciddi ciddi yine sordum.

"Nasıldı?"

"Mükemmel.."

"Kekten de ye."

"Cidden.."

"Hadii! Boşuna yapmadım. Arkandan ağlar." Çatalını ona geri verdim ve merakla tepkisini izledim. Ufak bir parça alıp yedi. Beğeniyle kafa salladı.

"Başarılı."

"On üzerinden?"

"On bir." Gülüp dudaklarına bir öpücük konurdum.

"Sen yedin mi?" Hiç de fırsatım olmadı ki.. Kafamı iki yana sallayıp yanıtlamış oldum sorusunu. Aklıma Baekhyunvari bir fikir geldiğinde gülümsedim pis pis.

"Yiyeyim o zaman." Çatalını alıp, meraklı bakışları altında çileğime götürdüm. Neyse ki zeki bir kocam vardı.

"Yanlış yiyorsun."

"Hmm? Unutmuşum." Gülümseyip başını salladı.

"Hatırlatmamı ister misin?" Hevesli hevesli kıpırdandım ve o çileklerden birini alırken ağzımı açtım dikkatle yaklaştı bana. Tabağı alıp kenara koydu dökülmemesi için.

Çileğin ince kısmını ısırdım, minicik bir damla çenemden süzülürken bakışları oraya kaydı.

Odağımı kesmeden geri kalan çileği de yedim. Aynı bana yaptığı gibi bileğinden tutup kendime çektim. Onun gibi değil de, daha yaramaz davranıyordum bu sefer.

Parmağında en ufak bir kremşanti kalıntısı olmamasına rağmen dilimi dışarı çıkartıp parmağını yavaşça yaladım. Damarları kasıldı ve doğru yolda olduğumu anladım.

"Orada bir şey olduğunu sanmıyorum." Dedi sakin sakin, geri çekilmeden önce gülümsedim.

"Ama ben senin parmaklarının tadını seviyorum." Gözleri koyulaşmaya başlarken elini bırakmadan aşağı indirdim. Dudaklarımı okşadı parmak uçları ve bir süre orada oyalandı. Benim kontrolümdeydi ilk defa. Sırf bu nedenle daha da özgüvenliydim.

Elini tutup daha aşağılara, az önce minik bir damlanın akıp gittiği çeneme, oradan da gerdanıma indirdim. Dizlerimin üstünde doğrulup ona ilerlerken hayranlıkla izledi beni.

Omuzundan geri ittirip arkaya yaslanmasını sağladım ve gözlerimi kapatarak kucağına oturdum.

"Minseok, yapma."

"Neden? Beni sevmiyor musun?" Konuşmasına fırsat vermeden eğilip dudaklarımı onunkilere değdirdim.

"Dudaklarının tadını da seviyorum." Diye fısıldadım. Sanki içen o değil de benmişim gibi... Durup ona eziyet etmeme izin veriyordu.

Gerdanımdaki elini şortumun düğmesinin üstüne koydum. Parmakları kıvrıldı ve beni tutup kendisine çekerken inledim. Ellerimi saçlarına çıkartıp avucumda biriktirdim. Fırsatım varken kontrolü kaybetmemeli ve onu kıvama getirmeliydim. Ne demişti Baek; arz-talep..

Bu düşünceyle birlikte kalçalarımı ona bastırıp kulağına eğildim ve çenesinin hemen yanını öperken, arzu dolu çıkan sesimle söylendim.

"Dokun bana Jongdae.. Hayal ettikçe, dudaklarının tenimde gezindiğini düşündükçe çıldırıyorum. Beni üzecek misin? Hm?" Gözlerimi kapatıp burnumu yanağına dayadım. Küçük öpücüğümden sonra derin derin soludum kokusunu.

"Bu haldeyken olmaz güzelim." Aklımdakini bilmediğinden olsa gerek, bacaklarımın arasında dikilmesini istediğimi sanmıştı ancak benim arzu ettiğim bu değildi. Benim beklentim, aptal pantolonlarımızın çıkması, çırılçıplak kalmamız ve ikimizi de yakan bir alevin ortasına atlamamızdı. Benimle birlikte yanaın istiyordum..

Doğrulup tişörtümün eteklerinden tuttuğum gibi soyundum. Elleri belimi okşadı.

"Yapacağız. Ben nasıl istersem, öyle yapacağız hem de." Dedim buyurgan tavrım ile. Gözleri parladı, muzır sııtması yüzündeki yerini alırken cesaretimi ve iznimi de almış oldum.

"Pekala, seninim." Ellerini iki yana açıp teslim olur gibi yaptı.

Dizlerimin üstünde doğrulup kalktım. Şortumu çıkartıp atarken ya da iç çamaşırımı, yüzüne bakmadım. O anda kızarmak son istediğim şey bile değildi. Kendimi ona sergilemekten çekinmeyerek ellerimi belime yasladım ve gülümsedim.

"Soyun Jongdae." Dişlerini sıkıp ayağa kalktı o da. Tişörtünü çıkartıp atınca iştahımın sebepsizce açıldığını hissettim.

Altındaki kumaşları da çıkardı, dudaklarımı yalayıp "Yatağa otur." Dedim. Uslu uslu dediğimi yaptı. Sırtını geriye yaslayıp beni dikkatle izledi.

Yatağa çıkıp bacağımı onun yanına atarak, aramızda hiçbir engel yokken bir kez daha kucağına kuruldum. Etkilenmiş ve erekte olup gururla kabarmış üyesini hissedince titredim. Kontrollerim eskisinden daha zayıf olduğundan, çok çabuk ıslanıyordum. Bunu o da hissetmişti.

"Bana eziyet etmeye mi karar verdin sen?" Diye dişlerinin arasından konuştu. Asıl eziyet bana oluyordu oysa. Batıracağım korkusunun baskısı, ilk defa yapıyor olmamdan kaynaklanan acemilik yüzünden titriyordum. Ah, bir de kalçamın arasından beni oldukça zorlayan üyesi... Nasıl oluyordu da kendisi acı çektiğini iddia edebiliyordu?

"Sus. Adımdan başka hiçbir şeyi konuşma istiyorum. Bana kendini ver istiyorum.. Soluklarında kül olayım diyorum. Ama konuşmanı istemiyorum." Diye mırıldandım. Doğrulup ensemden tuttuğu gibi kafamı kendisine çekti. Tez canlı bir inlemeyle yapıştım dudaklarına. Dili hiç acele etmeden damağımı okşadığında omuzlarına sıkıca tutundum. Kalçamı öne ittirmeyi denediğimde titreyip inledi. Hoşuma gitmişti.

Bir kez daha geri çekilip kendimi ona bastırdım. Ellerini hızla indirip kalçalarıma koydu ve nasıl hareket etmem gerektiğini gösterdi. O kendini bana ittiğinde ben ileri gitmeliydim.

Bu ritimle onu daha da sertleştirdim, kendim de aynı zamanda kötü bir duruma düşüyordum. Yine de kendimi boşverip ondan ayrıldım. Geri çekildiğimde ne yaptığıma baktı.

"Farklı şeylere açıksındır umarım." Diye kıkırdadıktan sonra ellerimi ona götürüp okşadım.

"Ne yapıyorsun!?" Neredeyse hırlayıp saçlarımdan tuttuğu gibi başımı kaldırdı. Eli kafamdayken eğilip gülümsedim. Dolgun tepesine dudaklarımı bastırdığımda bir küfür savurup dudaklarını araladı. Onu izlemeyi kesip işime odaklandım.

Nasıl yapıyordum bilmiyorum, nasıl yapılır onu da bilmiyordum keza ama doğaçlama iş görüyordu sanırım.

Jongdar ile o gece ilk defa benim yapacağımın çok üstünde bir sevişme yaşadık. Bu beni oldukça utandırmış, diğer yandan tatmin de etmişti. Birbirimize çok iyi muamele etmiştik, nazikçe. Baekhyun'u ara sıra çok sevdiğimi fark ettim en önemlisi de. Onun sayesinde, gecenin sonunda herkes eve dönmeden önce düşündüğüm en belirgin şey;

Tanrım, bunu yapacak adam mıydım ben, olmuştu...

6174 kelime

͈ ᵕ ͈ Şok oldunuz demi Ben de yazarken öyle oldum Ama neyse iyiyiz iyi.

Sona yaklaşıyoruz gittikçe Finali 20. Bölüm ile yapmayı planlıyorum. Her zamanki gibi.

Jongdae yeni bir OST çıkartıyor Şubat'ın 7'sinde ve ben accayip mutluyum ️ Dizilere ya da filmlere yaptığı müziklere bayılıyorum EXO'nun.. Hepsi harika..

• Stay With Me

• Someone Like You

• One

• Everytime

Vs vs ... Hepsi harika

Ayrıca ‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️ Jongdae Dot live albümünde Kyungsoo ile konuşurken, 'evde tek takılıp ne yapıyorsun' sorusuna; "..genelde duş alıp, şarkı söyleyip çay içiyorum. Bazen tek başıma içiyorum..." diye cevap vermiş.

Öhhöm Minseokiki de bu duşta sana eşlik ediyor mı acaba yakışıklım?

pisleşmeden gideyim ben yoksa hepimizin aklına ıslak bir sefişme sahnesi seokucam

2) Jongdae Minseok'a bu sıralar çok içtiğini, ne zaman bırakmayı düşündüğünü sormuş Atarlı dinom benim Minseok da "evet şu sıralar biraz içiyorum ama haha eğer üyeler bırakmamı istiyorsa bırakmam gerek değil mi haha" demiş KOMİK Mİ PEZEWENK SALIĞIN SÖZ KONUSU!

Kendinize iyi bakın, ChenMin ile kalın

xoxo


End file.
